


城春石墨深

by QWD1A



Category: celebrities and real people
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 180,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWD1A/pseuds/QWD1A





	1. 第一章 2.14更新

小组测评的舞台公演结束后，李振宁拿着备用机躲进了卫生间.

备用机在训练生中早已不是什么秘密，实际上经过上一季节目的火爆，大部分训练生们早已提前做好功课，知道应该在哪里对粉丝动态进行更实时且精准的视奸，在紧锣密鼓的训练日程里，利用各种零碎时间偷摸着上网的训练生们从微博超话到豆瓣小组步步紧跟，大家甚至会相互交流最近学到的新知识，以前在学校里上课都没这么努力过的李振宁，竟然连各种玩出花样的梗和复杂程度堪比摩斯密码的人物代号也勉勉强强跟得上了。

“青春有你拉踩小组”不知道是哪个常年混迹于豆瓣的训练生最先发现的，然后私底下传开了，不少资深网民甚至开了小号申请进组，被吴磊LEO狠心拒绝在外的千百小号中，也有李振宁。

李振宁刚滑开手机，就见屏幕弹出一条显示被拒的豆瓣系统消息，他皱着眉头狠狠扯了两下领带，低声咒骂了一句“shift”，但是没有关系，此处不留爷自由留爷处，至少他成功打入隔壁qcyn小组，他重新振作了一下，开始在组里搜自己的repo关键词。

无论在争取小组上台表演的过程中受到导师们的一致肯定，还是在公演现场获得的尖叫以及超出预期的超高票数，都不及天花乱坠指向明确的彩虹屁带给他的冲击感来得大，虚荣心这种东西谁都会有，李振宁看着满屏的“老公我可以”嘿嘿傻笑，又挠着头解读“ggcw”的意思，是“刚刚吃完”的缩写吗？

施展拍着门嗓子里安了个喇叭似的喊道：“李振宁你掉厕所里了吗？这么久还不出来老子都要憋死了！”

 

晚上躺在被窝里，李振宁没忍住又拿出手机，翻了翻微博，又进了豆瓣小组看帖子，彩虹屁刚开始总是受用的，但千篇一律的吹捧看多了其实也没什么意思，李振宁打了个哈欠，心里辱骂一百遍吴磊LEO后，终于点进了拉踩小组，做好了围观12561亿只母LV上蹿下跳拉踩全宇宙的准备。

被顶到第一条的是午夜场发车贴，李振宁看了眼时间，意味不明地哼了一声。

平时这种帖子他看都懒得看一眼，对他来说看踩组人均母单的纯情母LV搞黄色实在没什么意思，但这次他不知怎么的鬼使神差地点了进去，大抵是因为那个帖子标题里林陌两个字太晃眼睛。 

李振宁和林陌至今为止没什么交集，用母LV的话来说属于连cp都舞不起来的关系。 最多也只是在后退B组训练的那段时间，他经常见到林陌和同组的匠星训练生走在一起。 大家私下调侃林陌是圳南小媳妇的时候，李振宁就在一旁傻笑，似乎他们聊的话题与自己无关，但当林陌那双温柔又含情的眼睛朝他望过来的时候，他仿佛有些动摇了。 这是他第一次遇见林陌这样柔软得像一汪温泉的男人，哪怕是在其他人惹到他的时候，也只是撒娇般地轻声嗔一句，甚至在仰头的时候，很难找到他的喉结…… 但李振宁那时候还不明白自己身体里的哪一处在动摇。

踩组午夜场的催情剂量从不让人失望，他在屏幕上滑动的手指似要起火，视线也早已从那些文字上失焦。 李振宁闭上眼，脑中不自觉地将林陌的脸代入那些情节，一句句放荡的对白被他极尽温柔的声音说了出来，在耳边绕来绕去，刺激得李振宁头皮发麻，他伸手去碰，甚至能摸到林陌绵软的身子，他想象着白天听到的林陌软软地叫圳南“A key”的音调，渐渐那个声音变成了“振宁“。

“振宁，轻一点~啊~给点面子嘛”

“振宁你真厉害”

“振宁让茉茉好舒服啊！”

“振宁~振宁~”

尽管曾经也为生活所迫拍过一些乱七八糟的东西，但李振宁心底一直认为自己是个直男，他怎么也想不明白在这场关系到未来命运的生存角逐当中，怎么会为一个根本没有多少交集，甚至现在还可以称作是对手的男人产生兴趣。 他的苦苦懊恼和自我拉扯，已经是不知道第几次从床上爬起来躲进卫生间用手撸过一发过后的事了。

天知道林陌这个人身上有什么魔力，接下来好几个夜晚，李振宁脑子里全是一些有颜色的画面。

他有些心烦意乱，准备去健身房转一圈喘喘气，一开门偏偏撞上了林陌从宿舍门口经过，李振宁收住脚步，跟迎面撞上的林陌匆匆打了个招呼后，便落荒而逃。 捕捉到了李振宁看向自己时眼神中转瞬即逝的一丝心虚，林陌不解地挠了挠脑袋，回过头看着他消失在走廊拐角的背影，心里只觉得有些莫名其妙。

第一轮公演过后，节目组以各种不明所以的标准将训练生进行分组，采访、拍摄、录制不知道能不能顺利放送的物料，李振宁感觉自那次在宿舍门口撞见林陌过后，自己已经有很久没有见过他了。 他心里隐隐期待着自己能和林陌分到一组，做什么不重要，能看看他的样子，听听他的声音就好了。

也不知是从什么时候开始，李振宁听到别人叫林陌的名字时，会不自觉将后面那个字替换成同音的“茉“，心里也愈发觉得似乎“林茉”这两个字更适合那个人。 他悄悄登上自己刚注册不久的微博小号，分享了一首”好一朵美丽的茉莉花“，艾特了林陌，进行着一场胆怯的告白。

 公演舞台播出的那天，节目组组织训练生统一观看，《后退》舞台播出之时众人哗然，靠一条领带逆袭的主人公，却在这时不见了身影。 李振宁躲进一间空训练室，再也忍不住靠着墙边滑坐到地上，他将头埋进双臂，嗓子里发出断断续续的呜咽。 他做到了。 直到此刻，他才终于相信自己当真配得上那个华美的舞台，配得上台下为他响起的掌声与喝彩。 听见训练室的门被推开的声音时，他惊慌抬起头，手忙脚乱地抹了把脸。 “不好意思，你没开灯我就以为这里没人。”

林陌的声音骤然响起的时候，李振宁只感觉自己心脏漏跳了一拍，借着外面走廊上的光，他看到了门口那人正伸手在墙壁上摸索开关的动作。 李振宁嗖地起身，三步并作两步上前将他的手扣住。

“林陌......“ 李振宁出口的声音伴着颤抖的气息，他噙着眼泪望向那双夜夜出现在自己眼前的眸子，像是被鱼刺卡住喉咙，再也多说不出半个字。

林陌被吓了一跳，只觉得自己的手腕被抓得有些痛了。 走廊那头传来细细簌簌的脚步声，李振宁回过神来，立马将林陌拉了过来，迅速将门上了锁。 一时之间黑暗的训练室里只剩两人此起彼伏的呼吸声，直到外面的脚步声走远，才见李振宁松一口气。 他吸吸鼻子，看起来有些手足无措，随后又故作轻松地朝林陌耸了耸肩：“挺丢人的，你别说出去。” 林陌笑着低下头，从口袋里摸出一包纸巾递了过去，李振宁愣了一下，呆呆伸过手去接。 指尖划过指尖的时候，只听”啪“的一声，北方干燥的空气中被制造出了一朵小小的火花。 听到林陌”啊“地轻声吃痛，李振宁心头一紧，被静电电得条件反射往回缩的手突然往前紧紧地抓住了他。

很快到了录制100进60 淘汰的这天，顺位发表过后，还没来得及跟要离开的伙伴好好道别，就要连夜录制位置测评的选歌环节。

 李振宁紧张地站在几首dance曲目前进行内心的对抗，他艰难挤进了前60的位置，接下来是要求稳还是冒险突破？ 他心里很清楚，如果下一个舞台不如《后退》，那将会是对自己毁灭性的打击。 位置测评一役会直接封锁上位圈，他当然渴望出道，回到公司就意味着永远镶边，永远被遗忘。 他看不到未来，那样的日子他不想再过一遍了，况且凭着后退的舞台一战成名，更让他坚信自己是有在这个节目出道的资格的。 公司要怎么操作不是他能决定的，他只有做到自己的最好才行，他站在原地犹豫良久，最终做出了自己的选择，再拼一把！

选完歌走进小组等待区，只见比他早进来的林陌正在dance类位置眼圈通红朝自己望过来。 顺位发表刚结束，圳南和靳凡要离开了，李振宁看到林陌哭得上气不接下气的时候，禁不住心想，他和队友之间的感情是真的很深。 

他不动声色地把手里的歌名牌朝着林陌的方向挥了挥，两人不约而同地松了口气，不在同一个组就意味着不必同台竞争。

 接下来的一段日子里，李振宁恨不得把床搬来训练室住下。 他把每一次机会都当作是背水一战，林陌劝他身体最重要，拉着他回宿舍休息，他便陪着林陌回宿舍后又回来接着练。 李振宁和林陌不一样，他的训练时间不长，舞蹈基础并不扎实，偏偏这次选的是一首难度和强度很大的舞蹈曲目，碎动作还多，要在短时间内兼顾动作的完整度和观赏性实在是一件很难的事，在一众以舞蹈见长的同组成员中，李振宁半点优势都不占。 离下一次公演只剩三天不到的时间，训练室的灯一盏盏暗了下来，他还站在镜子前跟一个别扭的舞蹈动作较劲。

门被推开的时候，李振宁一回头就看到林陌眼神迷离地站在门口，不禁皱起眉头上前问道：“你怎么在这？感冒好点了吗？”

“下午睡太多了，刚醒，就来陪陪你。” 林陌讲话的时候带着轻微的鼻音，整个人一副迷迷糊糊没睡醒的样子，乖乖地站得笔直任李振宁来摸自己的额头，拖着粘糊的音调说着：“已经不烧了”

李振宁抬头看了眼挂在墙上的表盘，竟然不知不觉已经是凌晨三点了。 离公演又近了一天，李振宁却依旧对自己没有半点把握，一直练习的时候脑子里不想其他还好，一旦停下来就慌张不已，林陌总是能让他看到一个无比脆弱的自己，偏生抓住了他眼神中那点温柔以作慰藉，便不能够再放手了。

“大半夜的你干嘛出来？应该在宿舍待着休息的，外面这么冷，你感冒刚好一点又着凉了怎么办？很快就要公演了……” 两人并排靠着暖气片坐在地板上，林陌听李振宁在自己耳朵边絮絮叨叨，盯着他咯咯笑个不停：“圳南他们老是吐槽我太唠叨了，但没办法，我是队长嘛，总得管着他们，没想到现在碰到个比我还唠叨的人。”

这时从林陌口中听到圳南的名字，李振宁莫名有些不痛快？ 注意到他脸色有变，林陌轻轻捏了捏他的小指关节关切问道：“怎么啦？心情不好啊？你看看你，眉毛都打结了。”

李振宁转过头去看着镜子里的自己，沉默了一小会儿回答道：“我压力有点大。”说着用脑袋蹭了蹭林陌的肩窝，像撒娇的小猫似的。 “是不是又要哭了？来，哥的胸肌给你靠。”林陌摸着他的头往自己怀里靠，李振宁顺势趴在他胸口扬起下巴望着他揶揄道：“你还有胸肌？我怎么不信？给我看看！”说着就伸手去掀林陌的衣服。 林陌不甚在意地试着抵抗了一下，却没想到李振宁这次是使了大劲的，半推半就之间他被压到了地板上，终于意识到了这一次与之前那些小打小闹不太一样。

“喂！” 他怯怯地叫了一句，终于使上劲将李振宁一把推开，站起身来不放心地朝门外看了一眼。

“这里是训练室，你注意一点！” 林陌教训起人来的样子非但没能让他冷静下来半分，反倒是他身上被扯得皱皱巴巴的训练服，和在挣扎中胸口露出一片雪白，刺激得李振宁头脑发热，也许是压力太大了，他急需找些途径来排解。

“这时候不会有别人的。” 他站起身伸过手去拉林陌，眼巴巴地望着他，林陌也没狠下心来把他甩开，只是别过脸去不愿意看他，半晌才从嗓子眼里挤出一句“不行” 李振宁想了想，跑到门口把灯关了，抱起厂里给他们批发的羽绒服，用手使劲蹭了蹭，又哒哒哒地跑过来拉起林陌的手，静电带来意料之中的一阵刺痛。

“你干嘛？“林陌操着软糯的腔调抱怨。

李振宁伸手按住他的后脑勺让他贴上了自己的额头，委屈地解释道：“我觉得我们之间缺少一点火花“

林陌这次噗地一声笑了出来，李振宁像是得到许可一般，将羽绒服往上一拉，罩在两人的头上，在漆黑的训练室中制造出一片更深的黑暗，就像是他们第一次躲在羽绒服里接吻那样，什么都不管不顾了。

“要是被发现了，我们两个就这样一直蒙着头，他们就不知道我们是谁了。“

“你傻呀，衣服上都有名牌呢。”

其实李振宁不傻，他只是知道，注定要活在聚光灯下的他们，也只有在更深的黑暗中才能相拥，相吻，相爱。

 

师铭泽是黑金训练生中年龄最小的队长，比同龄人要早熟许多，同公司的施展人气稳占高位，李振宁也算是一战成名，而他在第一次小组测评时却没有机会能站上舞台，和李振宁一样，他也不愿意再回到不见天日的过去，不想再和比自己大了将近一轮的女制片人拍亲热戏，更不想今后都只能像上次一样仰望别人的舞台。 师铭泽从来都不是没有野心的人，过去能抓住的机会他都不遗余力地争取了，这次的位置测评他也必须孤注一掷，一旦上位圈完全成型，他也就很难再有出头的机会了。 自他得知自己所在的小组无法上台的那一刻，便早已在心里确定了下一次考核的定位，凡事早做准备是他这么多年形成的习惯了，上位圈大多是走vocal或 dance路线，他目前的排名应该不算靠后，足够让他选到一首满意的rap曲目。 

施展赛前造势一路受捧师铭泽可以理解为公司授意，对此他无话可说，但李振宁半路崛起却让他百感交集。 师铭泽虽然年龄比李振宁小，但平时在一起训练的时候，被他“泽哥”“泽哥”这么叫，似乎也欣然接受了这个设定，他或许能猜到李振宁为了“后退”舞台付出了多少，也确实真心为他能够出头感到欣慰，但这不妨碍他心里憋着那么一股劲儿在，师铭泽一向对自己自信：“如果我能上台，不会比李振宁差”。

他在训练室里不断重复地练习以前学过的舞蹈，把自己逼到最累的状态，以此来提醒自己没有退路，并在这样的状态中找到了自己想要记录的心情，他一遍又一遍地更替、打磨自己写的词，或许也不会有人想到，rap位置的训练室还有人会留到深夜。 师铭泽看了眼时间，想着也该回宿舍休息一下了，一边穿着衣服往外走，经过Turn up训练室时，却听到了一些奇怪的声音。 他隔着门上的玻璃往黑黢黢的训练室里张望，等到看清里面的情况的时候，被惊得倒吸了一口凉气，差点被呛到，他赶紧捂着自己的嘴才没让自己咳出声来，心里万分庆幸自己没有直接推门进去。 盖在林陌头上的羽绒服不知道什么时候掉到了地上，他跪在地上，半张脸在黑暗中隐隐约约现出了轮廓，另外的半张脸则被面前的人挡住，衣服被脱了一半晃晃荡荡地挂在脖子上，那副平时讲起话来无比柔软的嗓子，此刻正不断地往外溢出断断续续的音节，而那个背对着他正挺着腰将性器往林陌嘴里深处顶去的男人，不是李振宁还能是谁？ 师铭泽退后了几步，转身准备离开的瞬间，似乎对上了林陌突然投射过来的目光，那里面带着惊慌无措，以及还没来得及收回的情欲，仿佛是一汪深潭，又像极了一团烈火，令师铭泽这辈子都无法忘记。 “唔~“林陌也被惊得倒吸了一口冷气，他好像在门外看到了师铭泽的脸，但一转眼又不见了，李振宁却被这一下弄到舒服得几乎失了魂，他抓住林陌又软又细的头发，将阴茎往他嘴里更深处送去，在射出来的前一秒从林陌口里退了出来。 一半腥腻的液体被林陌咽了下去，一半喷洒在了他的脸上，黏黏嗒嗒地将浓密的睫毛沾成一簇一簇，看他扑闪着睫毛眨了眨眼睛防止茎叶入眼的样子，李振宁几乎能想象得到将他彻彻底底贯穿时，他哭着喊着的模样有多让人欢喜。 

几个深喉做下来林陌被弄得晕晕乎乎，也不知道那时候看到师铭泽一闪而过的脸会不会只是一场错觉，情到浓时不能自控，做完才发觉有多荒唐。  
匠星接受的棍棒教育让林陌记不清上次做出格的事是什么时候了，李振宁蹲下来为他擦脸的时候，他脑子里只有一个念头——“完了，被发现的话要被退赛了”。

比起李振宁，林陌和师铭泽才是真正意义上的不认识。  
师铭泽对林陌所有的印象，仅仅是偶尔被节目组拉到一起拍个广告，或者新春方言祝福之类的视频，每一次中间隔了好多人，他们也没什么契机能说不上半句话，如果不是那个晚上撞见他和李振宁在一起，林陌这个人在师铭泽的生活里大抵不会掀起半片水花，可让他想不到的是，不掀则已，这一掀就是惊涛骇浪。  
那晚他逃之夭夭，反倒像是自己做错了什么事被别人撞破了似的。

林陌一整夜没心思合眼，尽管已经漱过口，但嘴里似乎总残留着淡淡的腥味，他很难相信自己和李振宁竟然就这么进入了下一步的关系，而那时出现在门外不知道是不是错觉的师铭泽让他更是无法安心，天亮后室友陆陆续续起床，他嘟囔着翻了个身，抓了抓因整晚翻来覆去而乱得像个鸡窝的头发下了床。  
廊坊又下雪了，林陌和同组的冯俊杰在走廊遇到，准备一起走，刚踏出宿舍楼，两人就被埋伏在周围的几个训练生的雪球袭击了，冯俊杰二话不说“啊”地一声加入战斗，林陌则被满天乱飞的雪球一再被误伤，他刚抓起一把雪捏成球准备反击，就被一团雪和同砂糊了眼睛。林陌拍了拍脸上的雪，努力睁开一只眼，见有个人走了过来什么都没多想就把手里的雪团扔过去了。  
师铭泽从宿舍出来的时候被冻得恨不得把下巴缩进衣领，他含蓄地打了个哈欠，随即便被一个雪团子砸中了脑袋。  
他茫然地抬起头，心里咯噔一下：“怎么又是他。”  
林陌捏的雪球也和他这个人一样，打起人来根本不疼，碰到一点儿温度就化开了，散开的雪簌簌地落进了师铭泽的衣领，冰凉的感觉让他打了个哆嗦。  
林陌眨了眨眼睛，看清自己误伤的人是谁不好偏偏是师铭泽的时候，顿时只想把自己的头埋进雪堆里。  
好在师铭泽没有表现出什么不对劲，林陌努力让自己笑得自然一些，殊不知在旁观者看来有多尴尬。

师铭泽看了林陌一眼，又看了看正疯闹成一团的其他人，没有多做停留离开了，冯俊杰突然凑到林陌耳旁问道：“你跟他有什么过节吗？”  
林陌看着师铭泽远去的背影，故作轻松地笑着否认，见冯俊杰还想再说什么，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓了一把雪堵住了他的嘴。。

 

和队友一起走在去彩排的路上看着漫天大雪，李振宁有些心不在焉。

在位置测评选曲之前，林陌就问过他想不想在同一组，那时候他把头摇成了拨浪鼓，逗得林陌捂嘴笑个不停，问他为什么，他认真地看着林陌：“我没办法把你当作对手“，又说“要是我们一起在这里出道就好了。”

无比真挚，无比诚恳。

可现在他又无比渴望，身边的人是林陌就好了。

李振宁缩着脖子看着栏杆外不知疲倦又一次扛起长枪短炮的各路站姐，不禁佩服地叹了口气，有人向他们投过来一朵红玫瑰，落在白色的雪地上格外扎眼，在此起彼伏杂乱无章的喊叫声中，他终于听清楚了“情人节快乐”这几个字。

这段时间，沉重的训练压力已经让大家没有多余的时间精力再去同步外界的节奏，情人节这个已经与自己无关了很久的节日，若不是被那朵玫瑰提醒，李振宁压根不会记得。

这是他和林陌在一起后的第一个情人节，尽管顶着马上就要公演的巨大压力，李振宁还是觉得自己应该要给林陌准备个惊喜，毕竟“生活要有仪式感，做作一点还是好的”。 彩排的间隙，他躲进厕所拿出手机查了查附近的烟花销售点。 新年那晚，全时关门了，去买东西的训练生都堵在了便利店门前，栏杆外的站姐为大家放烟花，林陌回来跟他说起来的时候，眼睛亮晶晶的，喜悦之余又为李振宁没有看到感到可惜。 这一次他想要制造一场独属于两个人的浪漫。李振宁清楚对于已经步入9012的年轻人来说，这样的情人节礼物很土很没创意，但在现有的条件下他没办法给出更多了。 李振宁像只树袋熊似的拿手垫着下巴趴在训练室的门玻璃上直勾勾地朝里望着，只见林陌表情严肃地和”骑士精神“小组成员在地上围坐一圈，应该是在讨论正事，他不敢打扰，直到林陌扫了他一眼，他才咧开嘴笑着朝他挥挥手。 

林陌跟其他人说了一下，向门外的李振宁小跑过去的时候，笑得连眼睛都找不到了。

走廊上训练生和工作人员来来往往，李振宁控制住自己想要摸他头发的手，却掩饰不了语气中的喜欢：“你们彩排的情况怎么样？”

“有一些问题，现在正讨论怎么解决呢，你呢？”

林陌说话前总是习惯性地先抿一下嘴，也不知道是不是这个原因导致嘴巴总是红得诱人，李振宁只觉得雪地上那朵玫瑰都没有林陌嘴巴的颜色好看。

“差不多，还有两天时间，慢慢来。”

他费了好大的劲才将视线从林陌的嘴唇上移开，又落入那双极尽温柔的眼眸中：“今晚8点来小阁楼，我有话对你说。”

回到训练室的时候，李振宁明显感觉到组内气氛沉重了很多，彩排的时候出了些问题，现在只有不到两天的时间来让他们调整了。

墙壁上的表盘显示离8点还差10分钟，李振宁终于从枯燥的训练中舒展开眉头，甩了甩手踢了踢腿，跑了出去，他哒哒哒地避过楼梯拐角的几处摄像机，跑去小阁楼等着林陌，一颗心怦怦直跳。

林陌在同组人“是不是情人节到了开始思春”的调侃中出了门，却一头撞上了师铭泽。

他双手抱在胸前，靠在墙上似乎在这里等了有一会儿了，见到林陌出来的时候，他脸上露出的表情，活像一头猎物撞上门来的狮子。

林陌眼神闪躲了一下，试图绕过师铭泽，可师铭泽没有给他逃走的机会，伸手按住了他的肩膀，林陌瑟缩着抖了一下：“有事吗？”

“你今天打到我了，忘了吗？”

师铭泽挑了挑眉，露出一副“我高估你了“的表情。

林陌悬着的心不敢放下来，底气不足地说道：“对不起”

听到他的道歉，师铭泽扬起嘴角嗤笑了一声接着说道：“我以为你会主动来找我。”

林陌保持着警惕的态度没有随意接过这句话，只见师铭泽从口袋里掏出手机，点了几下屏幕，林陌没法从他那张脸上解读出什么信息。

“不明白吗？”

他用拇指和食指捏住手机的一角，眼神不屑地飘向远处，屏幕上一张黑乎乎的图片顿时让林陌愣住了，他没想到师铭泽竟然会拍下来。

看着林陌眯起眼睛试图凑近一些，只见他状似关心地问道：“看不清吗？要我把图片调亮一些再看吗？”

一时之间林陌只觉得脚底寒气直冒，昨晚在门后看到师铭泽一闪而过的脸的视乎，林陌似乎早已做好了被揭穿的准备，但他却怎么也想不到师铭泽竟然会拍下照片，他想干什么？威胁吗？他这时候来找自己。又能从自己这里得到什么好处呢？ 让自己镇定下来的过程可能因为早已做好心理准备比想象的容易一些，他放低了声音哀求道：“这件事等公演过后再说可以吗？”

“可以，当然是公演最重要，但有个问题我现在就想知道答案，”他捏着手机扔进羽绒服的口袋里，朝林陌逼近一步微微俯下身锁住他的视线让他避无可避：“我好好奇，是不是谁都可以上你呀？”

林陌向后退了几步，感觉自己像是被人打了一耳光，眼尾瞬间泛起红晕：“你说话放尊重一点！“

“怦”地一声，第一朵烟花在上空炸开，林陌突然想到了李振宁还在阁楼等着自己，他愤愤瞪了师铭泽一眼，果断扭头往另一侧的楼梯跑去。 “你说我把这张照片发到哪里好？”师铭泽自顾自地说道：“微信群？朋友圈？还是微博？李深深的这个发色，还挺好认的。”

阁楼里李振宁没有等来林陌，也没等到计划中的烟花。  
负责烟花销售的当地人跟他说好会在影视基地西南方位不远的一片废弃建筑空地上按时燃放，李振宁特意选了一个西南朝向，平时没有多少人来往的小阁楼，可不知道是哪里出了差错，砰砰的爆炸声不断从上空传来，可他连烟花的影子都却半点都没见到。  
不禁心烦地骂了句脏话，迅速地跑下楼去，才知道烟花放反了方位。  
聚到楼下看烟花的训练生越来越多，李振宁却始终没有找到林陌。

昏暗逼仄的杂物间里，师铭泽抬了抬下巴，示意林陌可以开始了。他看着眼前浑身发抖的人，觉得这副故作可怜的样子很让人心烦。

“或者你现在就去找他也可以“。

师铭泽咔哒一声转动把手，惊得林陌一个激灵，在身侧紧握的拳头最终还是松了下来，他像只受惊得兔子去抓住师铭泽的手。

林陌深吐出一口气，他跪在师铭泽身前，颤抖着双手拽下他的训练裤，张开嘴包裹着耷拉在他胯下的物件，舌头机械地舔弄，直到那东西在嘴里一点点地变大变硬，把嘴张到最大都含不住了，他听到头顶传来舒服的喘气声的时候，绝望地闭上了眼睛，只觉得自己有什么很重要的东西正在失去。

李振宁心下抑制不住地失落，这说不上多么精心，但总归是带着些许期待准备的小惊喜，就这么草草收场，最该看到的人没有看到，反倒是一群大老爷们成群结伴地互道情人节快乐的场景让他哭笑不得。他敷衍地双手抱拳，尽量笑得灿烂一一回应。

楼下的热闹与杂物间里的两人无关，师铭泽将林陌翻过身去抵在落满灰尘的方桌上，一把拉下他的裤子，林陌没想到他还要进行更过分的举动，惊慌失措叫了出来：“不要！”

师铭泽冷冷地哼了一声，在他的大腿根内侧狠狠掐了一下，林陌顿时疼的夹紧了双腿，眼泪生理性狂涌，下一秒便感到粗大的性器蛮横地闯进了自己腿缝。

师铭泽被夹得痛快到差点控制不住插进他的身体，只得仰起头咬紧牙关，心中暗暗说道：“暂时先放过你。”

林陌死死地咬着自己的嘴唇不让自己发出声音，但腿根处娇嫩的皮肤被粗大的银晶来回摩擦带来的灼烧一般的疼痛，还是让他的呻吟忍不住从嘴里漏了出来。

“别叫。”

师铭泽俯下身去伸手抓住他的头发，抽插的速度越来越快，温热的液体泄满了林陌腿间的时候，他双腿失去力气几乎撑不住身子。 师铭泽趴在他的背上，一只手在身下将他腿根处滑腻的粘液涂抹上他的嘴唇，在最后一声烟花爆炸声中咬着他的耳朵状似温柔，慵懒地喃喃道：“情人节快乐。” 

不远处的夜空中只剩几缕青烟，被风吹得扭扭捏捏，大家说说笑笑地打闹着各自回到训练室继续为两天后的公演舞台备战，李振宁经过林陌训练室的时候伸长了脖子往里看，随即垂头丧气地被队友拉走。

或许是被这小插曲振奋了士气，李振宁感觉小组训练室的氛围变得有些有些不一样，多少没有之前那么沉重了。

原本是属于两个人的焰火，总归显得俗气了，但它阴差阳错成了正值青春的一群少年在高压训练中突然邂逅的惊喜，意外地带来了感动，或许等到多年后回忆起来这一段如烟花般绚烂的日子，大抵也能会心一笑。

李振宁摇了摇头，却怎么也甩不开心底的失落。

师铭泽到李振宁的训练室串门的时候，他正甩了甩额前几缕汗湿的头发，似乎对自己的表现不满意。

“深深，歇会儿吧。”  
师铭泽状似不经意地说了一句：“这几天大家压力都挺大的，你别把自己逼得太紧，我刚还看到有人在厕所哭，好像是林陌吧。”

说着转过头去跟姚明明聊天，他从镜子里看到李振宁的动作僵住了，冲出门去，似乎一切都在按自己预想那样发生。

卫生间的洗手台前，林陌不断地用手鞠着凉水往嘴里送，吐掉的时候太过用力止不住咳嗽，胸腔的震动仿佛牵动全身都在痛。  
他的脑子里一片空白，俯身不断地重复往脸上泼水的动作，腿间还是黏糊糊的一片，大腿内侧擦破了皮，倒没有流血，只是随便动一下都疼得他直咬牙，他只能稍微叉开腿站着，尽量减少布料的摩擦。

见李振宁神色匆匆地走了进来，他顿时紧张地赶紧抹了抹脸站直，腿还在控制不住地打颤。

“林陌……”

李振宁第一次见到林陌这副模样，他的眼睛肿肿的，挂满了水珠的一张脸看得李振宁心疼得紧，说话的声音也放轻了许多：“怎么了？”

林陌不动声色地往后退了一步，有些害怕李振宁碰到自己，眼神不知该看向哪里。

“组员有些意见不统一，后天就要公演了，我有点着急。”

李振宁明白现在这个阶段，其实每个人都不好过，林陌表面上看着温柔无争，但也有自己的野心和执着，他们这个小组除了他以外的其他人上次都没有机会能够上台，位置测评有多重要大家心里都清楚，尤其是dance组，每个人都对C位虎视眈眈，林陌连着两次站C，又是队长，肩上的压力有多大可想而知。

“没事，我陪着你呢，没事啊。”

李振宁希望自己和林陌是可以相互支撑的关系，上前一步想要摸摸他的头给他些许安慰，可林陌却下意识地避开了，只见他故作轻松地扯出一个笑容说道：“放心吧，我能处理好，这么多年队长可不是白当的。”

他吸了吸鼻子，望向李振宁的湿漉漉的眼睛弯成一道月牙：“你安心训练，不要管那么多。”

李振宁似乎还想说些什么，却一个字也没说出口，只是在他身后走了出去。

林陌尽量让自己走路的姿势看起来自然一点，忍着痛下了几道楼梯，到了训练楼门口，李振宁依旧像条小尾巴似跟着，他无奈地停了下来。

“我要回一趟宿舍，今晚放了你鸽子对不起哦，你那时候要跟我说的话现在还可以说吗？”

有一句话在李振宁口中憋了一路，他一直在犹豫现在说出来合不合适，林陌给了他这个机会，他终于喜笑颜开。

“林陌，情人节快乐。”

他说出这句话的时候，嘴里冒着白气，傻傻地笑起来的样子真的很像一只树袋熊。

林陌突然想到师铭泽哑着嗓子在自己耳边说的同一句话，不禁鼻头一酸，噗地一声笑得低下头掩饰了过去。

“有什么事别自己扛着，你还有我，你回去吧，我接着训练了！”李振宁朝林陌摆了摆手，说着哒哒哒地一步跨三级阶梯往楼上跑去。

林陌没有勇气回应李振宁，他戴上了帽子垂下眼眸走出了训练楼，将脚下的雪踩得嘎吱嘎吱响。


	2. 第二章 4.7更新

林陌站在淋浴喷头下，一动不动，像壁画上睡着的孩子，任水流去冲洗身上的痕迹。

不知这样持续了多久，他睫毛颤动着眨了眨眼，眼神空空，一望无底，他有气无力地关掉水龙头，拿毛巾擦干身体后，用手指沾了清凉药膏，在大腿内侧磨破的皮肤上抹匀，灼烧般的疼痛感多少让他找回了一点情绪。

穿好衣服从浴室出来后，林陌捡起换下来的衣服裤子走到洗衣房，几乎将剩下的半瓶洗衣液全倒进了洗衣机，最后洗出一堆泡沫直往外冒。

这个时间过来洗衣服的训练生被洗衣房里白花花的一大片泡沫惊得哇哇直叫，林陌面无表情地拿着墩布收拾残局，不得不打起精神来提醒他们小心一点别摔倒了。

“骑士精神”队找不到队长，队内的问题也还没得到解决，零零散散各练各的，林陌回来看到屋内这副涣散的画面后，堵在心中的火一瞬间全都爆发了出来。

他砰的一声关上门，站在门前一言不发地盯着所有人，其他人第一次见他这么生气的样子都愣住了，房间内沉默了半晌，林陌终于开口打破僵局：“坐下开个会吧。”

这似乎是他自进大厂以来最累的一天，累到他再也没有多余的心思去想别的事，他和队员不断地对峙，妥协，讨论，直到凌晨2点队内的矛盾才得以平息。

林陌忍着痛，又带着大家把舞蹈重新排练了几次，实在撑不下去了才让人扶着回宿舍休息，经过李振宁的训练室时，林陌看到他还在跟着队伍一起合队形，在他发现自己之前，赶紧扭头离开。

一切等到公演结束后再说吧。

在此之前，你什么都不必知道。

师铭泽看到外面走廊上眼熟的身影闪过，转头对正在练习hook的展羽说道：“好像是林陌，身体不舒服让人扶着。”

“我去看看”展羽放下手稿了跑出去，不一会儿又回来了，匆匆穿着羽绒服跟师铭泽和陈思健解释道：“我先送他回宿舍，你们别练太晚，早点回去休息，咱们明天再合吧”

陈思健懵了一下问道：“他怎么了？”

“没事，应该就是训练太累了。”展羽的话伴随着门被关上的声音落下，陈思健回过头边在训练室里绕着圈边继续练习他那机关枪似的rap，师铭泽把手伸进口袋，在手机屏幕上敲了敲。

他用一张什么都看不清的照片把林陌糊弄了过去，然后在欺负他的时候拍下更新鲜的艳色，躺在床上的时候一张张翻阅，甚至能回想起林陌口腔温热湿软的紧致触感。

林陌已经很久没有做过梦了，但这晚却做了一宿的噩梦，梦里他掉进深海，可周身灼热仿佛身处熔岩地狱，最后是李振宁那句“你还有我”让他惊醒。

分不清从哪个床位幽幽地飘来一句模糊的梦话，林陌揉揉眉心，抓住床头的小老虎闹钟看了眼时间，发现自己竟然才睡了两个小时不到。

他在睡前又涂了厚厚的一层药膏，醒来后终于不那么疼了。

他重新闭上眼睛，记得和队友一起初来大厂的时候，五个人带着对新环境的好奇和无法预知的未来的期待，站在人群中自守一方天地，多么意气风发，谁会想到如今是这样的局面呢。

不知为何，林陌此刻内心物是人非的感慨空前强烈，甚至在公布100进60排名的那晚，他哭得再狠都不及眼下这般空落落的感觉来得难受。

钛戈的队友走了两个，剩下的人被分散在不同的队伍，也各自结交了新朋友，这两天连吃饭都凑不到一起，自己性格使然，不像嘉羿那样四处都玩得开，但好在他不怕孤独。

林陌是带着出道的决心来到这里的，他的视线一直放在高处，本早已做好了孤身一人一往无前的准备，但李振宁却突然出现在他的生活中，像那晚指尖触碰产生静电带来的火花，落在林陌毫无设防的心上，燃起熊熊大火。

对林陌来说，李振宁像是发生在冬季一个很温暖的梦，但师铭泽闯进来打破了它，并将自己拽进更冰冷的现实。

更像是给他一记重重的耳光，让他终于看清自己和李振宁的关系，用一首歌来形容最为恰当——“没有明天”。

在这条荆棘丛生的路上，李振宁突然走到了他的身边，并肩前行的时候，他觉得自己走得没有之前那么费劲了，林陌原本以为自己找到了可以支撑自己不倒下的那个人，可现在想想他可以陪自己走多远呢？他们可以相互承诺未来吗？在高压的比赛日程中，每个人都有想要发泄的东西，他和李振之间发生的一切，不过是一场荷尔蒙事故。

回到正轨上来吧，林陌。

他这么对自己说，可李振宁那张笑脸却在脑海中挥散不去，他笑着对自己说“情人节快乐”，笑着摸摸自己的头说“你还有我”，笑着凑到自己面前“我觉得我们之间缺少了点火花”，林陌把手举到眼前，怔怔地望着自己的指尖，那是秘密和禁忌开始的地方。

他机械地偏过脑袋，环视了一圈宿舍里其他几个人有些恍然，在这大厂里，又有多少无人角落里发生着不能宣之于口的秘密呢？ 

地上的雪还没有化，林陌打起精神，准备好迎接第二轮公演前最后一天三点一线的训练生活。

大约是因为有迫在眉睫的任务压在心上，越临近公演，林陌睡的时间就越少，他捂着嘴打了个哈欠，吸进肚子一大口的冷空气，倒让他感觉冷静了一些，他拢了拢羽绒服的袖子，眼神被上空飞过的几只树雀吸引了过去。

师铭泽从身后追上来的时候，林陌正仰着头思考天上那个模糊的发光体是刚升起的太阳还是还没落下去的月亮，他从袖子里伸出半截指头迷迷糊糊辨认哪边是东哪边是西，一转身就戳到了师铭泽的胸口。

“你在干嘛？”师铭泽隔着厚厚的羽绒服甚至都能想象到他手指头软乎乎的触感，但他不明白林陌为什么要戳自己。

林陌涣散的思绪被他似乎还带着点起床气的冷冷的声音一下子击中，当他反应过来自己撞上的人是师铭泽的时候，昨天在他身下经历的耻辱不受控制地涌上心头。

快点逃开！这是他脑子里唯一的念头。

脚下的残雪被来来往往的人踩得滑不溜秋，凝结成冰覆盖在路面上，林陌刚转身迈步就滑了出去。

师铭泽立马伸出手去抓，慌乱中拽住了林陌的衣领像拎鸡仔似的将他拎了起来，自己也被这重量带得往一旁绊几个踉跄才站稳。

“你小心点！”师铭泽看他憋红了脸的样子责备道，“明天就要公演了，你要这时候摔骨折了很难办。”

“我摔骨折了关你什么事。” 林陌扔下这么一句话，挣开了他的手。

师铭泽皱了皱眉，正准备要追上去，看他离开的步伐透露着小心翼翼，生怕再摔倒了的样子，又觉得好笑。

这个人真的太倔强了，这很有意思。

 

公演舞台前一晚，师铭泽召集同公司的训练生在姚博岚宿舍开赛前会议，施展吐槽李振宁像是桉树叶吃多了神志不清的澳洲考拉，忘性大得很，他和姚博岚面对面端着手机，两人忙着舔包，互相将去提醒李振宁过来开会的任务推脱给对方。

“你跟他一个宿舍好意思让我去？”

施展不情不愿被姚博岚一脚踢到门口，嘴里还大叫着：“老子捡了把98k！”

林陌经过的时候，差点没被震聋。

他想着赶快离开，却让施展拉住了：“林陌，陌哥！帮个忙行不？帮我们把李深深喊下来开会？” 林陌正想问“你不是和他一个宿舍吗？”就见施展朝着屋里的人喊道：“姚博岚！西南113有人打我！你快给我干死他！不对不对你先来扶我！”林陌无奈的比了个OK的手势，朝着楼上李振宁的宿舍走去。

李振宁宿舍门口挂着一个很喜庆的大红鲤鱼，林陌每次经过的时候都觉得里面应该在过年，门轻轻一推就开了，李振宁站在两张床中间，穿着睡衣还在练舞蹈动作。

林陌哇了一声：“你这也太拼了吧。”

听到林陌的声音，李振宁扯下耳机转身，欣喜的心情溢于言表。

这两天又是训练又是彩排，他和林陌见面的机会少之又少，连林陌心情不好的时候，他也没能陪在身边，李振宁私下还觉得有些委屈了他，他走到林陌面前捧住他的脸，鼻尖碰鼻尖问道：“怎么样了？今天还好吗？”

“问题都解决了，放心吧”林陌看着他头上还在往下滴水的头发，拽过一旁的毛巾让他坐下，边替他擦头发边说：“头发不擦干很容易感冒的” 

“对不起，我没能给你帮上什么忙。”他坐在床上抱着林陌的腰蹭来蹭去，他身上的味道太好闻了，怎么都闻不够。

林陌被他蹭得有点痒，扭了扭身子：“对了，施展让我来叫你去开会，开什么秘密会议啊？”

“哦！我又忘了！”李振宁突然被提醒，跟林陌解释道：“我们公司几个每次赛前一晚都要聚在一起开个小会，其实也没什么啦，就互相给对方鼓劲，然后队长说一下上舞台前的一些要注意的事，翻来覆去也就那些东西，能说上几十遍。”

林陌噗地一声笑了出来：“你们黑金这么注重仪式感吗？”

“是师铭泽，老爱搞这些有的没的。”

林陌听到师铭泽的名字手一抖，竟然忘了他们是同一个公司的，他把毛巾挂回衣架上，捏了捏李振宁的耳朵，：“好了，差不多了，你去开会吧”

“等一下”李振宁抱着林陌不愿意松手，林陌感受到他环在自己腰上的手越来越紧，心里隐隐感到些不安，他扯着李振宁的耳朵教训道：“快点起身，他们就等你了”

“唔。”怀里的树袋熊发出撒娇的声音，林陌心一软，只能妥协任他抱着。

不知怎么抱着抱着就滚到床上去了，李振宁哒哒地去把门锁上，又回来钻进了他的的怀里。

林陌发现自己真的太喜欢这只在自己身上开疆拓土的树袋熊了，喜欢到和他在一起的时候，理智尽失。

如果我们之间真的只是一场荷尔蒙意外，如果这样的关系真的没有明天...... 那么享受此刻就好。

施展和姚博岚还没吃到鸡，师铭泽就进来在一旁坐下了：“深深呢？怎么还没来？施展你去叫他”

“我让林陌去叫了，他可能还在洗澡吧。”施展把手机揣进口袋，把桌上最后一块薯片塞进嘴里，拍了拍手上的碎渣准备起身，“我去催。”

“我去吧。”师铭泽迅速地起身出了门，施展和姚博岚不约而同地互相看了对方一眼，心照不宣地再一次拿出手机，确认过眼神，再开一局。

师铭泽往李振宁宿舍走的路上，眸色越来越深，透露着一丝阴郁的狠戾。

他走过走廊拐角的时候，正好看见了林陌从李振宁的宿舍出来，几乎要将他的背影盯穿。

师铭泽不知道自己心里在想什么，看到被施展挂在宿舍门上的那条鱼的时候，觉得心情烦躁到了顶点。

他皱了皱眉，像往常来串门的时候一样敲敲门然后自己走进去，屋里弥漫着一股淡淡的麝腥味，李振宁正打开了一扇窗户通风，冷风灌了进来，门被砰的一声关上了。

“深深，开会去了。”师铭泽不动声色地瞥了眼一旁的洗衣篮里刚被李振宁换下来的床单，声音里也听不出有什么情绪。

 


	3. 第三章 2.18更新

经过充满了紧张期待，各怀心事的一夜，位置测评公演日终于到了，60多个训练生挤在化妆间里叽叽喳喳，中间穿插着来来回回找人的选管，林陌正安安静静地在一旁等化妆老师安排，抬头正好见师铭泽朝自己做了个拍照的动作，然后插着口袋往外走。

他觉得眼前一黑，心脏开始剧烈不安地跳动。

都到这个时候了，他又要节外生枝？

林陌很想装作没看见，却也不得不顺从地跟着走了出去，出门的时候，他回头望了一眼李振宁，只见他还在不断地练习舞蹈动作。

林陌叹了口气出了门，保持了一段距离跟在师铭泽身后，只见他上了个楼梯，七拐八拐走进了一间道具室。

怎么每次都是这种地方？ 

林陌想起上次训练楼的杂物间，昏昏暗暗，阴沉又压抑，跟他和师铭泽之间的关系一样，隐晦模糊，见不得光。

“不进来吗？“师铭泽的声音从里面传来，林陌心下一惊，随后沮丧地低下头，还在门口犹豫要不要临阵脱逃的他已经无处可逃了。

刚一进门，林陌就被一把抓住手腕，他吃痛地瞪着高出自己一个头的师铭泽嗔怒道：“你又想做什么？”

“我想着今天要公演，上次给你留了一丝情面，忍着没有把事做绝，你呢？昨晚做了什么？跑去跟他上床？嗯？我真是高估了你！“

师铭泽的手像铁钳一般紧紧地扣住林陌，林陌挣扎了好几下都没能挣开，用看疯子的眼神看着他：“我怎么样关你什么事？”

又是这句话。

师铭泽想起他那句“我摔骨折了关你什么事”，被他不受驯服地瞪着自己的模样刺激得血往上涌，怒不可遏：“你是不是随时随地都在塌着腰等别人来操？”

他手上一使劲，林陌就被他压着腰贴到了墙上，灰尘的气味充斥鼻腔，让林陌难受得想咳嗽，双腿被人从身后顶开，他听到耳边传来一句冷冰冰的咒骂：“林陌，你真下贱”

“你疯了吗？”坚硬的桎梏让林陌无处可逃，他慌张无助的眼神让师铭泽胯下的东西蠢蠢欲动，他掐着林陌的脖子，在他耳边低声：“你就当我疯了吧，你想一想，如果我现在把那些照片发出去，你猜，待会儿你上台的时候，会怎么样……”

林陌张了张嘴发不出半点声音，身体僵直，他转头半怒半哀地望向师铭泽的眼睛：“你要怎么样才肯放过我？”

本该盛满柔情蜜意的眼睛里此刻噙满了泪水，师铭泽被他这样的眼神看得燥热不堪，他贴在林陌身上顶了顶跨，在林陌耳边轻声地吹气：“我说了不算，你得问问它怎么才能放过你”，坚硬膨胀的欲望直直得抵在了林陌的腰窝处，林陌甚至能感受到它的温度，师铭泽的舌头绕着他的耳朵打转：“试试看喂饱它。”

林陌闭上了眼睛，感到师铭泽的气息正朝自己的嘴唇侵袭，他迅速地转过头避开。

哪怕什么都发生过了，林陌也不愿意跟师铭泽接吻，恋人才会做的事不应当发生在自己和他之间。

他的心随着意志坠落到望不到底的黑色深渊里，吐出长长的一口气后，终于认命般地再一次跪在了师铭泽身前。

师铭泽居高临下地看着他张开嘴包裹着自己的欲望，一头金色的头发随着舌头舔舐的动作颤动，身体的快感被挑拨到浪尖，可是心里却始终无法对他刚刚的躲避释怀。

林陌感到嘴里的东西退出去了，可下一秒他就被捏住下巴，口水从被强制张开的嘴里流到师铭泽的袖子里。

他看了林陌一眼，再一次将他贴着墙面压住，手从林陌裤子里伸了进去，直探穴口。

“你昨晚伺候他的时候，用的是手？是嘴？还是这里？”

林陌这才知道，原来自己以为的结束还远远不够，他拼命地想要推开师铭泽的手，却不能撼动分毫力度。

他本以为师铭泽会拿捏住分寸，但没想到他竟要把事情做到这个份上，林陌摇着头连声哀求：“你不要……我还要上台，你不要！”

他不由分说地拉下了林陌的裤子，强硬掰开他的双腿，伸手抚摸那片由自己留下的痕迹，他的手好冰凉，每滑动一寸就引来一阵寒噤。

师铭泽在雪白的臀肉上狠狠拍了一掌，迅速蔓延的疼痛感远不及空气中响亮的巴掌声带来的羞耻感让林陌绝望，他听见师铭泽压抑着愤怒的低吼：“昨晚你在床上让他操的时候，怎么不想想今天还要上台？”

“我没有！”林陌极力否认的样子让师铭泽感到厌恶，你没有？那我昨天看到的是什么？闻到的又是什么？

他冷笑一声，再也无法控制自己的占有欲，终于从口袋里掏出一管润滑液挤到手上，没有一点犹豫地开始了他的惩罚。

液体冰凉的触感终于让林陌明白，这场早有蓄谋的侵犯他怎么也逃不过了。

师铭泽耐着性子做完了扩张，扶着性器朝着幽深的穴口插进去的时候，外面响起来了调试音响的轰隆声，林陌喉咙里不受控制地发出一声如同猎物被狮子咬住脖子时的悲鸣，似乎所有不可示人的秘密伴被这声啜泣带到了灯光下，任人指点。

师铭泽手肘压着林陌的腰，伸手从自己小指上取下来一个纹着一头雄狮的戒指，往林陌无名指上套，就着滑腻的润滑液，费了好大的劲终于套了进去。

他覆着林陌的手背，五指插入指缝，紧紧握住了他的双手，慢慢地挺动自己的腰身，肠道内壁包裹着阴茎不断地摩擦，越来越紧的甬道在他刺探到深处的凸点时变得更热，酥麻感积累到一个顶点后被释放，与藏在鼓点之中两人交错的喘息一起如疾风骤雨般席卷大脑皮层，林陌感到师铭泽射在自己身体里的同时，自己也无法自控地射了出来。

调试音响的声音让化妆间里的训练生们激动不已，一个个摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，恨不得下一秒就要奔赴舞台。

李振宁坐在化妆台前深呼吸调整自己的状态，这一次没有了C位加持，他不知道自己能不能再打一场漂亮的胜仗。

“林陌呢？谁看见林陌了，叫他快来化妆！”

李振宁听到选管叫林陌的名字，连忙转头去看，被化妆师按着脑袋扳了回来：“先管自己的事！”

“哦。”他这么应着，任由化妆刷在自己眼前飞舞，眼珠子却一直在朝着门口瞟。

在李振宁瞟得眼珠子都要抽筋的时候，林陌终于回到了化妆室 。

他被化妆师急急忙忙地拉着坐到李振宁身后的一个空出来的位置，在镜子里撞上了李振宁的视线。 幸好下一秒就被从身后走过的训练生挡住，他慌忙躲闪的目光没有被李振宁看到了，他心里万分不安地打着鼓，不知道要如何来面对这一切，索性闭上了眼睛。 

林陌看起来没什么精神，眼睛肿了一圈，李振宁有点担心，他化完妆走到林陌身后关切道：“昨晚没有休息好吗？”

“嗯。”林陌把手缩进袖子里，那个该死的戒指怎么也取不下来，师铭泽究竟是下了多大的狠心非得要把它套上来？ 

李振宁原本习惯性要摸上林陌头发的手在空中及时停顿了下来，转而往下拍了拍他的肩膀：“抓紧时间多眯会儿吧，待会儿舞台加油。” 李振宁上台表演的时候，师铭泽回过头去看林陌的反应，只见他伸长了脖子盯着显示器，脸上挂着淡淡的笑意，与其他人表演时兴致索然的样子形成鲜明对比。 师铭泽不快地收回自己的视线，再也没往他那边多看一眼。 

林陌所在的dance小组是第三组上台的，给他留了足够的时间调整自己的状态，但残留在自己身体里的东西却持续地引发阵阵刺痛，他必须等到卫生间人少的时候去清理一下。

彩排时被所有人嫌弃浪费时间的那个用来装饰骑士精神舞台的吊灯，此刻却让林陌无比庆幸，他跟小组成员说了一下，又和导演报备了一声，独自去了卫生间。

从厕所隔间出来后，林陌站在镜子前，只觉得马上要上台面对灯光和掌声的自己根本就是个笑话。

那些为自己而来，在台下举着自己的手幅振臂高呼的人们，知道他在没有光亮的地方多么见不得人的话，会是什么感受？

他如何愿意承认，自己的身体在师铭泽带给他的极度痛苦中，也获得过一些无法自控的满足。

昨晚他在李振宁床上的那场放纵，也不过是互相帮对方口了一次后点到即止，他躺在李振宁怀中骗他说自己大腿上的红痕是因为过敏导致的时候，心虚得不敢看他的眼睛。

林陌挤了很多洗手液，都没能成功将无名指上那个戒指摘下来，他盯着隐在白花花的泡沫中的那头雄狮晃神了许久，直到连淮伟过来催他准备上场。

他迅速地把手上的泡沫冲掉，扯了几张卫生纸擦了擦，跟着连淮伟一同往后台走去。

师铭泽盯着候演室的大屏，他看着林陌泰然自若地完成了整场演出，连自己都没有意识到自己暗自舒了一口气，表演结束后林陌分明连站都已经站不稳，还笑着为自己拉票，鞠躬道谢，摇摇晃晃的样子像极了一株蒲草。 师铭泽漠然地移开了视线，一转头瞥见李振宁望着屏幕里的人傻笑，不禁将指节捏得发白。

只有林陌知道，脸上的笑不是自己的，说出的话也不是自己的。

他也只是一个旁观者，看着住在自己身体里另一个自己咬牙忍着剧痛完成动作剧烈的舞台表演，假装一双笑眼里盛满的温柔未曾被破坏。

回到候演室的时候，林陌脸色已经无比苍白，额头上冷汗直流。

他之前在训练的时候扭伤了脚，大家当是他的脚伤发作，纷纷上前关心。

林陌摆摆手，说自己不小心扭到，还好表演的时候没有出什么意外，让大家放心。

师铭泽坐在自己的座位上冷眼看着林陌，似乎眼前发生的一切与他无关，被攥得咯咯作响的拳头却出卖了他的内心。

蒲草韧如丝，看起来柔弱，实际上比谁都坚韧，可他自己却并不是真的如磐石那样冰冷又顽固。

看向林陌的时候，他分明轻蔑又心疼。

在那个北方寒冬的清晨，林陌转过身将指尖戳在他的心口的那一刻起，就不一样了。

“我带你去隔壁休息室。” 李振宁推开围在林陌周围的其他人，扶着他准备去旁边有医务工作人员待命的休息室检查一下受伤情况，上次林陌在训练室受伤非常严重，李振宁总归是不放心了。

林陌甩开了他的手说道：“不用了，我没事。”

李振宁感受到他动作里带着的抗拒，当他收回手的时候，无名指上的戒指让一股莫名的熟悉感涌上李振宁心头，但他无暇多想，不放心地看了林陌一眼，起身跟门口的导演说了句话然后出门去，不一会拿了瓶喷雾回来。

林陌在他挽起自己的裤腿之前，赶紧从他手中抢过喷雾，对他说了一句“谢谢。” 

李振宁这次终于看清那只戒指上的狮头，他不可置信地看着林陌，林陌也看懂了他的眼神，却什么也不能说。

他勉强扯出一个尴尬的笑容，僵硬地朝林陌点点头，回到自己的位置上坐好，手心里已经全是汗了。

 


	4. 第四章 2.24-3.31更新合集

2.24 更新

师铭泽平时说话的时候，声音里的温柔仿佛是与生俱来的，可在表演时压低的声线裹挟着那股隐忍的狠劲对林陌来说却更为熟悉。 他的五官也很好看，不笑的时候充满了冷冽的距离感和攻击性，笑起来却仿佛变了个人，镜头卡在脸上也能直击人心的容貌让台下女孩子们疯狂地尖叫，可这张脸带给林陌的只有本能的恐惧和不堪的记忆。

一旦师铭泽的脸出现在镜头里，林陌涣散的视线就会不自觉被聚集，那双锐利的眼睛仿佛透过镜头直直地盯着他，直让他想逃。

师铭泽在舞台上出口的每一个字都重重地敲打在林陌心上，引发阵阵钝痛，那分明不是对自己说的话却让他无法不在意。

“撕开自私的嘴脸，就承认你是我心中的焦点，内心斑驳的光点照亮被现实蒙蔽的双眼，危险……”

林陌低下头去，再一次试图摘下那个戒指，用尽全身力气也是徒然。

 

“别让我走开！“一声极力压抑着悲愤的低吼过后，现场所有人发出惊呼，师铭泽竟然在舞台中央滑倒了！

大概是干冰导致地滑，师铭泽的part被意外打断，林陌疑惑地抬头重新看向屏幕，顿时被惊得瞳孔放大。

候演室一时之间炸了锅，李振宁顿时攥起拳头腾地站了起来，担心得五官都拧成了一团，他突然想起了什么，朝着林陌的方向转过头去，。

林陌这一次终于没再躲开他的目光，两人隔着人群情绪不明地对望着，直到李振宁被身边的队友一把拉着坐下才错开视线。

李振宁继续紧盯着屏幕， 舞台上师铭泽摔倒后立刻站起来继续表演，自己那一part结束时重重地跪在舞台上的声音被麦克风收了进来，林陌在一众吸气声中失了神。

 

所有人熬到半夜才结束录制，公布现场排名的时候几家欢喜几家愁，结果已经落定，所有人只想着回去好好休息，再打起精神迎接接下来的竞演。

其他人在后台卸妆发的时候，林陌跟室友打了个招呼说自己先回去洗澡，然后独自往宿舍的方向走，北方冬夜的冷风吹得人骨头都疼，林陌手脚冰凉却浑然不觉。

为了一张连脸都看不清的照片，他在师铭泽身下放弃了自己的尊严，在此之前他做出的所有让步都是为这次公演，可师铭泽竟然在上台前都不肯放过他，非要将他拆皮剥骨，好在他足够争气硬是撑了过来。

比赛还要继续，任务只会越来越重，他必须想办法尽快解决掉那些定时炸弹一般的照片，否则就算比赛结束了，只要师铭泽想，那就随时都可以威胁到自己。

可他到底为什么偏要和自己过不去？林陌不知道答案，仅当自己运气差被他抓了把柄，越想心里越觉得沉重。

哒哒哒匆促的脚步声在身后靠近，打断了林陌的思绪，他停下脚步刚一转身就撞上了一个宽阔的胸膛，眼睛也被一双温暖的手覆盖，眼前出现短暂的黑暗让他感到无比安心，如果能永远躲进这片温暖的黑暗就好了……

“好幼稚啊，你几岁了？”大概成年人总擅长口是心非，林陌拿开他的手自顾自继续往前走。

“你也配合我一下，给个面子嘛~”李振宁学着林陌软乎乎地讲话，追到他身边拉过他冰凉的手塞进被自己捂得暖烘烘的口袋。

可当他碰到那枚戒指的时候，林陌像触电一般把手从他的口袋里抽了出来。

李振宁被他这激烈的反应惊得楞了一下，随而后低下头去了然地苦笑，脸上的表情没有让林陌看到。

林陌回过神后继续往前走，小声说道：“被别人看见了不好。”

李振宁往周围张望了一下，黑漆漆的一片，只能见到几根路灯呆呆傻傻地伫立在路旁，哪还有什么别人？ 

林陌不禁心里骂了自己一句，都到这个时候了还在找什么借口？

之前是自己不够勇敢，也有太多顾虑，可师铭泽已经把事情做到这个份上，林陌觉得自己已经被逼到没有退路了，一想到李振宁看到自己手上那个戒指时的表情，林陌心里就堵得透不过气，他回过神来继续向前走，看着脚下李振宁的影子追了上来，心想“你问我吧，误会我也好，怪我也好，骂我也好”，毕竟，他始终不知道应该要怎么主动开口。

李振宁跟林陌并肩沉默地走了好一会儿才开口问道：“脚还痛吗？”

林陌悬着的一颗心在他这句话出口的瞬间落了下去，他失望地垂下了眼眸，摇了摇头。

他把主动权交到了李振宁手里，好像自己真的亏欠了他很多，他一直在等李振宁开口，可李振宁现在这样揣着明白装糊涂，让林陌觉得更难受。

快要到宿舍的时候，林陌忍不住回过头看了一眼两人并肩走过的这条路，它终结于脚下，在这个冬夜里悠长又安静。

“你没有什么话要跟我说吗？”林陌关上寝室门，直直地盯着李振宁的眼睛，波澜不惊的表情和语调下，所有沸腾狂烈的情绪伴随着李振宁一句“好好休息”汹涌决堤。 林陌肩膀开始发抖，李振宁视若无睹地绕开他准备往外走，下一秒就被挡住了去路。

林陌抢在他之前把门锁上，直直地盯着他，在他眼前把身上的衣服一件件脱掉。

李振宁的眉头越皱越紧，一言不发地出手制止了他接下来的动作，林陌执拗地一次次甩开他，终于脱下了最后一件衣服，赤裸着上身站在李振宁面前。

两人微微喘着气对峙，林陌决然地看了李振宁一眼后转过身去，落在他背上一片片暗红吻痕刺得李振宁眼睛发疼，他完全可以确定那不是自己留下来的印记。

他想起了林陌大腿腿根处那大一大片突兀的红色，那时候林陌说是过敏形成的。

李振宁当然不傻，他一直都不傻，只是林陌说了，他就信了。

“还要继续吗？”林陌背对着李振宁，用自己的方式逼迫着他开口，当他久久没有得到回应，闭上眼睛叹了口气，伸手就要去解自己的裤子。

“林陌，够了！”李振宁再一次扣住他的手，捡起一旁被林陌扔在床上的羽绒服递给他：“把衣服穿上，别感冒了”

林陌看着被他递过来的羽绒服，突然觉得委屈到了极点，仿佛自己已经被逼到悬崖边上，他的眼睛开始泛红，伸手抢过李振宁手里的衣服用力地摔在地上，又上前扯住他的衣领歇斯底里：“你开口啊！你问我啊！上台之前，我去了哪里？情人节那天我做了什么？你一点都不想知道吗！”

对李振宁来说，林陌大自己两岁，从被他撞见自己躲在训练室里哭开始，李振宁在这份亲密关系里一直都是被照顾的那一方，两个人在一起的时候，林陌说得最多的一句话不是“你几岁了？”就是“太幼稚了。”

听得多了，李振宁也开始会偶尔感到不安，似乎两年的年龄差可以在他们之间产生很远的距离。

在候演室看到林陌无名指上的戒指的时候，他一眼便认出了和师铭泽一直戴着的那个一模一样，李振宁第一反应是造型师为林陌选择的配饰，可林陌那时躲闪的眼神却告诉他，他潜意识避开的那个猜测才是事实。

师铭泽是怎么闯进他和林陌之间的，他一无所知，接下来要做些什么来解决由此衍生出的一切问题，他也没有想好，甚至他和林陌之间的关系该如何界定，他自己都没搞清楚。

反正一切开始得稀里糊涂，进行得稀里糊涂，说不定也会稀里糊涂地结束。

可他依然希望在林陌面前，自己可以表现得不那么“幼稚”。

他没有办法去怪罪林陌，在林陌面前他甚至说不出一句重话，他对林陌不忍心，对自己也不忍心。

等到林陌情绪稍微稳定一些，李振宁才拉开他揪住自己衣领的手，一字一句说着：“你去了哪里，做了什么是你的自由。”

他的背影被门掩上的刹那，林陌绝望地仰起头，天花板上Z字形的冷光灯晃得他眼里泪光一闪一闪，他瘪了瘪嘴，硬是没让眼泪掉下来。

李振宁离开前只给自己留下了一个复杂的眼神，他望向自己的时候，那双清澈得一眼能望到底的眸子里终于多了一些自己看不懂的情绪。

当林陌把主动权交到李振宁手里，也将支撑自己不倒下的他一手推开，自己跪在地上，荆棘刺进膝盖。

还不至于心如死灰，但林陌只觉得自己这一刻好累啊。

面对这散落一地的鸡毛，某个瞬间他甚至在想，他什么都不想管了，他什么都管不了了。

 

李振宁用一种自以为成熟的方式来回应林陌，可压在心口那种说不清道不明的情绪愈发沉重，他怀着满腔不快推开健身房的门想要排解一番，却不想冤家路窄，一进门就碰上了师铭泽。

李振宁脑子轰地一声，顿时失了理智，如同一只被侵入自己领地的同类刺激到的野兽，一言不发地朝着师铭泽冲过去，往他脸上砸下了重重一拳。

 

 

2.26更新

“搬瓜（不保真）青你某人气训练生或将面临退赛”

“woc！本以为稳拿黑马剧本出道的他竟然半途被退赛！”

午休时间，两个陌生ID分别空降踩青二组，开了两个帖子就挥挥衣袖不见了人影，顿时万丈高楼平地起。

踩组的母lv一看要唠这个，立马不困了！一个赛一个兴奋，开了百十来个帖子，刷屏猜测到底是哪个幸运的倒霉蛋领了卡哥剧本，时不时出来个知情人士扔下炸弹就跑。

“我表舅的小姑的同学的外甥在271宣发部工作，我问了他，他说是因为打架被退赛”

“被打的那个是还同公司的队友。”

“不是互殴，只有一个被退赛”

“热门选手，人气前九”

“信不信由你”

经过短短几个小时的发酵，各家粉圈人心惶惶，微信群里炸翻了天，微博超话里却都是谨慎吃瓜，安定军心的言论。

#青春有你黑马选手退赛# 的热搜不出意外地也安排上了，引发了一场规模不小的讨论。

 

结束公演后稍微放松下来的训练生偷偷上网，不免被满屏的消息激起暗中千层浪。

李振宁在健身房里打了师铭泽这件事已经在训练生内部传开了，但没有一个人知道李振宁为什么要打师铭泽，同组的训练生都表示两人往日并没有什么摩擦，半路加入讨论的两方室友也百思不得其解，一个公司出来的关系好得很，还经常会互串宿舍玩，生活矛盾也不存在，那大概就只剩下公司内部的矛盾了。

黑金计划不会想让李振宁给师铭泽让路吧，李振宁知道公司安排后一气之下就把师铭泽打了，大概只有这个理由解释得通。

而李振宁坐在小房间里，面对自己的执行导演和选管的责问，胡乱地编造了一个理由，反省了自己的冲动，最后如履薄冰地说了一句：“我无条件接受节目组的惩罚。”

“去年也有这种情况发生，节目组一般对此作退赛处理。”听到执行导演说出这句话的时候，李振宁仿佛听见了脚下的冰面咔嚓一声裂开的声音，周身顿时陷入无尽的冰冷和黑暗。

在他好不容易相信自己足够有资格在这里出道后，家人，公司、朋友和一直相信自己支持自己的粉丝寄予的期待，原本已经看到了曙光的梦想，被自己一拳打得粉碎，他至今为止所做的所有努力，那些不吃饭不睡觉用汗水填补的光阴，也没能够等来一个值得的结果。

林陌一大早就被节目组安排了拍摄任务，折腾了一整天才迷迷糊糊地回到宿舍。

他洗完澡出来后，站在床前左右为难地擦着头发，眯着眼嘟囔道：“我刚刚要做什么来着？”

“给被子喷除螨剂~”孙泽霖躺在床上轻车熟路地提醒了他一句，全然一副已经习惯了林陌这种状态的样子，林陌哦了一声，打了个响指，转头在桌上找自己的除螨喷雾。

“叩叩叩”的敲门声传来，林陌从一堆瓶瓶罐罐中抬起头去开门。

李振宁的出现让他打起了点精神，眼睛里透露着紧张的神色：“你要找谁？”

他回头看了眼孙泽霖，示意李振宁屋里还有其他人。

李振宁明白了他的意思，刚出口一个“我”字，孙泽霖就扯下耳机从床上坐起来打断他的话急切地问道：“你跟师铭泽怎么回事啊兄弟？怎么都在说你要退赛？”

孙泽霖在后退的时候跟李振宁同一个组，关系一直都很不错，出了这种事不免多关心一些。

林陌差点没拿稳手里的喷雾瓶，脑子里第一反应是师铭泽把照片交给了节目组。

李振宁看着林陌疑惑不安的眼神，忍着难过绕开了他朝孙泽霖走去：“没什么，我来跟你道个别。”

孙泽霖原本也只是吃瓜，心想应该不至于这么严重，没想到李振宁竟然还真的要来跟自己告别。

见孙泽霖皱起眉头，李振宁尽量让自己看起来轻松一点拍了拍他胳膊：“节目组经常把你们拉去拍一些东西，我怕到时候要走的时候找不到人，所以就想先跟你道个别，我基本上会一直在北京待着，以后如果有事都可以找我......” 说到这里他顿了顿，脸上扯出个笑容来，声音也温柔了许多：“接下来比赛别给自己太多压力，练舞的时候小心一点，不要再受伤了。”

这些话是要说给林陌的，孙泽霖听得一头雾水，林陌心不在焉地整理着桌上的东西，一颗心悬在半空中，他还是不愿意相信李振宁要离开了。

因为打架被退赛这种事情不是没有前车之鉴，他们在来参加比赛前公司负责人也对此再三强调，林陌或许也是被李振宁得知真相时异于常态的冷静唬住了，谁能想到他在自己面前一副波澜不惊的样子，转头就把师铭泽给打了呢。

“林陌你也是啊，平时有空的时候去医务室让医生给你按摩一下，腰伤不是小事，如果发现身体不对劲千万别再硬撑了......”

冷不丁地听到李振宁提到自己，林陌停下手里的动作，张了张嘴不知道要说什么好，最后也只是点点头作为回应。

此时孙泽霖心里的疑惑达到最大值：“你怎么知道他有腰伤？”

如同被戳破了什么秘密，李振宁不好意思地挠了挠头解释道：“我听别人说的，这不想起来就顺口一提么”

李振宁让自己的语气尽量随意，不想透露出过多的关心和留恋，比起不方便对林陌说一些话，孙泽霖的存在更像是给了他一个台阶下，这样也好，他不知道自己在林陌面前会说些什么，也许有的话说出口就收不回了，那就还是不要说出口的好。

从林陌宿舍出来后，李振宁发现师铭泽正在门前踱步，他警惕又刻意地把门关上，不客气地质问道：“你又来找他做什么？”

师铭泽眉尾处包着的纱布，他从最后一丝门缝里朝屋里看了一眼，对上林陌的视线，把目光转移到李振宁的脸上。 “不是来找他的。”

李振宁不满地哼了一声，一言不发抬脚就走，师铭泽耸耸肩跟了上去。

“李深深你想什么呢？”

李振宁漠然地回过头，眼神却带着挑衅地望着他：“我在想我俩什么时候再打一次真人CS？1V1，我三秒钟给你打趴下。”

“行啊，出厂后约起来。”

“你最好晚点再出去，我不介意多等几天，”李振宁收起了说玩笑话的心情，上前一步认真地警告道：“我回公司后，你离他远点，别再去找他了。”

师铭泽漫不经心地问道：“公司让你回了吗？” 见他沉默不语，又接着说道：“Lily姐让我叫你去她那，应该是正式通知你一下这件事的处理结果。”

师铭泽看着李振宁像是早已做好了心理准备，表情如同一个英勇就义的烈士往外走去，无奈地扶额心想“让你写份检讨而已不至于。”

虽然去年打架的选手按规定被退赛处理，但规定是死的，商人是双标的。

让一个话题度不算低且粉丝全员战狼状态的选手在这个时候退赛，不管对节目还是赞助商来说，都不是什么聪明的决定，让李振宁退赛是不可能的，不趁此机会炒热度也是不可能的。

 

李振宁离开后，师铭泽一转身只见林陌的身影嗖地一下躲进了走廊拐角。

林陌见师铭泽在门外，担心两个人一言不合再打起来，不放心地在后面跟着，见师铭泽回过头来，本能地想要逃，一转身却走错了方向撞进了走廊死角，进退不能。

他觉得自己有点丢脸，干脆贴着墙角一动不动，把脸埋进了手掌，只希望师铭泽不要走过来，不要看见自己。

身后越来越近的脚步让他无奈地放下了捂着脸的双手，师铭泽拍拍他的肩膀，指着走廊的另一侧：“喏，你的宿舍在那边。”

说完就要走，林陌赶紧拉住他的袖子心急地问道：“他真的要被退赛了吗？”

见师铭泽皱起眉头，林陌意识到自己语气不太好，他松开师铭泽的衣服，尽量让自己温和一些：“你能不能让你们公司跟节目组交涉一下，看还有没有回转的余地……”

师铭泽的表情仿佛听到一个荒谬的笑话：“你怎么不让他自己去跟公司说？”

“你是队长啊！”林陌立马接过话茬跟了上去，一脸的理所应当。

“怎么了？队长被他打了还得给他收拾烂摊子？”师铭泽停下脚步凑近林陌，指了指被头发勉强遮住的伤口，林陌一时之间哑口无言。

他放心不下，换了衣服跑去找负责黑金训练生的选管Lily询问李振宁的处理结果，Lily一边滑着手机玩小游戏一边轻描淡写回了句“退赛了”，林陌怔了一下，试探地哀求道：“这太严重了，不能再商量一下吗？”

Lily没事喜欢就逗他们，她抬头看了一眼林陌急切的眼神，疑惑地打趣道：“黑金的队长来给他的队员求情我还能理解，你一个匠星的队长这么着急干嘛？怎么？你们两家的老板联姻了？”

林陌愣了一下，还以为自己听错了，没工夫理会她的调侃，连忙追问道：“Lily姐，你是说师铭泽来找过你？”

“他来找我拿手机，说想给公司负责人打电话，说白了就是要给振宁求情呗，我跟他说没这个必要，让振宁写个检讨就可以了，俩小孩在健身房竟然为了抢一个沙袋莫名其妙打了一架，本来就不是什么大事，搞得天塌下来了似的，我看你们就是平时训练压力太大了，一点就炸。”

林陌听得一头雾水，茫然地问道：“那……还退不退赛了？”

“退什么退，我跟你开玩笑呢。”Lily手机接进来一个电话，马上就要通关的游戏被打断了，她不满地“哎呀”了一声，把林陌晾在一旁接电话去了。

得知李振宁不会被退赛，林陌终于解开了眉头，深深地舒了一口气。

李振宁可真行，竟然“在健身房为了抢沙袋而打起来”这种蹩脚的借口都能想出来。

林陌不禁想到师铭泽在自己面前说的那句“队长被他打了还得给他收拾烂摊子”未免觉得有些好笑，原来全天下的队长都一样憋屈。

宿舍的洗手液用完了，李由从师铭泽床边的纸箱里翻出一瓶新的，不知怎么从箱子里带出了一张卡片。

“这什么啊？林陌的睡前故事券？”他饶有兴致地读着卡片上的字，心想怎么宿舍里怎么会出现这种奇奇怪怪的东西，举起来问道：“谁的？”

“我的。”师铭泽从床上伸出手一捞，下一秒那张卡片就到了他手上。

李由不解地摇了摇头，拿着洗手液往洗手间走去。

宿舍交换新年礼物时，区天瑞宿舍抽到了林陌宿舍准备的礼物，其他三人的按摩券、愿望券、卫生清洁券早就一对一地兑现了，作为原宿舍食物链最底层的区天瑞本人只分到一张林陌的睡前故事券，但谁没事真把林陌叫过来给自己讲睡前故事啊？

出厂那天，区天瑞把一些还能继续用的生活用品挑挑拣拣，分给了剩下的一个室友和三个同公司队友，美名其曰雨露均沾。

师铭泽从区天瑞宿舍抱着一箱卫生纸洗手液之类的东西往回走的时候，谁也没注意到那张被随手丢在里面的卡片。

师铭泽躺在床上，手指夹着卡片反复把玩，心里默默吐槽歪歪扭扭的字迹写跟小孩子似的，嘴角却浮现出清浅的笑意。

怎么会有人把睡前故事当成礼物送出去呢？

 

3.4 更新

李振宁手足无措地站在Lily面前小心翼翼地开口问道：“那我还退赛吗？”

“退赛还要你写什么检讨？”Lily看他喜出望外小鸡啄米似的点头，捂着嘴遮住了忍不住的笑意故作严肃：“明晚之前写好给我。”

比起所有努力付之一炬，800字的检讨对李振宁来说绝对是一种救赎，但同时也是另一种意义上的绝望。

“我是青春有你训练生李振宁，来自黑金计划，2019年2月16日上午9点，我因为前一晚公演现场成绩不佳准备进健身房进行拳击训练放松心情，可我去的时候拳击沙袋被师铭泽占了，我与他协商未果，一气之下往他脸上打了一拳，被当时在场的其他训练生拉开后，我已经冷静了不少，现在当事人内心就是非常后悔……”

他咬着笔头趴在舞蹈教室的地板上，像小时候写作文的时候那样，千难万难地憋出个开头，就再也集中不了心思。

廊坊的天总是灰蒙蒙的，难得出了一天太阳，也见到了久违的蓝天，李振宁叼着中性笔，拎了笔记本往窗边挪了挪，惊扰得阳光中细小灰尘四散起舞。

楼外的树梢光秃秃的，他数着目之所及处枯梢上的鸟窝，思绪不知道飞去了哪儿。

暖融融的阳光落在头发上，脸颊上的触感，温柔得让他想起南方冬日里的太阳。

廊坊的冬天跟深圳大不相同，深圳一年四季街上的树都是绿油油的，永远都是一副郁郁葱葱的样子，从来不会显得这般萧索。

林陌买来了李振宁最喜欢吃的那款雪糕，推开舞蹈教室的门，却见他趴在地板上睡着了，被阳光笼罩的脸上挂着满足的笑意。

林陌放轻了脚步来到他身边盘膝坐下，捡起那份只写了个开头便被他扔在脑后的检讨，随手将雪糕剥了包装纸，举到他鼻子前，引诱沉睡的考拉睁开了眼睛。

“嗯？林陌你来了。”李振宁的声音有点喑哑，带着没睡醒的慵懒，他趴在地上接过林陌手中的雪糕，咬下去的一口冰凉让他稍微清醒了一些。

林陌眯起眼睛扫了下李振宁写好的开头，把笔记本上放到一边，脸色看起来不太好：“健身房只有那一个沙袋吗？你非得跟他抢？你几岁了？”

李振宁不甘心地辩驳道：“不是我要跟他抢，是他非要跟我抢。”

林陌听出了他这话中之意，无奈地叹了口气垂下眼帘说道：“我和师铭泽之间的问题，我会尽快解决的，你以后也别再跟小孩子似的意气用事了。”

“我都24岁了，你别老把我当小孩子。”

“24岁的人在这里写不出一份检讨。”林陌怼起人来总是一语中的，李振宁一时之间不知该说什么才好，支吾了半天才没半点底气地说道：“这个真的太难写了，小时候写作文就要我命了，没想到现在还要被这800个字为难。”

林陌起身去打开了舞蹈教室的一扇窗，跟李振宁头对头趴在地板上，上午11点窗外阳光正好，微风晓晓拂过两人的发梢，柔软又从容。

“林陌，你们公司在深圳是吗？以后我带你去我家玩好不好？”

“林陌，北海的冬天是什么样的啊？”

“林陌，我有点想家了。”

“林陌，你知道我为什么这么喜欢吃雪糕吗？”

“林陌，这个戒指太难看了，取下来吧！”

“Nyaaa！！你给我集中精神！”自己绞尽脑汁在帮他凑字数，他却在一边吃着雪糕聒噪个不停，林陌忍无可忍地吼了一声，似乎窗子都被震得晃了几下，外面树上的灰喜鹊哗啦啦地四散逃开，李振宁在地板反射的金黄色光芒中笑嘻嘻地打了个滚，离林陌更近了一些。

这些日子算是林陌在大厂里过得比较愉快的一段时间了，偶尔会被节目组拉去录制一些物料，暂时摆脱了竞演的压力，师铭泽也没有再来找过自己的麻烦。

林陌心情格外好，换上刚洗好的睡衣后，柔顺剂的香味让他觉得自己要飘起来了一样，他正准备上床睡觉，宿舍的门便被敲开了。

姚明明跟其他几人打了个招呼后，朝着他走过去：“林陌你要睡了吗？”

在梦不落雨林的时候姚明明和林陌常常一起上课一起练舞，关系不远也不近，林陌想不到姚明明有什么事会来找自己，他疑惑地指着自己的鼻子：“找我吗？什么事啊？”

“区天瑞之前抽中了你的睡前故事券，走之前留给我们宿舍了，不用掉就是亏了。“

当初准备新年礼物的时候，宿舍里其他三人都在笑他这礼物是送不出去了，这会儿听到还真有人来兑换睡前故事，不免来了精神起哄。

林陌捂着脸打了个哈欠：“可不可以以后再说啊？我今天有点困了~“

不想吴承泽和孙泽霖一句接一句让他毫无招架之力——

“没什么以后不以后了，就是今晚！快去！“

“他都还没给我们讲过睡前故事，亲亲记得给好评呢！”

“不把几位爷伺候舒服了别回来！”

“……”

林陌被从床上拉起来，只觉得又好气又好笑，心想这都是什么室友啊？一个个跟怡红院里的老鸨似的。

他半推半就地趿拉着拖鞋往外走，往姚明明胸口锤了一拳：“我还以为我这礼物送不出去了呢，区天瑞抽的券怎么到你那里去了？“

姚明明笑得眼睛眯成一条缝：“怎么了？转手了还能算数吧？”

“算数算数，省得他们三天两头挤兑我说我礼物没人敢认领，这次就便宜你了。”林陌没有多想，和姚明明勾肩搭背说笑着往他宿舍走去。

 

一群男生打打闹闹地从电梯里涌了出来，叽叽喳喳在聊着什么有趣的事，爆发出阵阵哄笑，李振宁兴致高昂地往嘉羿背上扑过去，胳膊还勾着施展的脖子，几个人连拖带拽地往各自宿舍走去，顺手跟姚明明和林陌打了个招呼。

李振宁看见林陌笑眼弯弯地朝自己看过来，便上前问了一句：“去哪？”还没等林陌回答，姚明明得意地把手里的卡券在他眼前晃了晃：“看到了吗？”

李振宁还没看清卡券上的“林陌睡前故事券”几个字，就被大伙儿推搡着离开，当他突然想到了什么的时候，凝固了脸上笑容，不可置信地回过头看着林陌的背影消失在走廊的拐角。

 

直到走到姚明明宿舍门前，林陌才惊觉姚明明和师铭泽在同一个宿舍。

他打了个寒噤，条件反射般地收住脚步转身要走，姚明明一把伸手抓住他：“你去哪？”林陌尴尬地摆了摆手小声说道：“要不改天……”

“怎么了？刚刚不还说好了就今天吗？”言语间姚明明已经打开了房门，丝毫不留给他编造借口的时间。

姚明明忽略了林陌极不情愿的心情，将他拽进了宿舍高声喊着：“师铭泽！我把林陌给你叫来了！”一边关上了门。

本来睡前故事券这种东西就是玩一玩而已，没想到却被师铭泽拿来戏弄了自己，林陌直怪自己怎么没有早点想起来姚明明跟师铭泽是一个宿舍的，早做拒绝也不会现在这样进退不得。

他回头看了一眼被关上的门，心想若是现在落荒而逃也不是行不通，只是未免太可笑了。

他不得不硬着头皮往屋里走去，卫生间开着门，李由正在洗手池边洗漱，见林陌过来对他赶紧说道：“我就不用听故事了啊！”

“福哥走了？”姚明明随口问了一句，又指着师铭泽对林陌说：“我跟你说，福哥这两天老在我们宿舍讲鬼故事，这个人被吓得晚上不敢睡觉，非要……”

“姚明明你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”师铭泽扔了个枕头过去，姚明明有早有防备地一闪身，枕头就轻飘飘地砸在了林陌怀里，师铭泽挑了挑眼角饶有兴趣地看了林陌一眼，低下头接着刷微博。

林陌打量着师铭泽，语气中不免有些揶揄：“你怕鬼啊？”

“对啊，怎么了？”没想到师铭泽倒也大大方方地承认了，林陌挠了挠头：“行，那我想想要讲什么故事。”

“林陌你必须讲到他睡着为止，省得到时候他又往我被窝里钻！”

姚明明中气十足的控诉让林陌有些吃惊，他撇嘴轻笑了一声，让师铭泽皱起眉头放下了手机：“别听他瞎说。”

林陌心中已有自己的打算，若有所思地点了点头。

等到所有人都上床后，林陌关掉了屋里的灯，扑面而来的黑暗让师铭泽有些紧张，好在林陌操着一口烫嘴普通话认真讲出的故事缓解了他心里的恐惧，软软糯糯的声音似乎很好助眠。

 三个床位上的手机屏幕都已经熄灭，房间里此起彼伏的呼吸声，林陌的声音渐渐小了下去，他当初说要送出睡前故事券的时候，还被杨亘嘲笑说不到一分钟自己能把自己说睡过去，结果这时候竟然坚持了一个多小时，嗓子有点干了，他强撑着眼皮不至于让自己睡过去。

瞳孔已经习惯了黑暗，林陌起身朝师铭泽走过去。

“喂~”他小声地试探着，确保师铭泽已经睡着后，轻手轻脚地在他床头摸到了他的手机。

师铭泽睡觉的时候手伸到了被子外，倒是方便了林陌用他的手指解锁。

可在屏幕锁被解开的时候，师铭泽的手突然抓住了林陌，惊得他一个激灵差些把手机扔出去。

他大气不敢出地保持着同一个姿势，肩膀几乎要抽筋，一分多钟过去了师铭泽再没有其他动作，林陌才如释重负般舒了一口气。

他试图把手从师铭泽手中抽出来，却又不敢使大劲，左右都不得其法，索性先不管了，侧过身去把手机拿远了点，以免让手机的光惊醒了师铭泽。

林陌的右手被扣住，另一只手则飞快地在屏幕上操作，点开相册找到自己的照片，忍着强烈的不适感一张张地彻底删除，又删掉了i cloud中的备份，末了还不放心地把师铭泽手机里的云盘都检查了个遍。

“都删干净了吗？”师铭泽的声音冷不丁自头顶传来，林陌被吓得心脏剧烈地抽了几下，浑身一抖，手机砰的一声掉到了地板上。

师铭泽听到他大口地喘着气勾了勾嘴角，手上一使劲将林陌拉到自己怀里，伴随着如此大的动作，床铺发出一声沉闷的声响。

不知是李由还是姚明明似乎被这声响惊扰了，咂着嘴翻了个身，吓得林陌不敢再动弹。

“我问你呢，都删干净没？”师铭泽压低了嗓子带了些气声，双手不安分的从睡衣下摆伸了进来，紧贴着皮肤环抱着他的腰。

林陌双手撑在他的胸膛上，想要从他的禁锢中逃开，却使不上一点劲，只好接着试探道：“谁知道你还有没有别的备份”

师铭泽在他耳边低声笑了一下：“你猜对了。”

听到他这么说，林陌急火攻心，却又不得不憋屈地压着声音：“你是不是有病啊？拿这件事威胁我一辈子有意思吗？”

“一辈子的承诺我可给不起。”师铭泽掐了一把林陌腰上的软肉，听他发出粘腻的嗫喏，用鼻尖蹭了蹭林陌头顶，带着茉莉花香洗发水清甜味道的发丝平息了心底泛起的燥热：“顶多再威胁五分钟。”

林陌无奈地在他怀里挣了两下，床被晃得嘎吱作响的声音在黑暗中尤为清晰，他屏住呼吸不敢轻举妄动，只能咬牙对师铭泽说：“你放开我，我要回宿舍！”

“再陪陪我好吗？”师铭泽的语气突然在这时变得柔和了起来，林陌感觉自己心里动摇了一下，愈发坚定地说道：“放开。”

“再陪我一会儿就好。”师铭泽丝毫不肯放手，手上的力度越强硬，语气却越温柔，甚至带着哀求：“这是最后一次了。”

林陌叹了口气，心知自己力气没有师铭泽大，也只能顺着他的意思，只希望他不要再有什么更过分的举动。

屋里两室友的呼吸声，让林陌感觉自己和师铭泽之间的事情随时都要败露，他闭上眼睛只希望这五分钟可以过得快点，师铭泽的心跳在他耳边敲打着鲜活的鼓点，林陌借着他的心跳读秒，可当师铭泽的手逐渐松开的时候，却有种怅然若失的感觉涌上了林陌的心头。

“还没到300秒……”他心里叹了一声后，从师铭泽身上起来，捡起落在地上的手机，指腹触到屏幕被摔裂了一条缝。

师铭泽从他手中接过手机，没有去管摔坏的屏幕，他伸手在床头拿了一罐牛奶塞到林陌手中：“骗你的，没有备份了，你回去睡吧。”

林陌因震惊而放大的瞳孔或许没有让他看见，那句“谢谢你替深深求情”堵在喉咙口，也没有让他听见。

从师铭泽宿舍出来的时候，走廊上已经没有人了，他一边往自己宿舍的方向走去，一边控制不住地回想他们之间那不到300下心跳的时间。

经过走廊的转角有一个垃圾桶，林陌盯着从入口处漏出来的一截零食包装袋摇摇欲坠的样子，握着那罐牛奶的手却越来越紧，直到他离那个垃圾桶越来越远，才意识到自己这样太反常了。

他应该为解决了师铭泽手机里那些定时炸弹一般的照片而开心，应该把他装模作样送给自己的牛奶扔进垃圾桶，现在应该是满心的轻松才对，可不知为什么恰恰相反，他竟然担心自己走后，师铭泽会不会还在害怕。

他停下脚步低下头，看着手中牛奶包装上在一片夺目的鲜红背景中张开嘴眼珠子滴溜溜地看向右侧的大头娃娃，露出的舌头是一颗端端正正的爱心。

林陌走近自己宿舍的时候，才发现门口倚墙而立的李振宁，他头顶那盏不知暗了多久的声控灯感应到自己的脚步声后，终于亮了起来。

 

3.10 更新

得知了睡前故事券的原委，李振宁在心里把区天瑞狙了一万遍。

见他酸气都要冒上脑袋顶了，林陌赶紧哄道：“下次给你讲，不用券，不限次数可以了吧？”听他这么说李振宁才肯罢休，他往周围看了看，迅速地抱上了林陌的腰，在他头顶吻了一下：“早点休息”。

主题测评的任务如期而至，李振宁不出意外地被优秀的青春制作人投到了重塑，每天练习练到疯魔，重塑的编舞不容易，歌更是不好唱，火种也没好到哪里，林陌每天都恨不得不吃饭不睡觉，李振宁知道他习惯了给自己压力，便陪着他一起练到深夜，两人常常是最晚离开训练室的，说起来两个压力都不小的人在一起，却丝毫不会觉得压抑，从训练楼往宿舍走的那段路，反而成了两人每一天的慰藉。

 

李振宁醒来的时候拿着手机看了看时间，已经是上午十一点多了，楼道里一片寂静。

脚踝传来的一阵钝痛，让他清醒了一些。

他单脚跳到窗前打开窗子往外望去，见识到了最安静的大厂，觉得好不习惯。

把耳机插上MP3，李振宁一条腿搭在床沿，靠在床头一边听着竞演歌曲，一边刷微博。

节目组组织了一次名为春游的公益活动，他却在出发前一天不小心把脚给崴了，没法跟大家一起行动，林陌想留下来照顾他，找执行导演请假却没被通过，只剩下他孤零零一个人留在大厂。

上午10点左右各家站姐的上班图陆续出来了，李振宁在自己超话看到了妈粉发寻儿启事，心急如焚的样子无奈地叹了口气，自己行动不太方便，已经做好在宿舍窝一整天的准备了，也不知道今天栏杆外面还会不会有粉丝在等着自己。

还有显微镜女友在别人的上班图里试图寻找他的身影，他的手指飞快地划过一张张图片，有所意图地找着林陌的身影。

林陌有些晕车，路上少说也有两三个小时的车程，李振宁不免有点担心。

他点进林陌的超话，一张张地看过去，不禁心疼感慨，这段时间他真的瘦了好多，脸上都没剩多少肉了。只有在深夜跟林陌一起从训练楼回到宿舍的时候，李振宁才得到了点机会去牵他的手，晚上他经常看不清林陌的脸，只是握住他的手的时候越来越觉得骨节分明。

李振宁看着林陌的照片出了神，丝毫没有注意到外面传来的敲门声，门被推开的时候李振宁吓了一跳，定睛一看选管Lily站在门口，他浑身一抖，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把手机往旁边的被子里一塞。

李振宁有种上学的时候躲在教室玩手机被查岗的班主任当场抓住的感觉，内心慌的一批，他扯掉耳机支支吾吾地问道：“Lily姐你，你怎么没跟他们一起出去啊？”

“我出去了谁来管你死活？” Lily目光一扫，把盒饭放到桌上，往旁边的椅子上一坐，双手叉在胸前扬起下巴对李振宁说道：“手机交出来吧。”

“你就当没看见行不行？”李振宁单脚跳着上前拉下旁边的椅子坐下，合着手心一脸可怜地恳求道：“反正这里也没别人，就饶了我这一次吧。”

“你们几乎人手一个备用机这件事我们不是不知道，有的人甚至还有好几个备用机是吧？节目组收手机不光是为了让你们专心练习，也是想要保护你们，”Lily没有要跟他打哈哈的意思，单刀直入地说道：“我们也理解你们想要知道外界对自己的评价，藏手机可以，但别让我看见。”

李振宁没想到她这么强硬，连自己这个伤员也不放过，见她起身往床边走去心中暗呼一声不好，不知道自己在慌忙中有没有熄屏，林陌的大图正明晃晃地在屏幕上摆着呢，想到这里李振宁只觉得心虚不已。

Lily正要掀开被子，就见李振宁一瘸一拐地上前来要抢，她连忙伸手一抓，伴随着两声惨叫，手机不知被谁甩了出去，从床铺和墙壁之间的缝隙掉到了床底。

李振宁捂着自己被抓出了几道血痕的手背，看着Lily心疼地收回手惊叫：“我刚做的指甲！”不免有些欲哭无泪。

他坐在桌边拿棉签沾着碘伏往伤口上涂，疼得连声“嘶嘶”地吸着凉气，Lily挪开床底堆得横七竖八的行李箱，拿来晾衣杆几乎趴在地上把手机扒拉出来，气得直嚷嚷：“200字检讨，我下午给你带晚饭的时候写好交给我。”

李振宁听到她这句话的时候顿时只觉得两眼一黑。

检讨？怎么又是检讨！

 

从大厂到通州路上有两个多小时的车程，林陌找傅弘毅要了晕车贴，又趁着上午没睡醒的困劲没过，一上车便抱着自己的白老虎抱枕睡了一路。

被傅弘毅拍醒的时候，林陌揉了揉眼睛，透过窗帘缝隙茫然看着车窗外全然陌生的环境和对准了自己的一圈圈长枪短炮，手忙脚乱地穿上羽绒服准备下车。

“喂，你的抱枕落下了。”师铭泽的声音从身后响起，林陌在狭窄的过道回了半个身子，软乎乎的棉花团子被他塞进自己怀里，林陌机械地一把抱住，听师铭泽小声说了句：“小老虎挺可爱的”，他嗯了一声，匆匆忙忙地跟着人群下了车。

节目组带着训练生来到当地一所学校，在这里的孩子大部分是患有自闭症，学校领导轮番进行讲话过后，便让训练生跟患有自闭症的儿童交流。

原本对林陌的接近表现出一丝抗拒的小男孩，在林陌从身后拿出软乎乎的小白老虎抱枕的时候，脸上依旧没什么表情，他怯怯地伸手接过抱枕，说出了见到林陌后的第一句话：“好可爱呀！”

林陌见他对自己准备的礼物爱不释手，心满意足地笑了。

但笑完又觉得有哪里不对劲，那时候师铭泽说小老虎可爱的时候，眼神从始至终望着的都是自己，他口中所指恐怕不是自己的抱枕，而那时自己竟然还傻乎乎地应了一句。

想到这里林陌觉得有些尴尬，仿佛自己又被他逗弄了一样。

师铭泽蹲在地上正在试图和一个小女孩交流，小女孩害羞地往后退，林陌扬着脖子看到他屡屡被拒吃瘪的样子倒是解气。

眼看小女孩就被师铭泽逼到墙角了，林陌幸灾乐祸之余实在看不过去了，他看着身边伸着手指在小老虎额头上比划“王”字的小男孩轻声问道：“你认识她吗？”小朋友顺着林陌手指的方向看过去，乖巧地点了点头。

“她是你的好朋友吗？”林陌接着问道，小男孩犹豫了一下又点点头，林陌轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，小男孩这次没有躲开让他心中暗喜：“你去和她玩好不好？”

小男孩看了林陌一眼，林陌温柔地鼓励他上前，他终于嘴角向上笑了一下，抱着小老虎朝小女孩跑过去。

小女孩仿佛找到了救星，牵着小男孩的手害怕地看了师铭泽一眼，然后一同往教室外跑出去。

师铭泽反思了一下是不是自己真的长得太凶了，明明已经尽量做出温柔的表情却还是不能被小女孩接受，这不免让他觉得挫败，他看到被小男孩抓在手里的老虎抱枕，站起身来扭头找林陌的踪迹，林陌却有意避着他，早就不见了人影。

 

李振宁一个人待在宿舍，一个下午觉也睡了，舞也单脚站桩地练了，就是没动笔写检讨。

Lily再来敲门的时候，他才刚打开笔记本，正坐在桌前咬着笔头撑着脑袋想要怎么开头。Lily把盒饭放到一旁，又从大衣口袋里掏出一盒消炎药，多少对自己抓伤了他还是感到抱歉。

伴随着她的动作，一阵浓郁的香水味呛得李振宁往后躲了躲，他接过消炎药，打量着Lily比往日浓了好几个度的妆容故作惊讶地问道：“哇！要去约会吗？”

问完后李振宁才想起今天是女生节，Lily神秘一笑：“祝我好运吧。”又挑着眉轻描淡写地问了句：“检讨写好了吗？”

李振宁听到这句话立刻把手边的笔记本合上，Lily见他这个反应放下手中的热可可，把笔记本从他手中拽出来，翻开看到一片空白上一个酝酿已久的墨点，露出一副我就知道会这样的表情看着李振宁：“你一下午都干什么去了？”

“今天不是女生节嘛，选管姐姐们平时照顾我们也挺辛苦的，我一直在想要给你准备一个什么礼物，但是吧，这个礼物又不能太俗气否则配不上你……”

“行，打住好吧。”Lily不客气地抬手阻止了李振宁接下来要说的话：“你平时少给我惹点事我就谢天谢地了，这次就算了，你已经违纪两次了，要是还有第三次可就真得红牌罚出了，知道吗？”

跟Lily相处了这么久，李振宁多少也摸清了她的性子，他双手合十夸张地朝Lily鞠了几躬，只见她的目光往地下扫去：“对了，你有没有见到一条项链？我下午的时候发现不见了，找了好几处没找到。”

李振宁往堆得乱糟糟的桌上翻了翻：“没见到啊，应该不会掉在我们宿舍吧？”

“算了算了，我现在赶时间得先走了，你们要是捡到了记得跟我说。”Lily说着掏出手机看了一眼时间，匆匆往外走，李振宁连忙叫住她问了句：“他们什么时候回啊？”

“不知道，现在还没回程的消息呢，回来的时候可能得半夜了”她叮嘱了一句：“你晚上没事别到处跑，有事到楼下找宿管知道吗？”就急急忙忙地关上了门。

李振宁把笔记本一合往旁边一扔，隔着门喊了一句：“Lily姐祝你好运！”

 

离开学校前，节目组安排几个舞担在提前清空的教室里给孩子们表演了主题曲，林陌见到自己带来的白老虎抱枕竟然到了那个怯生生的女孩子手里，不禁给了旁边的小男孩一个赞许的眼神，跳得更用力了。

一个甩手的动作后，林陌惊讶地顿了一下，随即反应过来跟上节奏，慌乱之中竟然做错了好几个动作，引得旁边的人讶异侧目，他咬着嘴唇低下头去，又立刻抬起头僵硬地笑了笑。

那个在他公演前被强制套在无名指上，他无论如何都取不下来视之为耻辱的那个狮头戒指，没想到竟然在这时以这样一种方式得到了脱了手，发生得如此突然，甚至林陌都没意识到它往哪个方向飞去了。

导演按部就班地指导着流程，表演完主题曲后，训练生们跟小朋友们道别，林陌跟小男孩小女孩摆了摆手，得到回应后笑得眼睛都找不到了。

大家都在往外走，林陌猫着腰在教室里四处搜寻，不抱希望地试图想要找到自己落下的东西。

有工作人员过来催他准备上车回程：“怎么了？掉东西了吗？”

“不是，啊，是，但不是什么重要东西，走吧。”他一句话说得磕磕盼盼，心里却开始空落落。他苦笑着摸了摸自己的无名指，心想大概只是习惯了吧。

 

他往大巴走去的路上，一圈又一圈的站姐早已举着长枪短跑严阵以待，一时之间耳边全是“喀喀喀”的快门声，一路不停的闪光灯让林陌眼睛发疼发涩，他本来就有结膜炎，平时总是眯着眼一副睡不醒的样子，这时候只想赶紧逃离。

他努力地维持着微笑，走了几步后还是难受得闭上了眼睛。似乎有人从身边走过，带着一股薄荷清凉的味道，林陌突然感到闪光灯没那么刺眼了，眼睛睁开一条缝，一个高大的身影挡在了自己面前，步履不紧不慢。

上车后，师铭泽找了个并排的空座，一转头只见林陌正不停地眨着眼睛，眼里泪花泛泛，把眼眶盛得满满当当，他心中一软，伸手把他推到靠窗的位置坐下，自己坐在了他身边。

身后还有人不断地往车上走，林陌也不好再起身，等到眼睛稍微舒服了点，也没什么人再上车的时候，林陌站起来要往外走，师铭泽把腿往前一架挡住了他的去路。

林陌对他霸道的性子有些无奈，只得解释道：“我找傅弘毅la晕车贴。”

前座的绍浩帆听到林陌的话扭过头对他说道：“我刚刚看到傅弘毅上了另一辆车啊。”眼看着车门在这时候也被缓缓地关上，林陌不禁皱着眉惋惜地“啊”了一声。

“你晕车？”师铭泽看着他愁眉苦脸的样子，往前探了探，只见前排都已经坐满了：“我去看看谁可以换一下。”

“算了别麻烦人家了。”林陌从小就害怕麻烦别人，大家折腾了一天没有不累的，这种时候也宁愿自己忍一忍。

晚上没有吃饭，肚子里空空荡荡，再加上林陌本来就晕车，车子一开动便觉得胸口被一团棉花堵着了似的，车内闷得他有些难受，他将羽绒服脱下来盖在胸口，闭上眼准备睡觉，想着睡着了应该会好点儿。

师铭泽身上的薄荷味让林陌舒服了一点，他贪婪地吮吸着这股味道，却始终不愿意把头转向他。

当他把头靠到师铭泽肩上的时候，师铭泽知道他一定是睡着了。

他从盖在林陌身上的羽绒服下伸出手，将林陌瘦得骨节分明的手握住，大巴上的窗帘被拉上了，车里显得暗沉沉，他垂眼看着林陌瘦削的下巴觉得有点心疼，放轻了动作伸手拿了一瓶节目组放在座位后网兜里的纯净水揣在了怀里。

车子晃晃荡荡，林陌睡得一点都不安稳，手被握住的时候，意识隐约回到了位置测评之前从北京录音回大厂的时候，他和李振宁状趁着暮色深沉，在后排手握了一路。

 

晚上行车速度比白天慢，再加上大家都没怎么吃东西，一直忙前忙后的工作人员都已经撑不住了。

大巴开到高速休息站的时候，林陌已经醒了好一会儿，车门打开后他连羽绒服都来不及穿，捂着嘴匆匆朝卫生间的方向跑了过去，车上也有不少人晕车，由工作人员带着往卫生间走。

林陌只觉得自己胃酸都要吐出来了，他用凉水漱了漱口，走出洗手间的时候头昏脑胀，被夜风一吹清醒了不少，胃里那股难受的感觉却又明显了好多倍，他抬起头只见师铭泽拿着自己的羽绒服在门口等他，接过衣服穿上，对他说了一声谢谢。

导演组在休息站超市买了些面包分给大家，林陌什么都不想吃，独自一人花坛边蹲着缓解自己晕车的症状，师铭泽给他拿了个面包，林陌摇摇头：“你自己吃吧。”

“这才开到一半，你不吃点东西待会儿上车更难受，到时候吐我身上怎么办？”师铭泽说着把面包包装撕开，往他手里塞去。

林陌想了想接下来一个多小时的车程，站起身来跟师铭泽说了一声“谢谢。”

“节目组买的，用不着谢我。”说着他又从口袋里掏出来一小瓶矿泉水递给林陌。

林陌嘴里嚼着面包，接过矿泉水的时候惊讶地扑闪着睁不开的眼睛问道：“怎么是温的啊？”师铭泽被他这副样子逗得转过头笑了一下，随即不耐烦地催促道：“你吃快点，一会儿就要开车了。”

林陌拧开瓶盖的时候，突然扑哧一声笑了出来，师铭泽不解地看着他：“你笑什么？”他没有多想，脱口而出一句n、l不分的：“李振ling开瓶盖”

陈思健的烂梗已经传遍了大厂，师铭泽的脸色却有点不太好看，林陌似乎也意识到自己这时候玩这个梗有些不太合适，他立刻闭嘴就着温水吃面包，再也不发一言。

执行导演已经开始在催人上车了，林陌赶紧狼吞虎咽一番，正准备把最后一口水喝完，突然一下被师铭泽抓住了手腕，瓶子里的水全都流进了衣袖。

“啊！”林陌惊叫了一声，还没来得及生气，就见师铭泽怒不可遏地质问道：“戒指呢？”

师铭泽这时候的样子与野兽被激怒时的样子别无两样，林陌甚至还能听到他喉咙里带着怒气的呜咽声。

林陌看向自己的右手，脑子里的思在一瞬间千回百转，绕到口中只剩一句满不在乎的回答：“扔了。”

师铭泽手上的力度顿时加大，仿佛要将他的腕骨捏碎，林陌吃痛地低呼了一声，不满地瞪着他恨恨道：“你说过不再纠缠我了！”

听到这句话师铭泽终于松开了林陌的手，胸口大幅度地起伏着。

林陌冷冷地看了他一眼，捡了掉到地上的垃圾扔进垃圾桶后上了车，车内安静又沉闷，大家坐在自己的位置上要么面无表情要么闭目养神，让他依旧开不了换座位的口，尽管心里一百个不愿意，林陌也不得不在原来的座位上坐下来，师铭泽跟在他身后上车，林陌扭过头去，任由他在自己身边坐下，从衣料的摩擦中感受到了他满心的不悦。

林陌微微回过头偷偷看着师铭泽冷着一张脸，心想你哪来的这么大脾气，他亦不悦地收回自己的目光，师铭泽敞开的羽绒服内侧贴着的暖宝宝一瞬间撞进了他的视线。

那瓶被他在怀里捂了一路的矿泉水让林陌胃没之前那么难受了，可湿漉漉的袖口贴着皮肤却让他非常不自在。

就像师铭泽这个人一样，总不肯让自己痛快。

林陌耳边是随行导演清点人数的声音，眼前却全是师铭泽刚才听到自己把他的戒指扔掉后那个愤怒的眼神，甚至林陌还感觉到了一丝悲伤。

林陌突然很想要告诉师铭泽，戒指是他不小心掉在了教室，他张了张嘴，却又觉得自己这样很傻。

头还是有些晕，林陌不愿再想下去了，他把衣袖挽了上去，背对着身边的人又睡了一路。

“林陌醒醒，到大厂了。”被身边的人叫醒的时候，林陌迷蒙的视线中却不是师铭泽的脸。

“师铭……”他一开口就要问，发现到自己不该这么在意之后立刻噤了声。

“师铭泽吗？他跟其他几个人半路被另一辆车接走了，好像是有另外的拍摄任务。”

“这么晚了还拍什么啊？”他打了个哈欠，随口问了句，旁人的回答他也没怎么听进去。

林陌拉开窗帘，车正好拐了个弯，外面是熟悉的居处，让他稍稍安心下来。

大巴停了下来，他放下衣袖跟着大家一起往外走，依旧感觉潮得难受。

 

50多个大小伙子回宿舍的声音不出意外地吵醒了留守儿童李振宁，经历了孤身一人的一天，手机也被收了，跟外界的联系突然被切断，他睡得一点都不踏实，开门的声音传到耳朵里，他含糊不清的说了声：“回来了。”

门口的人怔了一下，过了好一会儿才喃喃自语开口道：“在讲梦话吗？太巧了吧。”

“醒着呢。”李振宁无语地说着，施展拍了拍胸脯舒了口气：“还没睡呢？那我开灯了啊！”

房间突然亮了起来，李振宁不适地拉起被子遮住眼睛，隔着被子地声音闷闷地问道：“所有人都回了吗？”

施展一边脱外套一边有气无力地回答道：“都回了，就师铭泽，还有谁来着，被连夜拉去秦皇岛了。”

李振宁捂着眼睛翻了个身，心生疑惑：“秦皇岛？去干嘛？”

“有什么拍摄任务吧，我也不知道。”他瞥见了桌上那个沾着唇印的纸杯，皱了皱眉：“今天谁来过我们宿舍？”

李振宁心不在焉地嗯了一句，也没仔细听他在说什么转而问道：“林陌呢？他没去吧？”问完后又心虚地加了一句：“我明天准备找他有点事。”

“应该没去吧，我没注意，我跟他好像不是一辆车。”施展没多想，迷迷糊糊地去洗漱只想着赶紧睡觉，折腾了一天半条命都要没了，好在第二天没有安排什么紧要的拍摄任务，比起训练生，节目组的人更是奔前跑后，大概也累得够呛。

李振宁起身往外走，只见走廊上大家一个个都垂头丧气，不禁想到了植物大战僵尸的场面。

他一瘸一拐地往林陌宿舍走去，正好碰上林陌和宿舍一行人到了门口。

林陌看到他手上的抓痕担心地问道：“手怎么了？”

“没什么，”李振宁摆摆手，懒得在这时候对自己手机被收一事多做解释，他看了眼林陌身边的几个室友说道：“你，们回来了就行，赶紧休息吧。”

孙泽霖一边开门一边关心道：“你的脚好点没？”

“好多了，明天就能跳重塑。”李振宁说着还试图证明什么似的扭了扭脚脖子，不小心拉到了疼处，顿时脸皱成了一团。

傅弘毅不放心地说着：“要不要再上点药啊？我这里通经活络的药还挺多的。”

“不用了，医生给他开了药，他只要不乱动就没事。”林陌上前扶着李振宁对室友说：“你们先休息，我送他回宿舍。”

 

施展闭着眼睛洗漱完后已经完全失去灵魂，他摇摇晃晃地从卫生间出来，努力睁着眼往桌上扒拉了一会儿，很快又被那个沾了唇印的热饮杯吸引了视线，他伸手将它拿了起来，脑子里晕成一团浆糊，隐隐有什么想法要钻出来似的。

他深吐了一口气，把那些一时想不清的念头置之脑后，将手里的纸杯扔进一旁的垃圾桶，继续在桌上翻找自己的蒸汽眼罩，结果只翻出来一个空盒子。

他无力又烦躁地叹了口气，转身蹲在床边从拉开一条缝的行李箱里掏出来一盒新的蒸汽眼罩，不知怎么还带出来了一条星月项链。

 

 

3.12 更新

也许是昨晚吹了冷风的缘故，林陌一觉醒来后觉得嗓子有些难受，他没怎么在意，直到下午再进行声乐练习的时候，才发觉声音都哑了。

他去迷宫训练室准备找傅弘毅拿点药，一进门就听见大家在调侃还好区天瑞出厂得早，才能幸免于黑金的大厂魔咒，林陌顺手跟邓滨打了个招呼问道：“区天瑞怎么了”

“不是区天瑞，是姚博岚刚刚扭到脚了”邓滨倒着手指头笑道：“继黑金队长师铭泽在舞台上滑倒后，施展、李振宁、姚博岚练舞的时候一个接一个扭伤了脚，我们都在说黑金计划干脆改名叫黑金脚滑好了。“

林陌听着这个名字有些哭笑不得，脱口而出一句“怎么会这样”，最后一个字破了音，一时之间引发此起彼伏的“怎么会这样”。

“你们好烦呐！”林陌捂着耳朵无奈地扫视了一圈地板上趴着，跪着，蹲着，躺着，姿势各异却聒噪到一起的小黄人问道：“傅弘毅呢？”

“去厕所了吧。”

“那我待会儿再来找他。”

林陌正要出门，就见傅弘毅跟丁飞俊一起往训练室走过来。

“姚姚脚扭得严重吗？他人呢？”

“我刚送他回宿舍，应该没什么事，放心吧，他可能也觉得自己这次上不了台了，情绪有点down”

傅弘毅走到门口，顺手拍了下林陌的肩膀接着对丁飞俊说道：“我宿舍里有药，给他拿点。”

林陌闻言对傅弘毅说道：“我去吧，我正好来问你消炎药放在哪里了，我嗓子有点发炎了，回宿舍顺便去给他送药。”

 

丁飞俊走后，姚博岚躺在床上看着天花板久久无言，心里似乎有什么事，牵连得脸上的表情愈发纠结，不知躺了多久，他从被子下摸出手机，从通讯录里找到区天瑞的名字播了过去，几声“嘟-嘟”的回铃声过后，区天瑞接通了电话。

“区天瑞，你有空吗？”如果认真听，会发现姚博岚的声音一直在发抖，但区天瑞没想那么多，开着玩笑回答道：“我在家扣脚啊，你怎么有时间给我打电话？”

“我脚扭了，一个人在宿舍待着呢。”

“怎么搞的？练舞扭伤的吗？严重吗？”

姚博岚在电话这头尴尬地笑了笑：“不严重，反正我也上不了舞台，不耽误。”

“你什么时候出来？”

“哎？明天吧，明天就公布排名了”

“等你出来组局啊！”

“……“

“怎么不说话了？你打给我到底有什么事啊？”

 

林陌一边看着药盒上的说明，一边走到姚博岚宿舍门口，他抬手正准备敲门的时候，却听见屋里传来隐约的啜泣声。

林陌连忙收住自己的动作，有些手足无措地站在门口，只觉得自己这时候敲门似乎不太合适。

 

电话那头区天瑞的声音有些惊讶：“哎？姚姚你怎么哭了？”

姚博岚抹了把眼泪，咳嗽一声后竭力稳住自己的情绪：“区天瑞，我问你一个问题，你如实回答我。”

“你说。“

“刚进厂的那段时间，师铭泽脸过敏是不是你害的？”

姚博岚的声音有点激动，隔着一张门传到林陌耳朵里的时候已经模模糊糊，却还是足以让他大吃一惊，林陌万分不解地皱起眉头，随后赶紧左右张望了一下，又上前一小步贴得更近了点，他莫名感觉自己正在撞破一件大事。

 

区天瑞似乎没想到他会突然说这种话，震惊地压低了声音：“……你说什么呢？”

“你回答我，是不是？“

电话那头的人沉默良久，最终缓缓开口：“是公司授意的，我也没办法。”

姚博岚控制不住情绪狠狠地锤了一下床板：“我就知道！”

区天瑞无奈地问道：“师铭泽知道是我做的了？“

姚博岚吸了吸鼻子，在电话这边摇头回答道：“没有 “

又是一阵沉默过后，区天瑞开口问道：“姚姚你想说什么？“

“我今天扭到脚的时候，只觉得这是报应……”姚博岚深呼吸了好几下，终于鼓起勇气坦白：”你知道为什么师铭泽会在舞台上滑倒吗？因为我撕掉了他鞋底的防滑贴。”

林陌听到这句话，不禁往后退了一步，差点把手里的药掉到地上。

 

区天瑞被惊得暗吸一口气，而后恍然大悟地问道：“也是公司交代你这么做的？“

他听见姚博岚带着鼻音闷闷地嗯了一声，叹了口气接着说道：“姚姚我跟你实话实说吧，公司根本没打算让他在这里出道，只想让他赶紧回来演戏，下部戏约都已经签了……”

“我知道！连这个节目都还是他好不容易跟公司争取才得来的机会……”说到这里，姚博岚再也顾不得再管理情绪了，他哭得连话都已经说不清，鼻涕眼泪糊到一起抽抽答答地说着：“我们几个在一起的时间虽然不长，但毕竟也有三个月的感情，他是队长，年纪却比我们都小，这段时间我真的好痛苦，见到他的时候我只能避着走，这些事我不知道该跟谁说，我真的快崩溃了……”

 

林陌本来只是受了傅弘毅所托给姚博岚送药，此刻他毫无准备听到的这些话，仿佛晴天霹雳般让他楞在原地手脚发麻，对他来说这简直太荒唐了。

施展一路受捧，师铭泽被彻底打压，两个陪读步步防爆，原来这就是所谓的黑金计划，而可有可无的李振宁，却成了这个计划之中最大的意外，谁都没想到一直在公司被忽略的那个黑黑矮矮的小蘑菇，竟然成了搅动上位圈的风暴中心。

林陌不敢再继续听下去了，他失神地转过身去往出走，正好撞上了从秦皇岛拍摄回来的一行人出了电梯。

见到嘉羿露出一口大白牙笑着跟自己打招呼，林陌眼睛里竟然闪现过一丝无由来的惊恐，他很快地回过神来，让自己看起来自然一些，眼神不自觉地看向他身后的师铭泽：“你们回来啦。”

嘉羿上前问道：“哎？你嗓子怎么了？”

“有点发炎。”

嘉羿挠了挠头出口一句“那你多喝点热水”，引得其他几人发出一阵哄笑。

林陌悲悯看了师铭泽一眼，把手里的药塞到他怀里：“你的队员受伤了，去看看吧。”

“李深深？他又怎么了？”

“不是，是姚博岚，他扭到脚了。”

林陌走进电梯，在电梯门关上之前，看着师铭泽往姚博岚宿舍走去的背影，心里泛起一阵酸楚。

回到训练室的时候，林陌坐在镜子前，看着跟其他人打闹成一团的展羽，想到看上去总是傻乎乎的嘉羿，又想到暂时离开靳凡和圳南，心里突然被笼罩上一层前所未有的恐惧，欺骗，算计、阴谋……

三个月的情谊如此不堪一击，那么共度三年的光阴会骗人吗？

当天的训练结束后，林陌回宿舍洗完澡，正坐在床边吹头发，发现师铭泽沉默不语地站在门口，不禁被吓了一跳，对他来说师铭泽依旧是让他憎恨又恐慌，不想靠近的存在，可在得知一些事后，林陌那份复杂的心情里却又多了些其他东西，可他不愿意把那称之为“怜悯”。

“有什么事？” 林陌关掉吹风机的电源，朝他走过去，尽量让自己看起来疏离一些。师铭泽的眼睛有点发红，嘴唇颤抖了一下，似乎有什么话要说，过了半晌依旧什么都没说出口，只是上前一步，朝林陌伸出手想要将他抱住，却让林陌迅速地躲开了。

他此刻看起来像一头受伤的狮子，林陌多少还是放松了戒备，但他不愿意给曾咬伤过自己的野兽施以半点同情。

看他这个样子，林陌心里大概也猜到了原因，看来姚博岚还是没忍心瞒过他。

“让我抱会儿吧。”他的声音听上去有些嘶哑，带着难得哀求的意味，林陌一想到师铭泽得知自己被同公司出来的队友背叛的心情，只觉得心里不是滋味，一晃神就被他拉到了怀里。

师铭泽将林陌圈在臂弯里，转了个身将他压到门后，门砰的一声被关上。

林陌惊愕地低呼了一声想要将他推开，然而师铭泽将下巴抵在他的头顶，说出“我什么都不做，让我抱会儿，可以吗？”的时候，他原本还在挣扎的双手妥协地垂了下去。

姚博岚声泪俱下地向自己坦白时，师铭泽终于明白了林陌把药塞给自己，让自己去看受伤的队友时，目光中的悲悯是何寓意。

从未想过自己进厂以来走得异常艰难的每一步，竟然是平时口口声声叫着自己“队长“的人暗中给自己使绊子，这种被兄弟背叛的感觉让师铭泽如坠万丈深渊，心上仿佛有一万把刀在来回割锯。

他从小到大都害怕鬼故事，有很多人说，比鬼神更可怕的是人心，他以为自己旁观过一些人一些事后早已明白这句话的寓意，直到自己亲身经历这一切，才算是真正见识到了人心之皮毛。

林陌刚洗好的头发散发着清甜的花香，让师铭泽想起了他去给自己讲睡前故事那晚，将他抱在怀里时的那份心安，内心的痛苦终于得到了些许缓解。

“林陌，我好像坚持不下去了，已经到了现在的地步，我还可以坚持下去吗？”他从喉咙里挤出这么一句话，听得林陌一颗心揪成一团，师铭泽随呼吸一起一伏的胸膛被他无比清晰地感受，不正确的怜悯心作怪，还是让林陌开了口：“有种看不到希望的感觉吗？”

“嗯。”

“其实我在现在的境地上，也总是看不到希望，坚持不下去的时候我常常会想，我为什么要来这里？”林陌停下来想了一下认真地接着说道：“说起来可能不自量力，但我来这里，就是奔着出道来的。”

师铭泽听得心尖一阵颤抖，他突然觉得自己好像从来就没有认识过林陌，看似柔弱又很好欺负的他，其实一开始就把目光放在了最高处。

林陌在他怀里问道：“你呢？你为什么要来这里？”

师铭泽放开了他，看着他的眼睛回答道：“可能是为了遇到你。”

林陌楞了一下，看到他俯身朝着自己吻下来的时候，慌忙从他手中逃开，跟他拉开了距离恢复了刚开始的戒备和疏离说道：“到此为止。“

“到此为止？”师铭泽像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，他重重地靠在门背上，伸手沿着林陌的嘴，脖子，肚子一路向下指去：“到这里？这里？还是这里？你的身体还有哪里我没有碰过吗？”

林陌不想再提起那些在阴暗无光处发生的事，师铭泽没狠下心继续说下去，他早已无法肆无忌惮地伤害林陌了。

他话锋一转：“我问你一个问题，如果这次背叛我的人不是姚博岚，是李深深，你会怎么做？”

听到这话林陌攥起了拳头，皱着眉说道：“那是你们公司的事，跟我无关。”

“跟你无关？那你这次为什么要提醒我？”

“李深深不会背叛任何人，是你背叛了他而已！”林陌的拳头越攥越紧，他忍无可忍地说出了一直藏在心里的话：“谁不知道你们公司主推施展，也许出道位都替他安排好了，但你和深深呢？公司压根就没考虑过吧？你一路被公司拖住，他却凭一己之力一直在往上走，你心里当然不平！你要挟我，纠缠我，实际上你只是在怨恨他吧？这难道不也是一种背叛吗？你要是真把他当兄弟，你就不会那样对我！”

“够了！”

“不够！”林陌讲话的速度越来越快：“你跟姚博岚只是做了不同的事，但你们都是背叛者！”

不知是哪个字眼惹恼了师铭泽，他长腿一步上前掐着林陌的脖子将他往床上甩过去：“我让你好好看看什么叫背叛者！”

林陌的脑袋在组合床的木板上重重地磕了一下，顿时眼前一片天旋地转。当他好不容易回过神来的时候，身上的T恤已经被掀到头顶。

师铭泽正埋在他胸前带着一股狠劲啮咬着那一点嫩红，一手将他的双臂举过头顶制住，另一手将他的裤子往下扯到了膝盖。

胸口传来的刺痛感让林陌清醒了不少，师铭泽的肚子被他的膝盖狠狠顶了一下后放松了手上的桎梏，林陌的双手得以解脱，他用劲全身的力气将师铭泽推到了一旁。

师铭泽看着林陌通红的双眼，心中蓦然涌现强烈的失落感，他装作不在意一般拉起手边的被子闻了闻，轻蔑地朝林陌问道：“你跟李深深在这里做过爱吗？”

林陌觉得师铭泽这副模样让自己觉得无比恶心，他厌恶地扭过头去，没看到师铭泽眼角有泪滴落下，他把头埋在被子里，直到确认自己收住了眼泪才起身。

抬眼的瞬间，他再次瞥见那罐被林陌放在窗台上的旺仔牛奶，竟然笑了一下：“我现在真后悔没有把那些照片备份下来，如果你一直不愿意承认，我至少还能威胁你一辈子。”

他从床上起身的时候，林陌心惊地退了一步，腰撞到桌子角疼得眼泪止不住地往外涌，师铭泽皱起眉看了他一眼后，收起自己担心的神色往外走去。

“师铭泽！“林陌在他打开门的时候叫住了他，”你还没回答我，你为什么要来这里？”

师铭泽回过头反问：“我之前说的不算吗？”

“我不想跟你耍嘴皮子，但有些话必须要说清楚，“林陌抹了一把脸，郑重地对师铭泽说道：“我们之间发生了那么多事，按道理我应该希望你越早走越好，我承认我从姚博岚那里听到了你们公司的一些内幕，也知道你的机会来之不易，我们都渴望舞台，我们都想要被看到，我们都不知道自己会在什么时候离开，但我希望我们不要让自己在这里留遗憾，你自己好好想想吧。“

林陌将头转向窗外：“这些话都是我的真心话，但不代表我不介意了，你记住，你对我做的事，我永远都不会原谅。”

新一轮的顺位发表，林陌站上台讲自己的感言时，出口的话把自己都吓了一跳。 “......就像刚才师铭泽有说到我内心里去，有时候觉得好像离自己不远的东西，但是又抓不到，其实是很无力的，但我还是愿意为支持我的人，还有爱我的人继续坚持下去。” 他没想到自己会突然说出这些话来，完全不在自己的计划之内。 师铭泽听到自己的名字突然从林陌口中说出来的时候，第一次在镜头面前慌了神，眼神飘忽的瞬间，只感到心脏仿佛要冲出胸膛，他不自觉吸了口气，又故作镇定地抬起手压在胸前。 在这里接下林陌的休战书，但不代表他就此止戈。

你要是真能永远恨着我，记着我，我才开心。

明眼人都看得出来施展是黑金力保的太子，但对于在匠星的军事化管理下吃了三年苦的林陌来说，他无法对实力配不上人气的人持有太多好感，更何况还有李振宁这一层关系在这边。

票人环节施展被踢是意料之中的事，他本来就不适合火种的风格，去了迷宫说不定还能因祸得福，与后退同理，遇到一个合适的舞台本来就是时也命也，但如果能趁此机会杀一杀他的锐气，李振宁的胜算就多了几分，如果他的能力架不住被临时换组的挑战，那不如把黑金的出道位让一让。

林陌的设想除了施展之外，再走一个文邺成，这样展羽可以稳操胜券地拿下高音part，但他没想到文邺成竟然留了下来，走的却是胡文煊。

对于嘉羿和展羽来说，胡文煊不是必须要保的人，更何况他还和林陌撞了D part，而且对嘉羿拿下killing part也有威胁，如果胡文煊留了下来，对匠星的人来说并不是件好事。

尽管林陌在召集他们开小会的时候再三表示过，他已经以匠星三人的团票为交换条件让胡文煊放弃killing part，只求他能够留下，但在再三考虑之下，嘉羿还是选择反水，胡文煊对他而言，终究还是不可以付诸完全信任的对手。

当最后一个留下的人的名字被揭开的瞬间，林陌为了胡文煊的去留而提到嗓子眼的一颗心闷沉沉的落回了原处。

说到底，在这里站着的每一个人都有自己的小心思，匠星三人抱团在这种情况下最大程度能做到的，也只有自保，谁都无法掌控全局的主动权，林陌以为自己替胡文煊打包了匠星的团票就能让他安全一些，奈何不可控因素太多了，甚至不排除是节目组为了某些原因而做票。

林陌当然明白他无法让所有事都朝着自己预想的方向发展，可他怎么也想不到自己无条件相信的队友，在这个时候也辜负了这份信任，似乎有越来越多的东西在逐渐失去控制——当他转头见到嘉羿闪躲的眼神时，早已明白有人背弃了约定。

 

当初分组训练的时候，林陌担当临时C位，展羽负责高音，嘉羿拿下killing part，匠星这一招让其他人心里都有一道迈不过去的坎，暗地里颇有微词

此时两组合流，却撞了C位和高音，Killing part不出意外要由原位的嘉羿来执行，但陈涛在这时站了出来说想要试试，两人各自表现了一番，却没想到林陌在这时弃了票。

连淮伟一见这情形不太对，心里的算盘打得噼啪响，顺水推舟把关键的一票投给了嘉羿。

选高音位置的时候，展羽原本做好了和文邺平票的心理准备，不想对方组连淮伟竟然把票投给了自己，对此连淮伟给出的理由是：“我个人来讲，很喜欢邺成的声音，是透亮的，但如果要为整个表演考虑的话，展羽的声音更厚一些，在舞台上更稳的。”

连淮伟这一连串操作下来，既不得罪同组的文邺成，又送出了两张人情票，只看接下来谁会有心回赠了。

选C位的时候，连淮伟说得无比诚恳：“我之前没有当过C位嘛，而且第一次还没有上舞台，这次也好不容易才争取到临时C位，请大家相信我，我会不负众望的！”

林陌自然明白连淮伟这话的言下之意，每一个字都在提醒大家自己已经连着当了两次C位的事实，他当然不能死咬不放，说了句让大家来做决定后，泰然闭上了眼睛。

对嘉羿来说，胡文煊被票走说到底并不是他这一票能够决定的，况且他那时心中确实是在为匠星的大局考虑，而林陌却在自己争part的时候选择弃票，来表达对自己的不满。

谁都不愿当舔狗，就在这一念之间，嘉羿把C位投给了连淮伟。

最终由陈宥维宣布连淮伟拿下这次舞台的C位，林陌笑着鼓掌，似乎早已预知了这样的结局。

此前三人抱团占据本组最有利的位置，一起合作得默契十足天衣无缝，现在想起来只让他觉得心酸又讽刺。

林陌不禁回忆起当初五个人来到这里的时候，有人曾意气风发地说：“我们五个一定能在这里一起出道！”

初评级结果出来后，那个人也在哭着说：“我不想跟你们分开，我们五个一定要一起在这里出道。”

你是被所有人推着往上走的那一个，当然可以无所顾虑地说出这样的话。

而兢兢业业了三年的队长，在这个生存赛中不仅如外界所说被公司放弃，还在这个时候还遭到了队友背弃。

姚博岚的话再一次在林陌耳边响起，顿时让他觉得内心五味杂陈，至此他终于明白，原来自己深信不疑的三年光阴，也是会骗人的。

 

林陌原本以为比起李振宁，自己的队友才是在现实意义上，可以陪同自己、一直相互支撑走下去的人，谁能想到，现在他也只剩下一个李振宁了。

不知道重塑那边的情况怎么样，他能不能安全留下来。

林陌设想过无数种情况，每一种都没有把握，况且黑金内部早已貌合神离，林陌不知道李振宁和师铭泽能不能拿到对方那一票，更不知道前两天受的伤不知道会不会让李振宁处于不利局面。

 

“你我都处于同样的境地，似乎能隐约看得到希望，但所有人都在说那里没有为我们留下位置，所以我们要付出比他们多一百倍的努力，不管结果怎么样，这条路我一直陪着你，要么一起离开，要么一起留下来。”

这是他们白天一起种下那棵小树的时候，李振宁说给他的话。

 

3.18 更新

陈宥维和陈涛买完东西回训练室的时候，林陌正好穿上羽绒服要往外走，只见两人交换了一下眼神，撺掇着他赶紧去趟全时，故作神秘地说会路遇惊喜。

拐过熟悉的路口，只见远处原本无聊又单调的铁栅栏，被各式各样的气球装饰，不算有多热闹繁盛，但总归多了些许温情，栏杆外的女孩子们原本还在闲聊，看清来人后立马起身朝他大声喊着：“林陌！白色情人节快乐！”

等他走近些，看清了气球是“MOMO”的形状，这才明白组员口中的路遇惊喜是什么意思。

一开始林陌还以为这是粉丝给所有训练生准备的礼物，这时才明白这是专为他一人准备的礼物。

林陌顿时觉得鼻子一酸，一颗心仿佛落进一个温暖又柔软的掌心。

他心不在焉地在便利店挑了点零食，满心都是被放在栏杆上的那束花，正准备要结账的时候，又返回货架拿了包大白兔奶糖扔进购物篮。

拎着鼓囊囊的袋子从便利店里走出来，林陌在门口犹豫了好一会儿，脚步久久迟疑不定，直到他听到栏杆外女孩子们的声音叫得有些嘶哑了，心里终于只剩一个念头“不管了，罚就罚吧”，豁出去了似的朝着她们一路小跑了过去。

伴随着朝栏杆奔跑着的步伐，嘈杂又激动的尖叫不断灌进林陌的耳朵。

那束花卡在高高的栏杆上，又绑了好几圈丝带固定，林陌踮着脚解了好一会儿也没解下来，中途还往回跑到一棵大树后侦察了一圈，确定身后没有选管跟来，又噔噔噔地回到栏杆前，费了些力气终于摘下那束花，宝贝似的抱在怀里。

他匆匆忙忙地朝站姐们摆手鞠躬，揣着满心惴惴不安的欢喜朝宿舍走去，暗暗祈祷千万不要在途中碰上选管。

从宿舍出来的三两训练生，见林陌抱着那么大一束花迎面走来的时候，都惊得张大了嘴，纷纷表示“太刚了”、“祝你好运”、“要不我也去全时溜一圈？”

林陌不好意思地笑了笑，不敢太得意，他加快了步伐，就在马上就要进楼的时候，心里一咯噔——真是怕什么来什么，负责匠星训练生的选管正在大楼门口打着电话来回踱步。

“完了……”他条件反射地放慢了脚步，反手将花束藏到了身后。

眼见门口的选管打完了电话放下手机，朝着自己的方向走来，想到这个时候自己也没有别的地方去了，训练楼更不安全，林陌认命般地叹了一口气。

这件事迟早要被发现，在决定要接花的时候，他就已经做好承担后果的心理准备，大不了就是写检讨嘛，林陌正准备“坦荡就义”，身后的手却突然被人按住。

他惊愕的转过头，只见师铭泽悠悠然地从自己身边走过去，手里握着一支刚从自己手中的花束中抽出来的玫瑰。

不知道他上前去跟选管说了什么，看着选管被他忽悠得调头往相反方向的那条路上走去，林陌很快反应了过来，赶紧一路小跑进了楼。

林陌站在电梯门口地按下按钮，心脏不安分地怦怦直跳，盯着那个显示往下的红色箭头一闪一闪，他突然回想起去见“星星的孩子”那天，师铭泽漫不经心走到自己身前，为自己挡了一路闪光灯，甚至还能想起他身上那股好闻的清凉薄荷味道。

他那么高，挡在自己面前的时候，像是一堵坚不可摧的城墙。

他总是做一些这样的举动，让林陌有种要为此对他心怀感激的错觉。

 

电梯迟迟没有降下来，林陌却在这时突然听到其他女选管的声音从楼梯的方向往这边靠近，他慌张地左右环顾了一圈，见到一旁两台移动K歌房的时候，仿佛如抓到救命稻草赶紧跑过去，拉开门闪身躲了进去，不知怎么地却跟李振宁撞了个满怀。

两人不约而同地“哎哟”了一声，被拘在狭小的空间里面面相觑。

林陌吃痛地揉着脑袋莫名其妙地问道：“你怎么在这？”

“我来唱歌啊，歌还没点你就冲进来了，”李振宁放下自己手中的话筒，他拨开林陌的头发轻轻地揉着他的额头心疼地说道：“撞疼了？”

林陌不放心地锁上了门，左右张望了一番，还好两边的帘子档得严严实实，这才松了口气。

李振宁看着林陌怀里那么大一束的花，惊讶地问道：“你干嘛了？怎么慌慌张张的？”

林陌无力地靠在一旁回答道：“我也不知道我在干嘛，喏，外面两个选管前后包抄，我躲得了一时躲不了一世。”

李振宁俯身凑到花束上闻了闻，心中大约有了答案：“粉丝送的？你胆子挺大啊！” 他一边说着一边把手伸进林陌敞开的羽绒服，拢住了他的腰，皱着眉心想他好像又瘦了点。

林陌眯起了眼睛把下巴搭在他的肩上，语气也变得黏糊糊的：“今天是白色情人节嘛，她们特意准备了气球和花，我收下的话她们也会开心一点吧。”

哪里只是开心一点，林陌想到栏杆外那群脸冻得通红的姑娘们看到自己朝她们走过去时，欣喜若狂泪眼涟涟的样子，只觉得心里阵阵泛暖，连眼里都不自觉地带上了温柔的笑意。

“对啦！你的糖是不是吃完了？我又去买了点。”林陌腾出一只手从零食袋里掏出一包大白兔奶糖塞给李振宁，嘴里念叨道：“我听说你这几天又没怎么吃饭，本来就有点低血糖还这么不注意身体，要是晕了上不了舞台怎么办？“

这几天训练强度太大了，既要准备公演舞台，又要学导师合作舞台的舞蹈，李振宁基础并不好，压力大的时候经常对自己特别狠，林陌自己的训练压力也不小，又跟他不在一个训练室，没法时时照顾他，偶尔经过看到他面色苍白体力透支的样子担心又心疼。

“你喂我吃一个~” 李振宁挂在林陌身上，啊地张开嘴等他投喂，林陌却盯着手里有些脱水的花束将他推开自顾自地说着：“我得赶紧找个瓶子把这些花放起来，”

李振宁腹诽“花重要还是我重要”，更是抱着林陌不肯放手。

“我低血糖，起不来，你要走了我就晕倒了。”

李振宁吃准了林陌这一点，只要这么赖上了再撒个娇，他就彻底没法子了。

林陌终于无奈地把花放到点唱机上，李振宁笑嘻嘻地看他撕开包装给他剥了颗糖，不怀好意地在他手指伸过来的时候一口咬住，舌尖迅速地打了个转，然后不出所料地挨了软绵绵的一拳。

林陌把帘子掀开一条缝，只见大厅里空空荡荡，看来敌人应该已经撤离了，他正准备拿着花往外走，一转头就见李振宁满脸期待地望着自己：“我们在这唱会歌吧。”

“唱什么唱？”林陌一心只想赶紧趁着现在把花转移到宿舍，拉着李振宁就要往外走：“先陪我回宿舍。“

李振宁怔了一下，随后抹了抹嘴唇笑道：“这么心急？“

林陌反应了一会儿才懂他这句话的内涵，嗔怒地瞪了李振宁一眼：“你，自己留在这儿慢慢唱！“说着就要开门往外走，李振宁赶紧伸手拉住他：“我觉得我们在这里，很像是在约会，白色情人节的话，怎么说也得约个会吧。”

林陌听他这么一说，不禁想起了一个月前，自己没能在情人节那天赴约，心中一直有遗憾和歉疚，又见李振宁举着一根食指可怜兮兮地央求着：“就唱一首歌，好不好？”林陌低头看了看怀里焉不拉几的花，鼓着腮帮子妥协：“好，那就一首歌哦。”

李振宁欣喜地点了点头，趁着他转身点歌的时间，林陌又掀起帘子不放心地扫视了一圈，只觉得骤然响起的前奏听着有点耳熟，他扭头一看点唱机屏幕，只见“情歌王”三个大字在眼前旋转跳跃。

一时之间，林陌仿佛看到李振宁身后出现一条狡猾的尾巴，正得意洋洋地摇来摇去。

 

师铭泽没想到匠星的选管还挺难应付，自己替她跑了趟腿才把问题解决明白。

他原本准备回宿舍洗个澡，隔老远就看见林陌躲在全时门口的一棵大树后探头探脑，便饶有兴趣地停下来看他打算做什么。不一会儿只见林陌拐进了自己的视线死角，又没过多久，就见他抱回来一束花，一步三回头地跟栏杆外的站姐挥挥手，噔噔噔地往宿舍跑。

师铭泽没忍住笑了出来，林陌总是会做出一些让他意想不到的事，比如为了收粉丝的花躲到树后望风，比如在顺位感言的时候，突然提及自己的名字，又比如在比赛期间，跟自己的队员谈恋爱……

和展羽在一组训练的时候，师铭泽常常会听他聊起匠星的棍棒教育，得以了解作为队长的林陌，是被打得最多的那一个，让他不禁想起了当时他们之间的对话。

-“你怎么不让他自己去跟公司说？”

-“你是队长啊！”

-“怎么了？队长被他打了还得给他收拾烂摊子？”

师铭泽只觉得心疼又好笑，大概他在匠星的三年，真的就是这么收拾着队员的烂摊子过来的。

像林陌这样的人应该很害怕犯错，可在温顺的外表之下，师铭泽偏偏看到了他的天生反骨，或许是天蝎座的惺惺相惜，相互吸引，也妄想要相互驯服。

 

早在被节目组安排录青春艺能学院的时候，李振宁已经在林陌面前唱过情歌王，那时候林陌跟他还没讲过几句话，但他早已情动。

那是李振宁第一次被节目组分到跟林陌一组，只觉得哪怕是他“啃啃啃”傻笑的声音，也像是蜜糖一样浇在自己心上。

李振宁窃喜又紧张地附和着林陌的话，在他面前刻意表现自己，说话的时候探出半个身子，状似不经意地朝他所在的方向转过去。

我的眼里没有你，余光里却全是你，我唱的每一句，也都是你

“爱你不是因为你的美而已，我越来越爱你，每个眼神触动我的心。”

“都是你的错，在你的眼中，总是藏着让人又爱又怜的朦胧，都是你的错，你的痴情梦像一个魔咒，被你爱过还能为谁蠢动。

“我愿意为你，我愿意为你，我愿意为你忘记我姓名，只要你真心，拿爱与我回应，我什么都愿意为你。”

 

那时候的李振宁或许不会想到，当他再次唱起这几句歌词的时候，会是眼下这样的光景。

林陌抱着花懒懒地倚靠在一旁，举着话筒给李振宁和声，瞳孔仿佛蒙了一层烟，很是很享受这个时刻——他们在这狭小的空间里自由且无所顾忌地大声唱出“爱”这个字，不必躲到羽绒服下接吻，不必在漆黑无人的小路上牵手，不必在角落争分夺秒地拥抱，又立马分开。

林陌的头发染回了黑色，烫了小卷，，就像个清纯诱人的布偶娃娃，偶尔无意识地舔了下红红的嘴唇，被李振宁一抬眼撞见，不知不觉眼中情欲渐起，没注意到自己唱飘了一个音。

林陌笑着眨了眨眼睛，往李振宁胸口锤了一下：“你好好唱！”

嘴里的糖已经吃完了，李振宁咽了口唾沫，甜腻的滋味却久久不散，他放下话筒将林陌揉进怀里，任伴奏在周围回响。

他的肩背很宽，让林陌靠着的时候感到安心，他顺从地环住李振宁的腰，任由李振宁往往自己脖子上蹭，痒得“咯咯”笑着缩成一团，李振宁被撩拨得无法自控，xia身渐渐支起了帐篷在林陌腿间顶了顶，引得林陌发出一声娇嗔，身体里的本能欲望一点就着，他张嘴咬了咬李振宁的耳朵：“我宿舍没人……”

 

“叮咚”一声提示音响起，电梯已经下到了一楼，师铭泽走进去按下楼层，他不经意地一扫眼，却瞥见斜对面的K歌房前掉下的几片花瓣。

眼看电梯门就要合上，师铭泽立马按下“open”按钮，隔着K歌房暗色的玻璃门，他看见了林陌那头微卷的黑发正埋在李振宁肩头。

他脸上露出的那副欣喜又难舍难分的表情让师铭泽很讨厌，林陌从不会用那样的表情回应自己的拥抱，他只会避开自己的吻。

李振宁替林陌拉上羽绒服拉链，不忘顺手在他大腿内侧摸了一把，让他“呀”地一声一掌拍开。

两人推推搡搡地出了K歌房，林陌看到师铭泽走出电梯，朝着自己走过来的时候，差点没拿稳手里的花。

 

“李深深，有空吗？找你聊聊。”

李振宁恨不得现在天上能掉下一把步枪，他一定能将师铭泽打成筛子，一句“忙着做爱，没空“已经呼之欲出了，师铭泽越过李振宁看向他身后的林陌：“不好意思，打扰你们约会了，一些公司的事要跟队员说一下。”

李振宁满脸不爽地把堵在嗓子眼那句话憋了回去，他回过头对林陌说了句：“你先上去吧。”

林陌从他手里接过零食袋，不放心地叮嘱了一句“不许打架”，从反光的电梯里看到自己潮红未退的脸，将头低了下去。

师铭泽扬了扬自己手里的玫瑰，对他笑道：“林陌，谢谢你的花。”

林陌闻声终于抬起头看了他一眼，满脸震惊还没回过神来，电梯门已经合上了。

“你捡的吧”，李振宁皱着眉撇撇嘴，又剥了颗糖扔到嘴里，鼓着腮帮子不屑地哼了一声：“当心花粉过敏。”

 

 

3.26 更新

林陌找来几个玻璃瓶灌了清水，并排摆到窗台上，将玫瑰花一枝枝地放进去，眼睛却不自觉地瞟向放在一旁的旺仔牛奶，外包装上那个咧开嘴笑出口中一颗红心的大头娃娃看起傻乎乎的，来浪漫的玫瑰花一点都不搭调。

林陌有时候觉得自己很可笑，这种东西也不知道为什么偏偏要留在这里，明明自己很讨厌师铭泽，可他的心跳似乎已经刻进了记忆里，每次回想起睡前故事那个夜晚，那段频率依旧能震得自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“我现在真后悔没有把那些照片备份下来，如果你一直不愿意承认，我至少还能威胁你一辈子。”

如果我一直不愿意承认？

承认什么？

承认自己对他动心了吗？

林陌被自己脑中突然冒出来的这个可怕念头吓得浑身一颤，身后传来敲门声让他的思绪迅速从这个无比荒谬的想法里退了出来，他猛地一回头，胳膊肘不小心碰倒了一瓶花。

玻璃碎裂迸发出一声清脆把刚进门的胡文煊吓了一跳，他惊魂未定地拍着胸口走上前去：“怎么这么不小心啊？”

“你别过来，地上都是水！”林陌拾起倒在水中的花枝放在窗台上，胡文煊见他开始收拾玻璃碎片担心地说道：”别割到手了。”

“你来找我吗？”林陌蹲下身去露出了半截细腰明晃晃地撞进了胡文煊的眼中，他尴尬地移开了视线：“一会儿7点半要开始练导师合作舞台了，PD要来合队形，我来提醒你一下，别忘了。”

“嗯，”林陌应了一声，起身来小心地跨过脚边一大滩水渍，拿了一盒纸巾一边擦地，一边抬起头来问胡文煊：“你在迷宫组练得怎么样了？”

“挺好的。”

林陌犹豫了一下，对他说道：“其实，你被票出去我挺意外的……”

胡文煊看他脸上抱歉的神情，有所意会地问道：“你，不想我走？”

“当然！不然我为什么要……”林陌想说“不然我为什么要联合匠星其他二人保你”，可想到嘉羿的反水，他把到嘴边的话又收了回去。

看着胡文煊期待的眼神，林陌拎起吸水吸得透透的纸巾扔进垃圾桶，无所谓地笑了笑：“反正我是希望你能留在火种的。”

“那就行了。“胡文煊笑得心满意足，见林陌正眨着眼睛，从口袋里掏出一瓶眼药水：“眼睛又难受了？过来。”

林陌惊喜地朝他走了过去：“你怎么也随身带着眼药水？”

“你不是老忘吗？”胡文煊说得理所应当，一手按住林陌的后脑勺：“要是我没进决赛，谁还给你随身带着这个？”

林陌仰着头任他为自己滴眼药水，语气无比笃定：“说什么呢，我们不是都说好要一起留在决赛吗？”

“我们决赛还要选同一首歌呢。”胡文煊看着林陌殷红的嘴唇一开一合，心中一动脱口而出：“林陌，我有话要跟你说。”

林陌心里一咯噔，只见胡文煊意识到什么似的反应过来：“等比赛结束后再说。”

“好啊。”林陌继续装作懵懂地笑了笑，不动声色地往后躲开了他要来捏自己耳垂的手。

胡文煊尴尬把手收了回来，跟林陌说了句“那我先回去了，待会儿训练室见”后离开了林陌宿舍。

当他已经把话说到这份上后，其实不用胡文煊告诉自己，林陌心里也明白了。

林陌其实挺喜欢胡文煊的，但这种喜欢和对李振宁的那种喜欢是不一样的，反倒是有点类似对亲戚家的臭屁小孩那种感觉，但又绝不是像对亲戚家小孩那样纯粹。

李振宁也偶尔会腻乎乎地跟自己抱怨“你跟胡文煊走得太近了，我好酸啊“，在这时候林陌会用一个吻来作为安抚，李振宁抱着他的腰，一下下地咬着他的嘴唇：“为什么不跟我营业？”

“营业”这两个字真是很有意思，混杂着利益需求的亲密关系本来就不应当下定义，说得太明白反而不好，他以为胡文煊是懂的。

一个李振宁的出现本来就已经扰乱了林陌的心智，师铭泽的加入更是把他的生活搅成了一锅粥，他用尽了全身力气才得以喘口气，胡文煊却在这个时候又添了一把火。

某个瞬间林陌甚至在想这群男的都疯了！李振宁，师铭泽，胡文煊，包括自己，在大厂都被无处释放的荷尔蒙憋疯了！

 

也不知道师铭泽跟李振宁聊了些什么，他回来的时候脸色有点难看。

他刚走出电梯就见胡文煊从林陌宿舍走出来，脸上还带着别有深意的笑容，心情愈发地不悦。

“他怎么又来找你？”

林陌感受到李振宁语气中的低气压后，跟他解释说道：“他来提醒我待会儿PD过来跟我们合队形。”

他把李振宁按在椅子上坐下，跨坐在他的腿上抓着他的耳朵取笑道：“你怎么一天到晚就知道跟人家小孩吃醋。”

“没有。”李振宁看起来有些烦闷，林陌看着他心事重重的样子担心地问道：“怎么了？师铭泽跟你聊了什么？”

“公司的事，”李振宁看林陌伸手环住自己的脖子，把头转过去不敢看他：“你别担心。”

林陌知道他有事瞒着自己，但自己也未尝不是有事在瞒着他，师铭泽找李振宁谈的绝对不止是公司的事那么简单，但既然他不愿意说，林陌也不强求了。

“不是说要约会吗？”林陌离得更近了一些，凑到他耳边轻声地说道：“我一会儿就要去训练了，我们快一点。”

李振宁握住林陌的腰，却将他往后推去：“我有话要跟你说。”

林陌皱了皱眉，想到几分钟前胡文煊跟自己说过同样的话，心头突然产生一股莫名的郁结。

李振宁纠结了许久，终于开口对林陌说道：“我们暂时先回到以前的关系，可以吗？”

感到林陌脸上的表情变得不对劲，李振宁赶紧一把按住他想要收回的手解释道：“不是分手！我是说暂时，我们先专注比赛，不要再想别的。“

林陌听到这话的一瞬间就明白了他想表达的意思，他勉强地露出笑容，朝李振宁点了点头。

其实他早该想到，如果师铭泽拿公司来给他施压的话，李振宁根本没有反抗的余地，毕竟他们谁也没有跟公司对立的资格。

可林陌不知道是，师铭泽故技重施地拍下K歌房的照片警告李振宁，如果还想要争一争出道位的话，就最好跟林陌断了关系，如果对出道位没兴趣的话，那他立刻把照片发给公司。

其实师铭泽并没有把事情做绝，他给李振宁留足了后路，他不否认自己的私心，可李振宁和林陌如果继续这么下去，一旦被别有用心的人抓到把柄就完了，说到底他只是做了身为队长该做的事，对李振宁，对林陌也是一种保护。

 

接下来的好几天，李振宁似乎在林陌的生活中消失了，直到主题公演正式彩排当天，林陌才在后台见到他。

他的刘海被舞台上的喷火器燎了一把，被造型师着急忙慌地拉去处理，在后台跟林陌擦肩而过的时候，林陌领口的带子正好被一旁的鼓风机吹得飘了起来，在李振宁的脖子上绕了一圈后滑了过去。

他转身看着林陌头也不回地朝舞台上走去，墨绿色的丝质衬衣一半掖进了紧身裤，似有若无地贴在他纤瘦的身体上，使得他整个人都染上一种透露着邪气的媚态。

正式公演的那天，李振宁在候演室紧紧盯着屏幕，生怕错过林陌的半帧镜头。

鼓点响起，伴随着林陌抬手的动作，丝质衬衣从小臂慢慢滑落，那条扫过自己脖子的墨绿色领带在他胸前晃来晃去，此刻如歌词所唱的那样点燃了李振宁身体里情欲的火种，荡漾的衣摆下雪白的小肚子若隐若现，那是李振宁在跟林陌做ai的时候最喜欢捏的那一块地方，他甚至能想起那里柔软娇嫩的触感。

林陌在舞台上总是过于认真，反倒是偶尔松懈下来的时候才会张扬地卖弄风情，李振宁对他这样的表情再熟悉不过，即使是在床上，林陌多数时间也是这么专注地感受着自己身体累积的快感，脸上的表情仿佛正在完成一项舞台任务一样严肃，只有被顶弄得受不了的时候才会显露出难以自控的情欲，这份难得的魅惑对李振宁来说更像是奖赏一样，只会让他更卖力地带他冲上满足的顶峰。

镜头再一次推向林陌，他正将手拂过自己的光洁的锁骨，眼神里是恰到好处的诱惑，引得候演室里一片哗然。

不知是谁带头起哄了一句“胡文煊你老婆好性感啊”，李振宁转过头去顺着众人的目光往后看过去，只见胡文煊比了个噤声的手势，面对镜头慌张又尴尬的表情里，还带了些得意和窃喜。

师铭泽听到起哄后不自在地嗤笑了一声，李振宁回过头来，把满心的不悦写在了脸上。

 

所有录制结束后，李振宁发现林陌正在跟邓超元打街机，旁边有摄像机在拍，他站在一旁眼看着林陌很有营业自觉地拉低了自己的领口，早在候演室被胡文煊引发的怒火再一次烧昏了他的头脑。

邓超元吃了半盒炒面的功夫，再一转头林陌就不见了。

结束一个舞台后，离下一次排名公布又近了一点，林陌有点疲惫，腰伤似乎又有了复发的趋势，三天后还有导师合作舞台要完成，现在他根本没有多余的精力再来应付李振宁。

被李振宁拉到后台的隔间后，林陌无奈地说道：“我有点不舒服。”

冷淡的态度让李振宁怒上心头，他抓着林陌的肩膀不满地质问道：“跟别人去打游戏的时候怎么没见你不舒服？“

林陌本来就累得眼睛都已经睁不开了，被节目组突然拉去营业自己也觉得莫名其妙，他懒得跟李振宁解释太多，推开他的手往外走，下一秒就被重新拉了回去压在墙上。

李振宁接连被胡文煊邓超元刺激到了，他恨不得让全世界都知道林陌是自己的，跟别人没有半点关系才好。

林陌以为他拿捏得住分寸，绝不会在后台这种人来人往的地方做不该做的事，可不知道是自己高估了李振宁的自控力，还是他真的昏了头要在这时候寻求刺激，见他竟然伸手来解自己的皮带，林陌顿时慌张得睁大了眼睛，他抓住李振宁的手震惊道：“你疯了！“

此时已是深夜，训练生几乎都在卸妆，后台只剩下一盏最大的工作照明灯，三三两两进行着最后清场的工作人员离他们所在的小隔间只隔着薄薄一层幕布，林陌甚至能听到他们操着满口脏话抱怨后台太乱害得他们加班到现在的声音。

而李振宁不知受了什么刺激，竟然一点都没有要停下这种疯狂行为的意思，林陌此时已经紧张得彻底察觉不到困意了，他有点生气地提高了声音喊了一句“李振宁！“试图让他冷静下来，不想却被外面的人听到了动静。

听到有脚步慢慢朝着这边靠近，林陌的心脏几乎都要跳了出来，他慌张地捂住自己的嘴，朝李振宁看过去，甚至已经做好了主动拉开幕布走去的准备，哪怕是随口编个借口都好过这么不明不白地被发现。

可李振宁却在一瞬间将他压到了地上，幕布被拉开的时候，李振宁伸手捂住了林陌的眼睛。

林陌只听到一句地方口音浓重的“没撒事，收工“，脚步声渐渐离开。

好在一旁有几个大箱子作掩体，他们躲在箱子后的阴影里得以逃过一劫。

直到从李振宁的指缝中感受到最后一盏灯也被关上，林陌憋在胸口的一口气才放了出来，紧绷了好久的身体此刻抖成一团，偌大的黑暗空间里只有两人此起彼伏的喘息声。

“没事了……“李振宁将他抱得更紧了点，亲吻着他的发顶轻声问道：”害怕吗？“

见林陌不回答自己，李振宁接着说道：“我比你更害怕，腿软得站不起来，不信你看。“说着他作势要从林陌身上起身，却被林陌揪着衣领拉了回去，嘴唇被毫不留情地咬了一口，疼得他忍不住闷哼了一声。

林陌光咬他还不够，越想越气不过，干脆对他拳打脚踢发泄着自己的不满。

他口口声声说着要回到以前的关系，就真的把以前‘不认识”的关系贯彻到底了，这几天他分明是在有意地躲着自己，那现在又算什么呢？突然发情了，就来找自己泄欲了？

李振宁忍着痛制住林陌不安分的双手，跨坐在他身上从他脖子上扯下领带捆住了他的双手后，迫不及待地扯着他的衣服去吸胸前那两点朱红。

就像是那句“别问这道路是否曲折，沿途风光就已值得”，林陌的身体足以配得上“风光“二字，在碰到的一瞬间足以折灭李振宁所有的理性和考量。

北方的春天已经到了，可在这冷寂的后台林陌还是被冻得浑身发抖，李振宁已经褪掉他的裤子开始攻城略地。

羽绒服被垫在了身下，与地面摩擦出咯吱咯吱地响声，他蜷着脚趾头双腿勾住了李振宁的腰，感受到他的嘴唇沿着自己的锁骨吻遍全身。

“你知道自己在台上多诱人吗？我在候演室看你跳舞都看硬了......“

“嗯？火种是不是？你里面藏了个火种是吗？不然怎么会，啊，这么热这么紧？“

李振宁在他耳边极尽所能地撩拨着，在他身体里肆意为非作歹，林陌抓住身边从头顶倾垂下来的黑色幕布，胸膛里积攒的所有委屈伴随喷涌而出的眼泪尽数迸发，扬起脖子没忍住叫了出来。

“别再来找我了。”

他哭着在李振宁的肩上，胸口，后背咬下一个个牙印，一字一句狠狠说道：“我会躲起来的。”

 

主题公演舞台播出的那个周五晚上，施展借口身体不舒服躲掉了集体观看节目的任务，他一个人躺在床上把节目看完后，崩溃地哭了出来。

“迷宫”是他进大厂以来过得最痛苦的一段时间，训练时脚受伤，票人时被踢，重新学习一支新的舞蹈，表演时麦没有声音，补录的时候观众已经走完了。他原本以为稳操胜券的黑金出道位，不知在什么时候开始已经李振宁被撼动了。

手机震动了一下，通知栏里显示发小给他发过来几张图片，又接着问了句：“是不是这个选管？”

施展从床头扯了张纸巾擦眼泪，心里暗骂自己不争气，竟然这样就哭了，又安慰自己道“蓝人嘛，就是要把所有的眼泪都留到深夜再流”，自我合理化完毕后，他抽噎着打了个嗝，点开了聊天框。

图中李振宁拉高了羽绒服的衣领挡住了大半张脸，施展看了好半天才确认身份，他旁边并排走着是一个穿着一身蓝色的牛仔外套的矮个子小姐姐，手里还端着一杯饮料，施展似乎有点印象，但不是很熟。

他一时之间没明白发小给自己发这张照片是什么意思，往左滑到下一张，是张微博评论区一片哀嚎的截图。

“离他10米远可以吗？[咒骂] [咒骂] [咒骂][柠檬] [柠檬] [柠檬] [柠檬]”

“我记得上次也是这个姐姐[柠檬]”

“我这暴脾气，李振宁给我离远点！你还小！”

“深深要与所有女人保持距离[恼怒]，你的这么多女人看着呢！”

 

施展撇了撇嘴，只觉得过于好笑。

“你的粉丝也这么可怕吗？”

“她们要是知道她们的爱豆不仅和人家并肩走，还跟人家上过床，还不得疯求哇？”

“他把衣领提那么高干嘛？遮草莓呢？”

发小的消息一条条地发送过来，施展看着觉得有点心烦，他飞快地打了三个字过去：“不是她”

 

施展回想起3月7号发生的事，那天除了李振宁以外，所有训练生都外出去看望“星星的孩子”，宿舍里发生过什么只有李振宁自己知道。

那条莫名其妙掉进自己行李箱的项链，桌上沾着鲜红唇印的热饮杯，同一天李振宁手上被抓伤的痕迹，当被问道是不是有人来过宿舍时他的避而不答，还有他换衣服的时候被自己看得一清二楚的吻痕，所有的施展亲眼看到的这些都指向同一个猜测，而当天节目组里留在大厂的女人，施展只能想到留下来照顾李振宁的Lily。

第二天他拿着那条项链去找Lily的时候，无需试探，从她的T恤领口隐隐露出来的那几个看起来很新鲜的吻痕，让施展的猜测被进一步顺理成章地坐实了。

大家都是20来岁年轻气盛的小伙子，谁还没个七情六欲，但在比赛期间跟选管搞上了，这对于训练生来说可是要杀头的死罪。

作为李振宁的室友和同公司出来的队友，他的努力施展都看在眼里，但施展怎么也想不明白，对比赛这么重视的李振宁怎么会干出这种荒唐事。

他也没逼问李振宁什么，只当这件事没发生过，施展心想，要是李振宁仍旧管不住自己下半身，继续肆无忌惮下去，被发现的那天自己也决不会替他站队。

可偏偏前两天他却看到了李振宁身上一些新的痕迹，肩上，胸口，背上到处都是，终于忍无可忍地跟自己的发小说了这件事。

 

隔壁创造营选管咸猪手训练生的事，引发了一场势浩大的声讨。

施展百无聊赖地点进一个帖子，下滑着评论眼珠子转得飞快地一条条看过去。

“连在站姐能拍到的地方都这么明目张胆地揩油了，其他时候得有多过分？”

“细思极恐，谁知道大厂的女选管不是这样呢？”

看到这里的时候，施展停下滑屏幕的手指，脸上的表情逐渐蒙上了一层阴翳。

他眼中闪现过一些画面，用李振宁的照片当头像的人，从自己的直拍里截出来的滑稽动图，“Five也配出道？”的配字......

他的脑子嗡了一声，等他冷静下来的时候，大拇指已经按下了发送键——“大厂的选管可牛逼多了，跟xls搞到床上的都有。”

看到手机接连不断收到回复的提醒，施展一开始还故作镇定地一个个点开去看，不出所料，要么是骂自己空口造谣没有妈妈，要么是激情蹲瓜，当回复的频率越来越高，手机震动停不下来的时候，他的双手开始抑制不住地发抖。

施展这才意识到自己似乎点燃了一颗无法控制的深水炸弹，他慌忙删掉了评论，又赶紧将自己的账号进行注销，却比不上热血沸腾吃瓜群众截图搬运的手速。

不是没有人质疑编料的可能，但这种事对训练生的打击是毁灭性的，如果真的是有人借创造营的情势编造这种谣言，那为什么不直接把训练生的名字爆出来？为什么不另开一贴带节奏而是在别人的楼里回复？而且这个爆瓜人的语气，听起来很像知道些什么，此外先是删评，接着注销账号的操作，更是加强了这个瓜的真实性。

一石激起千层浪，因为这么一句回复，一时之间大家纷纷猜测是哪个训练生和选管上了床，前有创造营选管咸猪手训练生引发粉圈众愤，在铺天盖地慷慨激昂的声讨下，这横空出现的瓜比起“以团选手在厕所xxoo”来势更凶猛。

施展惴惴不安地看着事态的发展失去控制，一时竟看不清自己内心所想，究竟是希望这场腥风血雨能早早收场不波及到任何人，还是希望这件事能越闹越大，直到节目组出面把当事人揪出来。

早在“后退”舞台小爆之时，他和李振宁之间就已产生了隐隐的罅隙，他以为自己稳操胜券，也不愿把关系弄得太难看，一再嘱咐自己的发小不能把这事说出去，但在他鬼使神差地按下那个发送键的一刻，之前还在勉强维护着的情谊终于断成了一道裂谷。

 

3.27 更新

自主题公演后台精疲力竭的一晚过后，林陌真的没有再理会过李振宁。

当他听到林陌在表演完导师合作舞台后被连夜送去医院的消息，才从选管那里得知他的腰伤腿伤早已经全面复发了，只是一直在硬撑。

这些天匠星内部的矛盾李振宁或多或少也听到了些风声，他去问展羽，展羽什么也不说。

李振宁担心又自责，想起林陌在自己身下哭着说“不要再来找我了”的样子，恨不得甩给自己一巴掌，在他最需要自己的时候，自己却一直在躲着他。

后来林陌总是跟吴承泽走在一起，偶尔在路上迎面碰到的时候，也不会多看李振宁一眼。

李振宁咬着雪糕从他身边经过，嘴里哼着洗脑的调子：“我会慢慢等慢慢等，慢慢等慢慢等，慢慢等慢慢等，等红灯变绿灯......”

 

决赛前最后一轮的顺位发布如期而至，施展第一次跌出了出道位，听到自己的名字被念出来的时候，他脑袋一蒙，讷讷地站了起来，只觉得眼前里一片混沌，周围的人发出或暗笑或惊愕的议论声，让他感到一种空前的恐惧。

他脸上挂着僵硬的笑，机械地跟旁边的人拥抱了一下，上台讲了一堆不知所云的感想后沉默地待在一旁。

“恭喜来自黑金计划的训练生……”Pd公布到第七名，施展嘴唇动了动，闭上了眼睛无声地跟着他一起同时念出那个名字：“李振宁！”

像是接受完审判后的释然，施展把自己所有的想法压到了心底，尽量让自己笑得自然一点。

李振宁朝着第七名的位置往上走时，施展还在想要不要象征性地拥抱一下，可他发现李振宁根本没有看自己一眼，他的的目光从始至终，都在直直地盯着最顶上那个位置。 

直到走到这一步后，施展才看清他浑身上下散发着藏不住的野心和欲望。

 

宣布最后一个晋级名额的时候，林陌看着被投映在屏幕上的四张脸，突然一下就恍惚了。

他嘴里念着胡文煊的名字，目光却不自觉地朝着师铭泽的方向看过去，师铭泽眼角缓缓滑落的一颗泪让林陌脑中紧绷的那根弦猛地被拉断，这是林陌第一次看到他流泪的样子，仿佛跟那个暴戾将自己压在墙上，将戒指套进自己无名指的师铭泽不是同一个人。

最终的结果出来了，胡文煊没能留下来，展羽也要离开了。 

这一次林陌没有哭，他笑着跟展羽拥抱，可当展羽把嘉羿拉过来抱成一团时，林陌不动声色地松开手，转身朝着胡文煊的方向走过去。

李振宁一扭头就看见展羽宽慰地拍拍嘉羿的肩膀，嘉羿尴尬地笑了笑，然后露出一口大白牙跟展羽继续说着什么。

“决赛不能跟你选同一首歌啦！”胡文煊笑着对林陌说道，用苦笑来掩饰自己内心的失落，他以为自己能进前20，就像他以为林陌喜欢自己就像自己喜欢他一样，可当他在主题公演那晚回后台去找自己落下的衣服时，从幕布后传来的嗔吟和喘息将他的幻想一举击破，那是他从未听过音调，来自那个对他来说无比熟悉的声音。

林陌抱住胡文煊，越过他的肩头一不小心撞上了李振宁担忧地朝自己望过来的目光。

他感觉自己的心像是突然被针扎了一样传来一阵刺痛，当李振宁朝着出道位往上走去的时候，林陌由衷地替他感到开心，他终于不再是看不到希望的那一个了，可他从始至终都没有看过自己一眼，林陌似乎明白了为什么他会跟自己说，要让关系回到从前那样。

他闭上双眼躲开了李振宁的目光，摸着胡文煊的头笑着说道：“以后不在一块了，也要各自加油。”

 

一直在慢慢等的李振宁终于等到林陌来找自己，但他没有想到林陌的第一句话就是“我们回到以前的关系吧，彻彻底底地回去。”

李振宁正咬着雪糕，听到这句话顿时就愣住了，让林陌不禁想起自己很久以前保存在手机里一张考拉吃桉树叶的表情包，呆呆傻傻的表情如出一辙，让他捂着嘴笑了出来，云淡风轻的样子，仿佛他刚刚讲的并不是什么很重要的话，更像是‘我们今天晚上一起吃饭吧”之类的话语。

但对林陌来说，这已经是摆在两人面前不可逆转的唯一选择了，这个选择既然不能由李振宁来做，那林陌必然要迫使自己做下了断。

“我希望你可以出道，所以你身边不可以出现任何会拖累到你的人和事。”

李振宁缓缓停下了脚步，站在原地看着林陌朝前走去，他的步伐越来越快，他始终没有回头。

过了好久李振宁终于转过身，朝着相反的方向往训练楼走去，把手里吃了一半的雪糕扔进了垃圾桶。

 

李振宁曾经很抗拒跟林陌同台，他宁愿不跟林陌当队友，也不要跟他成为对手，至少不是同台竞演的对手，可直到比赛快要结束了，李振宁才意识到如果再不同台一次，也许永远都不会再有这样的机会了。

他跟林陌约定，一定要在比赛期间拥有一个合作舞台才甘心。

选导师合作曲目的时候，李振宁其实想选李荣浩老师的“王牌冤家”，他跟林陌说这话的时候，林陌不可置信地看着他，还以为他在跟自己开玩笑，他掐着林陌软乎乎的小肚子说：“难道你不知道公司给我的定位是vocal吗？”林陌把手握成话筒状放到他身前，李振宁清了清嗓子，握住了自己的“话筒”吻了一下，开始哼唱：

芒果冰

加了空气变成绿色

像我们之间的脏话和情话 都毫无规则

如果说

失去记忆 就能忘记

那我们失忆后又一见钟情 又要怎么办

    ……

就是冤家 忘了吧忘了忘了呗

我们生死相随

去到东南西北

就是冤家 忘了吧忘了忘了呗

我们生死相随

总会有人不对

就是冤家 忘了吧忘了忘了呗

我承认我不对

你承认你后悔

就是冤家 忘了吧忘了忘了呗

就算撕心裂肺

最后也是一对

 

可惜世上之事，十有八九不能如愿，导师合作舞台，他们两个一个去了Pd组，一个去了小八老师的组，李振宁没能完成跟林陌同台的约定，也没能唱成“王牌冤家”。

两人表面上装作不熟，却躲在暗夜中缠绵悱恻的关系终于成了过去式，当他们变成了真正意义上的冤家，只剩下最后一次同台的机会了。

李振宁看着林陌朝他选择的决赛曲目走过去的时候，满心的期待落了空。

他们直到最后，都没能同台表演一次，李振宁心想，这个遗憾也许要跟随自己一辈子了。

 

马上就要到决赛了，各家打投组都已做好了背水一战的准备，可在这时偏偏爆出了训练生跟选管搞上了的传言，再加上一堆各怀鬼胎的人下场顺竿带节奏，这个凭空出现的瓜一边逐渐变得真实具体，一边又开始漏洞百出。

Lily捧着手机吃了一晚上的瓜，不亦乐乎地跟自己的闺蜜感叹这种惊天大瓜竟然连自诩大厂万事通的自己都不知道，她对照着身边的同事一个个地排查，怎么也猜不到是谁能做出这种事。

酝酿了一晚上什么锤也没蹲到的吃瓜群众，第二天开始把那个删评又销号，空口造谣后续也跟不上的的爆瓜人骂了好几轮，正在大家吃新鲜的决赛分组瓜吃得不亦乐乎的时候，突然又不知道从哪冒出来个知情者，发了个贴又不见了人影。

“上床瓜接着爆，你们想想xls在什么情况下跟选管上床不会被其他室友发现，答案其实已经显而易见了。”

早在前一晚这个话题讨论得最热烈的时候，就已经有人猜测会不会是3月7号所有人出厂做公益那天发生的事，但帖子很快就沉下去了，而此时后续瓜一出来，不少人都想到当天只有李振宁家站姐没发上班图这件事，还有早就混进组看热闹不嫌事大的工作人员掺了一脚，说当天黑金选管也留在了大厂，这样一来似乎发生什么都解释得通了。

后续瓜出来后，有人陆续开始挖坟，把邓超元和女选管走在一起引发热议的几个帖子顶了上来，邓超元的粉丝不甘示弱，把李振宁跟女选管一起上班的帖子也顶了上来，有人甚至直接开贴阴阳怪气地质问，李振宁把衣领拉到遮住半张脸是为了掩藏什么？李振宁粉丝当即甩出当天李振宁敞开羽绒服露出脖子的下班图，自证清白。

李振宁的超话一片“无锤不吃瓜，7位惹人妒，专注打投，送深深出道”的口号，实际上每个人心里早已乱成一锅粥，好在没有锤，再加上几个大粉接连下场稳定军心，才稍微控制住了超话言论的走向。

但已经有不懂事的粉丝开始截出当天跟李振宁走在一起的选管的照片，当场辱骂“深深被造谣，都是这个女的害的！”“Guna！再也别让我在深深周围见到你！”

Lily怎么也没想到吃瓜吃到了自己头上，甚至莫名其妙地殃及了其他人，上一秒她还在辱骂究竟是哪个同行看自己不顺眼带自己出场，下一秒就看到暴躁粉丝已经开始给人家小姑娘P遗照艾特官博了，她顿时起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

Lily接触这一行已经挺久了，不是没见惯这种场面，但想到这件事竟然也跟自己脱不了干系，她腾地一下站了起来，正要去跟节目组澄清这件事的原委，总选管就已经打来了电话传召她进行谈话了。

Lily的男朋友开了整个下午的会，怎么也不接电话，她心急如焚地跟总选管解释着当天发生的事，甚至说要把监控调出来看，宿舍的摄像头早就被叛逆少年们拿帽子遮住了，偏偏走廊上的摄像头拍不到李振宁的宿舍，Lily心力交瘁地折腾了一晚上才接到男朋友打回来的电话，让他替自己作证3月7号晚上自己是跟他在外面约会的，这才把话说清楚。

 

孙泽霖躺在床上惊愕地张着嘴飞速滑着手机屏幕，见林陌回来了放下手机保持着同样的表情看了他一眼，又重新把手机拿到眼前，嘴里念念有词：“你绝对想不到我吃到一个惊天大瓜！”

林陌像是习惯了他这样一惊一乍的日常状态，一边收拾着乱糟糟的桌子一边说道：“你今天过得这么爽的吗？躺在床上吃瓜啊，我在训练室累了一整天，还得回来给你们收拾桌子！”

他看到桌上那个贴着便签的杯子的时候，不禁拿起来仔细端详问道：“这是谁的杯子？怎么没见过？”

孙泽霖头也没抬地回答道：“胡文煊走之前留给你的，那时候你去录制了。”

林陌“哦”了一句，揭下便签看着上面的字迹笑着自语道：“搞得好像再也不见了一样。”

孙泽霖的眉头越皱越紧，他终于放下手机从床上坐起来认真地对林陌说道：“你知道李振宁是我好哥们吧？”

林陌愣了一下，不明白孙泽霖为什么要突然在这时提到他，讷讷地点了点头。

“哎，我知道你跟他不太熟，但今天这个瓜吃得我真是心情复杂。”孙泽霖自顾自地说道，又确认了一下门已经关上了，小声对林陌说道：“有人说他跟黑金的选管上过床了，就在我们出厂做公益探望那些小孩的那天。”

林陌听到这话的时候顿时感觉如同五雷轰顶，下意识地提高音量震惊道：“怎么可能！”

“你小点声！”孙泽霖紧张得跳下床来捂住林陌的嘴，“我也没说这个瓜就是真的，但现在大家都已经在这么说了，不论真假，肯定会对他造成影响，我跟他关系一直挺不错的，这次看他进了出道位也替他开心，到底是谁在搞他啊？”

林陌突然想到那天凌晨他们回到宿舍的时候，李振宁还放心不下地来找自己，手上莫名其妙多了几道抓痕，不可置信地摇了摇头。

“其实到现在也没锤，根本说明不了什么，就看我这兄弟的公司肯不肯下场摆平这件事了，反正我是不相信他会这么糊涂。”说到这里孙泽霖愤愤不平地骂了句：“竟然还有人猜是吴承泽，我每天跟他待一块我能不知道？反正这种造谣的料张口就来，也不知道怎么就有那么多人真就信了！”

林陌心不在焉地点头附和着，脑子里全是李振宁手上的抓痕，孙泽霖又点进一个帖子，叹了口气把手机手机举到林陌眼前——“组里的xls看过来，你们也想知道主角是谁吧，平时换衣服的时候多注意一下谁身上有草莓之类的东西，期待你们知道答案后来爆料哦！”

手机屏幕的光晃得林陌眼睛发涩，他佯装镇定地退了一步，从床头翻出自己的眼药水，全身都在紧绷着，手一直在抖，眼药水滴了好几下没滴进去，弄得脸上都是水痕。

“哎，这瓜越吃越气人。”孙泽霖穿上外套往耳朵里塞了耳机，跟林陌说了句：“我去趟全时，有要带的东西吗？”

林陌失神地摇了摇头朝卫生间走去，对着镜子脱掉了上衣，最后一次跟李振宁做爱已经是一周前的事，林陌身上的吻痕早就褪掉了，他叹了一口气，不知道自己一时气急在他身上咬的那些牙印会不会消得这么快，林陌现在只担心他要是被人发现了，现在这个风口浪尖真是跳进黄河也洗不清了。

李振宁刚挤进前九，半个多月前的事就被人拉出来大做文章，这个时间点真是无法不让人多想。

林陌重新穿好衣服从卫生间走出来，从枕头下翻出手机，打开微博点进李振宁的广场，只见事态已经越来越无法控制了。

他想起孙泽霖那句“就看公司肯不肯下场摆平这件事”，犹豫良久，终于从微信群的通讯录里找到师铭泽的电话号码拨了过去。

窗台上的花已经干枯了，旁边旺仔牛奶上的大头娃娃依旧咧着嘴笑得开心，手机那头的回铃音骤然响起，林陌站在窗前紧张地揪住了自己的裤子。

 

大抵是因为在飞机上睡了一路的缘故，到阿拉善落地的几个人的精力无比旺盛，除了师铭泽怏怏地闭着眼睛，只听得嬉闹的声音不断传进耳朵。

丁飞俊在问胡文煊杯子有没有送出去，谷篮帝拿着姚驰的相机咔嚓咔嚓地拍着照片，一遍遍地念叨着他应该会很喜欢这里，徐柄超在问是不是谁下飞机的时候穿错了羽绒服，怎么自己揣在羽绒服口袋里的耳机不见了。

师铭泽闭着眼睛往口袋里掏了掏，往后一伸手把耳机递到徐柄超跟前，无奈地揉了揉眉心。

分明是徐柄超急匆匆下飞机的时候先把自己的衣服穿走了，左右师铭泽也不太在意这些，反正衣服也还合身，就这么错着穿了一路。

他再一次把手揣进口袋的时候，指节触到一个冰冰凉的东西，他下意识地摸了摸上面的纹路，心里突然产生一种怪异的熟悉感，直到师铭泽把它拿出来放到眼前看了个仔细，因感冒带来的困意顿时烟消云散。

他不可置信地回过大半个身子望着徐柄超，要不是胸前的安全带把他拽了回去，恐怕他能扑到徐柄超的身上，脸上毫不掩饰的激动和狂喜看得其他几个人目瞪口呆，丁飞俊赶紧问了句：“怎么了？”

徐柄超反应很快地拿出了下颚骨都要飞出去的气势夸张地接着唱到：“怎么了？你怎么了？你说蓝色是你最爱的颜色……”

师铭泽现在没有玩梗的心思，拿着戒指的手因激动而颤抖着，他咳了几下忙不迭地问道：“这个戒指，怎么会在你的口袋里？”

在师铭泽热切目光的压力之下，徐柄超冥思苦想了好一会儿，突然灵光一闪：“我想起来了，那天我们不是去看那些小孩子嘛，回来的时候有个小孩捡了个戒指给了李汶瀚，啥话也不说，我也不知道是给谁的，就这么一直放着，本来想着回去后问问，结果给忘了。”

丁飞俊发现了华点：“小朋友捡了戒指给了李汶瀚，那怎么在你口袋里？”

徐柄超挠挠头没理他，又问师铭泽：“是你掉的？”

谷蓝帝仔细端详着师铭泽手上的戒指说道：“这戒指上这么大一个狮子纹，不是他掉的是谁掉的？”

胡文煊皱着眉头说道：“我记得林陌好像也有这样一个戒指，有段时间他一直戴着。”

“你怎么什么都能想到林陌？”丁飞俊毫不留情地给了胡文煊一拳，两个人又开始打打闹闹。

“对，我掉的。”师铭泽心脏在胸膛里疯狂地跳动，激动过后头似乎更晕了，他转过头去紧紧将戒指握在手心。

师铭泽没想到曾经不见了的东西会以这样一种完全意想不到的方式失而复得，那晚林陌骗自己说他把戒指扔了的时候，那个倔强的眼神让他回味了一路。

刚下榻到阿拉善当地的酒店，师铭泽就接到了一个来自廊坊的来电，他担心是节目组的工作人员给自己打的电话，立马就拿起来接了，那头沉默了几秒，一开口竟然是林陌的声音。

 

在训练室泡了一整天练决赛舞蹈的李振宁突然被节目组叫去了小房间的时候，不禁想起了上次险些被退赛的不愉快经历，心里开始打鼓。

坐在桌子对面的总选管询问他3月7号发生的事，李振宁一头雾水地回想了一下，如实回复道自己当天腿伤着了，所以待在宿舍哪儿都没去。

直到总选管把问题赤裸裸地抛出来，李振宁震惊地瞪大了双眼，这才懵懵懂懂得知自己被卷入了一场什么样的风波。

过了好久李振宁才从这件事带来的震惊中缓过神来，他情绪激动地将当天发生的事详细描述了一遍，与Lily所说的经过严丝合缝地对上了，总选管才让他接公司打来了电话。

李振宁皱着眉地把事情经过再次跟黑金计划的负责人解释了一遍，公司说会好好处理外界的事，让他专心比赛，其他什么都不要管，对话末尾再次提醒他一定在这最后关头更加注意自己的言行。

 

李振宁回到训练室的时候，原本还围坐成一圈津津有味地议论什么事的组员不约而同地停下了口中的话题，嘉羿拍了拍手，叫大家起来继续练，李振宁脸上冷得看不出半点表情，他当然知道大家都在谈论什么。

早在被节目组叫出去谈话之前，他就隐约觉得有点不对劲了，休息的间隙，嘉羿突然问了一句“李振宁你到底有没有腹肌啊？”施展习惯性地抢过话头，大声说了一句”他当然……”后意识到什么收住了嘴。

那时候他还真以为大家都很在意他的腹肌，现在想想，其实他们想要一探究竟的，其实是自己衣服下面，到底藏没藏着某些痕迹吧。

进门之前，李振宁本来想用最适合同龄人的方式，打着哈哈把这件事给讲清楚，但在开门的一瞬间，在所有人目光的注视下，他突然感受到了一种前所未有的崩溃。

“来吧。”他让自己打起精神，开始合队形。

公司让他别想太多，但他怎么能不多想？3月7号的事，偏偏等到现在才开始流出谣言，这肯定跟自己挤进了出道位脱不了关系，队形合到第三遍的时候，李振宁看着镜子里的每一个人专注的模样，脑子突然变得一片空白，下一个大走位的鼓点已经开始响起，他却恍惚地没回过神，顿时被闪身过来的吴承泽撞倒在地上，滑出去好一段距离。

李振宁一边的肩膀和手肘着地，已经痛得没有了知觉，大家都停了下来过来扶他起来，急切地关心道：“怎么样？没事吧？”

他摇了摇头，被搀扶着站起来的时候慌张地把被带到胸口的衣服往下拉。

吴承泽似乎有些自责，他看着李振宁吃痛到揪成一团的表情：“傅弘毅的药还留在我们宿舍，我带你回去擦点！”

吴承泽带着李振宁回到宿舍的时候，林陌正在焦灼不安地守着手机等着师铭泽给自己的回复，他跟师铭泽坦白自己已经彻底跟李振宁断了关系，希望他能让黑金计划的负责人出面帮一帮李振宁，就当自己欠下他一个人情。

吴承泽推门而入时候，他看到李振宁疼得直咬牙，说不出半句话满头都是汗的样子，惊愕地“啊”了一声，顾不上心里的别扭赶紧上前扶住他：“怎么又受伤了？”

林陌责备的语气中带着抑制不住的心疼，让吴承泽觉得有些莫名其妙，他跟李振宁也不是很熟，怎么会是这种反应？

没工夫细想，吴承泽一边把李振宁扶到椅子上坐下，一边对林陌说道：“训练的时候我不小心把他撞飞了，傅老师的药呢？”

林陌闻言赶紧从上铺翻出了几瓶治跌打损伤的药来，吴承泽伸手要接，林陌胳膊肘把他拐到一旁：“你下手没轻没重的，我来吧。”说着就伸手去揭李振宁的衣服。

吴承泽见林陌的动作突然停了下来，疑惑地催促道：“你干嘛呢？快点啊！”

李振宁心下了然，他抬起头不自然地对吴承泽说道：“是我自己没注意，你别自责了，回去训练吧。”

吴承泽不放心地看了林陌一眼，朝李振宁点了点头。

林陌小心地帮李振宁把上衣脱了下来，看到他的肩膀肿得厉害，不禁嘶了一口气。

“心疼了？”李振宁没管住自己的嘴，下一秒林陌就往他肩上喷了云南白药，上手轻揉，疼得他“哇”地一声叫了出来。

林陌皱了皱眉，沉默不语地继续揉着，李振宁再也说不出一句多话。

林陌手都要揉酸了，淤血才慢慢散开，李振宁感到肩膀变得有点热，疼痛感舒缓了不少，他抬头看着林陌轻声说道：“昨天你跟我说要分手的时候，我怎么也想不到现在你还会在这里帮我上药，这个伤，我觉得受得还挺值的。”

“我只是不想让别人看到这个……”林陌的手指在他肩膀上残留的浅浅齿痕上停留了一会儿，很快他收起自己的柔软的语气，对李振宁冷声说道：“免得到时候连累我，你现在是什么处境自己难道不清楚吗？”

李振宁听了他的话，心知林陌也看到了那些谣言，他收起了脸上满足的笑容认真地说道：“我没有做过那些事，你信我吗？”

“我信不信不重要，别人……”

“很重要。”李振宁打断了林陌的话，握住他正在揉捏自己肩膀的手，说得无比笃定。

“我们已经没有关系了，你从现在开始要为出道努力，别太在意这个。” 林陌想要把手从他掌心抽出来，却不想他握得愈发紧了。

李振宁直直盯着林陌的眼睛，执拗地再一次问道：“你相信我吗？”

林陌低头看了眼他的手，视线回望过去：“那你先回答我，那天你手上的伤是哪里来的？”

李振宁被林陌这一望，彻底泄了气，他不愿意相信竟然连林陌也在捕捉着蛛丝马迹来怀疑自己。

他苦笑着放开了林陌的手：“你知道吗？那天我们的选管，Lily姐跟我说了一句话，她说收手机不仅是为了让我们能专心训练，同时也是在保护我们，那时候我根本不懂保护这两个字从哪里说起，但现在我明白了。”

林陌听着他答非所问的一番话，心情变得有些烦躁，只见他继续说道：“那天我在宿舍逛你的超话，看你的上班图，结果Lily姐突然就进来了，她是来给我带饭的，顺便把我的手机给收了，我担心她看到你的照片，就去她手里抢，于是就被她挠了，还有，那天晚上她给我送完晚饭后，就匆匆忙忙地去找她男朋友约会去了。”

李振宁活动了一下肩膀，忍着痛把衣服穿好站了起来，看着林陌一字一句说道：“我这么解释，你满意了吗？”

林陌站在一旁无措地看着李振宁往门外走去的失落背影，意识自己似乎伤害到了他，他还想要说些什么，孙泽霖就哼着歌回来了，林陌握紧了手里的药瓶，还是没有迈出脚下一步。

李振宁被孙泽霖拦下说了几句话，当他听到那句“兄弟一直相信你”的时候，眼神复杂地转头看了林陌一眼后，离开了他的宿舍。

 

3.31 更新

李振宁在楼梯拐角被匆匆忙忙往下冲过来的何昶希撞了个正着，他捂着肩膀闷哼了一声往旁边跌了几个踉跄，何昶希的手机也被撞飞到地上，啪地一声让他心脏提到了嗓子眼。

何昶希赶紧把手机捡起来确认屏幕没碎后，稍稍松了一口气，看到李振宁吃痛的表情不禁关切地问道：“没事吧！”

见他朝自己摆了摆手，何昶希不放心地看了他一眼准备往外走，李振宁看到何昶希的手机后心中一动，将他拉住问道：“我想借你手机打个电话，方便吗？”

 

李振宁头抵着墙角将手机贴近耳朵，何昶希在不远处的楼梯阶上坐下撑着下巴思考去便利店要买的零食清单，突然听到李振宁声音颤抖着叫了一声“哥”过后痛快地哭了出来，他顿时惊得绷直了身体。

那时在训练室合队形的时候，李振宁的目光从镜子里扫过一个个组员的脸，只见每个人都专注在舞蹈和走位上，只有施展躲开了他的眼神，目光碰撞在一起的短短一瞬，他眼里的情绪不是迷惑，也并不坦荡，而是满满的慌张与心虚，李振宁顿时就明白了，为什么他这段时间和自己成都的朋友用方言打电话时开始避开自己，为什么他会在所有人起哄要看自己腹肌的时候欲言又止。

李振宁和家人的关系不算好，自大学开始后就很少再跟父母有什么联系了，尤其是他的爸爸，其中原因复杂无法一言蔽之，但家人对他极少宣之于口的梦想很不理解，爸爸更是站在了他的对立面，他一意孤行地踏进黑金的大门，在黑金计划遇到未来的队友后，他以为自己从此一路上就有了依靠和陪伴，但施展的背叛此时狠狠地甩了他一耳光，被吴承泽撞到在地上的时候，李振宁甚至没觉得有多痛，他咬着牙不让自己倒下，最终却是林陌那个冷冰冰的眼神，让他失去了仅剩的支撑。

他已经很久没有打电话回家了，电话接通的瞬间，李振宁听到家人久违的声音，一直苦苦支撑着的意志终于在这一刻分崩离析，他哭着说自己在这里过得有一点点辛苦，说会让他们亲眼看到自己的梦想成为现实，他让哥哥把手机给了爸爸，对他说了无数遍对不起。

挂断通话后，李振宁花了好大力气才才从剧烈的情绪之中抽身，他抹了抹脸把手机还给何昶希，只见他拍了拍身边的楼梯让自己坐下，眼神里是毫不掩饰的心疼，关切地对自己说道：“想家了？”

他顺从地在何昶希身边坐下，点了点头声音还带着颤抖的哭腔回答了一声：“嗯。”

李振宁发红的眼圈和鼻子看得何昶希心中一软，正准备要伸手给他一个鼓励的拥抱，李振宁突然将头埋上了他的肩头，浑身冰冷的人，只要感受到一星半点的暖意也想要拼命抓紧，李振宁不受控制地抱住了何昶希的腰，再次决堤的眼泪透湿了他的衣服。

何昶希愣了好久，没忍心将李振宁推开，他抚摸着李振宁的头发就像安慰被抢走了糖的小孩。

似乎有人朝着这边走了过来，何昶希抬头看了一眼，立刻竖起食指示意来人不要打扰他，两个人在楼梯口不知待了多久，直到他听到李振宁无声的啜泣被平稳的呼吸声代替，轻轻拍了拍他的后背：“回宿舍睡吧，别在这着凉了。”

李振宁缓缓睁开肿痛的双眼，从何昶希肩上起来抱着膝盖沉默了半晌，终于抬头问道：“你们宿舍有空床位吗？”

 

孙泽霖眼神紧张又带着莫名激动地死死盯着手机屏幕，生怕错过了半点风吹草动，他听到林陌推门回来的声音，没注意他失魂落魄的神情，嘴里不住地叨叨：“疯了，组里已经疯了！开始无差别扫射了！”

一条匠星内部矛盾爆料引发连环爆瓜，各方势力下场互锤的尖叫之夜已经开始，可林陌连孙泽霖的半句话都没有听进去，他直直地朝着床上躺去，抬起一条手臂压住眼睛，却无力地发现即使自己将眼睛闭得再紧，何昶希举起手指对着自己嘘声的画面却始终在眼前挥之不去。

他心知自己对李振宁无法付诸完全的信任已经深深地伤害到了他，林陌纠结着自己和他现在的关系犹豫了很久，才下定决心要去跟他道歉，可当他绕过那个楼梯拐角，只见李振宁正跟何昶希待在一起，他的脸一动不动埋在了何昶希的肩头，林陌曲了曲僵直的手指，立刻转身回了宿舍。

 

......

“林陌，我有点想家了。”

“林陌，北海的冬天是什么样的啊？”

“林陌，你知道我为什么这么喜欢吃雪糕吗？”

“林陌，这个戒指太难看了，取下来吧！”

回忆里喋喋不休的声音传来，林陌努力地睁开眼睛去看，只看到李振宁脸上带着自己最为熟悉的笑意在金色的阳光里打了个滚，然后消失在了自己眼前。

林陌明白有些东西自己再也不会拥有了，他死死地咬着嘴唇，连着做了好几个深呼吸才将那股席卷内心狂烈的痛苦压了下去。

夜色渐深，林陌打开了手机，平静地旁观着那场表面盛大的彻夜狂欢，他的脸被手机屏幕的光映照得时明时暗，眼睛已经涩得不断往外冒眼泪，那些真真假假的故事，在他这颗心尝尽各种滋味之后，再也掀不起半点波澜。

 

孙泽霖离开大厂的那晚，吴承泽把林陌从录影棚拉了出来去送他。

看着孙泽霖的车在夜色中缓缓驶离大厂，吴承泽的心情越来越低落，回宿舍的路上他跟林陌说，自己打算今晚去文邺成宿舍待一晚，跟好兄弟聊聊天，文邺成明天就要走了，他真的很害怕以后再也没有见面的机会了。

林陌点点头，苦笑着说今晚养生十号院只剩他冷冷清清一个人了。

他洗完澡擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，吴承泽已经把被子床单搬走了，让他产生一全宿舍只剩下自己留在大厂的错觉。他失落地转过头，却发现胡文煊刚好走了进来，面露惊喜地问道：“刚回来吗？”

“回来好一会儿了，明天中午的飞机，一早就要走了，我怕到时候走之前又见不到你，所以现在就来跟你告个别。”

林陌听他这么一说，想起前两天他离开大厂的时候自己正在录制，他只在杯子上贴个便利贴跟自己道别：“谢谢你的杯子，我会用来好好喝水的。”

胡文煊顺着林陌的视线望向桌上的杯子，将它端了起来，手指摩梭着杯口对林陌说道：“我不是一直想送个杯子给你嘛，上次丁飞俊挑礼物的时候就给我挑了两个杯子，给你一个，我自己也留了一个。”

“情侣款吗？” 林陌脱口而出说了句玩笑话，反应过来后才发觉不妥，表情变得有些尴尬，赶紧转移了话题：“什么啊？说到底那还是丁飞俊送的，你没有给我准备礼物吗？”

胡文煊闻言咧着嘴笑开了，放下手中的杯子从怀里掏出来一个兔耳朵发箍，一边嘴里发出“当当当当”的声音，一边把发箍往林陌头上戴去：“这个给你好不好？”

“欸？你是不是还有个狐狸耳朵？”

“对，情侣款。”林陌没想到胡文煊还是将自己那句玩笑话追究到底了，看他给自己戴上发箍后并没有退开，而是一直把手放在自己的头发上，林陌不禁想起胡文煊曾对自己说过的话——“比赛结束后我有话要跟你说”，顿时慌张了起来，该来的还是来了。

但胡文煊却在这时把在喉头徘徊过千百遍的告白锁进了心底，他上前一步将林陌抱进怀里，克制住了住自己满心想要吻一吻他的欲望，故作轻松地说道：“你知道吗，机场有很多人来接我们，她们给我准备很多信和礼物，拿都要拿不下了，我感受到很多的爱，我很满足。”

伴随着一声哽咽，林陌感到他的胸膛猛地起伏了一下，随即带着笑意的声音在自己耳边响起。

“林陌，别把狐狸忘了。”

 


	5. 第五章 4.5-5.5更新合集

5.5更新

林陌给不了胡文煊回应，他以为自己把两个人之间的距离把控得很好，但当胡文煊不知不觉越过那道警戒线，他连仅有的心疼都已不能够光明正大地说出口了，似乎无论怎么小心都会伤害到他，他酝酿了半晌将胡文煊推开，就像是给朋友加油打气那样拍了他手臂一下：“搞得像是以后见不到了一样，过几天你不还要回来吗。”

“嗯，决赛好好表现，我去跟翰哥他们说一声，你休息吧。”

胡文煊笑着往外走去，关上门后，他再也无力掩饰心底的失落，走了几步后停了下来，靠在一旁的墙壁上闭上了眼睛。

“你在这干嘛？拍写真呢？”

师铭泽的声音突然在耳边响起，胡文煊赶紧睁开了眼睛，见他不解地望着自己走了过来，赶紧收敛了脸上的情绪，夸张地叫道：“Wow！Bking！你怎么来啦！”

师铭泽无奈地扶额，却也配合着他的话单手撑在门框上，推了推鼻梁上并不存在的墨镜，压低着嗓音地说道：“我来拿回点东西。”语气造作得让胡文煊自愧不如。

林陌心不在焉地盯着眼前的杯子，直到推门声响起才回过神来。

师铭泽进屋后愣了一下，迫使自己的视线从他头顶的兔耳朵上移开，指着门外问道：“胡文煊刚刚是来找你的？” 

“他明天就要走了，跟我来道个别。”

“我明天也要走了。”

“嗯。“林陌淡淡地回答， 像是早猜到了他会来找自己 。

“没有别的要跟我说的吗？”

师铭泽见他开始摆弄手边的杂物，自己则朝窗边走去，掀起窗帘，果不其然那罐牛奶依旧端端正正地摆在那里。

“我给你的牛奶，为什么不喝？是讨厌吗？”

林陌停下了手中的动作，下意识地摇了摇头，见师铭泽没有转过头来又说了一句：“不是。”

其实如果是讨厌的话，那晚他就应该把牛奶扔进垃圾桶，可是为什么不呢，他自己心里也不知道，他不知道该怎么回答师铭泽这个问题，只得换个话题问道：“你感冒好点没有？”

“你怎么知道我感冒了？” 师铭泽听到他的话饶有兴趣地回过头， 视线又被他头顶上的兔耳朵吸引了过去，下意识地舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，喉结不安分地上下滚动了一下。

打电话的时候林陌听出了师铭泽的声音怏怏的，还带着浓重的鼻音，兴许是自己当时过于担心李振宁的语气惹他不愉快了，那句“你在那边注意身体”还在口中犹豫，师铭泽就挂断了电话。

“那个，胡文煊跟我说的。”林陌撒谎的时候眼睛不敢看师铭泽，又欲盖弥彰地补充了一句：“他说你们在那边种树还挺辛苦的。”

师铭泽皱起了眉头若有所思，想起了昨天在酒店拿身份证登记入住的时候，从胡文煊的钱包里掉出来一张林陌的照片，他犹豫了一下，似乎在想合适的措辞：“胡文煊，他对你好像有点……“

林陌脸上闪过一丝微微讶异的表情，但看起来并没有太大的情绪，想来他对这件事并不感到意外，师铭泽讪笑了一声心下了然地说道：“你别欺骗人家小孩的感情，他年纪小，会把营业当真的。”

听到他这句话林陌闷闷不乐地回了一句：“你自己就是个小孩还管别人？”

“所以我当真了。”师铭泽转过身盯着林陌，一字一句认真说着：“林陌，我认真了。”

林陌的眼神被逼得无处闪躲， 师铭泽看出了他心里的纠结，没再步步紧逼，而是走到窗前伸手将那罐牛奶握到手中。

“在我小时候，旺仔牛奶跟别的饮料比起来，总是卖得特别贵，我一直舍不得买，可能得不到的永远都是最好的，那时候心里就一直有个念想，等我以后长大了，一定把旺仔牛奶都喝回来。“师铭泽顿了顿，笑着说道：“可能你对我来说，就跟小时候得不到的牛奶一样吧。“

说到这里他朝林陌上前一步伸出手，林陌想要像以前那样逃开，可身体却不受控制地靠近师铭泽，只听得他的声音离自己越来越近。

“ 但那天晚上我可没想这么多，我只是觉得你讲了那么久的故事，一定很口渴。 ”

最后一个字在师铭泽唇齿之间落下的时候，林陌只觉得心上某处柔软的地方被狠狠击中，他慌忙闭上眼睛生怕自己的眼神会暴露出什么情愫，给自己找了一个说得过去的借口：“我还欠你一个人情。“

师铭泽动作顿了一瞬，伸手摘下了他的发箍：“你戴着这个跟我说话很出戏。”

林陌这才反应过来，师铭泽进门后自己还一直顶着兔耳朵，顿时感到脸上一团火在烧，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

趁着林陌愣神，师铭泽将他圈进怀里说道：“你不欠我人情，我的队员出事了，作为队长应该主动担起责任及时处理，你只是给我提了个醒，应该是我欠你一个人情。“

林陌缓缓抬起身侧的手正准备回抱住他，却没想到他很快松开了自己。

林陌的动作僵在身侧，在不足300下的心跳声之后被他放开的那一瞬间熟悉的失落感再一次涌上心头。

说不清出于什么心思，这次林陌没有像上次那样起身离开，他脑子一热便踮起脚朝师铭泽的嘴唇吻上去，心想也许自己真的是疯了吧。

师铭泽挑了挑眉，脸上露出的捕猎成功般得意的表情，伸手按住林陌的后脑勺加深了这个吻。 

一切都发生得顺理成章，林陌的身子软软地撞进师铭泽怀里磨蹭，感受着他的舌头在口中肆意游走，在他的帮助下林陌雪白的手臂挣脱了睡衣的束缚，迫不及待地缠绕上他的脖颈。

林陌被吻得气喘吁吁，师铭泽放开了他的唇，往下对着他的脖颈、锁骨咬下去。

林陌仰头大口大口地喘着气，急不可耐地扯开了师铭泽的衬衣，抚上了他的胸膛，两人下体相抵著磨擦，引发身体一场难耐的麻痒。

师铭泽抱着林陌跌到床上，三下五除二地解下了他和自己的裤子，将膝盖架在林陌双腿间，大开的双腿无法合拢，林陌只能无助地用力夹紧了师铭泽的腰。

cu大的银晶正好顶在了温热的幽口上，师铭泽难以自控地喘息着，感觉到那软肉中的热气在邀请自己进入。

他一手拖高林陌的腰肢，一手抚上身下柔嫩的嫩穴，低头再次吞下他的呻吟，舌头激烈地翻绞纠缠。抚着穴口的手指，感受到隐隐的湿意，他伸出一指慢慢探入，耳边听著林陌从唇间溢出细细的呻吟，手指慢慢的进出让他适应。

在林陌快喘不过气时，师铭泽不舍地放开了他，一路而下，卷着舌头吞下他胸前的那点嫩红，轻咬细啃并不时大力的吮吸，环着腰的手也抚上了另一边的乳尖，不紧不慢地揉捏着，感受它在自己指尖慢慢涨大变成深红色，心中满是成就感。

胸口湿热的包裹感让林陌的身体感到无比愉悦，快感在急速的累积，他的前端也抬起了头，顶在师铭泽硬实的腹肌上，像是在进行着某种对抗。

师铭泽加重了力气在红果上咬了一下，疼得林陌“啊“地娇嗔了一声，他勾起嘴角从林陌胸上抬起头问道：”想要吗？“

在他的注视下，林陌怎么也开不了口，直到在师铭泽的持续撩拨下下身涨得受不了了，这才咬着嘴唇羞赧地捂住脸重重地点了点头。

师铭泽满意地往下滑去，将头埋进林陌身下乌黑的软毛中，张嘴含住他粉红的软柱，林陌脑中一空，顿时收紧了小穴绞紧了还留在里面的手指。

肉穴里还有些许干涩，紧得让师铭泽很难再加入一指，他的下体叫嚣着涨痛起来，一边绕着舌头舔舐着嘴里的铃口，一边在脑中想象着自己被林陌火热的甬道包裹缠紧的销魂感觉，伸手从自己扔在一旁的衣服口袋里胡乱地摸出一管润滑剂。

感到冰凉的液体被师铭泽沾在手指上插进身体的时候，林陌震惊地睁大了双眼， 这才反应过来自己被他套路了，还没来得及嗔怒，身体就在师铭泽口中迎来了一波接一波的快感，他连生气都顾不了了，顶起腰皱着眉认真地感受着在微弱的电流在身体里慢慢积累的过程。  

师铭泽的第三根手指顺利地抵了进去，他满意地松了一口气，感到林陌的后穴紧紧的吸住了侵入的手指并不停的收缩，他越发加快速的抽起来，同时加大了口中吮吸套弄的频率和力度，手指快速进出发出羞人的声音，林陌头皮发麻，一瞬间绷紧了全身的神经，伸手抓着师铭泽头发在他口中痛快地射了出来。

师铭泽将他泄在自己口中的东西吞了下去，没有给林陌太多喘息的时间，立马将他翻了个身，自己忍着几乎要破体而出的强烈欲望让他舒服了那么久，现在该轮到他来满足自己了。

“嗯……Nyaaa！”林陌喘着气放松自己让自己的身体接纳师铭泽尺寸，经过刚才的爱抚，小穴已有足够的润、滑，当他的巨物一点点挤入自己的身体，那种被撑开、被涨满的感觉带著微微的刺痛让他下身一热，涌出更多的蜜液。

师铭泽将自己的粗大整根推到底，听到林陌不稳的呼吸声，捧着他的臀贴近自己的身体，磨蹭两人的结合处，让自己的阴茎在内来回碾磨，惹来林陌动听的娇吟。

“快一点~”

他心痒难耐地扭着自己的腰肢，再次伸出手去抱师铭泽的脖子，努力地紧贴上他的身体。感受到林陌的邀请和身体的反应，师铭泽加快了进、出的速度，林陌闷哼一声，甬道中一阵紧缩，比起射精，后面达到的高潮让林陌爽到几乎要昏死过去，他无法自控地张开了手指，感受着强烈的快、感自下体升起，越来越强烈，深刻到完完全全地融入了骨子里。 

林陌高潮中的身子异常的敏感，可师铭泽的动作却丝毫没有要停的意思。

“停…啊……”

他断断续续地喊叫着，可是师铭泽对他的请求置若罔闻，反而更快地抽送起来，林陌几乎受不住那持续的狂喜，他挺直了腰身随师铭泽的猛烈抽而急、喘叫道：“啊……啊……啊……”

持续的高潮使肉穴紧绞着膨大的巨物，师铭泽再也受不住那欲仙欲死的销魂感受，意识全由欲望撑控，放开身手全力抽、送起来，身体相撞发出急速不断的“啪，啪，啪……”的声响，林陌在师铭泽背上抓出了一道道痕迹，身体在接连到来的高潮中不住地颤抖起来。师铭泽进行着最后的冲刺，最后将林陌颤抖的身体紧紧压向自已，铃口抵着花心满足地泄了出来。

一轮纠缠过后，林陌浑身潮红地躺在师铭泽怀里，过了好久才将呼吸平稳下来，想到师铭泽的套路不禁气鼓鼓地抱怨道：“连润滑剂都准备了，你早就打算好了是不是？”

师铭泽一手垫着林陌的肩膀，一手揉搓着他胸口依旧挺立着的艳红那点，低头吻着林陌的发顶说道：“这叫欲擒故纵。“说着又捏起林陌的下巴要去吻他 ，林陌啜了他的唇一口后皱起眉别过脸去：“好腥。“

“你自己的味道，不好好尝尝吗？“听到师铭泽玩味的语气，林陌羞赧地拉起被子蒙住了自己的脑袋。

听到从被子里传来一声闷闷的“不要！“师铭泽宠溺了笑了一笑，他长手一伸，拿过床头的牛奶打开开口，喝了一口冲淡了嘴里的咸腥，鼓着腮帮子起了坏心思。

林陌身上的被子被他掀开的时候，立马捂住了自己的脸，却不想他突然将自己抱了起来，不禁惊呼一声赶紧伸手抱紧了师铭泽的脖子。

师铭泽将林陌的腿环在自己腰间，托着他的屁股将他一把抱起下了床，走到桌边又重新拿起那个兔耳朵给他戴上。林陌欲哭无泪地问道“你要干嘛？”

“干小兔子好不好？“

师铭泽将林陌抱到窗边，让他坐在窗台上，将他的双腿架在自己肩膀上再次缓缓抽送起来，林陌被干得又射了一次，被师铭泽放下来的时候，腿已经软地撑不住身子了，师铭泽上前一步将他压倒在窗台上，依旧硬挺的下身直直地顶在林陌腿间，林陌下意识地紧紧抓着窗帘，生怕露出一丝缝隙。

师铭泽忍着肿胀的下身带来的难受，耐着性子拿起旁边的牛奶慢慢喝了一口，捏着林陌的下巴渡到他嘴里，林陌的嘴太小了，此时又被折腾到无力地痴痴张开，牛奶从嘴角流了下去，沿着脖子在锁骨里聚成小小的一滩晃晃荡荡，慢慢地锁骨里也盛不下了，顺着腰朝身朝下流去，消失在沾着点点白浊的茂密软毛中，然后顺着软软垂下的阴茎一滴滴地落到地面，溅开一朵朵白色小花，看得师铭泽气血上涌，他摸着林陌烧红的脸颊打量着他的身体开口道：“我们来玩个游戏怎么样？“

“不要！“林陌虽然身体疲累到无以复加，但还没到脑子不清醒的地步，师铭泽摇了摇头，没有理会他的抗拒，晃着手中最后一口牛奶缓缓倒进林陌的锁骨

“锁骨挑战听过吗？不许流出来哦。”

说着又凑上前去啮咬着他胸口的殷红，他的牙齿稍稍一合，引得林陌娇哼一声，身子晃了晃，锁骨里的牛奶顺着胸口流到含着乳头的师铭泽嘴里，师铭泽狠狠吮吸了几下，顺着乳白色的痕迹一路舔了上去，舌尖在林陌耳廓上打了个转：“挑战失败。”

林陌还想说些什么，就被他不知满足地抓住了手握在他挺立的阴茎上套弄 ：“再给你最后一次机会好不好？”他低头看着师铭泽还没得到释放的欲望，在他身前跪了下去一把含住，几个吞咽的动作过后，师铭泽舒爽地闷哼了一声，在射出来之前及时将阴茎从林陌口中抽了出来，精液被喷到了林陌的锁骨里，粘稠的一小滩，比牛奶更稳当地待在里面。

师铭泽喘着气挑着林陌的下巴让他站了起来：“锁骨挑战还有一部分，你看看能不能舔到。”

林陌低下头看了一眼，不禁怀疑道：“有人做得到吗这个？”

“有人哦”

“真的有人做到吗？那个人嘴巴是有多大，大嘴怪吗？”

见他小嘴微张不可置信的样子，师铭泽笑着伸手抹去他嘴角残余的白浊：“还要再来一次吗？”

“不要了！”林陌转过头去话音还没落，就感到大手滑进自己的腿间，轻轻揉捏着大腿内侧的嫩肉，慢慢沿着腿滑上去，他咬着嘴唇想并紧双腿，却被师铭泽手掌一横覆盖住了私密处，带着恰到好处的力道轻揉着，林陌吞下喉间被这触感引发的冲动，阴茎在他手中再一次硬挺起来。

师铭泽突然将手指刺进林陌的身体，也不抽动而是转动着压按着内壁，林陌酥痒难耐，眼泪在眼眶里打转，上下顶着胯朝师铭泽贴上去做无声的请求。

师铭泽接收到他的邀请后，勾了勾嘴角将手指抽了出来，看着林陌失落的表情装作无辜地摊手：“你自己说不要了的。”

林陌顶着兔耳朵红着眼睛带着委屈和情欲望向自己的这副模样，让师铭泽下身又开始涨痛起来，他抱起林陌将他的双腿分开到自己身体两侧，自己靠在床头，双手握住林陌的腰冲着他抬了抬下巴：“这次你在上面好不好？”

见林陌满脸通红扶着自己的性器对准正往外溢出露珠的肿胀幽口，师铭泽再也忍不住按着他的腰朝下坐下去。

“啊！”

强烈的刺激让林陌挺直了腰吟叫出声，高高挺起的雪白胸膛将上面饱满红嫩的珠粒送到了师铭泽嘴边，被他一口含住。他眯着眼睛迷离地看向师铭泽，只见正认真地卷着舌头大力吮吸、舔弄，舒服得抱住他的头叫了出来。

看着林陌汗津津的脸，兔耳朵也被自己顶弄得滑到脖子上要掉不掉地挂着，师铭泽只觉得似乎再也没有什么能比“好看”这两个字更适合用来形容现在的他。

“林陌，你真好看。”他在林陌耳边不断重复着这句话，一边将手从他的细腰移到他的臀上用力搓揉，挺腰向上一阵猛顶，紧致的快感让两人忍不住叫了出来。

“啊慢……慢点……呀……”

过急的顶撞让林陌一句完整的话都已说不出来了，腰越来越酸，再也提不起半点力气，感到他身子上下挺动的幅度越来越小，师铭泽反身将他压到了身下，快速几个抽插过后，酸麻的快感直冲林陌大脑。

看着林陌这副头脑昏昏眼神迷离的模样，师铭泽觉得怎么都不够，他情难自控地将手指伸到他的小嘴里搅动，不顾他的哀求下身继续抽送着，另一只手从林陌的肩膀沿着手臂一路摸过去，直到覆住他的手背十指紧扣，一边吻着他的脖子一边摩挲着他的无名指问道：“告诉我，你怎么把戒指弄没的？”

“跳舞的时候，它自己飞出去了。”

林陌神志不清地从混乱的脑子里找到了一点儿头绪，忙不迭地回答，似乎这样就他就能饶了自己

“那你找了吗？”

“找…找了。”

“用心找了吗？”

身下又是一记用力的顶撞，师铭泽只听得林陌哭着回答道：“用心找了……呜，停……”

 “那为什么要骗我说扔了？看我生气你很开心吗？” 想到那晚他那个伤人的眼神，师铭泽带着怒气狠狠地整根没入，一下子就戳在林陌体内的凸点上。

林陌被干到什么话都说不出来，只能“嗯~啊！”地叫着。

“嗯是什么意思？” 师铭泽急喘，用力的挺腰，蜜穴不停吞吐著的自己的欲望，又粗又长的阴茎被长道的嫩肉紧绞，每一次的抽动都带来极致的快感。

“嗯……别夹那么紧……”

林陌哭着哀求道：“我不知道…我不知道，停~停下来。”

一阵猛冲过后，师铭泽“呼呼”的大口喘着气停了下来，紧绷着全身的肌肉，努力缓解被林陌身后小穴一阵紧缩带来的快感弄得几乎要泄出来的极限。

林陌气息急促地喘息着，再次高潮过后的身子轻颤着倒进了师铭泽怀里，师铭泽这一次却没有从他的身体里退出来，就着交合的姿势将林陌抱起来往浴室走去。

林陌脱力地将额头抵在他的颈窝处，身子异常敏感，走路动作使得师铭泽的阴茎在身体中磨来蹭去，弄得他汁液横流，他听到虚弱的娇吟声不断从被自己咬得通红的嘴唇中溢出，羞耻得把脸紧贴在师铭泽胸膛上，身子再次不受控制地颤抖起来。

师铭泽早已忍到了极限，他打开喷头，将林陌压靠在墙上就大力抽送起来，次次没入，重重顶送，弄得林陌连叫都叫不出来，哭声哽在喉间，身体相撞的“啪啪声”混合着水流的声音充斥在耳边，身后的肉穴紧紧夹缩着充血的欲望，温热的体液终于喷涌而出，被水流冲得满腿粘腻。极致的欢愉让林陌再也承受不住，双腿一软沿着墙壁滑了下去。

连着做了好几次，林陌已经彻底地筋疲力尽，无力地挂在师铭泽身上任他给自己做清理，擦干身体后被他抱到床上，强撑着眼皮有气无力地问道：“你要走了吗？”

师铭泽替他盖好了被子，把手伸进去替他揉捏着酸痛的腰安抚道：“你睡着后我再走。”

得到这个答复，林陌这才安心地合上眼睛很快就沉沉睡去。

这是师铭泽第一次和林陌做ai，一起感受对方的身体给自己带来的快乐，而不是单方面霸占和凌辱。其实林陌说的没错，是他自己背叛李振宁在先，当他意识到这个事实的时候，已经被自己禁锢在了一个坚不可破的牢笼之中，当初被强制套在林陌手上的那个戒指，也终于成了套住自己的牢笼。 离开阿拉善之前，他弯下腰鞠了一捧黄沙，取下了手上的戒指，将它埋在了沙漠，感到了心中无比清晰的自由和解脱。

师铭泽坐在床边感到一阵阵的困意袭来，他打了个哈欠，拿起自己摘下来放在一边的手表看了眼时间，已经快要凌晨三点了。

林陌的呼吸声已经平稳了下来，师铭泽从被子里抽出自己的手，离开前又仔细地看了看他的脸。

打开门的时候，走廊上突然亮起的声控灯让师铭泽难受地闭上眼睛。

“唔~你什么时候回来啊？”

他只听得林陌在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地问了一句，转身轻声回答道：“很快。”他深呼吸了一口气，缓缓关上了门离开。

第二天醒来的时候，林陌只觉得连抬手的力气都没有，他懒懒地躺着完全不想动弹，直到耳边传来细细簌簌的声音，想到是吴承泽已经回来了，才瞬间惊醒。

他捂着依旧酸痛的腰环视了一圈，确认师铭泽走之前把昨晚留下的欢愉痕迹处理干净了，这才松了一口气。

“醒啦！”吴承泽见林陌醒来后拉开窗帘，阳光洒在林陌脸上，他闭上了双眼忍不住一遍遍回味着昨晚那场酣畅淋漓的狂欢，脸上再次泛起红潮。

“你的花都枯成这样了，我给你扔了吧。”

林陌睁眼看着吴承泽手里反射着阳光的玻璃瓶，讷讷地点了点头。

窗台已经变得空空荡荡的，他的心里却开始有了隐隐的期盼。

还会再见吧，决赛你会回来的吧。

上车离开前，师铭泽抬头好好地看了一眼大厂的天空，天边的航迹云让他突然想起在阿拉善空旷苍凉的大漠之中，抬头时看见在空中盘旋翱翔的鹫鹰。 

 

4.7 更新

结束了千人见面会上的舞台表演和游戏环节，火种小组成员被staff带去后台接受采访。

正在候场的李振宁跟姚明明聊得正开心，身边的何昶希注意到他手腕上用来盖住纹身的胶带掉了下来，便帮他重新贴好，李振宁看了何昶希一眼后顺手把袖子往上拉了拉方便他的动作，又扭过脑袋跟身边的人说笑成一团，这一幕不偏不倚地撞进了林陌眼中，他不禁放慢了脚步，脸上浮现不愉快的神色。

林陌从前和李振宁在一起的时候，两人在情事上都有自己的小癖好，李振宁事后最喜欢捏林陌的肚子，林陌则喜欢抓着他的手放到嘴边，一下下地舔咬他手腕上的纹身，佯装凶狠地警告他这里也不许别人碰。这两处地方被他们视为自己捍卫的专属领域。可当林陌意识到自己已经失去这个特权的时候，只能在心里暗暗地生闷气。

他跟着队伍往前走去，胸口又传来一阵熟悉的凉意，他垂眼看了一下，发现自己好不容易扣上的扣子又开了。刚刚在舞台上表演的时候，扣子就松开了好几回，他一边稳住自己的表演一边找机会将扣子扣上，在心里暗骂主题公演那晚李振宁在后台干的好事，一定是他扯下自己的衣服时过于用力，弄松了衣扣，才会搞得表演的时候这么尴尬。

林陌下意识地想要把衣服拉上，可下一秒却又鬼使神差地收回了自己的手，装作不经意地压低了肩膀从李振宁面前经过，不出所料衣服继续滑了下去，整个肩膀连带着半截雪白的手臂都露了出来，出过汗后濡湿的皮肤此刻泛着晶亮的水光，胸口的一点殷红在这诱人的水光中时隐时现，连过往的工作人员不小心瞥到后都无处安放尴尬的目光。

就在李振宁朝这边看过来的一瞬间，林陌马上就要垮到露出半个身子的衣服突然被人拉了起来，他迷茫地回过头，只见邓超元收回了手正朝着自己笑，脸上显然写着“你衣服又开了，我帮你拉上避免走光，不用谢我”，林陌心中闷着火，还得咬牙对他眉眼弯弯地笑回去。

可能是因为林陌那双眼睛总是含情脉脉，李振宁竟然从他和邓超元对视中看到一丝浓情蜜意，脸顿时垮了下来。

时间过得飞快，离厂的训练生陆陆续续返厂，影视基地又像从前那样热闹了起来，甚至给人一种错觉，仿佛从来没有人离开过一样，养生十号院再次聚首，林陌开心之余却显得有些落寞，胡文煊兴冲冲地跑过来告诉他关于沙漠五子成团的事，林陌终于还是没有忍住：“师铭泽怎么没回来？”

“BKing他又过敏了，在老家医院待着呢，不知道决赛前能不能好。”

或许林陌不愿意承认自己一直在等着一个身影，可却一直没有等到。

决赛前一晚，训练生宿舍迎来了决赛前最后一场盛大的狂欢。

林陌两手空空地从便利店走出来，正好撞上李振宁迎面走来，耳边突然出现一句话——“气氛不会太尴尬。”

李振宁看到他的时候也慌了一下，局促地握着双手开始没话找话：“来买东西吗？”

林陌无奈地摊着手耸耸肩：“我来晚了，全时都被他们搬空了。”

“哦。”李振宁挠了挠头，见林陌低着头就要从自己身边走过去，连忙说道：“要一起走走吗？”

看到林陌疑惑地望向自己，李振宁赶紧解释道：“我们进来后都还没有好好地看一看大厂，我想在离开前到处走走，今晚大概也睡不着了，你要不要陪我一起……”

林陌左右环视了一圈后目光重新落回李振宁恳切的脸上，犹豫了一下，把双手插进口袋朝他扬了扬下巴：“走吧。”

在这躁动不安的决赛前夜，林陌陪着李振宁走遍了影视基地里每一个寂静的角落，绕了一圈又回到了训练楼前。

从训练楼回宿舍的那段熟悉的路上，走过第三个路灯的时候，李振宁试探着像以前那样去拉林陌的手，林陌却往旁边走了一步躲开了他，装作不经意地感慨了一句：“这是最后一次走这条路了吧。”

这条路见证了李振宁和林陌为对方遮风挡雨的那些珍贵光阴，是在训练压力最大的那段时间里，两人心照不宣的慰藉和期待。

他们隔着一人宽的距离往宿舍走去，偶尔会不自觉地越靠越近，肩膀碰到一起后又立马分开，李振宁努力压抑着自己的落寞，只听得林陌问自己：“明天你觉得自己会是第几名？” 

“我心里想的话，大概六七名左右吧，“说到这里李振宁低下头自嘲般笑了笑接着说道；”但如果第五还没有我的话，我做好思想准备了。”

林陌摇了摇头，语气很是坚定：“你会出道的。“

“应该可以出道吧，”李振宁失落地低下头去，看着两人在路灯下被拉长的影子：“但谁说的准呢，这种事……”

林陌明白他在担心什么，他更了解李振宁总是习惯做最坏的打算，在大厂这四个月时间里林陌走到今天这一步，该明白的道理也都明白了，现在只想着好好完成在这里的最后一个舞台，回到公司后重新开始。

可他当他听到李振宁声音哽咽地说：“林陌，我真的很想和你一起在这里出道，我想和你有更多的舞台，我们从开始到结束，都还没有过一个合作舞台。”原本已经淡然平和的内心突然突然涌起强烈的不甘。

趁着按电梯键的功夫，林陌眨了眨湿润的眼睛，将这份不甘心压了下去，他不愿让自己总是轻易陷入被李振宁引发的情绪里，转过头来佯装做轻描淡写地取笑他：“怎么这么爱哭啊？明晚怎么办?”

电梯门缓缓合上后，林陌不紧不慢地说出了酝酿已久的告别：“这些天发生了很多事，如果没有你陪在我身边，这条路可能会走得更难，明晚过后我们就不能再一起走下去了，我相信你一定会出道的，以后我们也许会在更大的舞台上相见，也有可能没机会再见，但只要我们记得在一起的时候很开心就够了，钛戈的一首歌里有一句歌词我很喜欢……”

林陌的话音还没落，电梯门“叮“地一声打开了，他走了出去回身望着李振宁笑着说道：“人生贵相知，不问朝与夕。”

林陌转过身去将指甲深深地嵌入了掌心，不忍再看李振宁凝视着自己的痛苦眼神，他死死咬着自己的嘴唇往十号宿舍的方向走去，再没回头。

走廊上充斥着从那些或关上或敞开的宿舍门里传出的此起彼伏的肆意高喊，隐约还能听见唱歌的声音，那旋律耳熟得很，但混在一众嘈杂声中却始终听不真切，让林陌想起高考前夜书页横飞的教学楼，在这一路的狂欢声中，他走着走着竟发现自己早已泪流满面，颤抖成一团。

只有林陌知道林陌在这四个月里经历过什么，遭遇过什么，那些猜测，发散，曲解都随它去吧，他奔着出道位而来，一路上该争取都尽力争取了，走到现在这一步，他已不再强求什么结果，却在决赛的特别舞台李振宁走到自己身边的那一瞬间，没能藏住被自己包裹在坚硬外壳下的脆弱。

“I remember you”是李振宁和林陌除了主题曲外唯一的一个合作舞台，这世上无疾而终的感情太多了，能够安安静静地唱着离别曲，李振宁原以为自己可以心满意足，可此时这份该死的仪式感却让他心如刀割，痛得喘不过气。

“当所有回忆再亮起，在每个画面里，I remember you，”

我会记得你撞见我躲在训练室哭泣时递过来的纸巾，会记得我们指尖碰到一起时在黑暗中产生的第一朵火花，会记得从训练楼到宿舍楼的那条小路上我们留下的每一步足迹，会记得落入你欣喜眼神中的漫天星辉，会记得在路灯下我们的影子被拉长的形状，会记得从你身后伸手捂住你的眼睛时掌心被眼睫毛扫过又痒又软的触感，会记得你陪我趴在地板上写检讨时落到我们身上阳光的温度，会记得你抱着一束鲜花站在我身边让我心不在焉唱飘的那个音调，会记得你头发上好闻的茉莉花香、撒娇时嗲嗲的口癖、随身携带的眼药水的颜色……

朝着延伸舞台走去的时候，李振宁任性地跟身边的人换了个位置，站到了林陌身旁，只听得他将那句“晴朗后空气的味道，还有你扬起的嘴角“唱得痛彻心扉，李振宁移开视线，笑着朝着台下另一个方向举着自己灯牌的女孩子们挥手。

如果在这一刻，我如你所唱的那样将嘴角扬起，那你是不是就能永远记得我？

正如在每个动人故事里，我一定会记得这一刻从你脸上滑落的那颗泪珠……我一定会记得。

播放着决赛直播的手机屏幕里，出现了被摄像机捕捉到的林陌眼眶通红的瞬间，师铭泽伸出还插着针头输液的手抚了上去，想要替他擦去眼泪，胸口里某个地方像是在被人用力撕扯一般疼痛不堪。

我答应过你很快就会回去的，对不起，我食言了。

林陌的镜头早已一闪而过，他伸出手去只摸到屏幕上那条裂缝，家人来医院陪他的时候随口提了句该换手机屏幕了，师铭泽沉默地转过了头。

人总得靠着一些痕迹来怀念过去，这道裂痕是林陌留给他所剩无几的印记了。

当主持人报到第五名的时候还没有听到自己的名字，李振宁几乎快要崩溃，泪水开始在眼眶里打转，训练室里那些充斥着汗泪的记忆，那些曾经辉煌荣耀的瞬间，都慢慢褪了色彩变成了黑白默片。

可当自己的脸被投放到现场的大屏幕上时，他大脑霎时一片空白，表情揪成了一团，聚集在眼眶中那个的泪开始不受控制地往下流。李振宁无论如何也没想到自己的名字会在这时候被主持人慷慨激昂地喊出来，压得自己喘不过气的千万情绪，一时之间朝着另一个截然相反的方向崩溃。他晕头又转向，只感到周围的人都上来拥抱自己，却早已不知道身边的人都是谁了。

林陌如释重负地舒了一口气，悬着的一颗心也终于稳当地落回原处，他转过身抬头望过去，心中笑道：”果然又哭了”。 

林陌下意识地抬起手要抚上李振宁的脸，想了想又将手放了下来，轻轻拍了拍他的腰。 他和李振宁本都是同样的人，抬起头似乎能够隐约看得到希望，因为那点微弱的光亮惺惺相惜结伴而行，他在这场资本博弈中撞得头破血流成了弃子，李振宁却不服输地一路打了上去，翻覆了整盘棋局，

走到这一步，林陌早已身心俱疲，目送李振宁踏上那个长长的通道，朝着属于自己的那个位置走去，脸上终于带上了一丝不易察觉的笑意。  
对林陌来说，李振宁更像是帮自己圆了一个无法企及的梦，是他在这段充斥着痛苦和不甘的旅途中获得的唯一圆满。

走到延伸台尽头的时候，李振宁猛地回过头朝着自己走来的方向望去，只见林陌的身影在泪光闪烁的视线中摇摇晃晃。

这一瞬间仿佛回到了不久前从北京录音室返厂的那个夜晚，台下五颜六色的灯牌变成了晃眼的闪光灯，声嘶力竭的呐喊被不间断的相机快门声掩盖，他回过头去，只见林陌在身后不远的地方被挤得摇摇晃晃寸步难行，他想要回过身去护住他，可却被人潮簇拥着根本无法回头，他只能被推着一路向前，离林陌越来越远。

他磕磕绊绊地说完自己的感言，站上那个出道位，说不清内心澎拜的心情，只是依旧觉得一切都太不真实了。

唯一真实的，是当他擦干眼泪后看清隔着大半个场馆抬头望向自己的林陌，惊觉在他陪自己从岌岌无名走向光芒万丈之后，自己却终于彻底失去了他。当比赛结束后，所有人都登上了舞台，李振宁穿过拥挤的人群，只见林陌已经被胡文煊拥在了怀里，身边来来回回的人都在祝贺自己，他一一回应，再次被人群推向远处。

林陌连夜逃离了大厂，他太累了，坐在车里躺在座椅靠背上很快就沉沉地睡了过去，就当这四个月只是一场梦，当他再次醒过来的时候，他想要的东西，一定会不遗余力地紧紧握在手中。

经历过剧烈情绪的一晚，直到第二天中午李振宁才醒来，得知林陌已经离开后，他脸也没洗头发也没梳，胡茬都冒出了出来，失魂落魄地朝十号宿舍奔去，只觉得心仿佛塌陷了一块。

林陌只在床上留下了一张明信片，明信片上的照片是他从窗子里拍到的天空，那时窗台上的玫瑰还没有干枯，窗外的玉兰也还没有盛放，粉粉白白的小花骨朵缀满枝头，那天的天空难得地澄碧，在那之后廊坊再也没见过这么漂亮的蓝天，明信片的背面用铅笔写着一句话。

“Bye and I’ll always remember you.”

 

4.14 更新

李振宁马不停蹄地收拾了好几箱行李搬进了大别墅，将林陌留下的明信片压到了箱底。

要从一段刚逝去的感情中抽身并不容易，出道夜相互交缠的狂喜和剧痛已经慢慢地沉淀了下来，偶尔会冒出尖儿来刺得胸口难受，但他也会庆幸，自己还存留着这样深刻的感觉，李振宁自认是个念旧的人，他始终觉得生而为人最珍贵的意义，不过是能够感受幸福，还有感受痛苦。

从刚开始进大厂时不习惯被无处不在的摄像机监视着生活，到现在只有在摄像机架起来的时候才能感到安心，李振宁说不清自己是哪里变了，不间断的采访、拍摄、录音……一天24小时恨不得掰碎了用，这样的忙碌一点点加深了出道的真实感，在这个过程中他慢慢看清了自己想要走的方向，“出道”二字所代表的，终于不再只是一个轻飘飘的排名。

李振宁卷起袖子伸手去夹桌子那头的牛肉，越过管栎的时候，只见他像是发现了新大陆似的指着嘉羿对自己说道：“你俩的文身纹在了同一个地方啊！”

顺着管栎的视线，李振宁和嘉羿不约而同地望向对方的左手手腕。

李汶翰轻咳了一声，提醒了一句还在录制，嘉羿赶紧闭上了大大张开着的嘴，露出一排大白牙朝李振宁使了个眼神，颇有摄像机一关就要原地结义的意味。

管栎说错了话，心虚地缩着脖子跟导演做了个剪刀的手势，示意“把刚才关于文身的那段对话剪掉”。

合宿团综录到了后半夜，李振宁的手机终于拿了回来，应接不暇的消息卡得微信闪退了好几次，身上怎么也散不掉的火锅味让他有些恼火。

他好不容易顺利点进微信的时候，浴室里的水声戛然而止，李振宁抬头看了一眼，心想还是等有时间了再一一回复吧。

他发了条朋友圈统一感谢，顺手往下滑了滑，只见一个好友的头像换成了一张熟悉的脸，手比脑子更快一步点进了那人朋友圈。

“你去洗吧。”何昶希贴着面膜从浴室里走出来，只见李振宁捧着手机一脸抓狂的表情。

他头也不抬紧盯着屏幕，手指还在不停地往下划拉，咬牙切齿地控诉道：“我跟你说我这同学绝了，比赛的时候一直在朋友圈给陈宥维拉票！连头像都换成了陈宥维！”

说到这里李振宁清了清嗓子，捧着手机照着屏幕一字一句地念道：“本来今年都不准备追选秀了，打开爱奇艺随便瞄了一眼，竟然看到了初中同学，看完第一期的感觉就是，陈宥维真的好帅啊！！！”

“我看看！”

何昶希头发还没来得及擦便兴致勃勃地凑了过来，看着李振宁点进去的朋友圈里面的自拍，看热闹不嫌事大似地调侃道：“难怪吃醋了，原来还是个美女。”

“她为了感叹陈宥维好帅连着打了三个感叹号，连我名字都没提一句！她是不是忘了我还在她朋友圈里啊？是不是忘了初中还跟我谈过恋爱啊？”李振宁义愤填膺一股脑把底儿都交代得明明白白。

何昶希听了这话震惊地扶着脸上的面膜笑道：“李镇平真有你的，初中就谈恋爱了，我初恋都还是在大学呢。”

李振宁倒也不见得有多在意那段不明不白的xxj式恋情，本来就已经很久没有联系过了，在朋友圈顶多也就算是点赞之交，但这事就像是吃火锅袖口不小心沾到了酱油时脱口而出的一个“靠”字，不吐不快。

何昶希伸手点进了那个女同学的聊天界面，笑倒在了李振宁怀里，连面膜都顾不上了。

“在吗？”

“可以帮我问陈宥维要一张签名照吗”

“私照的那种”

“男友视角的那种“

“天底下只有唯一一张的那种”

“对了！恭喜你成为陈宥维的队友！”

“出道快乐！”

“To签可不可？给一个答复球球了”

“我是说陈宥维的To 签”

“你要给我附赠一个也不是不行……”

……

“现身说法来安慰你一下，其实我也没好到哪里去。” 一线线的水珠沿着发丝儿往下坠，何昶希笑得上气不接下气地从李振宁怀里起身：“你知道我喜欢的人喜欢谁吗？”

李振宁抬起了下巴，蜜汁自信地伸手指了指自己，何昶希无语地翻了个白眼，直勾勾地望着他，说出了让自己耿耿于怀已久的那个名字：“林陌。”

北京又到了柳絮纷飞的季节，林陌戴上口罩压低了帽檐在路边钻进了一辆出租后座。

从车上下来的时候，林陌的眼睛从被压低的帽檐下露了出来，头顶是通州孤独症儿童康复中心几个大字。

这个时间孩子们都在自由活动，场地的墙壁上贴着熟悉的贴画，秋千，滑梯，讲台，课桌，电子琴都还在原来的地方，林陌抬头看着悬挂在头顶的红色横幅，只觉得似乎一切都没有变过，但也只是“似乎”二字造成的错觉。

双马尾的小女孩正孤零零地荡秋千，上次和她待一起的小男孩却怎么也找不到，林陌问她还记不记得自己，只见她不敢看自己的眼睛，怯怯地摇摇头。

林陌指着她身边的空位轻声地征求她的意见：“我可以坐在这里吗？”见她不予回应，林陌也也不在意，眯着笑眼问道：“你是不是有一个白色的抱枕呀？是一只老虎对不对？”

女孩点点头，依旧没有看他，林陌又接着问：“把它送给你的那个小男孩呢？”

双马尾小女孩听了这句话突然捂住了耳朵，“呼啦”一下从秋千上跳了下来跑走了，把林陌吓了一跳。

康复中心的李老师告诉他，这段时间有好几个小孩的病症有所好转，被父母接走了，这个小女孩的一个玩伴也是这几天离开的，她原本康复的情况还不错，玩伴走后更加不愿意跟别人交流，今天这种状态还算好的。

林陌听了有些难受，身体里某处柔软似乎被针刺了一下，连自己也说不清这种感觉从何而来。

那些有关陪伴和分离的记忆，似乎已经是上辈子的事情了。

林陌转过身去，被一个躲在墙角里玩悠悠球的孩子吸引了注意。

他觉得有些眼熟，走近了仔细一看，原来是上次被节目组分到和师铭泽一组的时候，遇到的那个爱拍照的小男孩。

林陌站在一旁安静地看着他笨拙地将悠悠绳环套在手指上，犹豫了一小会儿后将球甩了出去，意识到有人在看着自己，他慌忙想要把球收回来，却没有成功，只得胡乱地把绳绕回来，将球塞进口袋。

林陌知道他不好意思，在他面前蹲下身去，拍着手给他鼓励：“你还会玩悠悠球呀？好厉害！”看着在他手上缠着乱七八糟的悠悠绳，林陌伸出手去对他说道：“要我帮你解开吗？”

得到夸奖的孩子将心防放松了一些，或许也是觉得林陌眼熟，或许是感受到了他的温柔无恶意，他朝着林陌伸出了手。

林陌轻轻地将悠悠绳从他手上解下来，又耐心地替他绕好后，打开了手机的相机对他说道：“你玩悠悠球，哥哥来帮你拍照好不好？”

那孩子摄影的兴趣依旧没有消减，他眼冒星光地上前一步，把林陌的手机抢到了自己手里，林陌只得笑着连声哄道：“好，你来拍你来拍。”

李老师将林陌的手机从那小孩的手里夺了回来还给他，一边说着：“你收起来，这孩子喜怒无常的，上次来这的义工把手机给他拍，结果让他给摔坏了。”

见那小孩不依不饶地说要拍照，李老师只好掏出了自己的手机给他。

林陌陪着他跑前跑后拍了好一会儿，只见他似乎是有点腻烦了，又跑到原来那个墙角去玩悠悠球，林陌找了个座位坐下来，心里直感叹小孩子精力旺盛。

“老师，我看一下他拍的照片。”

征得手机主人的同意后，林陌点进相册，只见前面好几排图片都是自己被抓拍到五官扭曲的各种精彩瞬间，他有些哭笑不得，随手顺着屏幕往下滑去想要找一张拍得正常点的照片，却见到一张熟悉的脸在眼前闪过。

林陌下意识地皱起了眉头，他疑惑又不可置信地点开大图连着滑过好几张确认了一遍，不禁惊讶地张开了嘴。

原来自己没看错，真的是师铭泽！

照片里师铭泽穿的是私服，可以确定不是在大厂集体行动的那一次拍的照片。

“他什么时候来过这里？”

见林陌惊愕的样子，李老师凑近屏幕看了看回答道：“这小伙我还挺有印象的，长得挺帅！上次也跟你们一起来了吧？前几天又来过一趟，说是来看看孩子们。”说着朝着旁边努了努嘴：“诺，还给他带了个玩具。”

林陌看向在一旁不亦乐乎扯着悠悠绳的小男孩，又转过头看着手上的照片，只见被抓拍的瞬间，悠悠球在师铭泽双手间只留下一个重影，他的眼神认真又专注，脸上挂着淡淡的笑意，就像是拂面而来的春风，那是林陌不曾感受过的温柔。

林陌怎么也想不明白，师铭泽似乎对所有人都很温柔，他丝毫不吝于向这个世界输送自己善意和温暖，为什么唯独在自己面前，留下的就只有几近偏执的占有欲。

他叹了口气，手指在屏幕上飞快地点了几下，查看了图片的信息，拍摄时间果然是在师铭泽从北京回沈阳的前一天。

离开康复中心的时候，林陌终于开口表明了自己的来意：“上次我来的时候，在这里掉了一个戒指，不知道有没有人捡到。”

见李老师摇了摇头，林陌收起脸上失望的神情，不甚在意地笑着说道：“没事的，也不是什么重要的东西，我只是突然想起来就随口问了句。”

他刚准备出门，便被一个看起来十来岁身材有些壮实的小男孩撞得往后退了好几步，李老师赶紧伸手去扶他。

“没关系没关系。”林陌摆摆手，只见那男孩见到自己后，嘴里不断重复着一句话。林陌好奇地弯下腰去，这才听清楚他在说什么。

“爸爸6月10号接我回家，忘不了。”

“爸爸今年的6月10号接我回家，忘不了。”

“今年的6月10号爸爸接，忘不了”

……

林陌愣住了，他一时之间不知道该怎么做才好，只得带着求助的眼神望向身边的老师，只见她上前习以为常地哄了几句，那孩子就到一边自己玩去了。

在这时林陌突然想起来了，这是胡文煊那天来康复中心的时候接触到的其中一个孩子。

“有机会的话，我想6月10号再来一趟，看他被他爸爸接回家，那一定是他最开心的时候。”

在林陌的印象中，胡文煊一直都是一个仿佛什么事都不介意、没心没肺的小孩，不管在比赛的时候遇到了什么样的状况，他永远都是一副神采飞扬的样子，可那天他和自己一起靠在墙角，看着场地里的孩子和其他训练生来来去去，说这话的时候，眼神中确是满满的落寞和消沉。

那些一再重复的话语从那孩子口中说出来的时候没有什么波澜，甚至表情都是木讷的，可此刻林陌却听得无比难受，他沉默了好一会儿才开口说道：“老师，6月10号那天我有时间的话，再和朋友一起过来看看他，”他想了想又补充了一句：“如果那时候我还在北京。”

“唉！”李老师听了他的话摇着头叹了口气，看了那孩子的背影一眼后拉过林陌的胳膊往外走一边说道：“我知道你是什么心意，你们都是心地善良的好孩子，这里随时欢迎你们，倒不用对这个日子抱有什么期望，他父亲送他来这儿的时候，为了安抚他随口说了一个日子，但实际上并没有对我们康复中心做出过什么承诺。”

林陌回过头去看，那孩子早就不知道跑去了哪儿。

他点了点头，呆呆地回了一句：“这样啊。” 这天的风特别大，将他的头发吹得像在海水里肆意飘摇的海草。 他沿着街道慢慢踱步等自己提前约到的出租车，低着头，心中有些发堵。 路边一排排树上色彩纷繁的花正开得热闹，循着风的轨迹颤颤巍巍地被扯离枝头朝林陌袭去，在这扑面而来的漫天花雨里，林陌捂着嘴打了个喷嚏，赶紧从口袋里掏出口罩戴好。 花开是希望，但不是每一份希望都有幸迎来想要的结果。 也许那是一个永远也不会到来的6月10号，哪怕是承载了一个孩子极纯粹极珍贵的愿望，最终也只能孕育出一个空瘪的果壳。 “那我呢？我可以等到想要的结果吗？” 他看着被不断吹向远方的花瓣，心里一再地问自己。 一辆白色的一汽大众迎面驶来，打着双闪慢慢地停在了路边，林陌走上前看清了车牌号后摇了摇头，缩着脖子背过风去继续等。 

 

5.5 更新

林陌已经有好几年没回家了，他想让自己喘口气，退了公司给自己定的回深圳的航班回了北海。  
离家最近的那家老字号粉店重新装修了一番，让他差点以为自己走错了地方，还好厨房里飘出来的味道和老板熟悉的腔调让他多少找回了些以前的感觉。  
他手指敲着桌子，等着店员给自己端上一碗热辣酸香的老友粉。

手机震了几下，他打开微信，只见胡文煊发来一段视频。  
林陌点开视频，灌入耳朵的是海风和浪潮的声音，让他不自觉地扬起了嘴角，视频画面里是碧海蓝天沙滩椰林，扑面而来的清凉感，镜头转了一圈最后回到胡文煊朝气蓬勃的脸上，林陌听见他高亢的声音：“你是不是在海的另一头？要不要来三亚找我玩？”  
对面的椅子被人拉开，发出一声轻快的声响，林陌一抬头就见到了前来赴约的朋友在面前坐下，轻车熟路地招呼着店里的服务员点了一碗酸辣粉，林陌笑着托腮问道：“这阵子有空吗？陪我去三亚玩两天怎么样？”

天还未亮胡文煊便穿过酒店的长廊来敲门，林陌将门拉开一条缝钻了出去，两人戴上口罩墨镜渔夫帽，全副武装地躲过了跟进酒店的粉丝，走出酒店大堂的时候，两人同时松了口气，林陌没忍住笑了出来。

“我们这样好像要去私奔啊。“

“那，要跑吗？”

“啊？”

还没等他反应过来，林陌便被胡文煊拉起手朝着沙滩狂奔而去，凌晨时分的海风扑面而来，无比清凉，胡文煊的手心却很热，汗水从他们的额头上大颗大颗地往下落，落进潮湿的空气里，胡文煊的腿也很长，林陌笑着加快了步伐的频率，好像在一瞬间把什么都忘了，只知道朝着曙光升起的方向奔跑就好。

他们在沙滩上找了块平坦的大石头坐下等着日出，两人呼吸都还有些急促，林陌的手被胡文煊握在掌心，出了些汗，他有点困了，打了个哈欠闭上眼睛晃了晃胡文煊的手：“一会儿太阳出来了叫我。”

天边红霞逐渐淡去，逐渐泛起鱼肚白，胡文煊看着远方的海面，惊奇地叫了一声：“那是什么？”林陌揉着眼睛看过去，只见一个闪着亮光的东西随着往上涨的潮水上下沉浮，在视线中越来越近，林陌不确定地猜测道：“漂流瓶？”

“我去捡！”胡文煊惊喜地跳下大石头朝着海水中跑去，往上推的潮水在少年腿上拍出雪白的浪花，他高举着拾到的玻璃瓶顺着潮水的方向朝林陌奔跑而来，太阳自他身后的海面缓缓升起，林陌眯着眼睛恍了神，那一瞬间仿佛太阳和火的颜色交融在了一起，他突然想起了康复中心的那个小女孩，在失去了黑暗岁月里细小的温暖后，如果有一个人能够牵起她的手朝着有光的方向一起奋力跑去就好了。

 

 

出道后的行程昼夜颠倒，李振宁经常一睁眼不知道自己在哪，等看清了周围的一切才发现是熟悉的布置，竟然是大厂的化妆间。

为什么会回到大厂？他疑惑地想要站起来一探究竟，却发现自己的双手被绑在了椅子后，完全动弹不得，还没来得及思考一切缘由，李振宁突然在眼前的镜子里看到了不知什么时候走到了自己身后的林陌。

他惊喜地想要回头，脖子上却像是绑了块钢板一样根本动不了，他震惊地看着镜子里的林陌脱下身上最后一件衣服，坐上了身后的化妆台，缓缓张开了双腿撑在旁边的凳子上。

“深深，我想你了~” 

林陌的声音在空旷寂寥的化妆间里像是被摇响的清脆铃铛，他眼波流转地望着李振宁，伸手探入私处探了探，三两下便水汪汪。

“你在做什么？”

一股热浪直冲李振宁大脑，多少还剩了些理智，他没法回头，只能冲着镜子里的林陌大声喊道：“你别这样！”

林陌置若罔闻，又不知道从哪里掏出来一个震动棒，伸出尖尖的舌头舔得湿漉漉的，含在嘴里套弄了好一会儿，然后缓缓塞进了双腿间的秘境中，很快就将它吞进了小穴，嘴里还在不停地往外冒着断断续续的音节。

“啊…嗯，嗯，好大……”

李振宁口干舌燥，身下的帐篷早已支了起来，比起自己上去肏他，林陌在自己眼前自慰的画面更是刺激了好几万倍。

只听得他娇喘吁吁，满脸潮红，洞里是嗡嗡作响的假鸡巴，慢慢地没入，双腿大开，肉穴却缩得紧紧的，淫水从洞里流了出来，粘稠的水滴一路落到地板上在空气中拉成细丝，又听见他娇哼了一声，开始大进大出地抽插，口里不住地浪||叫着：“太爽了，啊~要受不了了，要去了，肏我……” 

伴随着一声声越来越短促的尖叫，李振宁的呼吸声也越来越重，他饥渴难耐地想要挣脱手上的束缚却于事无补，勃起的性器几乎要把裤子顶穿了，只能急不可耐地朝着镜子里淫乱自渎的可人儿喊道：“林陌，过来。”

“嗯？”林陌一下把假阳具死死的摁住抵在花心，肠道内壁还在不停地收缩着跳动，他欲求不满地跳下化妆台朝李振宁走了过来，看着他笑，抱着他亲吻。 

“帮我把裤子脱掉。”李振宁被吻得七荤八素，耐着性子一步步地引导着他，林陌乖乖照做，脱下内裤的时候手指有意无意地蹭过铃口，爽得李振宁嘶嘶吸气，恨不得当场缴械。

已经完全充血的肉棒直直地挺立在下身，林陌迷茫地望着李振宁，等着他的下一步命令，李振宁头脑发昏，说道：“快点摸摸它，宝贝！舔舔它，让我射在你的小嘴里。”

林陌立刻在他身前跪了下去，抚上肉棒根部，张嘴将龟头含住舔舐，他的嘴太小了，怎么都含不住全部的粗大，李振宁顶着腰拼命想要往里送，看着性器的轮廓在林陌腮帮子上清晰显现了出来，他的屁股高高翘起，肉洞里紧紧吸着还在跳动的假鸡巴，看得李振宁头皮发麻，不禁加快了顶弄的速度。

“再进去一点可以吗？宝…”李振宁话还没说完，就被林陌突然几个深喉弄得头皮炸开，一股电流席卷全身，让他舒服得说不出话来，林陌像是读懂了他的心，也不再需要指令，在李振宁射出来的前一秒松了嘴。

李振宁喘着粗气，拼命压制住了要射的感觉，等缓过劲来，只见林陌将插在小穴中的假鸡巴拔了出来，双腿跨到李振宁身侧，双手往后扳开两边屁股，对准了他高举的性器器却迟迟不往下坐，洞中缓缓滴下的淫水粘稠地滴在李振宁的铃口上，刺激得他浑身一抖，嘶吼着挣开了双手的桎梏，却惊讶地发现并没有绑住自己的绳索或者镣铐，李振宁无暇细想，赶紧抓住林陌的腰往下一按，痛快地一插到底，舒爽地发出一声低吼。

“啊！”林陌惊叫一声，脸上掺杂着痛苦和高潮的表情，将假阳具插进嘴里，小嘴还在一张一合，像是一条搁浅的鱼，简直不要太爽。

“深深~深深你把我艹得好爽啊！”

“给我吧！深深我好爱你……带我去吧！”

李振宁抱着林陌的屁股站起身来，将林陌压到地上，并没有想象中跌倒的疼痛感传来，反而像是跌进了一张软床，他继续狠狠抽送着，几乎要将林陌贯穿，几乎插了几百下，腰上用力一顶，终于在温软潮湿的秘境中释放了出来。

李振宁也不知道自己怎么会射那么多，从林陌的穴口流了出来弄得床上到处都是，带着体温的体液很快变得冰凉，又黏又湿的感觉让他有些难受，李振宁在这冰凉中醒了过来，身下是一滩湿漉漉的在梦中溢出的精液。

他重重地松了口气的同时，也感觉似乎失去了些什么一样不舍，不自在地挪了挪身子让自己远离那滩让人难受的湿腻，闭上眼睛后，林陌小嘴一张一合喝水的动图却一再出现在他眼前。

出道后的行程被安排得密不透风，这段时间李振宁倒也没有刻意禁欲，只是好像已经有很久累到没有多余的力气，却没想到因为一张睡前偶然看到的动图，在梦中解了禁。

林陌，林陌……

他一遍又一遍无声地念着这个名字，脑中不断闪现过梦中香艳又旖旎的画面前，被强制封存的思念一旦找到了一个突破的出口，便如开了闸口的洪水，再也无法止不住了，不知道林陌现在怎么样了，他也会在深夜梦到自己吗……

李振宁叹了口气，睁开眼的时候目光空空，他轻手轻脚地掀开被子下床，生怕惊醒了室友，打开了床头的夜灯后，却发现何昶希不在屋里。

“大半夜的他不睡觉跑哪去了？”

他拿起手机看了眼时间嘟囔了一句，已经凌晨三点多了，趁着何昶希不在李振宁赶紧换了条内裤，把床上一团乱七八糟收拾了一下。

他在大厂加了十多个微信群，这个时间还有夜猫子在群里冒泡，消息一条一条地更新，只有和林陌的聊天界面还停留在他的手机被收之前的最后一句晚安。

“我想你了”

李振宁输入这四个字，摇了摇头删掉，换成“我刚刚梦到你了”，拇指在发送键上犹豫了半晌，还是没有发出去。

算了，算了算了。

李振宁把手机扔到床上，烦躁地将本来就睡成了一团鸡窝的头发揉得更乱了，他在屋子里来回走了几趟，不知道自己想要做什么，最后在柜子里摸了包烟抓在手里，准备去阳台上吹吹风冷静冷静，前阵子一直在录歌，他已经有很久没有碰过这玩意了。

“操！”

阳台的门从外面被锁住了，李振宁有些暴躁地搓了把头发，将夹在指缝的烟塞回了烟盒，正要往回走却隐隐约约地听见了从阳台上传来了一些声音。

他无意去窥探别人的秘密，但也挡不住一些字眼却不受控制地钻进了耳朵。

门那边传来的是嘉羿和何昶希的声音，肉体相撞的声音，如果再听仔细点，说不定还能听到水声，伴随而来的呻吟烧得李振宁脸颊通红，他回头看着安静的别墅，心突然跳得很快。

其实早在大厂李振宁搬去何昶希宿舍住的那段时间，就已经撞见过一次嘉羿跟何昶希在宿舍交欢，他就像现在这样大气不敢出，识趣地踮着脚转身就走，之后装傻充愣，也没敢多问，找了个理由默默搬去了姚明明宿舍。

有些话偏就那么闯进了耳朵，像晴天霹雳一般令他手足无措地愣在了原地。

“希希放松点，啊…好湿，里面又湿又滑，好爽…嗯”

“嗯？我和林，林陌，啊~谁让你更爽？”

 

李振宁还记得，林陌曾经窝在他怀里一边吻着他的文身对他说过一句话：“深深，我总觉得这大厂里还藏着很多秘密。”

这句话，此刻正在一点点地被论证。

或许在别人的故事里，早已经被论证过几百遍了。

屋里开着一盏小灯，李振宁一言不发地靠在床头，何昶希打开房间的门回到房间的时候被吓了一跳，他出门的时候李振宁明明已经睡了，何昶希的第一反应竟然是他在梦游。

“你怎么还不睡？”何昶希一边佯装镇定地将胸口散落的纽扣扣上，一边警惕地打量着李振宁，只见他头也没抬回了自己一句：“你不是也还没睡吗？”

确定李振宁不是在梦游，何昶希终于松了口气。见他也没再多问，何昶希舔了舔嘴唇，走到床边端起水杯喝了一口水，但却总觉得又哪里不对劲，他放下杯子看了李振宁一眼问道：“你刚刚出去了吗？”

“我能抽根烟吗？”李振宁答非所问，将手中的烟盒在何昶希眼前晃了晃，见何昶希皱起眉头，无奈地笑了一下：“本来准备去阳台的，但不太方便。”

何昶希顿时呆住了，他慌张地望向李振宁，见他走起身打开窗点根烟，内心已然明了：“你看到了？”

“我没看到，”李振宁吐了口烟雾诚实地回答：“但听到了。”

听到李振宁的答复，何昶希竟然哼笑了一声，像是已经做好了迎接这一刻的心理准备，双手枕着脑袋重重地朝着自己床上躺下去。

屋里沉默了很久，何昶希终于侧过头朝他的背影望过去开口说道：“意外吗？他是我的初恋，不过很早就分手了。”

嘉羿和何昶希曾是校友这件事李振宁倒是知道，要不是早在比赛的时候撞见过他们的关系，两人平时的相处模式看不出什么端倪，李振宁觉得脑子有点乱，只听得何昶希继续说道：“我挺意外的，没想到会在节目里再碰到他，更没想到能跟他一起出道，啊~还要在一起住一年半。”

“那他跟林陌是什么关系？”

何昶希脱口而出：“什么关系？队友关系啊，faster stronger米斯特钛戈！”

他躺在床上朝着天花板伸出爪子比了个钛戈的手势把自己逗笑了，转而疑惑道：“你问这个干嘛？”

李振宁心想大概何昶希也不记得自己意乱情迷时都说过什么胡话，要细讲的话也挺尴尬的，他不自在地笑了一下掩饰道：“你不是说过你喜欢的人喜欢林陌吗？我猜的。”

何昶希默默翻了个白眼，没有对这句话做出什么评价，只回答了他上一个问题：“他俩以前交往过一段时间，匠星的人都知道。”

李振宁听到这话时，突然想起了展羽，在大厂的时候林陌和嘉羿闹得有点不愉快，他去找展羽打听他们的关系时，展羽那个闪躲的眼神，现在好像也能解释得通了。

仿佛是验证了自己心中某个显而易见的猜测，李振宁却没有感到更多的轻松，反而有一种不明的情绪压在心上，让他有些泄气。

他不禁开始怀疑一些事情，林陌和自己第一次做爱时，对自己手腕上那个文身又掐又咬，之后反倒无限偏爱，偏偏嘉羿左手手腕上同一个位置也有一个文身，他无法相信这仅仅是一个巧合。

 

从三亚回北京后，林陌周旋于各个经纪公司之间，这段时间谈不上有多忙碌，但也过得决不轻松。他想要把自己渴望的东西紧紧握在手中，就必须把自己能做的做到极致，尽人事听天命这六个字的重量沉甸甸地压在他身上，只希望这一次天命能够善待他。

春天就要过去了，花快点开吧……

林陌和师铭泽的关系像是在节目中被一刀剪掉了所有交集，似乎在他的生活中从未出现过这么一个人。丁飞俊倒是老是在师铭泽面前提起林陌，不过不是对他说，而是对胡文煊说的，语气中免不了满满的调侃和揶揄。

“如果你在海边发现一个形状怪异的瓶子，请你将他放回大海，他会保佑你和你爱的人永不分离。”

丁飞俊煞有其事地说着不知道多少年前qq空间广为流传的q言q语，之间胡文煊大大地翻了个白眼，不依不饶地问道：“漂流瓶里写了什么啊？是波塞冬的祝福还是塞壬的诅咒？”

“什么都没有，“胡文煊摊着手耸耸肩，对这份穿越过广阔大海而来的神秘惊喜有些失望：“海水从木塞里渗进去了，笔迹全模糊了。”

“这是重点吗？重点在于，他答应陪你一起看了日出欸！”作为煊陌粉头的丁飞俊看不得胡文煊这副垂头丧气的样子，他握着拳目光坚定地说道：“四舍五入这就是答应求婚了！”

师铭泽一口咖啡差点喷在徐柄超身上，再一次深刻认识道cpf了不起，更惹不起。

再次见到林陌的时候，是在邓超元的庆生局上，师铭泽取下头顶白色的渔夫帽，挑染的几缕蓝发跳了出来，耳垂上挂着一条长长的耳链。林陌身边跟着随行助理，淡然地跟师铭泽打了个招呼，往一边走去。

从胡文煊和丁飞俊的日常闲聊里，师铭泽多少也得知了林陌现在为难的处境，说起来他现在也算不上完全的自由身，就连出来参加朋友的饭局也要被管控，但现在至少公司现在能放他出来了，看来事情有所进展。

庆生局末尾，师铭泽眼神一勾，林陌便跟着他一前一后地去了卫生间。

厕所隔间的门一合，林陌便被师铭泽压靠在门板上，他的睫毛又密又翘，因为喝了点酒，半眯着的眼睛迷离地上挑，饱含春情，师铭泽的耳链垂在肩头，伴随着这一动作来回摇摆的弧度，更像时催眠的摆钟，让林陌移不开眼。

微启的红唇凑上去索吻，带着酒精的味道，炙热浓烈气息铺面而来，林陌不禁想要贴得更紧一点，师铭泽按住林陌的后脑勺吻得他透不过气，顺势解开了他的皮带，把手伸进了裤子握住了他的分身，手上略带薄茧的粗砺感摩擦起来酥酥麻麻，林陌只觉得下身很快硬了起来，腿却软了下去，身子不受控制往师铭泽怀里倒。

师铭泽心领神会地笑了笑，转而向更深的地方摸了过去，另一只手往上摸去，在他腰间作乱。林陌出厂后圆润了不少，比起在大厂里摸起来的骨感，现在有些肉乎乎的感觉，让人忍不住又捏又掐，师铭泽咬开了他衬衣的纽扣，想要好好看看他的身子。

“锁骨还在吗？”他哼笑着一口咬上去，手指在身下搅弄得蜜液横流，连腿根都浸得一片湿滑，响亮的水声伴着刻意压抑的喘息从门后传出，进出卫生间的人听到这声音心中了然，这并不是什么罕事，师铭泽正要解开自己的的裤子释放忍耐多时的欲望，身后隔间的门咔嚓一声掉下来一半。

林陌背后支撑一空，他赶紧伸手抱住师铭泽的腰，又被这突然的声响吓得条件反射地想要转过头，却被师铭泽按住了，他明显感觉到师铭泽也慌了，好在隔间的门还没有完全掉下来，门下部的轴承嘎吱作响，为还没暴露的下身保留住了最后一点羞耻心。师铭泽提着把手将门重新拉好之前将陌生男人审视的目光逼退，两人惊魂未定地靠在了一旁的墙上，林陌无奈地拉好裤子，又低下头看着师铭泽胯间支起的帐篷，不禁“啃啃啃”地笑了起来。

师铭泽从卫生间出来后拖住了随行的助理，林陌从后门潜了出去，在人来人往的三里屯大街上低着头，口罩后的脸颊烧得通红，来的时候在这附近被粉丝逮到过，尤其是在厕所发生了乌龙事件后只觉得更加心虚，他把帽檐压得低低的，挥着手在路边拦出租。

来来往往忙着接单的网约车司机对林陌视而不见，他好不容易才打到一辆看起来破破烂烂的出租，也管不了那么多了，急忙钻了进去，又被破了好几个洞的地毯绊了一跤，跌在后座上，额头在窗户上磕了一下，帽子也掉到了座位底。

“洲际酒店。”

林陌顾不得疼，赶紧关上车门跟出租车司机报了个地点，引擎轰鸣的刹那，林陌只觉得一阵耳鸣，他没想到2019年还能在三里屯这种繁荣商业区竟然还能打到一辆这样的车，更没想到在这短短几个小时里发生的一切，竟是如此荒诞。

师铭泽会很快跟上来，他们会在提前定好的酒店会合，也许还会彻夜做ai，助理找不到自己会打爆自己的电话，林陌在第一个电话打过来之前早就将手机关了机，他直直地朝座椅靠背上躺去，软布下弹簧的一圈形状硌着骨头。

司机似乎刚抽过烟，车里还残留着劣质香烟的气味，林陌眯着眼将车窗打开一条缝，迎面灌来的风让他想起了破晓时冰凉咸湿的海风，朝气蓬勃的少年牵起他的手与他进行一场“私奔”，在海边的大石头上相倚而坐就当作到了旁人无法企及的天涯海角，一场小孩子梦境童话里的壮举罢了

从童话中走出来后，私奔这个词指向的终点从来不是初生的曙光，而是仓皇狼狈而又泥泞颠簸的逃亡之路，在这条路望不到的尽头，是在无边黑暗中不好容易窥见光明的人也执意携手奔赴的深渊。

林陌与师铭泽纠缠着吻到床上的时候，又没忍住“啃啃啃”地笑了起来，师铭泽似乎是硬了一路过来的，这样一比仿佛自己也不算太狼狈。

他抬起林陌一条腿缠到自己腰上，扶着硬邦邦的性器在幽口打转，扩张过的小穴一张一合冒着湿润的水气，代替了所有言语急切地邀请他进入，伴随着师铭泽挺胯的动作，两人舒爽地喟叹了一声。

那藏在一片幽深森林下的隐秘禁地将他的xing器整个都吞进去了，里面温暖湿热，又紧得出奇，好像有千万张嘴在来回吸啜，师铭泽嘴里吸着凉气，在林陌耳边赞叹了一句：“下面这张嘴好会吞。”

忍过这一阵初始的紧致，师铭泽拍了拍林陌浑圆的臀瓣，再也忍不住，终于开始大力抽送起来。他听到林陌的呼吸越来越急促，身下动作也越来越激烈，更大程度地掰开了他的腿搭到了自己肩上，就着侧入的姿势次次尽数没入，重重顶送，弄得林陌连叫都叫不出来，细细的哼吟声哏在喉间，身体相撞的“啪啪声”充弃在耳边，小穴一再绞紧肉棒，紧紧夹缩着，肠液被紧致小穴挤得不住地往外翻腾，把在体内不断进出的硬挺器物浸润得滑腻无比，泛滥的淫水随银晶的进出四处溅开，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

一开始的轻声婉转随着两人的动作变得越来越大声，听到林陌小声的喘息转变成了情难自抑的娇吟，师铭泽仿佛得到了鼓励一般，放肆地上下揉捏林陌挺翘的臀部，另一只手从腰移到了胸部揉、捏着肿胀的嫩红肉粒。

林陌情不自禁地握住了自己身前早已抬头的欲望，师铭泽的手绕到了前面包住了他的手，陪着他一起上下套弄起来。胸前突然失了爱抚，被挑拨得兴致盎然的乳头涨得发疼，林陌难以自控地挺着胸，另一手朝着自己胸口摸上去，不够还不够，他实在忍不了了，想要说什么，一张嘴口水便流了下来，一句话说得含含糊糊，师铭泽却听明白了，他低下头去卷着舌头扫过去乳尖，引得林陌缩着脚趾一阵又一阵颤抖。

多重的快感刺激得林陌瞬间达到了一个高潮，突然绞紧的甬道害得师铭泽差点交代在里面，他喘着气将自己的分身从林陌身体里拔了出来，青筋纵横的肉棒在充血变得又红又肿的光洁小穴上拍了拍，开合间似乎还能瞥见里面的嫩肉，循着林陌呼吸的频率羞怯地往外翻，吐出粘稠透明的肠液后，又很快地藏了进去。

这淫靡的景象刺激得师铭泽双目通红，他喘着粗气将手指插了进去，感受着长道内壁褶皱的包裹带来一阵阵吮吸感，等林陌高潮过去了，搂着他的腰让他跪在床上，趴在他身上将阴茎插进去，好不容易操开的入口又变紧了，师铭泽只能扶着阴茎一寸一寸地慢慢沉入，每进去一分，林陌就发出一声满足的呻吟，这种渐进带来的瘙痒感让他难过得像有千万只蚂蚁在咬一样，更是把师铭泽听得欲火焚身.

“快，再进去多一点~”

林陌咬着嘴唇难耐地催促，师铭泽亦是忍得难受，却始终不肯完全进去，他坏心眼地勾着林陌的下巴说道：“想要吗？叫哥哥就给你。”

林陌可不会让他占这种便宜，嘴硬地抗拒道：“休，休想！”，可师铭泽竟然真的忍住了按兵不动，他难耐地一手撑着身子，一手往后扶着师铭泽的xing器对准了xue口，忍不住使劲向后一顶，瞬间就将整根肉棒吃了进去。

“唔~““啊！”

终于被填满的充实感让林陌舒服得尖叫了出来，后ru的体位不仅更深入，还让银晶准确地顶到了身体深处的敏感凸点，仿佛只要再抽插几下又要高潮了，师铭泽感觉自己的肉棒几乎要被一下夹断，致命的紧致感差点让他当场缴械投降，他按着林陌的腰半天不肯动作才没让子弹提前出膛，等到忍过了这一阵强烈的刺激，这才惩罚似的在林陌高高翘起的屁股上拍了一巴掌以示惩罚.

“快点动一动，求你了。”林陌前后晃着屁股自己动了起来，却始终不得其法，只好求饶似的喊着：“哥哥，求你快点…啊！”

师铭泽心满意足地暗笑了一声，又被这一句哥哥刺激得红了眼，他咬牙抬起了水蜜桃般圆翘的臀瓣，握着他的细腰疯狂抽动起来。

已经高潮过一次的林陌整个身子几乎软成一团，在这大力的抽插中几度升天。

“哥…啊~唔啊！哥哥…操我啊…快一…。”

“啊，在那里，顶到了…好舒服啊！”

林陌现在什幺都不知道，他越来越兴奋，只觉得自己现在好满好胀好充实！

他撑在床上手臂一张一合，肩胛处两片薄骨在皮肤下清晰可见，带着一种濒临破碎的脆弱感，诱发人想要触摸的欲望，师铭泽忍不住将手从他腰间移上去，伸手覆盖住那两片蝴蝶翅膀一般的骨头时，心里蓦然冒出一个疯狂的想法，恨不得将手中两片薄骨捏碎。

林陌顿时疼得眼泛泪花，伴随着下身狠狠一顶，那叫出口的尾音却变了味。

师铭泽回过神来，没控制住力气的手撤了劲，听到身下传来的哭声，不禁嗤笑了一声。

林陌，你上辈子一定是一只被我捏碎在掌心的蝴蝶。

很多以前说不清道不明的情愫在师铭泽混沌的脑中浮上来，连他自己都看不真切，在某个瞬间他只觉得自己爱到了极致，所以才会恨到极致，甚至想要将他cao死在这张床上，就像上辈子死在自己手中的蝴蝶一样，也许他的本意只是想要折伤蝴蝶的翅膀，可是蝴蝶翅膀上的花纹太美了，他不要让别人沾上了一丁点的磷粉，不要林陌在别人身下承欢时也露出这样的表情，发出这样的声音，唯有极致的，彻底的占有，才能叫他安心，

这些全部化为了他身体的动力，让他像上了发条一样不知疲倦地横冲直撞，两人的交合处已是一片泥泞，原本透明的爱液在反复的摩擦中变成了白色浑浊的泡沫，隐约能看到翻飞的皱褶，整个房间都弥漫着精液的味道，充斥着“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音。

在这狂风暴雨般的冲刺中，林陌被不带任何技巧的原始野性冲撞给操得爽翻了天，他神志不清地往后看去，只见师铭泽长长的耳链伴随着抽插的动作在自己的肩头一次次划过，末端是一把钥匙的形状

突然听到有个疯狂的声音从四面八方传来，汇聚到他的脑子里此起彼伏地重复四个字。

“自甘堕落。”

“我，我自甘堕落。”林陌动了动嘴唇，发出无声的言语，颤栗地张开嘴含住了那把通往地狱的欲念之匙，咬在两颗犬齿之间，凉得像是在地底沉眠万年的坚冰，灵魂却不可自拔地沉沦在师铭泽带来的烈火里，早已灵智尽失，咬着耳链脱口出含糊不清的淫言秽语。

“啊…好爽，嗯嗯？慢一点…”

“嗯…轻…轻点啊…要坏了…啊…”

千回百转的媚勾走了师铭泽的三魂七魄，林陌被翻了过来，腿被扳开成一个大大的M形，沾着剔透口水的耳链从他嘴里掉出来，洞里全部是水，腿上都是汗，师铭泽看着他欲仙欲死的表情，一下又一下的吻下去，吻完又深深地撞击，脸上满是得意的表情。

林陌又开始动，开始挣扎，只听得从他嗓子眼里挤出来细细的哀求声：“我想上厕所~”。

师铭泽置若罔闻，丝毫不为所动，使坏地加快了抽插的频率，甚至腾出了一只手来按在林陌的肚子上，如果能将他干到失禁，似乎能够带来一种更特别的快感。待师铭泽穿过埋藏在他身体里层峦叠嶂后，只感觉到原本已经被操开的小穴突然绞得死紧，涨痛的分身被卡在里动弹不得，他强行加快了抽送的速度，直到突然觉得铃口一紧，随即大脑一片空白。

林陌呼声连连，伴随着高潮一起的是很多水，身体里像是有个泵被触发了开关，温热透明的液体喷了一床，甚至差点喷到了师铭泽脸上，他不知道自己在持续不断的高潮中失禁了多少次，什么感觉？释放了吧，把这段时间无处发泄的压力都释放了，直到最后他什么也射不出来，只觉得好爽，爽到仿佛身体都觉得不是自己的了。

高潮中的窄道不断地抽搐，蛮横地将师铭泽的银晶挤出了身体，粗大的肉柱发泄过后疲软地垂了下来，混杂着精液和肠液带出不少浑浊泛白，只见被撑开的肉穴伴随着自己的抽出缓缓地闭合，粘腻的液体噗噗地往外冒。

林陌双眼水汪汪，双颊潮红地往旁边倒去，腿一直是软的，整个身子也是软的，身上吻痕指痕交错，师铭泽伸手捞起他的身子抱在怀里，在喘息和汗水中相拥着颤抖。

房间里的温度逐渐冷却了下来，林陌试着收缩了一下后穴，又引发一阵寒颤，师铭泽被他这一抖弄醒了，释放过后觉得很累，他本来只是闭上眼假寐一下，没想到竟然真的睡过去了，眼睛还没睁开便下意识地朝林陌身体上摸过去。

“怎么不换个屏，都裂成这样了。“林陌的声音叫得有点哑了，一开口便是情欲。

师铭泽又开始抓着他的xiong揉搓，一睁眼便看到自己的手机不知道什么时候又到了他手上，还被解了锁，又是上次那样趁着自己睡着故技重施吧。

“谁知道这次你有没有又拍下来一些什么东西，我得好好检查一下。”

“是不是你摔坏的，是不是你得负责？“他看了眼林陌泛粉的指尖摩挲着自己手机屏幕上那道裂痕，说着不怀好意地笑了一下，视线往下的瞬间指尖用力掐了一下他的乳头调笑着：“你个平胸。”

林陌佯装愤怒地踢了他一脚，却被一手抓住了大腿往他身上拉过去，干脆转过身去不理他了。

他在师铭泽怀里转了个身，不自在地挪了挪，心不在焉地点开了师铭泽的相册，

师铭泽手指在他滑腻的大腿上打圈，低下头嗅他头发的时候没有闻到熟悉的清香，他似乎换了种洗发水，味道更浓烈了，再混杂着不小心沾到的白、浊液体的味道，很是催情，师铭泽皱起了眉头。

盖在林陌身上的薄被不知道什么时候滑了下去，胸前软软嫩嫩的两点红樱一览无余，此刻的他像含苞待放的花骨朵一般诱人，视线往下游走，只见隐秘的幽谷在修长的腿缝间若隐若现。林陌大腿上的肉不少，穿着裤子的时候看起来很紧实，摸起来却软得像熟透的蜜桃，又软又弹，一掐就红，仿佛下一秒就能冒出汁似的。

师铭泽不禁想起第一次操他大腿的时候有多痛快，那时他多少还在为马上就要到来的公演考虑，忍着自己的欲望没有使用他的后面，同时出现在回忆里的，还有屋外烟花炸开的声音，和杂物间里的木头与灰尘的气味，身体的欲望在一瞬间再次被点燃，喉结上下滚动，师铭泽只觉得有点渴。

林陌没感受到师铭泽重新燃起的欲火，他正看着相册里的一张照片失神，那是师铭泽拍的一棵旱榆古树，方圆百里全是黄沙，只有它孤单又顽强地长在一片荒袤沙漠中，即使是在一场热烈的性爱过后，林陌依旧能隔着屏幕感受到一种安静而震撼的力量。

他出神看着这棵树，耳边想起了自己曾经的豪言壮语。

“我是林陌，树林的林，陌生的陌，我就是树林里无人问津的那棵小树苗……我想成为最茂盛的那棵树，我想要成为参天大树……”

胸口传来的疼痛将林陌的思绪拉了回来，这才发现自己鼻头发酸，泪水在眼眶里打着转，师铭泽的头不知什么时候绕到了他身前，咬着乳尖使劲吸了吸：“我想喝桃汁。”

林陌正准备将手机放到一旁，想要给师铭泽一些回应，一不小心指尖将照片连着划过好几张，瞥眼的瞬间目光愕然一滞，再也移不开视线。

昏暗的光线里，画面中心那束玫瑰格外扎眼，玫瑰被林陌抱在手中，林陌被李振宁抱在怀里，隔着深色的玻璃门，看不清两人脸上的表情，但林陌记得清楚，那是白色情人节那天发生的事，他跟李振宁进行了一场短暂的约会，只有一首歌的时间，接着李振宁被师铭泽叫走，接着他提出了让自己心凉半截的那句“让关系回到从前。”

师铭泽没能在林陌胸前解得了渴，毛茸茸的脑袋欲求不满地沿着林陌的身体往下滑去，双腿再一次被掰开的时候，林陌条件反射地夹住了双腿，在自己身下秘境中穿行的人张着嘴轻咬慢舔，紧闭的花洞里再次流出了腥甜的蜜水。

林陌握着手机的手开始不住地颤抖，脸上满是不可置信的神情，下面被舔得又湿又痒，意识到自己这时的身体反应是多么可笑后，他羞愤地扭着身子咬紧了下唇。几簇蓝色的头发在身下晃动，蹭得他大腿也在痒，林陌压下了交缠成一团乱麻的复杂心绪，他不动声色地删掉那张可能威胁到李振宁的照片，将师铭泽一把推开。

“怎么了？“师铭泽抬起头，做了一个吞咽的动作，高挺的鼻尖沾上了晶莹的光泽，下巴上还拉着一条细丝，让林陌看着莫名地有些想哭，他吸了吸鼻子转过头去，不愿再去看他湿漉漉的眼睛。

“有点难受，我去洗个澡。”

他随手捞过来一件衬衣披在肩上从床上爬了下去，双腿打着颤往卫生间走，透明的液体从被衣摆勉强盖住腿根潺潺流出，顺着修长笔直的大腿一直往下淌去，贴在屁股上衬衣都被打湿了，显衬出一个挺翘浑圆的形状，师铭泽的欲火正盛，他压低着嗓子应了一声，坐起身来从床头的纸盒里抽出几张面巾纸擦了擦脸。

他突然想起了相册里的那张照片，捡起被林陌熄了屏扔到一旁的手机划开看了一眼，心中顿时明了，眼神却逐渐沉了下来。

 

热水逐渐没过了身体的感觉让林陌长长地舒了一口气，他躺在浴缸里只觉得疲惫不堪，偏偏李振宁咬着雪糕望向自己那个无措又受伤的表情不断出现在眼前，从心脏处传来了阵阵钝痛，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

林陌曾一度以为师铭泽向李振宁传达的公司意愿是让他争取出道位，他以为李振宁是为了不被旁人抓到把柄才会提出让关系暂时回到从前，他以为这是李振宁的缓兵之计，他以为李振宁早晚都会因为前途而放弃自己，所以他选择识趣地主动离开。可直到亲眼看到师铭泽手机的照片，林陌这才明白这自己的一切“以为”，原来不过是师铭泽的故技重施。

卫生间的门被推开发出了沉闷的响声，林陌睁开眼睛的时候，正好看到师铭泽胯、、下的昂扬在自己面前浸入水中，身上压下来了重量，浴缸里的水也溢了出去。

林陌叹了口气，下一秒便被师铭泽托起来背靠在他的胸膛上，硬挺的xing器抵在tun缝滑来滑去，终于在幽kou处停留下来，来回磨蹭着，仿佛在讨好。

“在想什么？”师铭泽明知故问，明显感受到林陌的身体不自觉地紧绷了起来。

林陌脸上却没什么表情，淡淡地回了句：“你不累吗？”

“怎么了？你累了？”

师铭泽的询问状似体贴，双手却强硬地掰开了他有意并拢的双腿，丝毫没有当真要顾念林陌累不累这回事。

臀瓣被分开的时候，林陌闷哼一声，他感到坚硬的性器蛮横地闯入身体，咬着嘴唇不肯让自己发出更过分的声音，却无法缓和自己加急的呼吸。师铭泽曲起脚使自己能更好的使力，挺腰向上一阵猛顶，两人的喘息随下\\\身的动作而加重，浴缸的水也因这大起大落的动作加快，加急，不断地溅被泼洒到了地板上。

林陌暗中抵抗着长道壁上可能会被摩擦出快感，始终没给师铭泽回应，这让他不禁有些恼火，就着插入的姿势将林陌转了过来，迫使他看着自己，红着眼欺身朝他压过去。

“叫给我听。”

林陌却依旧一声不吭地咬紧了牙关，师铭泽看了他一眼，抓住他的双腿架在浴缸边缘，抓着林陌的腰疯狂操弄。最后一场高潮来得沉默又艰难，林陌彻彻底底被师铭泽折磨了个遍。

下体被一次次强力撑开深入，用作润滑的肠液被来回进出的阴茎带出小穴，似乎有水被带进了身体，引发肠壁阵阵刺痛，师铭泽毫不怜惜的顶撞让林陌的大腿肩膀后背一次次地磕在坚硬的浴缸上，窄道内壁如火烧刀割般的疼痛伴着身上青紫色的痕迹，像沙漏一般慢慢累积增多。

 

 


	6. 第六章 5.28更新

记不清是在练舞室待的第几天，训练结束后，陈宥维钻进保姆车，习惯性地打开了四大才子的微信群，点开语音后才发现自己的蓝牙耳机没电了。  
李振宁坐在后排刚闭上眼睛准备在车上睡一觉，王奕激动的声音就那么火急火燎地闯进了耳朵，像扔进了油锅的朝天椒似的呛得人头皮发麻。  
“靳凡你们公司的人怎么回事？怎么直接跑到我们发布会上把林陌带走了？”  
李振宁浑身一僵，放在腿上的手瞬时攥紧成拳。  
到家后他一言不发地上楼回房，王奕对匠星工作人员的不满抱怨、靳凡无奈的解释还犹在耳边，心疼与愤怒在李振宁内心深处交缠着滋长。  
林陌这段时间究竟经历了什么啊？  
分开才一个月不到，时间并不算长，李振宁以为在各自前行路上稍事休息的时候回过头还能看得到彼此的身影，可当他真的去回望，才知道在自己闷头走过的这段日子里，那个曾与自己相互支撑、却在4约6日的节点上分道扬镳的人，早已满是伤痕，那条路上风雨交加，沼泽遍地，荆棘刺颈。  
“嘟-嘟-嘟-”回铃声响起，他的手握着手机有点颤抖，似乎已经很久没有听到林陌的声音了。  
“喂。”电话接通了，林陌的声音很平静，李振宁倔强地想从这份平静下捕捉到一丝波澜。  
“我是深深。”  
“嗯。”  
“最近，怎么样？还好吗”  
“嗯，好，”林陌想起了几个小时前发生的事，心虚又笃定地加了一句：“我很好。”  
“我刚听说…”  
“你呢？你好吗？出道了，应该就很忙了吧。”  
林陌打断了李振宁接下来的话，他不想再提这件事了，他不希望李振宁担心自己，心疼自己，更重要的是，在李振宁面前，他不愿意弄得自己好像很需要可怜一样。  
“其实忙不忙的…跟在大厂的时候差不多，每天都在练舞。”  
一时之间，电话两端只能听见轻微的呼吸声，林陌闭上眼睛低下头去，只觉得就这么一直待着就很好了。  
两人默契地沉默了十几秒后，林陌轻声问道：“颈椎还疼吗？”  
李振宁想象着他嘴唇轻启的模样，抬手摸上自己的后颈，语气不自觉地带上了委屈的意味，就像以前在他面前撒娇那样，黏糊糊地拉长了尾音：“疼~”  
在大厂的时候，李振宁不要命地练舞，练到疼得控制不住泪水埋在自己怀里，自己给他敷冰袋的画面猛然出现在眼前，林陌心尖一阵颤抖，泛白的指节微微蜷曲：“那，你多注意身体。”  
从林陌口中说出来的字眼，被电波传达到李振宁耳朵里的时候已经变得没有了温度，李振宁看向窗外某点的目光渐渐失了焦。  
“我想抱抱你，林陌，抱着你我就不疼了。”  
林陌叹了一口气，李振宁像是害怕有什么从自己手中溜走一样，在胸口横冲直撞了千百次的那句话不自觉地冲口而出，他终于还是没有忍住。  
“我想你了，我想你了林陌！醒着的时候，我给自己找很多事去做，努力让自己没有多余的时间去想你，可是睡觉的时候，梦里也全是你…….”  
听着李振宁的呼吸声随着出口的话变得越来越急促，林陌几乎已要松口，一旁镜子里的那张精致面庞闯进了余光，他转过头，垂在肩头的耳链晃了晃，从镜子里反射的银光里，闪现过挑染成蓝色的几缕头发，像鹰一样带着攻击性的双眸，被强硬套上自己无名指的戒指……他吞下了在喉头反复辗转了好几个日夜的话语，语气淡淡道：“我知道了。”  
李振宁良久无言，林陌垂下眼帘，眼睛下方被睫毛制造出一小片颤动的阴影：“那…我挂电话了。”  
“等等！”  
在林陌挂断电话前李振宁赶紧开口：“我还有话要问你。”  
林陌“嗯”了一声，便安静地等着他说接下来的话。  
李振宁咽了口唾沫，第一个字还未出口，一阵哄笑便伴着门锁被打开的声音清晰地传进了林陌的耳朵，李振宁扭头去看，只见何昶希进了屋，还在转身跟外头跟李汶翰说笑。  
林陌不自觉地将手握成一个空心拳，问道：“是何昶希吗？”  
“嗯，他们另一辆车，刚回家。”  
李振宁低头看眼自己的左手手腕摇了摇头：“算了，下次见面的时候再问吧。”  
“下次见面”这四字让林陌有些恍惚，一想到李振宁望向自己的那双眼眸，连心跳都提了速。  
很快何昶希的声音再次传了过来，扰乱了这份悸动。  
“振宁，你又把睡衣扔我床上了！”  
林陌愣了愣，又无声地笑了一下，说了声“好“，挂断电话前，只听见嘉羿扯着嗓子喊：“李振宁，下来开黑！”

他把他们住的地方叫做家，叫得无比自然。  
他们看起来那么开心，在一起相处也很和谐，前路坦荡光明，繁花似锦。  
既然我们已经决定退出对方的生活，那就各自向前看吧，李深深，李振宁，你要有很好的未来。  
别再回头了。

身旁的手机再次响起了铃声，林陌迅速整理了自己的情绪接了起来。  
是孙泽霖打来的电话，一开口就问他在见面会上被带走是什么情况，林陌无奈地叹了口气，抬手揉上眉心苦笑着问道：“怎么你们一个个都知道了？”  
“你没通网吗？你都上热搜了！你粉丝都疯了！”孙泽霖心里暗暗吐槽了一声“是猪吗”，又紧接着担心地问道：“没事吧？你们公司咋还剥夺艺人人身自由呢？明晚小泽的生日会，我得确认你不会半路上又被抓回去，不行的话到时候提前找个地方把你藏起来。” 

眼看着李振宁心不在焉地连送几波人头，嘉羿抓狂地把手机往沙发上一扔，正准备把他按在沙发上揍一顿，扭头便见管栎下楼往厨房走去。  
“我要加个餐，黄夹心你要吃面吗？”  
他双手枕着后脑勺往后拗着身子，倒着脑袋望向管栎说道：“我要不辣的。”  
“好！”管栎进了厨房，又从门边探出来半个身子问道：“振宁呢？要酸辣的还是麻辣的？”  
“不用了，我准备睡了。”  
嘉羿回头疑惑地看着他：“你怎么了？心情不好啊？”  
李振宁脸上露出一个苦笑的表情，看管栎进了厨房开始忙活起来，转向嘉羿问道：“你们公司现在还打人吗？”  
“哈？”  
厨房里传来哐哐当当的声音，李振宁往那边看了一眼回过头，想了想又接着说道：“我之前听说，你们公司体罚的方式是拿棒球棍打人，你被打过吗？”  
“打过啊，都被打弯了！”见李振宁心惊地皱起眉头，嘉羿赶紧接着补充道：“棍子被都打弯了。”  
说到这个，他像是想起了什么一样笑了起来：“林陌被打的次数是最多的，他是队长，自己犯错要挨打，我们犯错也要被连坐，哎，那段日子想想就惨。”  
李振宁丝毫笑不出来：“林陌今晚去王奕他们的见面会，然后被你们公司的人带走了，你们公司怎么还限制人身自由？”  
嘉羿看起来对这件事并不知情，听李振宁这么一说，就想到前些日子跟展羽聊天时，跟自己提起过林陌的近况，看着李振宁紧锁的眉头，嘉羿不禁脱口而出一句：“你怎么这么担心他？”  
李振宁愣了愣，松开了握在身前暴露了自己紧张情绪的双手，眼神飘忽了一下：“刚刚听陈宥维和王奕聊这件事，突然想起来就随口问一句，”他顿了顿又反问道：“你不担心吗？”  
“放心吧，打人的舞蹈老师没来北京。”  
嘉羿往后伸了个懒腰，抓了把头发拍着嘴打了个大大的哈欠，李振宁探出半个身子，语气有些焦灼：“我不是说这个。”  
嘉羿打量了他一眼，从他紧绷的后背无比清晰地感受到了他的担忧，也就没再避重就轻。  
他正色对李振宁说道：“林陌这个人呢，学不会示弱的，”说着又狡黠地眨眨眼睛：“但他很擅长忍耐和等待。”

管栎从厨房捧了三碗热气腾腾的面条出来放到餐桌上，烫得直吹气。  
“我好像煮多了，振宁跟我们一起吃点。”  
“他刚说他有点不舒服，已经回去睡觉了。”  
“什么？是感冒了吗？”管栎拿筷子夹着面在面汤里翻了翻，一抬眼就见嘉羿垂下了眼帘，脸上露出了一副难得严肃的表情，像是在认真思量着什么。  
“广月，你说…”  
“嗯？说什么？”  
他接过管栎递过来的面，抬起头的时候又换回了熟悉的表情，咧着嘴露出一口大白牙笑得像个傻子。  
“你说我一个人能吃两碗吗？”

冬奥会主题音乐会后台，沙漠五子上完妆正往休息室走，路过钛戈休息室的时候，吵吵嚷嚷地进去聊了起来。  
之前彩排的时候匆匆见过一两面，这是离开大厂后，第一次有时间聚在一起聊聊天。  
“完了我给聊爆了！”圳南刚放下手机，跟进门的五人一个个撞肩打招呼，一边扭过头看着展羽和靳凡，宛然一副做闯了祸的心虚模样：“怎么办？我刚跟小泽说林陌过去找他了！”  
“找谁？”师铭泽和胡文煊异口同声地问道，展羽给他们解释说：“吴承泽，他今天开生日会，林陌说要给他一个惊喜的，结果……”  
圳南摊手瘪了瘪嘴，怂着肩无奈地接着说道：“结果我刚跟小泽聊天不小心给抖出去了！”  
靳凡拍了拍他的肩膀幸灾乐祸地笑了起来：“林陌回来能锤死你！”  
“锤过你没？”丁飞俊拿手肘撞了撞胡文煊，朝他挑眉：“上次我们彩排的时候，某人还在念叨着林陌怎么没来，可失望了，原来是为了去给吴承泽过生日啊。“  
胡文煊捏着丁飞俊的后颈一把把他按了下去，冲着圳南笑道：”欸！我生日也快到了，你们帮我暗示一下，我也想要惊喜。“  
徐炳超得得瑟瑟地怼了句：“你都这样说了那还是惊喜吗？”  
“对胡文煊来说，只要是林陌就是惊喜~”  
“老幺！说了多少遍了要叫哥哥！”  
“忙内人设要深入贯彻到生活中的每一秒钟知道吗？”  
……  
师铭泽看着开启日常打闹模式的几人，自己退到一旁跟展羽打听起了林陌的近况。  
从上次分开后，林陌就没再理会过他了，师铭泽的工作渐渐忙了起来，只等着过段时间再好好跟他道歉，昨晚得知林陌被带走的事后，他给林陌打了好几个电话，可林陌一个都没有接。  
师铭泽心里窝着团闷火，怎么也放心不下，哪知道第二天他就乐乐呵呵地跑去参加别人的生日会了。  
展羽对林陌二团进行的情况了解的也并不多，或者说不到最后尘埃落定的时刻，包括林陌自己，谁也不知道会是什么样的结果。  
休息室里还有两个陌生面孔，谷蓝帝拍了拍打闹成一团的胡文煊丁飞俊和徐炳超，又朝旁边的师铭泽招了招手叫他过来，让展羽给大家来介绍一下新朋友。  
“我们公司的慕星远，海城。”  
几人自报姓名依次打了个招呼，慕星远跟胡文煊握手的时候突然冒了句：“之前经常听苏勋伦提起你。”  
听到“苏勋伦”三个字，胡文煊只觉得头突然疼了起来。

何昶希发现李振宁最近有点怪，尤其是上下班的时候，本来准备要上同一辆车，一见嘉羿在里头坐着，便别有深意地给何昶希让了位置，自己钻进另一辆车。嘉羿大大地咧着嘴露出一口大白牙，像个没心没肺的傻子一样冲着何昶希笑，何昶希在心里翻上几百个白眼，也只能无奈地在他身边坐下，把双手环抱在胸前往旁边一靠扭过头去，闭上眼睛眼不见为净。  
北现音的毕业典礼如期而至，走在校园里的时候，何昶希觉得自己仿佛回到了四年前的那段时光。他看着走在自己身前的背影，又觉得他和四年前的黄嘉新根本不是同一个人。

管栎在厨房切了盘水果端了出来，才发现客厅里热闹了起来，何昶希和嘉羿刚回来正在换鞋，门口堆成小山的快递盒子倒了何昶希一身。  
“李振宁！来拿快递！”何昶希扯着嗓子吼了一句，不出意外地又破了个音，嘉羿笑得几乎要仰过去，被一拳锤在了胸口上。  
李振宁闻声而动，趿拉着拖鞋噔噔噔地跑下楼，顺手从管栎手上的果盘里捡了颗葡萄扔进嘴里，接过何昶希扔过来的盒子，又往快递堆里翻了翻，还不忘调侃道：“我看到你俩拍的毕业照了，真喜庆！”  
陈宥维从冰箱里拿了瓶饮料往楼上走，跟着说了句：“那身衣服穿着能直接拜堂成亲了。”  
管栎把果盘放到了茶几上，往正准备开口说话的姚明明嘴里塞了块橙子，夏瀚宇拿了把叉子在里头挑西瓜，敷衍地跟着起哄：“择日不如撞日啊！就今天吧！”  
李汶瀚把腿盘成了一个怪异的姿势躺在沙发上，原本还在专心地玩手机，听着这话也抬起头跟着起哄，用一种不知道来自哪个地方的咬字吊着嗓子喊道：“送入洞房~肥沃里凯森！” 胡春杨捧着游戏机窝在沙发上“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅~”地笑。  
“要不今晚我跟你俩凑合一晚吧！”  
李振宁接过话茬，笑得眼角的纹都出来了，顺手把姚明明和管栎揽到一块儿，说着就作势要往三人房走。  
嘉羿看向管栎，脸上浮现出局促难言的表情，管栎干笑了一声，何昶希朝这边瞥了一眼，扯着嘴角轻声讪笑。  
李汶翰一看情况不对，又重新把手机举了起来，不想参与到这尴尬的局势当中，尽管现在这个局面他那句南腔北调的“送入洞房”也脱不了干系。

房间里有些低气压，何昶希冷脸走来走去收拾着扔了一地的衣服，李振宁不安地挠着头，抓起床上的睡衣小心地说道：“我先去洗澡了。”  
何昶希在门口停了下来，黑着脸冷声回答道：“你洗澡还要跟我报告吗？”  
“你怎么了？”除了刚才那个玩笑，李振宁想不到自己又有哪里得罪了何昶希，他心里憋屈，也只能故作轻松地说道：“刚刚大家闹着玩的。”  
何昶希将手里的衣服扔到一旁的凳子上，朝李振宁正色道：“已经不是一次两次的事了，我早就想告诉你，别再明着暗着把我和黄嘉新凑一起了，我和他不是你想的那种关系。”  
李振宁有些莫名其妙，上次何昶希亲口承认，已经是板上钉钉的事了，自己误会了什么，况且又不是只有自己在开玩笑，何昶希干嘛把气都撒在他身上？就因为是室友？  
何昶希哼了一声，脸上露出不屑的表情：“你是不是觉得我跟他旧情复燃了？”  
看到李振宁瞪着眼睛一头雾水地望着自己，满脸写着“难道不是吗”，何昶希烦闷地在床边坐下，耐着性子跟他说道：“不是，以后也不可能是。”  
何昶希不否认在曾经那段短暂又隐秘的关系，黄嘉新对自己付出过百分百的真心，但黄嘉新可以对任何人都付出同样的真心，等到他的新鲜劲过去了，又会去找下一个人，陷落在他一片热烈赤忱的爱意中的每一个人，都不能说他逢场作戏。  
黄嘉新这个人永远都在追求新鲜感，所以没人能留得住他，四年前的何昶希在和他分开不到一星期后，就已经明白了这个事实。  
他身边的女朋友一个接一个地换，有时候三个月，有时候半年，后来林陌出现了，何昶希像看好戏似的，盘算着这一次要过多久才分手，可黄嘉新却似乎变得有点不一样了，何昶希等得失去了耐心，但这也并不是什么值得过分在意的事，他就当自己猜错了一次，就在他以为林陌留住了黄嘉新的时候，他们最终还是分开了。  
这些事何昶希不想再提，也没必要在这里提，见李振宁似懂非懂地点了点头，一副欲言又止的样子，他心里也猜出了个大概。  
反正该撞破的也都撞破了，干脆也就大大方方地开诚布公。  
“我知道你想问什么，那我就告诉你，我跟他做爱只是因为刚好我想做，刚好他也想做，刚好他对我的身体很熟悉，刚好我对他的技术很满意，如果你想的话，我也可以跟你试试，就这么简单，没别的意思了，明白了吗？”  
李振宁抱着睡衣站在门口，表情僵硬的样子把何昶希气笑了，他双手往后撑着身子，骄傲地抬起下巴：“我看起来像开玩笑吗？”

在大厂的春天将至未至的时候，李荣浩老师来给他们上完课后，在训练生们的请求下给大家弹唱了一首“年少有为”，李振宁缩在声乐教室的一角听得入神，林陌偷偷挪了过来，凑在他耳边，嘴唇轻启。  
“比赛结束后，一起去看李老师的演唱会吧！”  
轻快的语调带着气声，透露着满心的期盼。  
李振宁转过头，只见一双笑弯的眼眸近在咫尺，身后的暖气片温度有点高了，热得他掌心都出汗。  
在李荣浩的演唱会上，满场挥动着的荧光棒让李振宁晃了神，下一首歌的前奏骤然响起，李振宁跟着身边的人一起唱完了整首“年少有为”。  
眼睛传来一阵刺痛，已经疼了好几天了，他忍不住伸手去揉，又被何昶希抓着手制住了动作，只能难受地不停眨眼睛。  
医生说过，麦粒肿造成的感染如果局部蔓延到结膜，可能会形成结膜炎。  
李振宁还记得林陌总是眯着眼睛，总是眼尾通红，总是泪眼迷蒙，自己却像个混蛋一样凑上去说道：“你的眼睛真好看。”  
“比赛结束后，一起去看李老师的演唱会吧！”  
记忆中的声音穿过嘈杂的星海向他侵袭，将耳边的欢呼蒙上了一层纱，李振宁低下头看着手中荧光棒上印着的“年少有为”四个大字，不知不觉眼尾染上了红晕。  
那些美梦，没给你 我一生有愧。  
而你在远方挥手，祝我年少有为。


	7. 第七章 6.17更新

在胡文煊的生日即将要到来的前三天，圳南终于决定把自家队长给卖了，他伙同展羽和靳凡撺掇着林陌，说是要一起给胡文煊准备生日惊喜，林陌似乎意识到了什么，所以当天被他们三人临时放鸽子，也并不感到意外。  
生日快乐歌的最后一个音落下，胡文煊睁开了眼睛，嘴唇开合之间，他将原本用来许下生日愿望的时间用来跟林陌表了白，在心底积攒已久的告白出口的一瞬间，胡文煊只觉得耳边持续想起了嘈杂的轰鸣，他甚至听不到自己说了些什么，只是将爱意明晃晃地写在了每次看向林陌的眼神里。  
他没有吹灭蜡烛，似乎只要蜡烛还在燃烧，他就还来得及许下愿望，也没有人为他们开灯，微弱的烛火在黑暗的房间里颤动着，映照得两人的眼神明明灭灭，林陌垂下眼眸，张了张嘴什么都还还没有说，便被胡文煊握着手臂拉进了怀里抱紧。  
“你先不要说话，先听我说。”  
胡文煊的呼吸在他耳边有些急促，林陌轻不可闻地叹了口气，双手垂在身侧任他抱着，在他肩上轻轻点了点头。  
胡文煊紧张地吞了口唾沫，引来胸腔一阵震动，很早之前他就告诉过林陌，等比赛结束后有话要对他说，中途因为一些原因没能说出口，这一次也算是正式给自己一个交代。  
“其实，还没进大厂的时候，我就见过你了。”  
胡文煊第一次见林陌是在赛前在节目组给训练生安排的便捷酒店里，当时李汶翰站在电梯外，看着胡文煊迷迷瞪瞪和一群陌生训练生挤进了同一班电梯时愣了一下，反应过来伸手去拉他的时候已经来不及了，身边的胡春杨一脸状况之外的表情，也准备跟着胡文煊一起进去，李汶翰只得反手将他拦住：“杨杨，我们等下一班。”  
节目开始前，不同公司的训练生们不被允许任何有交流，对自己未来四个月里的对手，每个人多少也会持有些许防备心理。  
胡文煊转过身看到李汶翰一脸复杂的表情看着自己，心下一惊，正准备退出去的时候电梯门就已经缓缓合上了，他顿时感觉自己像是一只误闯了他人领地的豹猫，内心难免慌张无措，却还是努力端着表面冷静的架子，防备地暗中注视着电梯里的其他人。  
匠星五人也没说话，互相交流了一下眼神，只觉得这个冒冒失失挤进电梯的家伙有点好笑。  
胡文煊记得很清楚，林陌那天穿了件黄色的卫衣，黑色的羽绒服被他随意地揽在臂弯，帽子和口罩将一张脸遮得严严实实，只露出一双波光潋滟的眼睛，笑起来的时候弯成了一轮月牙，之前身上“生人勿近”的气场瞬间消失殆尽。  
那双眼睛太特别了，以至于胡文煊仅是瞥见一眼便印在了脑中，在录制初舞台测评的演播厅里，胡文煊一眼就认出了林陌，初评级结束后，林陌在后台把眼睛哭肿了，胡文煊从他身边路过，脚步逐渐慢了下来，那是他第一次产生了想要抱抱他的冲动。  
他们一起沦落到了了C班，林陌总喜欢一个人待着，这让两人的相识更像是一场早有预谋的靠近。  
后来喜欢他们的人也越来越多，节目组要投其所好，两人自然也逃不开被捆绑营业的命运，可人和人之间的关系，一旦涉及了利益，而且是在这一场生存站中不得不牢牢抓住的利益，就已经变得不再纯粹，不可明说了。胡文煊明知危险，却越来越藏不住眼神中的喜欢。  
“刚开始意识到这一点的时候我并不抵触，反而我是开心的，因为这样就可以靠近你，可是越到后面变得越奇怪，每一次我离你越近，就感觉我们之间的距离更远了，后来我才知道，那是因为我们之间，还隔着另一个人。”  
胡文煊皱起眉，像是生怕林陌会跑掉似的，将他又抱得更紧了一些。  
“主题公演那天，我回后台找东西，我听见你的声音，还有，还有李振宁。”  
他的话惊得林陌一激灵，骤然睁大了双眼。  
他从胡文煊怀里起身缓缓向后退了好几步，胡文煊看着他充满防备望向自己的眼神，难以自控地握紧了拳头。  
林陌的肩膀抖个不停，他迫使自己冷静下来：“你早知道了”  
“可是我不敢相信那是你的声音，那是我从来没有听过的声音，太陌生了，比赛的时候，我为了不影响你，所以好几次想要开口都忍住了，我以为我该死心了，可是每次看到李振宁的时候，我都恨不得给他来一拳。” 胡文煊的拳头越攥越紧，最后在身侧松开，故作释然地看向林陌摊开双手：“其实这些话我不必跟你说，可在你面前，我希望我可以是完全坦诚的。”

骤然响起的手机铃声打破了这凝固的沉默，胡文煊皱了皱眉正要拒接，看了眼手机上的来电显示又犹豫了一下，低声跟林陌说了句：“我爸妈，等我一下”。  
胡文煊走到一旁打开了灯，接通了父母的视频邀请，突然亮起的光让林陌难受得赶紧闭上双眼。  
视频的另一端像是聚集了一大家子人，传过来的声音有男有女有老有少，一家人隔着屏幕谈笑风生，唱生日歌，叮嘱小孩多注意身体，询问最近的工作生活，和胡文煊过去20年的生日没什么不同，热热闹闹，似乎并未有什么特别的事发生。  
生日蛋糕上的蜡烛已经燃到了尽头，只剩一点小小的火焰尾巴，看起来可怜兮兮的，很快就要灭在蛋糕里了，林陌看了一眼，凑近了将最后的火光吹熄，又伸出小指想去把那截蜡烛尾巴勾出来，沾了满指的巧克力酱也是没能成功。  
他张开嘴，舌头一卷将沾上的巧克力舔了个干净，扭头看了眼胡文煊，又伸手去揭蛋糕周围的外膜，期待着像街边蛋糕店外的大屏幕播放的爆浆视频那样，巧克力酱像熔岩一样涌出来。可它偏偏一点变化也没有，反倒是自己在旁边一副满心期待的样子看起来又傻又尴尬。  
林陌在桌边失望地坐下，心想自己真不该把它放在冰箱太久，在心动的当下买下的爆浆蛋糕就应该马上揭开，毕竟心动这种东西，是经不起冷却的。  
就像是初阳在海天相接处铺陈处一片热烈的火光，燃烧在少年令人心动的身影里，胡文煊踏着雪白的浪花向自己奔跑而来的时候，他甚至做好了跳下巨石去迎接他的准备，可当潮水涨起，在脚下的石头上拍出激荡的浪声，林陌却退缩了。  
一直以来，他都想要给胡文煊一个答案，可实际上他却连给自己一个答案都做不到。  
更像是在海面拾到的漂流瓶，永远不要打开它，就永远是未知的惊喜。

不知等了有多久，林陌有点困了，捂着嘴打了个大大的哈欠，趴在桌上渐渐睡了过去。  
半梦半醒之间，他只觉得脸上有些痒痒的，那是贴近的气息喷薄在脸上的感觉，那气息慢慢离远了些，随即额前的头发被拨开，下巴被人轻轻捏住，嘴唇也贴上了柔软的温度，林陌一下下地回应着他，胡文煊似乎得到鼓励，伸手按住了他的后脑勺。  
林陌了站起来让自己的脖子不再感到那么别扭，两人你来我往地不断将这个吻加深，最后气喘吁吁地跌落在一旁的沙发中。  
安静的房间里只能听到两人大口呼吸的声音，林陌看着胡文煊眨眨眼睛，抓住了他过来解开自己衣扣的手。  
“唔，太亮了”  
“我去关灯”  
周围再次暗了下来，胡文煊回到林陌身边轻声问道：“在这里还是去床上？”  
林陌没有回答他，胡文煊毫无预兆地点破自己和李振宁的关系，他展露自己的坦诚的时候，林陌就像是被人打了一巴掌，终于承认了自己卑劣的内心。  
“你有没有想过，如果我是在利用你呢？”  
欲火已经从身下燃起一路烧到了脑袋顶，理智刹那被湮灭，胆战心惊也只是听他话出口的那一瞬，到了这个地步，胡文煊也不再害怕什么了。  
“那我是不是也在利用你，利用你在利用我这一点，达到自己的目的，“胡文煊的声音林陌耳边幽幽打转：“各取所需，我们扯平。”  
“你有什么目的？”林陌眼神似纯似怯，却没有丝毫躲避地直直望向胡文煊，随即嘴角一勾，顺着身上压过来的重量往后倒了下去。  
皮质沙发嘎吱作响，似乎随时都要爆裂开。  
桌上的蛋糕终于慢慢从中间开始塌陷，浓稠的巧克力酱从中缓缓流出，带出了一节细小的蜡烛头，从桌上淌到了地上。

沙漠五子发了第一首单曲，结束一天的宣传工作后就是假期了，胡文煊在家提前收拾了几件衣服，连去秦皇岛的车都约好了，没想到被公司紧急召回了百子湾。  
他和林陌的事在一起不知道被谁捅到了经纪人那里，经纪人先是大发雷霆，然后又苦口婆心地劝了他一大堆，胡文煊被念得脑袋疼，约车的司机又在给他打电话了，他心里烦躁得很，表面上却服了软，经纪人看着他不断亮起来的手机屏幕，被他敷衍的态度激怒了，二话不说直接下了禁足令，胡文煊一下就懵了。  
他已经半年没有听到“禁足令“这三个字了，在胡文煊深刻的印象里，这三个字往往会伴随着苏勋伦的笑脸一起出现。  
苏勋伦是胡文煊的噩梦，胡文煊和他第一次见面时把他当成了女生，见面第一晚大家相约一起去吃烤肉，苏勋伦硬是气得一口没吃，瞪着眼睛盯了胡文煊好半天，盯得他心慌，夹了块刚烤好的肉在舌头上烫了一个泡，苏勋伦看他倒霉，这才喜笑颜开。  
后面一起训练的日子里，胡文煊才彻底见识到了苏勋伦的脾气，他骄纵跋扈，又不讲道理，胡文煊偶尔会跑去夜店玩，苏勋伦知道了就告到公司那里，去夜店的不止他一个，偏偏胡文煊是三团的队长，然后就开始为期一周的禁足生活，苏勋伦就在一旁笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
“慕星远！“胡文煊灵光一闪，突然想起来了上次在休息室里碰到的那个人，无奈道匠星的办事效率不怎么样，八卦倒是流传得挺快，他心累地扶着额头，怎么也没想到苏勋伦远在韩国，自己也能栽在他手上。  
出租车司机的电话又打过来了，胡文煊连着赔了几个不是，说自己临时有事，把订单取消了，又给林陌打了个电话，跟他说公司临时有事，放不了假了，让他在那边好好玩。  
林陌挂断电话后无奈地叹了口气，感叹道忙是好事，躺在沙滩椅上挑了几张刚拍的图发朋友圈。  
丁飞俊一刷新朋友圈就看到林陌发出来的照片，底下的回复吸引了他的注意。  
周士原：“这是在哪度假呢？”  
林陌：“秦皇岛呢【龇牙】”  
圳南：“什么时候回来录歌？【抠鼻】”  
林陌：“还没玩够呢【抠鼻】”  
展羽：“假期倒计时3天“  
林陌：“【微笑】【再见】“  
Cp狗的直觉总是比常人更敏锐，如果没记错的话，胡文煊这两天一直念叨着的假期计划也是秦皇岛，想到他刚刚被公司叫走时不太好看的脸色，丁飞俊莫名觉得他的假期计划要有所动摇了。  
他点开林陌发出来的海边游客照，谷蓝帝往这边瞄了一眼，只觉得这地方有点眼熟。  
“我记得姚驰之前给我发的照片里就有这个建筑欸。“他把旁边路过准备下班的师铭泽一把拽过来问道：“师铭泽这是不是你们上次去拍摄的地方？”  
师铭泽从丁飞俊那里接过手机看了一眼，又扫了扫下面的回复，淡淡地回了句“嗯“。  
他打开自己的微信，点进林陌的朋友圈，果然什么都没有，电话不接，微信不回，连生活动态也屏蔽了自己，就差撕破脸把好友拉黑了，看来林陌是铁了心要跟自己划清界限，师铭泽拍下那张照片的时候，压根不会想到会造成现在这样的局面。

林陌在度假村玩了一圈回酒店的时候，只觉得等电梯的那个背影格外熟悉，好像是胡文煊。  
他不是昨天还给自己发消息说公司临时有事来不了了吗？难不成是在逗自己？  
林陌走上前去正准备上前吓一吓他，只见前面那人摘下帽子跳出来几缕挑染成蓝色的头发，林陌动作一顿，伸出的手尴尬地停在了半空中。  
“好巧，你也在这。“师铭泽转过身对林陌说着，脸上却连半点“好巧”的惊讶表情都没看到。  
他转过身来摘下墨镜的时候，手腕上的表盘晃得林陌忍不住眯起了眼，林陌心里不禁感慨了句“也不怪自己认错，毕竟都是走同一挂路线的。“林陌往后退了半步，出口的话毫不友好：“你来这儿干嘛？”  
师铭泽往周围看了看，一副理所当然的语气回答道：“这不是度假村吗？我来度假的。”见林陌将信将疑地打量着自己，不禁讪笑道：“你不会以为我是来找你的吧？“  
“叮咚”一声，电梯门打开了，师铭泽看了林陌一眼后推着行李走了进去，又不动声色地按下了开门键，林陌本来想着等下一部电梯，这下也只得硬着头皮走进去。  
到楼层后，师铭泽拉着行李径直往自己房间走去，没说什么多余的话也没做什么奇怪的事，可正因为这样林陌才更觉得奇怪。  
接下来的几天，林陌总能在各个地方碰到师铭泽，他在沙滩上做日光浴的时候，师铭泽就在不远处的遮阳伞下躺着；他去做spa，师铭泽就在对面的位置上招手；他坐摩托艇冲浪，师铭泽就坐着另一部摩托艇从身边超过去，吹着口哨挑衅……  
刚开始的时候林陌只觉得心烦，但师铭泽也没来打扰过自己，就像他所说仿佛真是来度假的一样，后来林陌索性也就当作看不见他。  
碰见的次数多了，同行的朋友也忍不住问林陌：“这不是你参加的节目里的那个谁吗？”  
他看了眼玩得正嗨师铭泽，拿手指点着脑袋回答道：“他这儿不太好使，不用管他。”  
同行的朋友临时收到了开会通知，对着空气拳打脚踢激情辱骂领导，在秦皇岛时间只剩下最后一个下午了，林陌去酒店附近的海鲜市场转了转，打算带点海鲜回北京。  
北京的海鲜死贵不说，还很难买到新鲜的，林陌兴冲冲地挑了好几只活蹦乱跳的青蟹，为了不挨宰，操着一口烫嘴的南方普通话努力装当地人跟摊主砍价，车轱辘了好几个轮回，满口东北口音的老板丝毫不肯松口，林陌已经口干舌燥，突然觉得要是师铭泽在，指不定能再战上几十个回合，这么想着他突然笑了一下，那脸红脖子粗的老板也不知被他这诡异的一笑吓泄了气，还是懒得再浪费口水只想赶紧做成一桩生意，无奈地朝他摆着手：“拿走拿走”。  
师铭泽百无聊赖地在沙滩上晒着太阳发呆，突然间打了个喷嚏。  
远处的码头有一群游客正在排着队登船准备出海，轮船发出刺耳的鸣笛声，听得他眉头紧皱，沙滩上穿着比基尼的肉体在他面前晃来晃去，更是看得他难受，甚至有种反胃的感觉。仿佛有一股不好的预感在心上压着，让他烦躁不安了一整天。  
一群看起来7、8岁小孩在他周围嬉闹，师铭泽闲得无聊了，跟他们一起玩起了堆沙子，在和小孩子相处这方面他似乎很有天赋，被围在中央让他堆飞机堆轮船，穿着公主裙的小女孩一双黑葡萄似的大眼睛盯着师铭泽，抓着他的衣袖卖了个萌，他就摘下墨镜开始认认真真地堆起了城堡。  
“走，我们挖螃蟹去！”闲不住的小孩子哄闹着去找冒泡的石头，师铭泽看了看身边为难的小女孩对她说：“你跟他们去玩吧，一会儿城堡堆好了我叫你。”  
“黑葡萄”喜笑颜开，捧着师铭泽的脸亲了一口，拎着裙摆跑开了。  
口袋里的的手机响了起来，师铭泽拍了拍手上的沙子，拿出来一看竟然是林陌打来的电话，赶紧接了起来。  
“终于想起来要来找我了”  
“你在哪儿？”  
“我现在在海边，你要过来吗？”  
“我要回北京了，有话想跟你当面说。”  
师铭泽原本还想着在林陌过来之前把城堡堆好，到时还能在他面前显摆一番，一听林陌说要走了，立马站起身往酒店赶去。  
小孩们围着一块大石头翻出一只个头还不小的螃蟹，欣喜若狂地拍着手叫来附近的大人，拿了根绳子牵住那只大钳子当宠物溜，“黑葡萄”拍着手要叫师铭泽来看，一转头沙雕城堡旁的帅气哥哥已经找不见人影了。

林陌已经收拾好了行李，房间的门敞开着，随行的朋友站在门口敲了敲门框提醒他：“我约的车已经到了”  
“再等等”  
“我们先下楼吧，车不能在门口停太久！”  
林陌犹豫着点了点头，抓起手边的小盒子揣进口袋，拎起行李箱往外走去。  
师铭泽气喘吁吁往回跑的时候，正好赶上林陌往后备箱里装行李，他在酒店门口刹住脚步，缓了口气往这边走过来，林陌看到他的时候心里松了口气，他回过头示意朋友先上车，从口袋里掏出小盒子，朝师铭泽走过去。  
师铭泽越过林陌看了眼他身后的那辆车，皱着眉问道：“怎么不等到明天再走？这会儿天都要黑了。”  
“我朋友明天要开会。”林陌不想跟他做过多解释，把手里的盒子递了过去，师铭泽的眉头渐渐展开，不免有些得意地将头发往后捋了捋：“这是什么？给我买礼物了？”他从林陌手中接过盒子打开，当他看到躺在里头的那根长长的银色耳链时，脸色顿时沉了下来。  
“这是你送给我的，现在还给你，我想了一下，好像我们之间也没有别的牵扯了，以后也不会再有了，完全清算了就挺好。”  
有时候师铭泽觉得很有意思，林陌这个人明明说话的时候语气总是软软糯糯的，配上他那“字正腔圆”的口音，一张嘴就像是在撒娇，就像是在那个寒冬清晨砸到自己身上的雪球，软绵绵的打起人来不疼，只是出口的话语从耳朵慢慢落到心上的过程，却让他冷得发抖。 他死死盯着林陌却一句话也说不出口，脸上的表情越来越沉重，直到身后的司机按着喇叭催促林陌上车，他却笑了出来：“这就是你要当面跟我说的话？”  
“这些话其实上次就该说清楚了，”他转身要上车的时候，一眼瞥见被师铭泽握在手里的手机上那条突兀的裂痕：“对了，去换个屏吧。”  
师铭泽怎么甘心这么轻易将两人之间的联系就此“清算”？司机已经发动了引擎，眼看林陌坐进了后座，他上前一步抓住了马上就要关上的车门，望着林陌声音颤抖着说道：“那张照片…“  
他还想要挽留，至少他还没将一直欠林陌的一句“对不起”说出口，可林陌俨然一副已经不在意了的样子，抬眼对他笑了笑：“那张照片拍得挺好看的，还蛮有感觉的。“  
师铭泽终于松开了手，车门被轻轻地关上，车子慢慢驶离了酒店，他站在原地看着车屁股在前方拐了个弯就不见了，又低头看了眼被握在手心的耳链，苦笑着抓了抓凌乱的头发。  
耳链原本有一对，他送给了林陌一条，而在他去济州岛的时候，将自己留下的那一条不小心掉进了海里。  
海滩上的人少了许多，师铭泽之前遇到的那群小孩也已经离开了，堆了一半的沙子城堡却还留在那里，周围尽是脚印和被来往的人群踩踏过的痕迹，那一半城堡竟然幸免于难，也许是“黑葡萄”那时候奢望着他还会回来把剩下的半个城堡堆好，便一直守着不让别人破坏吧。  
沿着海滩边缘慢慢走的所剩不多的人里，有牵着手的年轻情侣，也有步履蹒跚的老人，师铭泽在那半边城堡旁坐了下来，透过人群的间隙，眯眼看着海天一线处令人安定的余晖，潮水将退，几个浪卷过来，新裸露出来的一线湿润的海滩上散落着零星几个海螺。  
他抬手朝空中抛出一条闪着细碎光泽的弧线，当碎光消失在海面的时候，他的心中突然涌出一个奇怪的想法。  
它们会在大洋里再遇到吗？

李振宁在右眼的麦粒肿疼了一个星期后，终于找了个时间去做了引流切除，在他生病的这段时间，作为室友的何昶希会在他想吃雪糕的时候突然出现关上冰箱门，在他忍不住揉眼睛的时候抓住他的手，在睡前准备关灯的时候提醒他滴眼药水，就像他曾经评价过的那样，很细心，很会照顾人，可正因为这样，李振宁开始有意识地跟何昶希保持了距离。  
人在脆弱的时候很容易对周围的人和事物产生依赖，上次在楼梯间躲进他怀里哭的时候他就已经领教过了，他也不知道自己在担心什么，但总归会觉得不安。  
随着见面会的开启，UNINE不知不觉开始了空中飞人的生活模式，李振宁常常一觉醒来不知道自己在哪，他重新闭上眼睛缓了个十几秒，何昶希的声音在耳边慢慢清晰了起来，他嘴里哼着欢快的曲子，好像是哪部电影的插曲，李振宁听着觉得耳熟又想不起来是哪一首。  
他再次睁开眼，往周围环视一圈，不是哪个酒店，是在家里，何昶希正在衣柜前挑今天要穿哪件衣服。  
李振宁打了个哈欠慢慢伸了个懒腰：“心情不错啊。”  
“因为昨晚做了个很好的梦。”  
李振宁大脑还处于缓慢开机状态，无意识地接着问了一句：“什么梦啊？”紧接着房门就被敲得哐哐响，熟悉的工作人员的声音传了过来：“都起床了没，快点收拾好下来录制了！”  
李振宁这才反应过来当天的任务是录团综，他一出门就碰见李汶翰穿了件球衣从房间里走出来，只觉得两眼一黑。  
早几天前，负责团综策划的工作人员一时不慎被李汶翰套路了，不小心透露了部分策划内容，但工作人员也不是吃素的，真料假料搀在一起放给了他们。李汶翰兴冲冲地跟大伙儿说要跟沙漠五子碰头搞团建了，但为了团综效果，在镜头前还是得演一演。一群人看着李汶翰穿着一身球场专属装备，还在那边努力演成一副不知道要干什么的样子，暗地里已早就笑得天翻地覆。李汶翰瞪了正在努力憋笑的陈宥维一眼，心里暗暗吐槽：“你自己连发带都戴上了还笑我？”

到了球场，李汶翰才知道自己被工作人员忽悠了，沙漠五子就来了俩，剩下三人里还有一个是来拍照的，上半场打得毫无悬念，中场休息的时候，李振宁拿了瓶水坐在一旁休息，师铭泽走了过来在他身边坐下，看着在球场上玩闹的其他几人感慨了句：“想起我们以前一块打球的时候了。”  
李振宁一口气喝了半瓶水，擦了擦脸上的汗说道：“旗鼓相当才叫打球，以前那是我单方面虐你。”  
师铭泽不甚在意地笑了一下，转了个话题接着说道：“哎，你最近挺忙的吧，要不要找个时间跟兄弟们聚聚？”  
“我前几天看到姚姚发的朋友圈，你们在一起喝酒了？”  
“对，那天正好大家都有空，聊了很多我们以前的事，一起训练，一起拍团综，一起打球，就像现在这样，” 师铭泽把手肘架在膝盖上，歪着脑袋朝李振宁说道：“一笑泯恩仇了“  
他这一副郑重其事的样子让李振宁觉得好笑，不禁脱口而出一句：“兄弟之间哪来什么恩啊仇啊的？“  
说完他又愣了愣，赶紧收住口，把脑袋别了过去，有些裂痕已经存在，无法忽视，无法修补，一旦提及就是一场天崩地裂，师铭泽还想再说些什么，一道刺目的白光闪过，忍不住眯起了眼睛。  
姚驰举了张拍立得走过来，看着上面的图像慢慢显像，一脸对自己的作品很满意的表情：“嗯，这张果然拍得很有故事感。”  
师铭泽站起来，从姚驰手里接过拍立得看了眼笑着对李振宁说道：“你别说，拍得还挺有感觉，跟电影截图似的。”  
说着把照片转了个面给李振宁看，李振宁抬头扫了一眼，瞪着他说道：“你上次拍的那张也不错”  
对于过去的一些事，他始终是难以释怀的。  
师铭泽没想到他突然提起这茬，有些尴尬地看向身边的姚驰，姚驰看起来并不在意他们在说什么，举着相机又朝着李汶翰和陈宥维走过去，师铭泽自嘲似的笑道：“好巧，另一个当事人也这么说。”  
李振宁一听着话不禁睁大了眼睛，抬头看着师铭泽问道：“他看到了？”  
师铭泽点头默认，只见李振宁一脸期待地紧接着问道：“然后呢？”  
“李深深，你是不是特想看我倒霉的样子啊？”师铭泽皱起眉头，又看了一眼手里的拍立得，叹了口气：“如你所愿了。”  
李振宁不禁笑出了声：“你活该。”

下半场球赛很快就开始了，李汶翰换上了对方的球服，连着拿下几个球，李振宁被激起了斗志，后半场打得更起劲了。胡文煊之前还仗着身高优势盖了李振宁几个球，这下完全防不住了，他不服输地跟李振宁较上了劲，死盯着他不放，李振宁强行突破防守，  
将胡文煊撞开好几次。比赛结束后，他过意不去地拍了拍胡文煊：“没事吧？”  
“你打球挺猛啊，下次再约着来打一场？  
“行啊，有时间咱们约起来。”  
“我不会让着你了。”  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，李振宁总觉得胡文煊跟自己讲话的时候和别人不一样，如果非要说个所以然出来，似乎有种针锋相对的意味。

管栎正儿八经给成员们做的第一餐已经到了收尾阶段，何昶希闻着厨房里的香味就下楼来了，在菜市场转了大半天已经饿得肚子咕咕叫个不停，这会儿实在忍不住偷吃了好几筷子，举着大拇指对管栎的厨艺赞不绝口。  
“好吃好吃，栎栎你这做得有点少了，十几个人不够吃啊。”  
“哪里来的十几个？就我们九个啊，我往多里做的，应该还是够吃的。”  
何昶希不以为然地塞了一嘴肉片：“冯俊杰前几天还和我说他们要来咱们家里。”  
“是吗？深深刚给我打了电话，说他们还有事情来不了了，本来还想着能聚一聚呢。”  
“他骗你吧，”何昶希这么说着，眼神却不安地往外望了过去：“我跟你说，李深深最喜欢骗人了。他说不来了，指不定到时候躲在门后吓咱们一跳。”  
“欸？他们回来了！”门口吵吵闹闹的动静传进了厨房，何昶希筷子都来不及放下就跑了出去，伸长了脖子也没看到第五个人。  
“何昶希你怎么看到我们一脸不开心啊？”李汶翰跟他开了个玩笑，见嘉羿下楼来又拉着他说今天的球有多精彩，几个人你一言我一语，争先恐后地说着今天的比赛，一时之间家里热闹了许多，不时爆发出阵阵哄笑，何昶希亢奋了一整天的心情却在这着哄闹中泄了气。  
在他不曾出口的那个好梦里，沙漠的星星很亮，能很清楚地看到银河，从远方飘来了一阵香味，那是大厂熟悉的玉兰花的味道。  
如果梦里的星星会伴随着一次次扑空的期待纷纷坠落，那沙漠里该下起一场盛大的流星雨了吧。  
你会看到吗？你会知道吗？

说起来人与人之间的缘分际遇真的很奇妙，何昶希曾经在乐华的培训班训练过一段时间，但那时候他并没有见过胡文煊。培训结束后，何昶希离开了乐华，但舞蹈老师偶尔在三团面前提到何昶希的时候，总会用一个词来形容他——“将来的舞台天才”，渐渐地，胡文煊对这个“将来的舞台天才”心生向往的同时，暗地里却也不服输地想要较量一番，看看这个舞蹈老师口中的所谓天才究竟有多厉害。  
只是那时候的何昶希在韩国用的是另一个名字，尽管搬进大厂宿舍的那天，胡文煊热心地帮身边的何昶希拿东西，却也并不知道他就是自己向往多时的那个人。  
他们住进了同一间宿舍，聊天的时候才发现两人都是北现音出来的，胡文煊比何昶希小几级，但在相处过程中很照顾他，跟胡文煊在一起的时候，何昶希总是感到很安心。  
初评级两人也进了同一个班，何昶希常常会主动找胡文煊一起练舞，休息的时候坐在一起聊天，但他发现胡文煊总是看望另一个地方，顺着他的视线，何昶希看到了对着墙壁闷头练习的林陌。  
他看着胡文煊望向林陌的眼神，在某一瞬间突然意识到了什么。回到宿舍后，何昶希经过一番心理挣扎，终于打开了胡文煊放在床头的日记本，在他将日记本合上放回原处的那一刻，终于明白了胡文煊的眼神里的内容，而自己心底那份被伪装成友情的悸动，在那一瞬间原形毕露。  
何昶希骨子里是极骄傲的，他开始有意识地疏远胡文煊，提醒自己将所有精力都放在舞台上，待在训练室的时间越来越多就意味着回宿舍的时间越来越少，他觉得只要自己不见到胡文煊就能够及早抽身，到后面他干脆换了个宿舍。  
搬宿舍的那天，正好乐华的工作人员来了大厂，胡文煊见他跟何昶希熟络地打了个招呼，觉得有些奇怪，一问才知道何昶希原来就是舞蹈老师口中那个舞台天才。  
那天起，他开始密切关注着舞台上的何昶希，一首《火》让他彻底认同了舞蹈老师的那句评价，而看到他所在的小组因为队友的失误失去了公演登台的机会，胡文煊心底的不甘甚至超过了自己组赢得上台资格的喜悦。  
他忍不住越过人群想要去安慰何昶希，而何昶希却将失声痛哭的队友抱在了怀里，坦然又平静的样子，狠狠揪着胡文煊的心。  
可当人群散去的时候，在眼眶里打了许久的转，倔强地不肯落下来的泪水，一瞬间如同泉水喷涌而出，胡文煊没有离开，他走到了何昶希身边，想要借给他一个肩膀，却被他紧紧一把抱住。  
胡文煊觉得自己有必要说些什么，可是脑子里浮现的字句，都是何昶希安抚队友时说过的话，直到自己的衣服都被哭透了，他终于缓缓开口：“下一次……”  
何昶希抽噎着收住了眼泪，从胡文煊肩头起身站了起来，居高临下地看着他，声音还带着哭腔：“下一次，我的事就跟你没关系了。”  
通红的眼眶和扬长而去的背影，是何昶希留给胡文煊的最后一场真实，之后在镜头前的嬉笑怒骂总归带上了些例行公事的意味。  
4月6日对何昶希来说是一个分水岭，梦像在贫瘠的现实里扎下了根，为了压抑自己的感情而做出的努力也终于可以告一段落，他对沙漠开始有了向往，在他的想象中，一望无际的黄沙也成为了一种浪漫。  
何昶希很久没见过胡文煊了，在李荣浩的演唱会上，他得知丁飞俊和徐炳超也来了现场，心中开始有了隐隐的期待，可胡文煊没有来，李汶翰告诉大家团综拍摄部分沙漠五子要来家里做客，前一晚何昶希几乎睡不着觉，可到最后他也没有来。  
尽管失望过一次又一次，但在下一次见面之际，他依旧会将坠落四处的星星重新拾起来，怀揣着亮闪闪的期盼和不可声张的喜悦前去赴约。  
乐华娱乐十周年家族演唱会在澳门如期举办，UNINE应邀参加，何昶希想，这次怎么着都能见上一面吧，他正一边哼着歌一边收拾着要带去澳门的行李，“叩叩叩”的敲门声在身后响起。  
“进来！”  
嘉羿推开房门把脑袋伸进来环视了一圈：“振宁呢？振宁不在吗？”  
“他出门了，你找他打游戏啊？”  
嘉羿来找李振宁自然不是来找他打游戏这么简单，刚才他还在楼下和钛戈三兄弟连麦吃鸡，展羽将林陌和胡文煊在一起了的这个消息说漏了嘴，靳凡想要打圆场却越说越破，圳南无奈之下直接把这事摊开了。嘉羿对于林陌的新恋情并没有很介意，毕竟人不可能永远活在过去，但他突然很想知道，李振宁知道这件后会是什么反应。  
上次李振宁和他聊起林陌的时候，嘉羿就觉得有些奇怪，李振宁对林陌有些关心似乎有些过了头，这让他不禁想起另一件事。  
见面会上有几首比赛期间的歌需要重新分词，尽管声乐老师一再强调李振宁的声音条件更适合别的part，他却执意想要换自己那一段，嘉羿当时没多想，他想换就换呗，后来上舞台彩排的时候才反应过来，那是林陌的唱段。  
这件事他之前并未放在心上，现在越想越觉得奇怪，得知林陌和胡文煊在一起，他不禁想要用这个消息试探一下李振宁的反应。  
“啊？”嘉羿眼神飘忽了一下，朝何昶希露出一排熟悉的大白牙咧嘴笑着说道：“对，你来吗？”

李振宁在儿童节这天得了半日闲，之前跟孙泽霖约了好久的饭局终于有时间出来兑现了。  
饭吃到半途，孙泽霖放在桌上的手机震动了一下，一条微信消息弹了出来，孙泽霖滑开手机一看，是林陌发来的消息。  
“你在干嘛？”  
他秒回了一个视频邀请，开口叫了句林陌儿，李振宁刚夹起一块肉就愣住了，呆呆地从饭桌上抬起了头。  
“我跟哥们在外边吃饭呢，”孙泽霖往林陌周围看了看，觉得有点眼熟：“咋的你现在在小泽家呢？”  
“吴承泽让我叫你来家里吃饭，谁知道你自己就已经约上了？”  
孙泽霖切换了一下后置镜头，林陌眼前画面一模糊，再清晰起来的时候，只见李振宁正坐在对面，一手拿了张苏子叶放在嘴前，另一手夹着一块烤肉就要往嘴里送，眼睛却直直地望着这边，一副傻不拉几的样子，他一句“阿姨今天做了油焖大虾”说到最后，就像被卡住的磁带。  
“跟林陌儿打个招呼。”  
孙泽霖举着手机朝李振宁凑近了些，他这才反应过来自己这副傻样子已经被林陌看在了眼里，他赶紧把嘴里的肉嚼了几下，看了孙泽霖一眼后把手机拿了过来。  
林陌正嘟着嘴将一颗红艳艳的草莓啃得汁水横流，只见镜头那边的画面一片地转天旋后，李振宁的脸倏然靠近，眼神里是再熟悉不过的笑意，对自己说道：“好久不见。“  
林陌慌忙扯过一张面巾纸将流到自己下巴上的红色汁液擦了擦，李振宁的声音听起来有些沙哑，看向林陌的眼神里还是一贯鲜活的温柔，林陌不敢多看，赶紧将眼神往上移开，匆忙咽下口中的草莓，未经思考脱口而出一句：“你染头发了啊。”  
“对啊，染了好几天了。”  
“哦，那个，我最近还在想，要把头发染成粉色呢。“  
“哈哈，那我替你先染了，呃…不过现在掉色了，前几天更粉一点。”  
……  
从嗓子里发出来的声音似乎脱离了意志，有了自己的想法在发展，林陌和李振宁专注地盯着对方的眼睛，距离遥远的两颗心却还在将那句“好久不见”反复品味。  
孙泽霖只知道李振宁跟林陌在大厂的时候不算太熟，却也没想到他俩能不熟到除了头发没别的可聊了这种地步，心里直骂自己抽了什么风非要在这时候跟林陌视频，他只觉得再听下去尴尬癌都要犯了，赶紧起身坐到李振宁身边，把手机他手里接了过来。  
“你还挺能享受，跑小泽家里过六一去了。”  
林陌见孙泽霖接过了手机，心里舒了一口气。  
“你有约的话那就算了，我跟他说一声你不过来了”  
“他咋不自个儿来请我呢？没有诚意，不是，你眼珠子乱瞟什么呢？”  
“我哪里乱瞟了？”林陌心虚地收回了自己视线，像只被惹急的兔子一样抬高了声音：“好了我不跟你说了，我们要下楼遛狗了，拜拜。”  
“成，咱们回头再约啊。”  
林陌抢先挂断了通话，一低头才发现自己已经把手心被草莓汁染得通红的纸巾搓成了面条。

“就他还遛狗呢？你知道不，他之前跟我们说过一个事，有一次他去遛狗，被隔壁家的大藏獒追得抱着他的狗跑了一路，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……“  
放下手机后，孙泽霖扑哧一声笑了出来，捡了个话头就开始在李振宁面亲无情地吐槽起林陌曾经的糗事。  
有些事李振宁早就听林陌抱怨过，走路的时候差点撞到树上被站姐拍照，被吴承泽强行拉入大虎队还取名叫熊瞎子，晚上起来上厕所一脚踩进火锅……诸如此类还有很多，他一忍不住笑林陌就握起拳头作势要来打他，于是他就缩成一团一边认怂一边接着笑，林陌大概也觉得太糗了，经常自己说着说着也笑得翻过去，抓着李振宁后脖子的手却一点没放松。  
他总是犯迷糊，有时候刚说完上一句就忘了自己下一句要说什么，李振宁抓着这个机会让孙泽霖多说点，听到好笑的地方还是会不自觉地缩起脖子，不知什么时候开始，已经成了印刻在每一个神经元里的固定记忆。  
出发赶往机场前，李振宁抓紧时间在镜子检查了下仪容，陈宥维在一旁自顾自地嘟囔着：“要不下次见面会染个红发吧，贼狂的那种。”他一边欣赏着自己那张帅脸一边朝李振宁问道：“振宁，下次染什么颜色？” 李振宁抓了抓自己那头褪得粉不粉黄不黄的头发，心神荡漾地笑了起来：“就粉色吧，我下次还染粉色“

为了这次的十周年演唱会，乐华在澳门包下了威记酒店好几层套房，演唱会前一晚是乐华的cosplay主题年会。  
李振宁刚从夏瀚宇的房间找他打完游戏出门，才发现年会好像已经结束了，走廊里的人来来往往，他一抬眼只见前方不远处的一个人影有点眼熟，仔细一看是胡文煊，他正在刷卡进门，身后跟着一个身材高挑的女生，穿着一件鹅黄色衬衣的女生，一头褐色的卷发垂到腰间，女生像是感觉到有人在盯着自己，疑惑地转过头来，李振宁心虚地赶紧收回了目光。

何昶希趴在床上一张张照片划过去，坐不下的钢铁侠，穿着北京老布鞋的唐僧，莫名其妙的大恐龙，还有师铭泽的短腿皮卡丘，让他笑得肚子痛，图片划到了胡文煊的大哥大造型，何昶希愣了一秒后发出一声惊天爆笑在捂着肚子在床上打起了滚，连浴袍都滚开了。  
“我去。“  
兴许是酒店房间的隔音效果太好了，李振宁刚一开门就被他一声夸张的笑声吓了一激灵，他正准备跟何昶希分享疑似胡文煊女朋友的八卦，就见何昶希笑着在床上打了个滚过来，把手机举到自己面前，一个劲让自己看。  
“这什么啊？”李振宁感觉有一个扫帚在自己眼前闪过，接着屏幕就跳出来了一个来电显示。何昶希拿过来一看是朱正廷打过来的，刚接起电话就听见一声震天响。  
“何昶希你在酒店吗？快点过来，我给你带了好吃的！”  
何昶希赶紧把手机远离了耳朵，揉着笑酸了的腮帮子回答道：“行行行，我换身衣服就过去。”  
“你见我们还换什么衣服？赶紧过来。”  
等那边的声音小了点，何昶希问了房间号，跟李振宁说了一声就往外走去。  
敲开房门后，出现在何昶希眼前的却不是朱正廷，而是胡文煊的脸，两人面面相觑，都在惊讶为什么对方会突然出现在这里。  
胡文煊正想问何昶希是不是来找自己的，只见他探着身子往里看开口问道：“正廷在里面吗？”  
屋里没有何昶希要找的人，只见一个顶着一头褐色卷发的女人正往这边走过来，何昶希惊愕地看着她走到自己面前挽住胡文煊的胳膊，脸上露出恶作剧一般的笑容。  
胡文煊无奈地伸手扯下了苏勋伦的假发，对何昶希说道：“这是我们公司的苏勋伦，跟你开玩笑呢。”  
何昶希不自觉地舒了一口气，还没从刚才的惊吓中缓过神来，生硬地挤出一点笑容朝苏勋伦点点头。  
苏勋伦将假发从胡文煊手中抢过来问道：“来找文煊的？”  
何昶希愣了愣，突然反应过来自己似乎走错了房间，他尴尬地退后一步看了眼房间号，又挠挠头想了想朱正廷跟自己说的房间号，不禁有点疑惑纳闷道：“没错啊，正廷让我来这儿找他。”  
胡文煊有点摸不着头脑：“正廷哥他们的房间好像在楼上吧，这是我和勋伦的房间。”  
何昶希不禁疑惑地问道：“你怎么没跟丁飞俊他们住一起啊？”  
“我跟三团一起从首尔过来的。”  
“哦”  
何昶希脑子一团乱，手心冒着汗，心里直怪朱正廷。  
他想象中跟胡文煊的见面要么是在年会上穿着西装端着酒杯相视无言，要么是在上台前去他的休息室里客套寒暄，最坏的打算也是在鼓声震天的后台妆容精致的匆匆一面，而绝不是现在这样穿着酒店的浴袍拖鞋，头发也是乱糟糟的，偏偏还走错了房间。  
胡文煊请何昶希进来也不是，一直这么站在门口更奇怪。自从何昶希对他说下一次他的事不用自己来管开始，胡文煊就一直在想自己是不是哪里得罪了他，他对何昶希，是想要靠近，又不敢靠近，而现在他没有舞台上华丽的姿态，一脸傻傻的样子站在自己面前，自己倒有些手足无措了。  
苏勋伦靠在一旁的墙壁上把玩着手里的假发，饶有兴趣地品味着这两人之间怪异的氛围。  
胡文煊正准备说什么，何昶希的手机就响了起来，他一看是朱正廷打来的，接起来正要问怎么回事，只听见朱正廷雷急火燎的声音先发制人：“怎么还没来？你是在酒店迷路了吗？”  
“你不是跟我说是2717吗？？”  
“对啊，2717，没错啊？你走错了？”  
“我现在就在2717门口……”  
“对啊，我给你开着门呢，你进来”  
何昶希哭笑不得地扶着额头：“这是文煊的房间。”  
只听见黄明昊的声音突然插了进来，及时终结了这场荒唐的对话：“什么2717，我们在29层，2917！”  
“什么啊？不是在27层吗？哦，不对，29层，反正你现在过来吧！”  
何昶希无奈地耸肩，应了几句挂断了电话，苦笑着看向胡文煊：“是朱正廷能办出来的事。”

Ps：最新的这张断断续续写了半个月，现在三次生活越来越忙了，不知道下一章什么时候才能完成。非常感谢大家对这篇文的喜欢，一开始写all陌，写着写着好像慢慢在往cp群像方向发展，各种复杂箭头陆续上线了hhhhh  
很想知道这篇文有没有在大家心中留下什么印象很深的名场面，如果能留下那么一两个名场面，那也是对我很大的鼓励了，因为在我写文的过程中，一直在朝着文字视觉化的方向努力，不知道效果怎么样。  
如果看到这段话，你们能第一时间想起来一个印象最深的情节，那对我来说一定是非常有成就感的一件事，希望可以看到你们在帖子里，或者在lofter上的留言cp+名场面，如果能加上你们的感受就更好了，啾咪（发出了师铭泽的声音）


	8. 第八章 7.1更新

一晃眼离比赛结束已经过去两个月了，尽管林陌的二团因为各种原因一再搁置，短时间内无望，但好在之前的僵持对峙也算是有了些结果，林陌陆陆续续接了一些拍摄采访和个人资源，可他一直都清楚自己想要的不是这些，他渐渐理解了比赛期间李汶翰说过的那句“不敢去看演唱会”是一种什么样的心情。  
从6月下旬开始，公司会为钛戈办见面会，尽管个中原因错综复杂，但撇去各色动机，这至少是林陌出厂之后等来的第一个舞台，他自然无比重视。  
录完新歌便开始练舞，中间不时穿插一两个拍摄和采访，胡文煊第不知道多少次给他发消息邀请他去家里，为了准备见面会，林陌把胡文煊晾在一旁冷落了好一段时间，他还在犹豫着这次要不要为他给自己放半天假，就收到胡文煊发来的Elsa的照片，毛色雪白的英短银渐层湖蓝色的眼珠子无辜地望过来，林陌顿时就妥协了。  
胡文煊住在公司安排的公寓，林陌去过一两次，但那时Elsa不是被寄养在宠物学校，就是被寄养在胡文煊朋友家。胡文煊对他说下次来一定让你见见小公主，可林陌把Elsa抱着举起来后观察了一圈，哭笑不得地看着他：“它是公的！”  
胡文煊不以为意：“我不管，我可是一直把它当女儿养，谁让它这么漂亮？”  
“那我呢？你不是也说我漂亮？”林陌举着拳头眼神凶狠地看着胡文煊，一副他要是敢不好好回答就扑上去锤死他的架势，“你不会也把我当女孩吧？”  
“对了！我去拿零食！“胡文煊端着笔记本电脑放到茶几上，悻悻地转移了话题。  
不多时茶几上的零食堆成了小山，林陌坐直了身体两眼放光地咽了咽口水，又口是心非地飞了一个眼刀过去：“胡文煊你这是在害我！”  
前段时间或许是有些放纵了，林陌的肚子上多出了一圈肉，脸颊也有些肉乎乎的迹像了，胡文煊捏着他软软的脸颊肉说这样好看，林陌却担心上镜后的效果，离见面会只有半个月不到的时间了，他也已经好几天没吃晚饭了，胡文煊二话不说撕开一袋牛肉干往他嘴里送，林陌死死地抿着嘴唇左右摆着头做着最后的抵抗，就在他内心的意志被诱人的香味击溃之际，被他抱在怀里的Elsa迅速扑了上来将牛肉干半路拦截。  
胡文煊无奈地揉了揉Elsa的头，又起身去拿饮料，看Elsa龇牙咧嘴嚼得津津有味的样子，林陌及时地重新加固了自己的意志，打开手机刷了刷朋友圈，试图转移一下自己的注意力。今天是高考结束的日子，好久没见冒泡的高考生陈涛终于发了条动态，王奕开车接他去UNINE见面会，林陌想了想，这是他们开的第二场见面会了，他接着往下滑去，只见李振宁难得地在朋友圈发了张自拍，背景看上去是在后台休息室，配字“重新染回粉色头发，哈哈”  
房间里的灯被胡文煊关上了，林陌的手指在他的照片上短暂地停留了一下，在黑暗中不明显地勾了勾嘴角，正准备要滑过去，手机便被胡文煊一把拿开放到一旁：“别玩手机了，看电影啊！”  
两人靠在一起窝在沙发上，面前的电脑里播放着画面恢弘的片头，是一部外国电影，很久以前的片子了，胡文煊之前断断续续地看，一直没看完。  
Elsa第一次见到林陌，但丝毫不怕生，反而很喜欢他似的任他摸来摸去，甚至比胡文煊还要亲，胡文煊说是因为林陌身上比较香，Elsa是只色猫，又趁着林陌看得入神的时候，剥了几个坚果往他嘴里喂，看他无意识地咀嚼起来，在一旁偷笑。  
电影看到尾声，Elsa也早已在林陌怀里睡着了，电脑屏幕的光刺激得林陌眼睛发酸，胡文煊注意到他开始高频率眨眼，立马将电脑合上了，开了灯给他滴了眼药水，突然想起了什么似的开口问道：“对了，后天有空吗？”  
林陌把自己被Elsa压麻的手抽出来活动了一下：“有空，怎么啦？”  
胡文煊神秘兮兮地在他耳边说道：“陪我去一个地方。”  
林陌笑道：“你经纪人这次肯让你出来了？”  
“我还没跟他说呢，也不是做什么都要跟他报备。”  
胡文煊说着又剥了一个果冻以迅雷不及掩耳之势塞进了林陌嘴里，林陌怔怔地看着茶几上的零食包装，这才后知后觉自己吃了多少东西，不禁有些欲哭无泪，吐也不是吞也不是，只得解气似的的往胡文煊腿上掐了掐，惹得胡文煊起身便将他压在了身下。  
Elsa从林陌腿上被掀翻滚到一旁的沙发上，迷茫地扒拉着爪子，眼睛半睁不睁俨然一副没睡醒的模样，胡文煊见这一脸傻样嫌弃地把它抱起来放到了地上，挥挥手想把它打发走。  
“我们要做正事了，你回你窝去。”见它不肯抬脚，胡文煊又耐着性子拍了拍它屁股哄道：“乖女儿，接下来的画面少儿不宜，你快走吧。“  
林陌看了委屈离开的Elsa一眼，伸手抱住胡文煊的背，嘴唇凑到他耳边问道：“电影不看啦？”  
“你演给我看？“  
胡文煊早就不管什么电影了，那挠得他心痒了百十次的结局，此刻不及眼前的身体让他专注，他嗅到林陌嘴唇上果汁的香味，禁不住吻了上去，林陌轻巧地偏头躲开，又轻笑着问道：“你要我演什么？“  
“什么少儿不宜演什么。”胡文煊捏住他的下巴，这下才没让他逃开，林陌的嘴唇就像果冻那样软弹，胡文煊又舔又吸，似乎能从他唇间吸出果汁来，吻得林陌喘不过气将他推开，又去吻他的脖子。  
林陌胸口剧烈地起伏，抬起膝盖在胡文煊腿间蹭来蹭去，感受他胯下的东西逐渐变得硬挺，听他的喘息越来越重，又伸手去解他的裤子，像蛇一样紧紧地贴了上去。  
林陌垂眼看着抵在自己腿间突突跳动的性器，一瞥眼又看到茶几上几个滚来滚去的果冻，心下一动，伸长了手拿了一个过来，一个翻身将胡文煊按在了沙发上，俯身在他耳边拖长了尾音：“吃果冻吗 “  
胡文煊像是感受到了林陌的意图，因情欲微微眯起往上挑的眼睛顿时欣喜地圆睁，压低了声音撩拨道：“你来喂我”。  
林陌双目含笑地望着他，一寸寸地咬开了果冻包装上的塑料纸，一些汁水顺着他的嘴角直往下淌，胡文煊只觉得身下的涨痛感又增加了几分，林陌拇指食指在塑料壳上轻轻一捏，果冻被挤了出来，晃晃荡荡地落在胡文煊微张的嘴里，林陌覆上他的唇，舌头一卷，牙齿轻轻一合，便将果冻里的果肉留在了胡文煊口中。  
被吸到自己嘴里的那一半，被嵌入一排齿痕，林陌小嘴微张着不敢咬碎，用舌头垫着弹软的胶质沿着胡文煊的身体滑了下去，最后跪到地上凑近胡文煊昂扬的性器，双手抚摸套弄了一会儿，又扶着柱身用龟头慢慢把果冻顶进了嘴里。  
胡文煊咬碎了口中的果肉，情不自禁打了个哆嗦，细窄的铃口第一次感受到这般软弹冰凉的触感，随后立马被被温软口腔包裹，被娇嫩的小舌挑逗，不多时就被刺激得往外冒出了一点精液，咸腥的滋味跟果冻的甜香混杂在了一起，从舌尖开始慢慢侵袭了林陌整个口腔。  
林陌将口中的巨物吐了出来，换了个舔法，他一边扶着胡文煊的阴茎，用嘴唇横向一寸寸包裹过去，舌头将果冻用力地往外送，软软弹弹地从顶端滑向根部，再从另一侧滑回顶部，藏在阴茎后的两颗睾丸也被另一只手包住来回揉搓。双重的爱抚刺激得胡文煊绷直了身体往后靠在沙发靠背上，一手按着林陌的后脑勺，一手掰正了他的下巴，再次将肉棒顶进了他口中，来回抽插将他口中的果冻顶撞成了一滩细碎的啫喱，混杂着口水和少许的精液缓缓从嘴角流出来，林陌的嘴容不下他的粗大，便往喉咙深处突进，林陌的嘴小喉管也细，几个深喉下来叫胡文煊爽得说不出话，腰不自觉地更大幅度前后耸动，只想要得更多。  
Elsa在屋里转了一圈又回来了，耷拉着嘴角，尾巴高高翘起指向天花板跳到沙发上，一脸“你让我走我偏不走”的表情，胡文煊一手搭在靠着沙发靠背，用两指夹着逗猫棒在空中转圈，一边感受着林陌的小嘴给自己带来的舒爽，逗猫棒上的铃铛发出叮叮当当清脆的声音仿佛能摄魂似的，胡文煊离精关失守只差那么一点，突然一阵巨大的空虚感扑面而来，失去力气双指一松，逗猫棒便掉到了沙发后，Elsa“喵”地一声窜了过去，抓着逗猫棒上的羽毛又扯又咬，渐渐觉得无趣了，又突然停住了动作，将抬起的前爪放了下来，踩着粉色柔软的肉垫在屋里来回踱步。  
“累了吗？”  
胡文煊无力地抬起手摸了摸林陌的脸，欲求未满的眼神里带上些心疼，林陌摇头笑了笑，心想还没完呢。  
“想吃糖吗？”  
胡文煊见他笑得一脸邪恶，脑子还没运转过来，就见他从零食堆里摸了袋糖果倒进嘴里。  
细小的颗粒迅速在口腔跳动，舌尖，舌根，舌底，甚至喉咙，甜味将口里残留的腥味冲淡一些，胡文煊身下的硬挺再次被含住，无法自控地闭上了眼睛，从喉咙里发出一声前所未有的满足喟叹，这里，那里，到处都是微弱的爆裂，在青筋和沟壑上来回肆虐，林陌含着不动就够让他爽到头皮发麻连连吸气，却偏偏使坏地用舌尖去刮蹭铃口，胡文煊浑身一抖，睁大了双眼一把抓住了林陌的肩膀将他往后推，跳跳糖的刺激太强烈了，胡文煊受不了了，连腿根都在发抖，几乎出现幻觉，眼前一片光怪陆离的景象，林陌身后似乎出现了一条尾巴，贴在背上慵懒地扫来扫去，他想伸手去抓，双拳却紧紧地攥住抵在沙发上，感觉下一秒就要射出来了！  
林陌抬眼去看看胡文煊，见他一脸欲仙欲死的表情只觉得心中满是成就感，只觉得身体也越来越燥热，忍不住将自己汗湿的T恤直往下拽，腿上突然被贴上了一圈毛茸茸的东西，他被吓了一跳，咽口水的同时不自觉地做了个吮吸的动作，只感到嘴里的硬物突然跳动了一下，接着咸腥的味道充斥了整个口腔。  
粘稠的白浊一部分滑进了喉咙，还在持续往外溢的精液在阴茎从他嘴里抽出来那一刻溅得他满脸都是，林陌惊魂未定地低头看过去，只见一双湖蓝色的眼珠子正直溜溜地盯着自己，在自己腿上蹭来蹭去的那团毛茸绵软Elsa的脑袋，原来是虚惊一场，下颚发酸，嘴里似乎还有几颗糖在跳动，一想到自己给胡文煊口射的过程被Elsa看在眼里，一时之间林陌不禁觉得有些羞愤。  
胡文煊眼冒金星地瘫在沙发上，好半天才找回点力气，再睁开眼睛的时候才发现，那时在林陌身后看到的尾巴才不是什么幻觉，看着Elsa一个劲往林陌大腿上蹭，胡文煊突然气不打一处来，一把拎着Elsa的后颈皮将它提到了半空中。  
“好看吗？精彩吗？刺激吗？臭流氓” 只见它四条腿在空中不满地蹬来蹬去，挥舞着爪子露出尖利的牙齿，嘴里发出绵长的“喵喵”声。  
“刚刚还在一口一个乖女儿小公主地叫，现在就成臭流氓了。”林陌一伸手把Elsa抱了过来笑道，Elsa得到林陌的庇护，有恃无恐地把头往他怀里钻，还伸出小舌头去舔林陌的锁骨，胡文煊火冒三丈，他哪能想到有一天会跟自己的猫吃醋，  
“还挑衅？行，明天就把你带去割蛋蛋。”  
胡文煊话音未落，就以迅雷不及掩耳之势把Elsa从林陌怀里抓过来扔到了沙发上，将林陌打横抱了起来往卧室走去。林陌身体突然悬空惊得“啊”地叫了一声，赶紧抱住了他的脖子。  
Elsa发出“喵呜喵呜”的声音，从沙发靠背上跳下来摆着尾巴跟在两人身后，却在进门前一秒被无情地关在了门外，从紧闭的卧室房门内传来它听不懂的声音，它只能委屈地靠在门上舔起了自己的爪子。

林陌看着自己的日程表再次确认了一遍后天没有行程，日历上那个6月10号总让他觉得似乎忘了什么，等一下！他再次看着这个日期，一拍脑袋突然反应了过来。  
“爸爸6月10号接我回家，忘不了……”  
“有机会的话，我想6月10号再来一趟，那一定是他最开心的时候。”  
“……倒不用对这个日子抱有什么期望，他父亲送他来这儿的时候，为了安抚他随口说了一个日子，但实际上并没有对我们康复中心做出过什么承诺。”  
“后天有空吗……陪我去一个地方。”  
这些话突然一齐涌上心头，让林陌觉得有点缺氧。  
胡文煊的爱意太热烈了，热烈到常常会让林陌不知如何招架，所以在很多事情上，他尽己所能地去满足他，取悦他，哪怕是他在欢爱的时候提出下次想让自己戴上猫尾巴，林陌也毫不犹豫地点头答应，他下意识地害怕看到胡文煊失望的样子。  
他能感受到胡文煊是抱着一种什么样的心情来期待这个日子的，所以更加不知道要怎么告诉他关于6月10号的真相。  
安乔是乐华三团的负责人，实际上也没比胡文煊大几岁，两人为了林陌已经争执过好几次，但安乔不可能对胡文煊下一辈子的禁足令，更不可能专门派个人随身盯着他，对于两人的恋情，他也尽量做到睁一只眼闭一只眼，但他担心的是万一两人有什么亲密举动被拍到了，那可不是闹着玩的，于是他给胡文煊立了个规矩，禁止他和林陌单独外出。  
安乔没有想到林陌会主动联系自己，更没想到他会透露胡文煊私下的外出计划，林陌的目的是让安乔拖住胡文煊不让他在10号这天出门，可他却没想到胡文煊竟然把师铭泽拉上了。  
在安乔打来视频电话跟胡文煊确认6月10日的行程的时候，师铭泽正在一旁试装，胡文煊反应很快地把他拉过来使了个眼色，回复道：“哥，我明天跟狮子一起出门。”  
师铭泽收到胡文煊的暗示，不明所以地点了点头，安乔隔着屏幕一脸看透的表情问道：“是吗？你明天不是要跟林陌一起吗？”  
胡文煊猛地一惊，正疑惑他是怎么知道的，师铭泽就已经接过话茬凑到镜头面前跟安乔打了个招呼：“哥，明天我们仨一块。”

林陌看到坐在车里的师铭泽时，正准备跟胡文煊挥手的胳膊还没抬起就放下了，出租车停在了他跟前，师铭泽从车里走下来，看着他眼里涌现的惊愕笑着打了个招呼坐到了副驾驶，把坐在后座的胡文煊身旁的座位留给了他。  
丁飞俊以前就喜欢拿林陌来调侃胡文煊，徐炳超也会跟着起哄，那时候就给全世界一种他俩已经在谈恋爱的感觉，师铭泽甚至早就习惯了这种感觉，所以对于林陌和胡文煊在一起这件事，师铭泽丝毫不觉得意外，也没有感到有多难过。胡文煊跟他说明缘由，求自己为两人打掩护的时候，他只是觉得心头有点憋闷，却也沉默地点了点头，正好他也想去康复中心确认一些事。  
他跟胡文煊去玩具店挑了辆玩具车，准备当作礼物送给那个马上要被接回家的孩子，又想着不知道上次自己送给另一个孩子的悠悠球有没有被弄坏，干脆又买了一个新的。  
车子发动往目的地驶去，胡文煊拿起身边的赛车模型送到林陌眼前得意道：“我跟狮子刚挑的礼物，小孩都喜欢这个吧。”  
林陌心不在焉地看了一眼，浑身不自在地问他：“你怎么没跟我说师铭泽也一起去？”  
“安乔哥不让我跟你单独出门，我就把狮子拉上了。”说道这里胡文煊不解地皱起眉头问道：“不过他怎么会知道我今天要跟你出门的事？”  
“你都不知道我怎么知道？”林陌躲过胡文煊的目光，又在后视镜里撞上了师铭泽的眼神，心虚地别过头去。  
胡文煊收起了自己的疑虑，摇了摇头高亢地说了一句：“不想了，今天是个好日子，不想那些乱七八糟的！”说着又满心欢喜地把玩具包装拆开试着自己拼装，林陌看着他一脸期待的样子脸上露出不忍的神情，欲言又止了好几次终于开口说道：“咱们也没跟他们那边的老师说一声就这么过去，是不是不太好？”  
师铭泽闻声转过头：“要不我先打个电话跟那边的老师说一声吧，我留了电话。”  
见林陌瞪了自己一眼，师铭泽觉得有些莫名其妙，拨了个电话过去没人接，又听见林陌接着说道：“那也许是在忙吧，我们这么冒冒失失地过去，说不定会打扰到人家工作。”  
“没事的，咱们大不了就在外面看着，希望能在那小孩走之前赶过去。”胡文煊往前探了探身子：“师傅，麻烦开快点。”  
林陌一把将他拉回座位上，赶紧说道：“师傅，安全第一，不用那么快！”  
在后视镜中师铭泽将林陌的坐立难安，欲言又止看了个遍，他觉得奇怪，又觉得好玩的。他总是猜不透林陌做一些事的动机，这或许也是自己不断被他吸引着的原因之一，他不知道林陌是否也曾被自己所吸引，他们从未聊过这个话题，每一次的见面 ，都像是一场骤雨匆匆过境，师铭泽一向对自己所具备的吸引力很自信，但对于林陌，他还是猜不透。  
两人的视线在后视镜里总会不断地撞到一起，接下来便是一路上眼神的追赶与逃离，林陌觉得累了，干脆转头看着窗外，这才发现已经能看到写着康复中心几个大字的门牌了。  
林陌打开车窗，摇醒了在身边睡着的胡文煊，指着停在门口的那辆黑色别克喜出望外地问道：“是他？是他吧？”  
胡文煊顺着他指的方向看过去，只见那孩子正跟在大人身后上了车，康复中心的老师就站在门口给他们挥手，眼见那车就要开走，胡文煊赶紧让司机停下，抓起赛车模型跟在林陌身后跑了过去。  
师铭泽也赶紧下车，看着林陌惊喜激动的样子，脸上浮现出不易察觉的笑意。  
那辆别克的主人停下车打量着这两个奇怪的年轻小伙子，得知他们的来意后脸上露出尴尬的笑容，让他们跟孩子说了几句。  
师铭泽走过来跟康复中心的李老师打了个招呼，李老师认出了他来，又疑惑地看向胡文煊和林陌问道：“他们这是？”  
师铭泽有些不好意思地干笑道：“我们在车上的时候还在说，今天这么冒冒失失地过来看孩子们，会不会打扰到你们的工作呢”  
李老师摇头客气地说道：“不会不会，看到你们年轻人来看望孩子，我们开心还来不及呢！”  
“我那时候打了个电话，您是没接到还是怎么……”  
“害，我给忘了，你给我打电话那会儿刚好我在跟一个家长通话，前阵子他从我们这儿把小孩接回去的，马上就要搬家了，想说带小孩来这儿跟朋友道个别，应该一会儿就要过来了。”  
师铭泽想了想问道：“是上次那个小孩吗？”  
“上次哪个呀？哎呀我这上了年纪记不住事。”  
师铭泽笑着摆摆手：“没关系，最近被接走的孩子挺多的吧，看来他们都恢复得不错，刚刚上车走的那个，看起来状态不错，心情也很好。”  
“看起来不错那是看起来，实际上病情一点进展也没有，尤其是这两天，可能闹了！”  
师铭泽皱起眉头担心地问道：“那他家人就这么把他接回去没问题吗？”  
“没接回去，之前说是要接回去，也是以为他对日期没概念，就随口说了个日子安抚他，结果这两天闹着要回家，我们这边联系他的家人，说是要带去公园玩一天，把人哄好了再给送回来。”李老师说着又看了过去，看清林陌的脸后像是突然想起了什么，指了指他对师铭泽说道：“对了，那孩子上次来这儿的时候，说10月6号要来看看，我让他不用记挂着这个日子，本来还以为他就是说说而已，没想到还真来了。”  
师铭泽听着这话不免有些讶异地睁大了眼睛：“他之前也来过这儿？”  
“对啊，说是在这丢了个戒指想回来找一找，不过都过了那么久了哪能找见……”  
引擎发动的低声轰鸣传了过来，师铭泽只见那辆私家车慢慢驶离了视线，胡文煊林陌相视一笑朝这边走了过来，想来当着孩子的面，那家人也没有对他们说实话，师铭泽觉得心情有些复杂，匆匆地低声哀求道：“老师，这件事先别跟他们说，我……”  
李老师看着他认真的神情心领神会地点点头，转头跟林陌胡文煊打了个招呼，领着三人往里走。

一切似乎依旧是熟悉的样子，热闹又冷清，胡文煊在电子琴前坐下，轻快的按了按几个键试音，便将周围的几个孩子聚了过来，围成了一圈。  
林陌站在一旁，看着围绕在他身边的孩子们跟着节奏欢快或木讷拍手的场景，只觉得这旋律有些耳熟，他努力地想了想，脑海中开始出现一些画面，这才想了起来他弹的是前两天那部依旧没看完的电影里的插曲。  
师铭泽不知什么时候走到了他身边，状似不经意地问道：“是你把今天出门的事告诉安乔哥的？”  
林陌迟疑地看了他一眼，没有回答，又听他接着说道：“来的路上你也在一直找借口阻挠，其实你本来不想来这里吧？害怕会看到不想看到的结果，害怕会失望对吗？”  
对于师铭泽给自己的下定的判断林陌并不认同，他已经失望过很多次，早就不再害怕失望了，但师铭泽的话却像是戳中了他隐秘的痛点，让他有些难堪，似乎有个声音在反复地拷问着自己。  
“因为害怕失望所以选择逃避，这是对的吗？”  
“不必把所有的失望都扼杀在摇篮里，说不定它会是惊喜呢。”  
“不亲自来看一看怎么会知道？”  
林陌冷冷地扯了扯嘴角抬头看向师铭泽：“老师还跟你说什么了？”  
师铭泽把双手环抱在胸前往四周环顾了一圈回答道：“她还跟我说，你上次来这里是来找戒指的。”  
只见林陌一听这话身形顿时僵住了，像是被人指控了什么罪行般，眼神一滞将头低了下去，师铭泽满意地接着说道：“忘了告诉你，戒指我找到了，在徐炳超那，当时被一个小孩捡起来放他那儿了。”  
林陌在身侧握起了拳头，又缓缓松开了手，舒了口气一般再次抬头，挤出笑意轻松地对他说道：“那正好，物归原主了。”  
他的这个笑容嘴角勾起的弧度，跟他在秦皇岛把耳链还给自己时一模一样，师铭泽心想，被留在沙漠的戒指，应该早就被流沙吞没，埋进地下深处，再也无迹可寻了，正印证了他的那句“完全清算”。  
胡文煊的曲子弹到了最后一小节，另一个老师领着一对家长从门口走了进来，林陌伸长了脖子去看，只见当初被接走的那个小男孩跟在大人身后，手里抱着一只大熊毛绒玩偶，听到师铭泽嘴里喃喃自语：“果然是他”，林陌不禁觉得疑惑。  
小男孩要搬新家了，是来跟双马尾小女孩道别的，他的爸爸妈妈买了新的玩偶让他送给小女孩，可小女孩却抱着他之前送给自己的那只老虎抱枕不松手，怎么也不肯接。  
小男孩拉着小女孩的手一句话也不说，家长在跟康复中心的老师道谢，要离开的时候小女孩撅了撅嘴，眼泪立马啪啪哒哒地往下掉，林陌看了胡文煊一眼，两人一同走上前去缓和气氛。听到悠悠球转动的声音的时候，林陌心底蓦然生出一种怪异的感觉，转头一看果不其然，那个玩悠悠球的男孩又在一旁站着。林陌不禁皱起眉头，心想他怎么老是出现在双马尾周围？  
林陌一晃神的功夫，只见那小孩看到师铭泽后，竟然主动朝着他走了过去，不禁有些讶异。  
师铭泽从口袋里掏出一个新的悠悠球，贼酷炫带闪光的那种，做了几个花式后，只见那小孩看得双眼放光，直把自己的旧悠悠球往他手里塞。  
师铭泽看着手里磕得没剩几块漆的破球哭笑不得：“你看人家对那个抱枕多专情，你喜新厌旧倒是挺痛快。”他知道自己的话入不了那小孩的耳，又没法顺畅地沟通，只能一点点地试探着问道：“我上次教你的那招学会了没？”  
见那小孩不理人，师铭泽看了眼被他塞进自己手里的悠悠球，把球绳重新缠好，抬手一甩，做了个简单的招式，那小孩一看，咯咯地笑了起来，也跟着将球甩了出去，一放一收已经是很娴熟的样子了。  
师铭泽满意地点点头，看来他真的有在练自己教他的东西，见他顺利地把球收回来，师铭泽蹲在他身边给他鼓鼓掌，又凑近了小声地问道：“还记得我上次让你答应的事吗？”  
小孩听得似懂非懂的样子，像是还沉浸在自己的世界里一样，呵呵地笑着绕绳，又重复了刚刚那个一放一收的动作，换了个球也没觉得手生，反而球上的炫光还是让他开心不已。  
上次师铭泽来康复中心那天，正好赶上双马尾的小伙伴离开，他看着独自坐在秋千上哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的小女孩手里那个抱枕的时候，上前想要安慰她，结果她还是像之前那样，一直躲着自己，师铭泽有点挫败，正好自己包里带了个悠悠球，就玩了几个花式来逗她笑，没想到还真的把她给逗笑了，拿着手机在一旁拍照的小孩看得目不转睛。  
师铭泽教了他一个简单的招式，他学了大半天，最后终于完整地做了出来，师铭泽离开前把悠悠球送给了他，让他答应自己，在双马尾难过的时候，就用学到的这一招去逗她开心。  
师铭泽知道这里的孩子其实大部分挺聪明的，并不是表面看上去那样痴傻愚钝，但说到底还是自己的期望过高了，哪怕是一个心智正常的孩子大概也很难做到吧。不过看他在悠悠球上建立了自己的兴趣，师铭泽心里挺欣慰的，又教了他一个新的招式，从旧招式的肌肉记忆里脱离出来学新的有些困难，师铭泽只得一步步慢慢地引导。  
悠悠球转动的声音传到了双马尾那边，师铭泽拍了拍正在练习新招式的小男孩，轻轻地推了他一把，小孩从专注的练习中抬起头，只见双马尾坐在秋千上正往这边望，师铭泽用眼神给他鼓劲，他似乎读懂了，犹犹豫豫地朝着小女孩的方向走过去。  
师铭泽满意地站起身，一转头只见林陌站在身后看着自己，他把手上的球绳重新缠好，将球握在手里在林陌眼前晃了晃；“你也想学吗？”  
“老师叫我们留下来吃午饭，走吧。” 

六月的太阳日渐毒辣，柏油路被晒得冒烟，林陌热得脑袋发懵，看着路旁郁郁葱葱的行道树，突然怀念起了那天的大风。  
师铭泽笑着说自己上次来这边的时候没这么大太阳，但风大，空气里的花粉柳絮一阵一阵，他就是因为在这里过敏，结果没能赶回决赛，这算是欠林陌的一个解释，他说得云淡风轻，林陌也置若罔闻，呵，意料之中。  
路边的小超市门前旧空调嗡嗡作响，像是有魔力一样吸引着林陌停了下来：“我好渴，想喝饮料了。”  
“想喝这个？”胡文煊见他盯着货架上的旺仔牛奶出神，伸手就要去拿，等师铭泽闻声转头看过来，林陌已经压下了他的手，拿起旁边的雪碧回答道：“这个。”师铭泽越过林陌的头顶，将那罐牛奶拿了下来，林陌立马转身去柜台结账。胡文煊没忍住取笑了师铭泽身为一个B King私下竟然是这种小孩口味，师铭泽把那个口吐红心的大头娃娃在他眼前晃晃，慢悠悠地回答道：“旺仔牛奶也有很多喝法的，小孩有小孩的喝法，大人也有大人的喝法。”  
听着身后隐喻的对话，林陌的脸色已经完全黑了下来，他当然知道师铭泽在暗指什么，他当着胡文煊的面将这话中之意说给自己听，不就是想让自己难堪吗？被扔进西边的荒漠或是东边的大海的旧事，连同被时间侵蚀的过程都隐匿了起来，就像从来没出现过一样，再也不为人知，再也不可逆转，林陌心想，你爱怎么说怎么说，爱说多少说多少，最多也只能这样过过嘴瘾了。  
可他心里还是愤愤不平，有一个问题始终没有问出口。  
师铭泽是个温柔的人吗？他对全世界都很温柔，唯独对林陌不温柔。  
可是为什么呢？

可如果要问出来，或许师铭泽自己也不知道答案，想起比赛期间那些啼笑皆非的荒唐往事，他给李振宁打了个电话，问他之前约的1V1真人CS还算不算数，李振宁说最近在忙见面会的事，等北京场结束后能有一段时间休息，又问他北京场来不来。  
“北京场是什么时候？”  
“15号。”  
师铭泽在脑内过了一遍接下来几天的行程，摇头回答：“15号不行，那天我还在上海。”  
“我过阵子也得去一趟上海，”李振宁想了想接着说道：“我准备回趟家，很久没回家了，咱们约在北京场结束后怎么样？“  
“行啊。”  
“记住了，三秒钟给你打趴下！”


	9. 第九章 7.11更新

继武汉、上海和重庆后，UNINE的见面会终于开到了北京，比赛结束后大部分选手都在北京，玩得好的一群人自然想要趁着这个机会聚一聚，大家围绕着去见面会结束后哪吃这件事在群里聊得热火朝天，在一片狂轰乱炸的消息中，展羽让嘉羿让他给自己和圳南留两张位置好点的票。  
“就你俩过来吗？”  
“阿豪当天有事去不了。”  
“队长呢？”  
“你自己去问。”  
嘉羿不满地撇了撇嘴，就听见工作人员把巴掌拍得震天响扯着嗓子喊道：“大家都休息好了吗？咱们要开始正式拍摄倍速刀群舞了，打起精神来，争取一遍过啊！”  
零散在各个角落进行能量补给的成员们站起身来相互撞拳鼓劲，一起往练习室中央聚集过去，李振宁赶紧喝了口水，难受地揉着脖子，连着开了两场见面会后，在回北京的飞机上李振宁就开始感到颈椎有些不舒服了，身体还没有得到缓和，就要开始拍主打曲的练习室版本，李振宁在自己的位置上站定后，活动了一下脖子，只感到一阵刺痛在骨头缝里钻来钻去，像是烧红了的针密密地刺了进去。  
“没事吧?”嘉羿上前关心了一句，李振宁摇着头回答了句“没事”，主打曲强劲的鼓点便匆匆响了起来。  
九人在一片怒号声中，终于完成了主打曲练习室的拍摄，李振宁咬着牙钻进车里，只见何昶希捂着肚子在后座上缩成了一团。  
何昶希胃疼是老毛病了，这几天来回飞，饮食作息都乱了套，再加上在练习室跳了半天高强度的舞蹈，发作得更厉害了。  
他半夜疼到睡不着，艰难地起身在床头的柜子里翻找药片，却听见李振宁发出痛苦的呻吟声。  
“振宁，你怎么了？” 他忍着胃中被扭曲一般的疼痛，上前摇了摇李振宁，只见他闭着眼睛额头额头冷汗直冒，迷迷糊糊地拖长了声音回了一句：“我脖子好疼啊。”  
何昶希知道他颈椎的毛病，不放心地看了一眼，赶紧下楼去厨房拿冰袋。 嘉羿又坐在餐桌前吃夜宵，何昶希闻着这满屋子的浓香咽了口口水，忍住了翻白眼的冲动，捂着肚子径直朝厨房走去，  
嘉羿吸溜了一口挂面，见何昶希捂着肚子脸色苍白，问道：“又胃疼了？”  
他这不说还好，一说起来，何昶希只觉得胃里突然传来一阵的抽痛，疼得他弓着身子猛地吸了一口气，嘉羿赶紧放下碗筷来扶着他，差点跟端了一碗面从厨房走出来的管栎装个正着。  
管栎见他这么严重的样子，慌忙把碗放到一边担心地问道：“这是怎么了？”  
“希希说他胃疼。”  
何昶希终于把那个白眼翻了出来，不动声色地甩开了嘉羿的手，对管栎说道：“我还好，振宁比较严重，他颈椎又疼了，我来给他拿冰袋。”  
“你们两个病号也是凑到一屋了。” 管栎给何昶希倒了杯热水，又拿了冰袋跟着何昶希回屋去给李振宁冰敷，嘉羿端了碗跟上去，何昶希不让他进门，说会弄得一屋子味道，他便靠在门框上一口一口接着吃。  
何昶希吃过药后躺在床上，胃里的疼痛缓解了一些，看着管栎将李振宁的头稍稍扶起来，用毛巾包着冰袋在他的后颈推揉，只见李振宁的脸色没那么难看了，眉头渐渐舒展开来，他的双眼紧闭，嘴唇微微动了下，发出动物一样的声音，管栎当他是在说梦话，嘴里还跟哄小孩一样念着“不疼了不疼了啊”。  
李振宁突然伸手抓住管栎的胳膊，从他口中竟跳出来一句无比清晰的：“林陌，我好难受，你别走了，我好难受啊。”  
何昶希和管栎同时愣住了，嘉羿被呛了一下，面条差点从嘴里喷出来，何昶希惊诧转头看向他，却见他一脸“早知如此”的表情。  
管栎惊愕过后，有点想笑却又不敢笑，见李振宁抓着自己的手腕没有丝毫松动的迹象，只得把他叫醒。  
李振宁缓缓睁开了眼，他看着坐在床边的管栎，惺忪的双眼显得有些迷茫，见他清醒了管栎关切地问道：“振宁，还很难受吗？要不去趟医院吧。”  
他动了动脖子，只觉得依旧有些酸疼，但先前的灼烧感和刺痛感倒是消退了不少，他垂眼看到了管栎手里的冰袋，对他投去感谢的眼神回答道：“不用，休息一晚就没事了。”  
“真的没事吗？你刚刚还……”  
“那你好好休息吧，我们继续吃宵夜去了。”见管栎还想说什么，嘉羿赶紧将他拉走，走之前回头看了何昶希一眼，何昶希回望了过来，眼神里全是内容，出口的话却只有一句：“帮忙关下灯。”  
门被嘉羿关上后，卧室里降下一片黑暗，李振宁重新闭上了眼睛，突然听见何昶希冷不丁地冒出一句 “你刚刚在说梦话。”  
他往后抬起右手，两根手指贴着那点留在皮肤上的冰凉温度，贪恋地来回摩挲着：“我说什么了？”  
“没听清。”

管栎拿起筷子挑了挑餐桌上已经糊成一团的面，也没什么食欲了，嘉羿把自己碗里最后一口给他递过去，他接过来喝了口汤又把碗放下，忍不住问道：“你说振宁为什么……”  
“别问我，我不知道”  
“行，那我问点你能知道的？”  
“嗯？”嘉羿有些狐疑，只见管栎用手撑着脑袋一脸八卦地地发问：“咱们大后天的见面会，林陌来不来？”  
“我不……”  
“欸，他跟你可是一个公司的，是你的队长，你必须知道！”  
嘉羿无奈地翻了个白眼，想了想问管栎：“行，我去问问，那你告诉我，沈群丰来不来？”

林陌就收到了嘉羿发来的消息的时候，是在见面会前一天晚上。  
“队长，我们明天的见面会你来吗？”  
看到明晃晃的“队长”二字，林陌无由来地笑了笑，有些习惯真不是一天两天能改过来的。  
彩排间隙嘉羿才看到林陌回复的“祝你们见面会顺利”，客套又生疏，他转头看了眼舞台上仔细看走位的李振宁，又给林陌发了一条消息过去：“不来看看李振宁吗？”  
林陌这次没再给他回消息，但嘉羿已经知道他的答复了。  
见面会开始前，大厂的朋友们都聚在了休息室，何昶希问展羽林陌怎么没来，展羽说他昨晚睡前忘了关空调，吹了一整晚，结果今天烧了一天，只能在家躺着，何昶希“哦”了一声点点头，又转身去找李振宁，只见他正在另一堆人里，不知道大家在聊什么，他一脸神往的表情在听着。  
何昶希回过头，只见嘉羿脸色有点不好，展羽在问他怎么了，嘉羿勉强笑了笑：“没事，我想去上个厕所。”说着拍了拍展羽的肩膀往门外走去，沈群丰正对管栎上下其手：“栎宝今天真好看。”嘉羿状似不经意从两人中间经过，对沈群丰笑着说道：“不好意思，上个厕所。”何昶希目睹着这一切忍不住扑哧一声，心想道：“黄嘉新，真有你的”。  
见面会结束后，原本在群里为要去哪家店吃饭讨论得不亦乐乎的一群人，最后也只是聚在休息室一起吃了顿外卖，展羽不知道什么时候开始研究起了厨艺，跟管栎探讨起了外卖的味道的差异，又说起最近搬了新家，让大家有空去家里吃饭，他亲自掌勺。  
眼看着一桌子外卖也都快要吃完了，大家又闲聊了一会儿就准备各自离开，管栎都要准备上车了，沈群丰却追了上来，用一句“我和栎宝难得出来见一面”就把他拐跑了，嘉羿正好跪了局王者，尤其不爽地把手机往身旁一扔，何昶希回头看了他一眼问道：“你跟展羽他们也难得出来见一面，怎么没跟他们出去接着玩？”  
“累了，玩不动了。”嘉羿皱着眉双手环抱在胸前，回家的车子从工人体育馆的车库缓缓驶出，北京的夜生活才刚刚开始，一路灯红酒绿看得他莫名烦躁，干脆往后一躺闭上了眼睛。  
何昶希讪笑一声：“我没听错吧，你还有玩不动地时候？”嘉羿知道他这话是在笑话自己在沈群丰面前吃了瘪，不想接他的话茬，沉闷地侧过身去。  
“今天家里只剩我们两个了，管栎跟沈群丰走了，明明陪文邺辰他们喝酒去了，宥维和老夏去见朋友，汶翰和杨杨要回趟公司，”见他还是不接茬，何昶希顺着话继续说道： “振宁找林陌去了。”  
不出所料，嘉羿果然回过头问道：“他去找林陌了？去他家了？”  
后台聚餐的时候，何昶希故意在李振宁面前再次提起林陌生病的事，只见他脸色大变，随即便找了个借口去一旁打电话，不一会儿便一脸失望地回来了，正好嘉羿在吐槽展羽“连新家地址都不告诉我们怎么去吃饭啊？”李振宁心神不定还没等到散场，跟工作人员说了一声便匆匆忙忙地离开了。  
何昶希回过头，没从嘉羿脸上看到半点夸张或讶异的神色，忍不住问道：“他喜欢林陌这事，你早知道了？”  
嘉羿双手枕在后脑勺上重新躺了回去，慢悠悠地回答道：“我只是猜到了。”  
何昶希看着前面路口红灯倒计时，颇有深意地感慨了一句：“挺有意思的哈，也不知道为什么我身边的人喜欢围着林陌打转。” 嘉羿不自在地挪了下位置，闷着火低声哼了一句：“他现在去找林陌做什么，指不定他这会儿正跟胡文煊在一块呢。”  
嘉羿这话说得没头没尾，何昶希觉得有点莫名其妙，脱口而出问道：“关胡文煊什么事？”  
“林陌和胡文煊早就在一起了，李振宁没戏的。” 嘉羿重新闭上了眼睛，这句话后就再没开口了。 他以为何昶希口中“总喜欢围着林陌打转的人”是在讽刺自己，嘴里说着李振宁没戏，实际上他是想让何昶希明白自己和林陌的那段早就已经过去了，没必要一直拿以前的事来奚落自己，殊不知真正让他在意的，却是从自己口中无意说出的另一个人。  
李振宁对林陌的感情倒也不是无迹可寻，何昶希还记得以前跟林陌在同一个小组训练的时候，偶尔能看见李振宁趴在门口往里望，他当时没太当回事，可现在再回想起那个眼神，禁不住觉得心疼。 他应该真的很喜欢林陌吧，就连最脆弱的时候，嘴里叫的都是他的名字，可何昶希不一样，他越是喜欢一个人，就越是会表现得不在乎，归根结底还是太骄傲了，他能在胡文煊对自己施以关怀时果决地说出那一句“下一次我的事就跟你没有关系了”，也绝不会允许自己在任何时候放低身段，惹人可怜，有时候他连自己都对这份无谓的骄傲嗤之以鼻，就连此刻得知胡文煊已经和林陌在一起后，胸口传来一阵真切的疼痛，也要把它归结为对李振宁这一场无果“单恋”的心疼。  
他愣了好一会儿才从这个消息中回过神，呆呆地回答了一声“哦”，过了一会儿，又默默地打开手机给林陌发了条消息过去。

林陌一觉醒来的时候，家里已经没人了，靳凡下午出门前提醒他吃了退烧药，他睡了一整个下午，在被子里闷了一身汗。  
他怔怔地看着窗外黑下来的天色，只觉得一阵强烈的失落铺天盖地席卷而来，他顶着一头鸡窝眼神迷离地怔了好半天才从这失落中缓过来，手机铃声突然落在暗色的静寂中就像在大理石上打碎了玻璃，林陌打了个激灵赶紧接了起来，一边打开了床头的灯。  
吴承泽打电话约他去“老地方”，林陌看了眼空荡荡的屋子，回了句：“嗯，我洗个澡就出来。”  
李振宁站在林陌家门口给他打电话的时候，林陌正在网吧把键盘敲得噼啪响忙着打野，等他看到李振宁的未接来电，已经是在他打完了好几把LOL之后的事了。  
两小时前何昶希给他发过来一条消息，林陌还以为是自己看错了，等他看清消息内容，立马摘下耳机往桌上一扔，跟吴承泽说了句“老是赢没意思，该回家了”。  
网吧的空调温度开得太低了，林陌坐久了还没感觉，一起身只觉得眼前一片天旋地转，站都要站不稳，吴承泽赶紧将他扶住，看他脸颊发红，又伸手去摸他额头，才发现好不容易退下去的烧又起来了。  
吴承泽不放心要送他回家，林陌赶紧说不用了，手机嗡地在手里震动了一下，他这才想起出门前忘了充电，手机自动关机了，林陌只得让吴承泽帮自己打了辆车，回家的路上满脑子都是何昶希那句“李振宁去找你了。”  
出了闷人的电梯，林陌的脑子晕晕乎乎，脚步却越来越快，等他赶到家门口，李振宁已经离开了，他小口地喘着气，已经感受不到失望或者其他什么情绪，费力地咽了口唾沫，只觉得嗓子干得发疼，头疼得快要裂开了似的。  
他掏出钥匙正要开门，一低头只见脚下掉了张纸片，鬼使神差地将它捡起来，是一颗爱心的形状。  
这一晚林陌睡得一点都不踏实，一整晚都似梦似醒，好像看到了很多以前发生的事，追光、焰火、雪糕、闪光灯、星空，玉兰花、海螺……但又能明显感觉到自己还躺在床上，感觉到手里握着那张捡到的纸片。  
“咔哒”一声，门锁被打开的声音将他彻底带回现实，展羽和圳南低声说话的声音隐约传了过来，林陌眼睛无力地半睁着，放在床头的热水已经凉了，他太渴了，起身来一口气喝完了大半杯，又觉得浑身发烫，握在手里的那张纸片已经被汗浸透了，变得皱皱巴巴，一扯就破。  
他伸手去摸手机看了眼时间，已是凌晨四点半，他却再也睡不着了，朋友圈滑下去一溜烟的都是去了昨天见面会的朋友发的照片和视频，他随手点开一个，只见满场的闪光灯汇聚成一片绝美星海，这片星海看着有些熟悉，林陌的眼睛开始发热，那是曾在他的梦里出现过，却在现实中已经失去的舞台。  
他宁愿发着烧去网吧打游戏，也不愿意跟展羽他们去见面会，究其原因，他介意的不是李振宁，也不是嘉羿，可那片星海终于还是让他动容了，他打开微博搜索了UNINE见面会的视频来看，看着和自己在同样的练习室一起流过泪流过汗的朋友、曾经的恋人在聚光灯下绽放光彩，才发现其实自己并没有想象中的难过，反而感同身受地觉得热血与感动。  
这是林陌第一次看出道团的舞台，The last day的前奏响了起来的时候，练习过不下百遍的舞蹈动作成了被刻在肌肉里的记忆，在这副发烫的躯体里跃跃欲试，在内心深处积压已久某种难言的痛苦似乎随时都要汹涌决堤。  
可当他看到李振宁接过了自己的part走到舞台中央，胸膛里那颗被一双大手紧紧攥得发疼的心，终于缓缓舒展了开，他动了动嘴唇，无声地跟着唱出了那句“躁动人群沉默着的信徒都被热闹放逐”。 林陌和李振宁都有一个遗憾，那就是在比赛期间没能拥过一个合作舞台，他原本以为这个遗憾要一直伴随自己下去，可李振宁却带着他的那份想要长成参天大树的雄心壮志，一起在舞台上繁茂地生长，他终于明白，其实自己从来没有失去过舞台。  
见面会结束之际，林陌看着心型纸片伴随尖叫和欢呼落了满场，他将被自己揉皱了的那一张小心展开，看着上面皱皱巴巴的痕迹，释然地笑了出来。

李振宁回到家的时候，正好碰上何昶希从嘉羿的房间里出来，四目相对的瞬间，何昶希不动声色地拉起了衣领，却露出了手腕上被抓出的红印。 两人都没说话，一前一后地回了房间。  
李振宁知道自己不该问的，可在何昶希进屋关上房门之后，他还是忍不住猛地一转身，惊得何昶希往后一退，后背紧贴在门上。  
“你跟他做爱的时候，在想什么？”李振宁没想到自己就这么直接问了出来，见何昶希也愣住了，他退后一步接着说道：“我就是想知道你到底是怎么想的，你还爱他吗？如果不爱了的话为什么还能跟他上床？如果还爱的话，为什么又不肯承认你们之间的关系？”  
何昶希的表情就像是听到一个冷笑话：“我之前没跟你说过吗，如果你想的话，我也可以跟你上床，那你觉得我们的关系要怎么算？”何昶希歪着头看向李振宁，无所谓地耸着肩膀，仿佛在说一件无关紧要的小事，见他不说话了，又明知故问道：“你刚刚去哪儿了？”  
李振宁避开了他的眼神，声音气势不足地小了下去：“去见一个朋友。”  
“哦？见到了吗？”何昶希看他这副丧气的样子竟觉得有些难过，在心里默默斥了一句“傻子”。  
“没有，他不在家。”李振宁露出难言的苦笑，退到自己床边呈大字形躺了下去。

北京场见面会结束后有将近一周的休息时间，李振宁在回家前一天跟师铭泽约了在郊区的那家真人CS体验馆见面。  
去的路上，李振宁百无聊赖地打开了姚明明之前发给自己的安装包，打开文件夹后发现了一些奇怪的音频，好奇心驱使着他点开了其中一个，突如其来一阵鼾声让他懵了一下，而后哭笑不得地低声自语了一句“这什么啊”，他看了眼命名的日期，豁然开朗，又忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。  
早上他在餐厅吃早餐的时候，嘉羿打着哈欠从楼上下来，吐槽姚明明昨晚又在说梦话了，姚明明嘿嘿笑了一声，咬着油条打开了手机点开了一个软件，李振宁饶有兴趣地凑过去问道：“这什么啊？”  
“一个韩国的睡眠记录软件，你在这里设定入睡时间和起床时间，就能记录你睡觉时的一些动作，包括梦话，打呼什么的，然后它会自动把音频按照日期命名导出到手机里。”  
李振宁本来也只是随口一问，没想到姚明明一边给他演示一边回答，看他这副认真的样子，无比敷衍地惊讶了一句：“这么厉害？”  
管栎咬着筷子跟嘉羿对视了一眼笑着调侃道：“我看振宁也需要一个这个软件”  
李振宁闻言一脸“什么鬼”的表情望过去，又看到嘉羿脸上不明所以的戏谑，笑嘻嘻地怼了回去：“你怎么知道我需要？你跟我睡过啊？”  
管栎转头看向何昶希，把话抛给了他：“希希，你觉得振宁需要吗？”  
“李振宁梦里说的是考拉语，我们都听不懂，只有他自己听得懂。”何昶希一听就立刻懂了管栎这话是什么意思，他朝姚明明挑挑眉接着说道：“明明你把安装包发给他，让他赶紧下载一个，回头录了音给我们翻译。”  
李振宁无奈地说道“好好好”，找姚明明要了安装包，歪七扭八的韩文看得他头疼，说了句“我先出门了”后赶紧离开。  
此时他坐在车上恶趣味地一个个点开录音文件听得不亦乐乎，姚明明给他发安装包的时候，没留神竟然把保存在子文件夹中的录音文件也一并发了过来，李振宁点开的是几个月前的日期命名的文件了，李由节奏奇怪的呼噜声，姚明明小猫似的磨牙声，师铭泽做噩梦时惊恐地低呼声，听得他笑得前俯后仰，一边捂着嘴回避着司机师傅从后视镜里投来的怪异目光，心想着这种好东西回去后一定要给给大家分享分享。  
他迫不及待地点开下一个文件，林陌的声音就那么猝不及防地闯进了耳朵。  
他好像正在讲一个故事，轻柔的声音配着烫嘴的普通话竟然意外地温馨，李振宁脸上放肆的笑意还没来得及收敛，又带上了不解和疑惑的神情，让他的表情变得滑稽又复杂。  
他记得尤其清楚，林陌被姚明明叫讲睡前故事那晚，自己在他的宿舍门口等他回来，等了很久，那时候林陌还哄他“以后我给你讲故事不用券”。 他以为自己不会再有机会听到林陌的睡前故事，却没想到误打误撞地以这种方式得以成全，听着听着他又觉得难过，那是他说给别人的故事，自己倒成了偷听的外人。  
睡前故事的声音慢慢轻了下去，李振宁听到一阵悉悉索索的脚步声，还有其他不知道是什么的声音断断续续地响起，他心里感到有些不对劲，等了一小会，有人低声说话的声音传了过来，好像是师铭泽的声音，但听不清楚他在说什么，他皱着眉疑惑地将进度条拉了回去，把音量调到了最大。  
“都删干净了吗？”  
伴随着师铭泽这句话出口是什么东西“砰的一下砸到地板上的声音，震得李振宁耳朵发疼，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，紧接着便听到大厂宿舍的组合床发出一声闷响，有人咂嘴翻了个身。 “我问你呢，都删干净没？”  
“谁知道你还有没有别的备份。”是林陌在说话，紧接着师铭泽低声笑道：“你猜对了。”  
“你是不是有病啊？拿这件事威胁我一辈子有意思吗？” 林陌的声音听起来有些急躁，“威胁”二字让李振宁开始感到不安，他越听越不明白了，他们口中“删掉”的是什么？“威胁”的又是什么？ “一辈子的承诺我可给不起……顶多再威胁五分钟。”  
床被晃得嘎吱作响的声音尤为清晰，像是有人在禁锢中挣扎，李振宁忍不住咬着牙将拳头握得越来越紧，林陌颤抖又坚定的声音让他心疼得想哭。  
“你放开我，我要回宿舍！”  
“再陪陪我好吗？”  
“放开。”  
“再陪我一会儿就好，这是最后一次了”。  
接下来的便是一片寂静，李振宁大气不敢出地看着这段录音的进度条继续行进，生怕下一秒就会有解答他心中疑惑的答案出现，他似乎迫不及待地很想要知道答案，但内心却生出一股莫名的抗拒和恐慌，林陌和师铭泽的声音在他耳边反复回响，像沉沉古钟撞得他头脑发嗡。

“都删干净了吗？”  
“谁知道你还有没有别的备份。”  
“你猜对了。”  
“你是不是有病啊？拿这件事威胁我一辈子有意思吗？”  
……  
李振宁嘴唇止不住地颤抖了起来， 林陌大腿上擦破的皮肤，他在自己面前挣扎着脱下衣服后，背过身去展现在自己眼前的大片吻痕，他手指上的狮纹戒指，不断避开自己的不忍的眼神……记忆里的画面伴随着在脑海里来回的对话，突然不断地涌现到了眼前。  
林陌揪着自己的衣领，红着双眼歇斯底里朝自己叫喊的画面还历历在目，他激动的声音似乎犹在耳边：“你开口啊！你问我啊！上台之前，我去了哪里？情人节那天我做了什么？你一点都不想知道吗！”  
李振宁的额头开始冒汗，他缓缓地靠在座椅靠背上，胸中憋着的一口气久久地叹不出去。  
我知道了，我现在全都知道了……  
他失魂落魄地摘掉了耳机，动作迟缓得像个傀儡，感觉自己像是掉进了一个无底冰窟，一直一直在往下坠，周身冷透了，就连骨头都冻得咯吱发响，他没有听到接下来师铭泽的那一句“骗你的，没有备份了，你回去睡吧。”  
车子停了下来，阳光有些晃眼，李振宁站在骄阳烈日之下，却觉得在体内流窜的那股寒意没有丝毫衰减，他不敢想象那时候的林陌有多痛苦，而在他把问责的主动权交给自己后，自己却故作成熟说道：“你去了哪里，做了什么，是你的自由。”  
如果自己当时能追根究底，也许现在一切都会不一样。  
从车上下来后，李振宁觉得有些晕眩，他低头看了眼手机，将攥紧的拳头慢慢松开，抬手甩了自己一巴掌后，飘忽的眼神终于找回了焦点。 眼前是熟悉的真人CS场馆，他曾经和师铭泽，施展，区天瑞和姚博岚一起来过这里。  
师铭泽早早换好了装备进场地等着李振宁，戴着头盔觉得闷热不堪，便将它取下来抛向空中又伸手接住，他看着手里的头盔，突然想起了以前和李振宁组队时，用大力胶贴在头盔上接收器上作弊的事情，不禁扬起嘴角无声地笑了起来。  
那些时光其实并不久远，仔细算来连一年都没过，或许是因为这段时间里发生了太多，再回过头去看一年前稚气未脱的自己，竟觉得已经是另外一个人了。 五人在一起训练的那段时光，倒也用不上同甘共苦这么奢侈的词来形容，只是在枯燥又乏味的日子里，相互陪伴着一路成长的情谊，也仅仅是因为一句被虚张了声势的“李深深，我帮你报仇”，便被渲染得过分热血，现在重新站在这个地方，师铭泽不免有些百感交集。  
他端着枪转了个圈，只见李振宁突然闯进了自己的瞄准器中，正从入口处朝自己走来，也许是太阳太大的缘故，他脸上的表情看起来不怎么好。  
师铭泽懒洋洋地走了几步迎上去，正准备问他怎么没换装备，只见李振宁的脚步越来越快，直勾勾望向自己的眼神尽是狠戾，师铭泽刚察觉到有些不对劲，脸上便挨了重重的一拳，他惯性把手架在胸前防守，却没想到李振宁红了眼把自己按倒在沙包上，一拳又一拳毫不留情地砸了下来，师铭泽的嘴里顿时充满了一股铁锈味，脑子连着懵了好几秒。  
等他回过神来的时候，疼痛感已经传遍了全身，在每一根神经里叫嚣起来，他咬着牙用力抬起一脚，将李振宁踹得往后好几个踉跄，后背撞在了空油桶上，发出“哐啷”一声巨响。 师铭泽擦着脸上的伤惊愕又愤怒：“你他妈脑子有病是不是？”  
看着师铭泽破口大骂的嘴脸，李振宁理智尽失，也顾不上身上的痛，脚底还没站稳便再次冲了过去，师铭泽见状低声骂了一句“傻逼”，把挂在肩上碍事的枪重重地扔在一旁，迎上前扒住李振宁的肩膀，你来我往地扭打成一团。  
一片尘土飞扬过后，两人都已经耗尽了力气，师铭有气无力地揪着李振宁的衣领，脚步踉跄，质问道：“你受什么刺激？疯了？傻了？”  
李振宁嘴角抽动喘着大气，从嗓子里挤出来一句“王八蛋”，师铭泽忍无可忍地将他往后重重一推。 李振宁站立不稳摔倒在地，师铭泽看他伸手去抹嘴角的血迹，又突然笑了起来，一笑脸上的伤又开始疼了，他赶紧收住了表情，语气变得轻松了一些：“你是不是觉得在往事翻篇前，咱们非得干一架啊？”  
他想当然地伸出手抓着李振宁的胳膊准备扶他起来，却被他拄起的胳膊肘一把撞开。  
李振宁扶着一旁的墙壁慢慢站了起来，终于开口说道：“师铭泽，你是不是以为有些事不说出来，我就永远不会知道？”  
他的声音在颤抖，听起来并不是在开玩笑，师铭泽皱起眉头只觉得莫名其妙，扶着被击中的胸口又隐隐感到有些不安，“你什么意思？”  
李振宁吐了一口血唾沫，只觉得他这一副唯恐恶行败露的样子真是太恶心了，想到自己曾说出“兄弟之间哪来什么仇”这种话，他就后悔得想自扇巴掌。  
“我什么意思？我什么意思你难道不明白？当初你用一张照片来威胁我跟林陌分手，我以为这就已经够不要脸的了，没想到，呵，原来这种事你不是第一次做啊。”  
师铭泽如五雷轰顶一样愣在原地，他拍下照片威胁林陌这件事一直以来是存在于他和李振宁之间的一颗定时炸弹，但他以为这个秘密已经石沉大海，林陌更是绝不会主动提起，谁知还是被李振宁发现了，只是当炸弹爆炸的时候，再去追究它被引爆的原因也就没有意义了。  
“怎么不说话了？你以为你把照片删了，你做过的那些畜生事就不存在了？林陌他是哪里得罪你？犯得着你这么不要脸地去伤害他？我要是没机会知道这事，你是不是还要假惺惺地跟我称兄道弟？”说到激动处，李振宁早已声嘶力竭，几乎是吼了出来，他看着师铭泽不为所动的模样，怒火再次燃上脑，上前一脚重重地往他肚子上踹过去，师铭泽倒在地上连着被砸了好几拳后，终于开始反击。  
李振宁用尽了力气，四肢大开被师铭泽放倒在地上，师铭泽一只胳膊抵住他的脖子，半跪着压在他身上，另一只手高高举起了拳头，眼里全是血丝，他痛苦地看了李振宁一眼，手开始颤抖，拳头从他耳边挥了过去，重重地砸在了一旁的沙地上。  
李振宁鼻青脸肿，脸上的血混杂着灰和土，眼睛只剩下一丝缝，他看着同样狼狈不堪的师铭泽，声音嘶哑地问道：“你对得起他吗？”  
“与其问我对不对得起他，你不如问问我为什么要这么做。” 师铭泽的牙龈出了血，他将嘴里的铁锈味咽进喉咙站起身来，捡起滚到脚边的头盔狠狠往地上砸过去。 “你以前总是开玩笑说嫉妒我，你嫉妒我什么？有资源？公司能让我演戏？呵，你想要的话你全都拿去啊！我不想要！你不知道吧，该嫉妒的是我才对！我嫉妒你能上舞台，嫉妒你能被看到，我他妈都嫉妒疯了你知道吗？林陌有句话说得对，我是背叛了你，我拿他来报复你，我就是想看你失去他时那副落魄的样子，我看着开心！李振宁，我来告诉你一件事吧，你哪怕跟我再打一百场仗，也已经彻彻底底失去他了！”师铭泽笑得表情扭曲，全身使着狠劲对他吼道：“他已经跟胡文煊在一起了！”  
师铭泽的脚步声在李振宁耳边渐渐远去，他浑身僵直地躺在地上像是被抽空了灵魂，呆滞地望着天上的太阳，竟丝毫不觉得刺目。  
场地负责人神情惊慌的脸出现在了眼前，挡住了日光，李振宁感到有人在扶自己起来，他看着在自己面前嘴巴一张一合说个不停的人，也不知道他在说些什么，只是讷讷地跟着点头。  
李振宁没有回家，他带着一身的伤去了附近的室外篮球场，路过的年轻姑娘撑着阳伞，看着球场上一个被口罩帽子包得严严实实的怪人，在炎炎烈日下不断重复着运球投篮的动作，忍不住吐槽了一句神经病，转头又捧着手机跟朋友聊起前天见面会上见到爱豆时全程鸡叫的场景。


	10. 第十章 7.31更新

李振宁往箱子里随便扔了几件衣服，连夜买高铁票回了广州，他浑身是伤，一路上口罩勒得脸上的伤口生疼也不敢摘下，没有人知道他是什么时候走的，何昶希不见他人影打了好几个电话，李振宁一个也没接，在群里发了条消息告诉队友自己回家后，就把手机关了机。  
他暂时不想跟任何人交流，在高铁上被后座的小孩踢了一路的椅背也没说什么，第二天一早到广州站的时候，眼睛里全是血丝。  
来接他的是哥哥，上次见到时候，已经是半年前了，李振宁摘下口罩，抽动着嘴角叫了声“哥”。  
脸上的伤在家人面前是掩饰不了的，他只说是自己在外面跟人起了冲突打了一架，直被爸妈骂道不省心。 接下来的几天李振宁待在家里哪都没去，他拿着刚煮好的热鸡蛋在脸上滚来滚去，想到一周后在上海有个活动要出席，心里暗骂师铭泽下手太狠，好在自己出手也没留情，心里才平衡了一些。  
他真心把师铭泽当朋友，当兄弟，所以在得知真相的时候才会这样痛苦，绝望。 而对于林陌，李振宁更是感到愧疚，他无数次想要拿起手机给林陌打电话，甚至恨不得立刻启程去见他，想要对他说“我们重新来过”，可师铭泽那句“他已经跟胡文煊在一起了”却一再让他退却，他本就心有不甘，可在得知真相后，却不知道自己该怎么做才好了，对李振宁来说，他总觉得自己亏欠林陌的太多了，说到底他还缺少一点底气。  
林陌万年不变的微信头像被换成了一个脸颊鼓囊囊的Q版人物，眉眼之间还真能看出他的神态来，圆滚滚的手包着酷似冰淇淋的麦克风，旁边还有一个精心设计的logo。  
在粉圈当中，画图是产出的一部分，画手被称作大大，基本上每个画手都会在自己的产出作品上留下自己的水印，李振宁觉得这水印有些眼熟，他好像在自己的超话里见过这个画手大大，他顺着水印找到了那个画手的微博往下翻了翻，惊喜地发现这位大大竟然two pick自己和林陌。 双担在粉丝群体里也不是什么稀奇事，可这还是让李振宁高兴了好半天。  
这位大大最新一条产出就是林陌用来当头像的那则Q版漫画，带着林陌大名和超话格式，引来了几百条评论，李振宁顺手点开评论区，一眼望过去都是在夸“神仙手速，站姐出图还不到一小时就画出来了！”“可可！”“抱走！”“大大画得好好！”  
他看着这些评论，在某一瞬间突然生出一种怪异的感觉来，似乎有哪里不对劲，但一时之间又想不出究竟是哪里不对劲。  
李振宁顺着这条微博点进了林陌的超话，一溜烟刷过去全是今天见面会上的照片、视频，这才想起来钛戈在北京的第一场见面会已经结束了。 林陌看起来更明媚了一些，他本来就长得白，再染上一头玫瑰粉金，整个人似在发光。  
同样都是在海边长大的，林陌怎么就不黑呢？李振宁以前问过林陌这个问题，不等他回答便照着那鲜红的嘴唇咬了下去，所以代替他回答自己问题的，只剩温软粘糯的嘤咛。 他捧着手机躺在床上将林陌的solo片段翻来覆去看了一遍又一遍，过了许久他抬了抬膝盖，这才意识到自己身体已经有了反应。  
门突然被推开，妈妈端着一大盘切好的水果走了进来，吓得他没拿稳手机一下砸在了自己脸上，眼镜框被砸得歪歪斜斜挂在一边耳朵上，疼得他连连吸气，不忘心虚地把旁边的毯子扯了过来盖在身上，  
“说了多少次不要躺在床上玩手机，看看自己都近视多少度了？”  
李振宁挣扎着坐直了靠在床头，一手抓着毯子往上提一手去扶眼镜，“好好好，我坐起来玩行了吧。”  
妈妈把果盘放到床头柜上皱起眉头问道：“大热天的还盖什么毯子？”  
李振宁揉着额头，理不直气不壮地小声还口：“开空调了，有点冷。”  
“冷你不知道把空调关了？我看你这个样子啊，简直跟你头像那个什么树袋熊一模一样，一脸蠢样，我上次让你换头像你当耳旁风，你那个树袋熊看起来就不聪明的样子，你能不能换一张看起来聪明点的？好不容易回趟家也不知道出去跟朋友见见面，一天到晚只知道窝在家里玩手机。”  
“知道知道了。” 他放下手机往嘴里塞了颗葡萄应付着妈妈唐僧念经一样的唠叨，见她出门，又赶紧拿起了手机退回到那条产出博，在评论区仔细找了起来。  
他像是被点通，终于想明白了那股怪异的感觉来自哪里，是头像！  
他的手指在屏幕上来回滑动，视线最终停在了一个叫“今天睡了16个小时”的ID上，他点进那人的用户主页，点开头像大图，只觉得脑中迅速地闪过一些画面。  
他床上打了个挺欺身，拖鞋都来不及穿，光脚跳到地板上急忙把行李箱从床下拖了出来，迫不及待地打开了最里面的暗格，激动得像是正在等待开奖的彩民。  
林陌留下的明信片被他翻出来，跟那个头像放在一起对比，画面中是澄碧的天空，窗台上的玫瑰，还有窗外尚未绽放的玉兰，这张照片是林陌自己拍下来的，在大厂的文印店印成了明信片，一直以来都被他留在行李箱的暗格中，不会再有第三个人见过，而屏幕上的这个小号，却是用这张独一无二的照片当作了头像。  
李振宁几乎要抑制不住内心狂喜，已经很明显了，这就是林陌的小号。  
这个号只有了几十条的微博，最新的一条更新已经是一周前的事了，配图是一张皱皱巴巴看不出原样的纸片，文案简单三个字“谢谢你“，看得李振宁摸不着头脑，他接着往下翻，第二条就已经是一个多月前一条转发。  
“你的微博ID是什么意思？”，  
“字面意思，开这个号的那天睡了16个小时【破涕为笑】”。  
李振宁哭笑不得地接着看了下去，看了十来条后他发现这个号似乎没有别人知道，关注的人不多，也没什么互动，这里应该是独属于林陌一个人的秘密天地，当李振宁一不小心，抑或说是费尽心思闯了进来，内心的窥探欲就再已无法控制了，他想起自己那个很久没登过的微博小号，那是自己第一次对林陌告白的地方，在万般纠结的心情中，他分享过一首“好一朵美丽的茉莉花”，他后来试着再去登陆，才发现密码已经找不回来了。  
他顺着这个号继续看下去，却发现这个所谓的“秘密天地”其实也并没有什么秘密，点赞过土味视频，转发过垃圾分类知识，抱怨过住不习惯新家，想念家乡的海，深圳的宿舍，南宁的老友粉，也发过一些不知当下心情为何的表情符号……  
李振宁一个个地点开他看过的那些视频，文章，忍不住去想林陌看着这些的时候是什么样的心情，又突然很想要知道，在他这些稀松平常的心情里，是否还有自己的一席之地？  
紧盯着屏幕的目光慢慢地带上了目的，手指在屏幕上也越滑越快。  
这个号近两个月的更新频率很低，但会经常点赞一些粉丝的微博，李振宁不一会儿就翻到了4月份，只见他发了很多自己看不懂的晦涩言语，像是在不满，在解释，在声援或者捍卫一些什么，他满心疑惑地接着看下去，突然目光一滞，那些自己早已不在意了的旧事，此时再一次在心中翻江倒海。  
他曾经看着一个个分明跟自己无冤无仇的人极尽所能，恨不得用世间最脏最恶毒的词来攻击自己，出道的喜悦到最后只剩委屈和疑惑，在铺天盖地的恶评中他甚至怀疑过是不是自己真的做错了什么，后来看得多了也就不在意了。  
李振宁在那段难熬的日子里，哪怕觉得再委屈，也没掉过一滴眼泪，可此时视线却被不受控制从眼眶中涌出的温热液体一再模糊，他抬手去抹脸，抹了一手泪水。  
看到最后他才明白，那些晦涩不明的话语，分明是林陌在为自己受到的无端谩骂而愤愤不平，  
李振宁已经滑到林陌这个号发的第一条微博，也是互动量最多的一条微博，他不懂饭圈那些破规矩，在为李振宁出头据理力争的同时带了很多人的大名，甚至包括了自己，语气也并未多做斟酌，引来一群苍蝇在评论区吵了好几页，李振宁一条条地看过去，心疼之余又觉得又觉得好笑，想到了之前听说他跟楼下保安吵了半小时的事，这时竟然也在这文字中看到了那股架势。  
这条微博是4月8号发的，李振宁返回去看了眼注册时间，才发现这个号也是在4月8号注册的， 也就是说，这个号是林陌为了帮他说话特意去注册的，李振宁的手有些颤抖，手指不经意轻扫屏幕，一不留神刷新了页面，才发现林陌刚刚竟然又点赞了一个视频。  
他赶紧将手机紧息了屏扣在床上，仿佛自己视奸被当场抓住似的，反应过来又忍不住笑了出来。  
妈妈刚才说的没错，现在这样的自己也许真的是智商不太高，从小到大被夸脑袋灵活，孩子堆里的游戏王，一旦碰上林陌就变成个傻子了。  
如果说遇见的每个人都会在生命中留下一些印记，那李振宁和林陌一定是留在彼此心上的一道铅笔痕，石墨是不会褪色的，就像是写在明信片背面的那句“I’ll always remember you ”一样，发生在廊城春天的故事，它一旦记住了，就是永远记住。  
那张明信片静静地躺在床上，被李振宁夹在两指之间轻轻一转，背面的用铅笔写下的字迹映入他的眼中，他伸手抚上那笔迹，指腹能感觉到它深深地嵌入了卡纸里，仿佛在这用力写下的笔迹中找到了一些底气。  
高铁延误，李振宁半夜才抵达上海，整个人又困又累几乎要散架，第二天的工作结束后他匆忙连夜赶回了北京，紧抓着心里那点希望的苗头，生怕它会消失。  
林陌接到李振宁打来的电话的时候，正在酒店的窗前看夜景，远处的东方明珠塔高高在上地引领着这座城市的繁华。  
“我们怎么总是一直在错过啊？”李振宁脱口一句玩笑，只听见林陌茫然地“啊？”了一声，赶紧解释道：“我是说我刚从上海回来。”  
“哦，我刚从北京过来，后天晚上回去。“  
李振宁沉默了几秒，叹了口气，“我后天下午飞福州。”  
林陌没忍住笑了出来，在窗前的圆椅里坐下：“你说得对，一直在错过。”  
“那下次就不要错过了。”  
林陌知道他的话中之意是什么，转移话题问道：“去福州是为了见面会吗。”  
李振宁有些沮丧，闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
“那祝你们见面会顺利，等你回北京了，我们见一面吧。”  
“好！“李振宁脸上的阴霾因他这一句话顿时消散无踪，忙不迭地点头道：“那这么说定了！”  
挂断电话后，李振宁从狂喜中回过神来，才想起自己忘了跟林陌说晚安。 他挑了张昨晚在上海酒店窗口拍下的灯火通明的夜景，发了条朋友圈，配字“晚安”，刚一发出去就见林陌也发了张夜景，远远的能看到东方明珠。 李振宁的嘴角顿时笑出了个小窝来，正暗中为自己和他之间这种无言的默契沾沾自喜，再一刷新，林陌已经把动态删了。

邓超元最近要参加一个竞技节目，三天两头在大厂群里拉人约篮球，天气又一天比一天热，李振宁有些犯懒，压根不想出门，却也架不住李汶翰拉上嘉羿一再怂恿，几轮彩虹屁吹下来也难免膨胀，真觉得自己是广东艾弗森了，又欠不楞登地问何昶希要不要去给自己当拉拉队，只见何昶希翻了个巨大的白眼：“滚！“  
嘉羿见状扭头缺心眼似的问道：“广月，那你去给我当拉拉队吧。“  
管栎托着下巴笑嘻嘻地转头望向嘉羿，温言细语道：“滚“  
在球场上见到胡文煊的时候，嘉羿心道“不好，情敌见面分外眼红”，他跟胡文煊打了个招呼，又转头去看李振宁，只见他前一秒还在跟大伙说说笑笑，看到胡文煊的时候表情却僵住了。 胡文煊跑过去跟李汶翰打了个招呼，又拍了拍李振宁的肩膀说道：“振宁，咱们今天可得好好打一场。“  
李振宁一时没收住眼神里明晃晃的敌意，在胡文煊的眼中，他分明也看到了同样的敌意。  
大家分好队，说是打友谊赛，胡文煊跟李振宁却死磕对方，几轮攻防下来，终于因为一个球起了冲突，谁也不让谁。 李振宁把球往旁边一扔，同时跟胡文煊揪住了对方的衣领，眼看着就要打起来了，嘉羿心中暗自道“管栎你今天不跟我过来真是错过好戏了”，赶紧跟其他几人一起拉架。  
何昶希得知了这件事气不打一出来，一开口也不知道是在气李振宁还是气胡文煊：“为了一个林陌，把场面搞成这样你不觉得很可笑吗？”  
见李振宁眼神震惊又复杂地看着自己，何昶希也不准备跟他打马虎眼了：“别用那种眼神看着我，你喜欢林陌这事我们都知道了，也不知道是谁睡着了还在叫人家名字，搞这一套用情至深有什么用？林陌他知道吗？还打架呢，你以为打赢了胡文煊他就归你了？你几岁啊？”  
“你以为仅仅是这样？”李振宁已经没有心思去计较何昶希对自己的挖苦，满心怒火依旧没有得到平息：“你还记不记得，咱们去澳门那晚，我去找老夏明明他们打游戏，回来的时候都已经快半夜了，我亲眼看到胡文煊身边跟着一个妹子进了房间！都已经是那个时候了，他跟一个妹子进了同一间房！你告诉我还能做什么？”  
之前李振宁只当那个身材高挑五官精致的女生是胡文煊在乐华的女朋友，她回头望向自己的那个瞬间此刻却在眼前挥之不去，现在看来那眼神里似乎满是轻蔑，让李振宁替林陌感到不值。 何昶希被李振宁的出口的话惊到了，他还记得那晚李振宁回房间的时候确实一脸八卦地要告诉自己什么事，可转念一想，他口中那个“女生”哪是什么妹子，分明是乐华的苏勋伦。  
“不是”二字刚要出口，却又被何昶希生生咽下，他看着李振宁愤怒的模样，不自觉地低下头去，过了好一会儿才开口说道：“说不定那时候，他们还没有在一起，你什么都不清楚就在这替他生气有什么用吗？”  
“他既然可以找其他女人，那为什么非得去招惹林陌？”李振宁被何昶希这话刺激得情绪愈发激动，过了一会儿又沉默着低下头，再开口声音已经小了下去：“我会弄清楚的。”  
“你要去找林陌吗？”何昶希不自觉地紧张地五指微蜷，又问道：“你准备告诉他这件事吗？”  
李振宁听到这句话眼神飘忽了，整个人如同被泄了气，过了一会儿才开口：“我不知道。”  
一抹自嘲的笑意在何昶希的脸上转瞬即逝，只听他淡淡地出口一句：”那就别说了，这是他们两个人之间的事。”

嘉羿第一次到钛戈新家的那天只有林陌没在，圳南跟展羽靳凡相互看了几眼后宽慰他道：“你别多想，他今天是刚好跟人有约就出门了，也不知道你要来。“  
“我看他是知道我要来才选在今天跟人约出去的吧，没事，我习惯了。”嘉羿咧着嘴将剩下的三个兄弟挨个锤了一遍笑着说道：“难道你们还没习惯？至于这么安慰我吗？怎么？他跟胡文煊出门约会去了？“  
“不知道是不是约会去了，反正他俩前阵子吵架了，吵得还挺凶。”圳南从冰箱里拿了几瓶冰饮料出来一人扔了一瓶，嘉羿接过来贴在额头上降暑，疑惑地问道：“为什么吵啊？你们问没？”  
“问了，脸很臭，然后我们就不敢问了。”  
嘉羿耸耸肩，心想他俩的事跟自己也没什么关系，接过靳凡递来的起子打开瓶盖，咕咚咕咚喝了一大口汽水，这才感到舒服了一些。  
展羽已经叫过他很多次来家里吃饭了，偏偏他一直有工作在身，福州见面会结束才得了点空闲，没想到赶上个大热天，热得早饭都吃不下，还不到中午肚子就饿得咕咕叫，菜上桌后他迫不及待地夹起一筷子尝了一口，眼睛睁得溜圆夸张地惊叹道：“陈福手艺可以啊，好吃的！你都不知道前两天我在巴黎吃法国菜都要吃吐了！”  
这话对展羽很是受用，满脸的笑都要堆不住了：“那是，也不看看你福哥……”  
“不过跟广月比还差点儿。”嘉羿咬着筷头欠儿呵地龇牙，引得展羽作势要打爆他的头，打打闹闹之中圳南提了一句：“对了，前几天的篮球局你是不是在场，知不知道胡文煊跟李振宁是怎么打起来的？”  
“就是为了抢一个球呗，球场上发生这种事不是很平常吗？“嘉羿筷子停不下来，嘴里的话含糊不清：“没打起来，我们那么多人在呢能让他俩打吗？”  
“就这么简单？胡文煊还特意嘱咐我们别跟林陌说这事。”  
嘉羿语气不快地“哈”了一声接着说道，“胡文煊现在跟你们这些家属的关系还不错啊。”  
展羽一脸看透的表情：“林陌当初为了他跟你翻脸，看样子你这是要跟他势不两立了。”  
嘉羿听了这话忍不住哼了一声：“现在跟胡文煊势不两立的可不是我。”  
话说到这儿，他突然想起刚刚出门前发生的事。  
那时候他正在门口换鞋，就见李振宁进了辆出租，他正感慨道李振宁这种万年宅竟然要出门了，何昶希突然从二楼栏杆上探出身来问道：“是你跟振宁说了林陌和胡文煊的事？”  
嘉羿摇摇头：“天降大锅，我可没说。”  
何昶希白了他一眼后就走了，剩他穿着一只鞋站在门口陷入迷茫。  
何昶希突然问这话一定不是没有理由，林陌不想见自己这事也已经不需要多说了，嘉羿这下倒明白这其中的关系了，不禁暗自心道：“李振宁这家伙回去后可得好好谢谢我，要不是我来了，这大热天林陌指不定还不愿意出门呢。”  
想到这里他不禁发笑：“我好像知道林陌去见谁了？”

李振宁早早地出了门在约好的咖啡店就坐，给林陌点了他喜欢的冰拿铁，不时地往门口看，似乎等了很久很久，一看手机才过去五分钟，李振宁让自己冷静一点，再一抬头就见林陌推开门走了进来。  
他穿了一件鹅黄色的T恤，除了左耳上一个简单的耳钉，再没有过多的装饰，整个人散发着一种明媚的神态，他的额头上冒着细细的汗珠，在阳光下下像闪闪发光的鳞片，李振宁晃了晃神，这才意识到这是自己第一次见到大厂之外的林陌。  
他在自己对面拉开椅子坐下来的时候，李振宁闻到他的洗发水也不是以前那个味道了。  
“你好像有点不一样了。”这是他们时隔三个月再见面时，李振宁对林陌说的第一句话，炽热的眼神毫不掩饰地袒露着这些天以来的日思夜想。  
林陌喝了口咖啡，吐出一口凉气，抬眼望向李振宁笑道：“你也是。”  
他正想说李振宁看上去似乎更成熟了一些，又见他像小狗似的痴痴盯着自己，还是跟以前别无二样，只当是自己第一眼的错觉。  
李振宁往前倾了倾，看他额头上的汗顺着脸颊往下流，给他抽了几张面巾纸递过去关心道：“热吧？我还以为你会选个晚上的时间出来。”  
“晚上容易做冲动的决定，还是不要了。” 林陌将手中的玻璃杯放回桌上，冰块碰撞杯壁发出叮铃响声，冷冽也只是一瞬间的事，很快他又笑着问道：“最近忙吗？“  
两人聊起各自近期的生活和工作，林陌特意避开了胡文煊，李振宁却主动提了起来。  
“你跟胡文煊是什么时候在一起的？“  
林陌没想到他突然问起这个，眼神有些闪躲：“你怎么知道的？”  
“全世界都知道了。”一提起这个李振宁就生气，满脸不爽地说道：“比赛的时候我就看出来他喜欢你，在我面前总是对你搂搂抱抱动手动脚，我早就看不惯他了。”  
林陌只当他是小孩置气，也不想继续跟他聊这件事，想了想后转移话题问道：“对了，你上次说，有一个问题，要等到见面的时候问我。”  
李振宁知道他在避着这个话题，又像是被提醒了，他转着杯子遮挡了自己手腕上的文身，对林陌说道：“那就等到下次见面的时候再问吧。”  
林陌直截了当地戳穿了他的心思：“下次再见还说下次，你是要一直用这个来钓着我是吗？”  
“你看，我现在都沦落到要用这个来钓着你了。” 李振宁大方承认了自己的意图，转眼眉眼间又染上委屈，他知道只要自己撇嘴装装可怜撒个娇，林陌就心软了，这是他百试不爽的法子，果不其然，见林陌看着自己的眼神就像从前那样化成一滩柔软的水，又得寸进尺地去拉他的手，语气可怜兮兮地恳求道：“我想抱抱你，好吗？“  
被握在李振宁掌心的手有些冰凉，林陌还记得李振宁的肩膀很宽，抱住自己的时候温暖又安定，让人不想再离开，所以他清楚只要自己妥协一次，事态就会像多米诺骨牌那样失去控制了，无法被时间稀释的爱意，是会伤身又伤心的，他费力从李振宁掌中抽出自己的手来，不忍再看他望向落空的手时眼里的空洞，  
“你不要再对我来这套，已经没用了。”  
他跟李振宁说了很多话，一字一句都在宣判他们的结束，与其说是要断了李振宁的念想，不如说是林陌在不断警示自己不要回头，可李振宁只觉得他的声音越来越模糊，最后只能看到林陌嘴唇一张一合，却再也听不进他在说什么了。  
末了他只听到从自己口中说出一句：“我知道照片的事了。”  
可话一出口他就后悔了，见林陌表情已经变了，他恨不得当场抬手甩自己一巴掌，他怎么能当面揭林陌的伤疤？  
林陌看着李振宁复杂的眼神，像是在愧疚，又像是怜惜，沉重又痛苦，放在桌下的手开始抑制不住地发抖。  
“白色情人节那天，我们约会的时候被师铭泽拍了下来，我知道你看到照片了。”  
“哦，我看到了。”  
两人各自松了一口气，李振宁顺势问道：“你当时是不是觉得我为了要出道，所以才躲着你？”  
林陌点点头，如实回答道：“是。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“现在再问这个，没意义了吧。”  
“是因为胡文煊吗？”李振宁拳头抵在桌上，腾地一下站了起来，表情笼罩在灯下的阴影里，林陌听到他几近低吼的声音极力压抑着愤怒。  
“你是为了他所以才拒绝我，可你知不知道他压根没为你拒绝过任何人！”  
李振宁终于将自己在威记酒店看到的一切说了出来，最后他看着林陌那双盛满看不透情绪的双眸，一字一句地问道：“这一次，你信我吗？”

   
6月22号那天晚上，林陌和胡文煊吵了一架。  
那时钛戈的北京见面已经结束了，林陌在后台正准备卸妆，就收到胡文煊发来的照片，点开一看竟然是他上次说过的“猫尾巴”，顿时脸烧得通红，赶紧将手机塞进口袋，在一片此起彼伏的起哄声中，匆匆拉上口罩去找胡文煊。  
那天的林陌是何等地倾城绝世，艳丽迷人，一头玫瑰粉金色直叫人移不开眼，身后一条毛茸茸的猫尾巴在胡文煊的小腹上扫来扫去，撩得他昏了头，想到接下来几天又要为了各自的工作分开好长一段时间，竟然在性致正浓的时候拿出手机，将身下绝美的风光录了下来。  
林陌被操得尖叫连连，眼尾通红，脸上汗泪交杂，连鲜红的嘴唇都透着晶亮的光彩，胡文煊压在他身上奋力冲撞，被他身后的小肉穴绞得几乎连手机都要拿不稳，林陌声音颤抖地叫他的名字，回头去看他，却在对上了黑漆漆摄像头的瞬间，方寸大乱，痛苦的记忆不断上涌，将他淹没，让他几乎窒息。  
叫床声戛然而止的瞬间，胡文煊被一脚踹下了床，他惊呼一声，揉着磕疼的手肘望向林陌，不解问道“怎么了？”只见林陌眼角再次滑下一颗泪，压着抽筋的小腿浑身发抖，顿时一股没由来的慌张笼罩了他全身。  
“删掉。”  
胡文煊没听清从林陌颤抖的双唇里挤出两个字，看他用力按着小腿痛苦的样子，赶紧从地上爬起来着急地问道：“抽筋了吗？”  
他慌张上前替林陌抻直小腿，却又再次被他一把推开，只见他眼神凶狠又脆弱地盯着自己，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。  
“删掉！”  
他不知道为什么林陌会突然发那么大的脾气，却也不敢怠慢，赶紧拿起手机将刚录的视频删除，嘴里慌张地说着：“好，我现在就删，我删了，已经删了……“  
林陌面色阴沉地穿上衣服，拖着剧痛的左腿迅速收拾了东西，带着满身的粘腻离开了酒店，胡文煊拦都拦不住，后来他三番两次想要找林陌道歉，可林陌再没理会过他。  
李振宁说胡文煊没有为他拒绝过任何人，但实际上林陌根本不需要他为自己拒绝任何人，他甚至希望胡文煊不要把一颗真心全都捧给自己，也许是因为自己远不及他爱得深，时间越长，当初那句“各取所需”就再也无法让他心安理得了，在胡文煊在不经意间触及到了林陌的雷区后，一直以来被积压在他心中的不安终于找到一个爆发的出口。

出租车开到了小区门口，林陌看了眼时间，想到这时候嘉羿还在家里，又叫司机掉头去宠物学校。他没想到会在这里碰到胡文煊，胡文煊本来是来接Elsa，更是没想到林陌会主动送上门来，见他在门口停住脚步，赶忙惊喜地迎了上去。  
“你来看Elsa了！”胡文煊脸上挂着小心翼翼讨好的笑，把Elsa送到了林陌怀里，目光直直盯着他：“我刚给它洗过澡。”  
Elsa一见林陌就兴奋往他下巴上蹭，林陌这下想走也走不了，胡文煊提心吊胆地暗喜着“我的宝贝公主这次多亏了你下次爹地一定给你买一堆你最爱吃的零食！”他见林陌抱着猫往里走，忍不住偷偷握拳做了个胜利的手势，赶紧跟了上去，生怕他随时要把Elsa放下跑掉似的，。  
“你之前也经常来这吗？我…我最近有点忙，今天好不容易有空了，在网上给它买的新衣服也到了，其实我刚好准备带它去找你的，我想，看在Elsa的面子上，你应该会愿意见我吧，没想到你就过来了。”  
胡文煊说着一边从袋子里拿出一条粉色的小裙子，准备给Elsa穿上，林陌眨了眨眼，脸上的表情淡得看不出情绪，声音也没有多少起伏开口说道：“Elsa是公的。”  
宠物学校的负责人抱着一只博美犬从一旁经过，听到林陌这话脸上堆笑对他说道：“没关系的，来我们这边很多宠物主人都会给自己的小猫小狗穿裙子，很可爱。”  
胡文煊见林陌表情不太对，赶紧把手上的小裙子收了起来，对他温声细语地说道：“你不喜欢？那我就不给它穿了。”  
他站在一旁无措了搓了搓手，突然想起了什么似的，将Elsa从林陌怀里抱了起来放到地上。“来，Elsa，让爹地看看你的学习成果。”说着伸出食指点了点Elsa粉嫩的小肉掌，又将手举到空中做了个撒盐的动作，Elsa便举起前爪作起揖来，胡文煊满心欢喜地看着林陌，却不见想象中的笑脸，又赶紧让Elsa作了几个别的动作，一边观察着林陌的反应，只见他终于开口问道：“你这是在把我当女孩子哄吗？”  
胡文煊迷茫的看过去，却被他冷冰冰的眼神惊到，赶紧开口解释：“我只是想让你开心点。“  
林陌指着Elsa说道：“你让我开心的办法，是不是就是让它穿上刚买的新裙子，然后在我面前表演这些？我跟你明说了吧，你实在用不着拿这些哄女孩的把戏来对付我，但如果你觉得哄女孩比较简单，那不如去澳门去找你的新欢。”  
胡文煊一时语塞，他不知道自己哪里做错了，被林陌这一通教训，只觉得委屈又疑惑。  
“什么澳门？什么新欢？你说什么呢？“  
他不安地去拉林陌的手，林陌却往后退了一步将他的手挥开，一转身又被Elsa伸出爪子勾住了衣服，他低头看着那双望向自己的湖蓝色眸子，狠狠心将它的爪子拿开往外走。  
胡文煊手忙脚乱地抱着Elsa就要往外追，却又被门口的保安拦住了，他手忙脚乱地把Elsa交给照看的阿姨，再一出门林陌早就不见了踪影。  
“有误会，这其中一定有误会！”  
公司年会，家族演唱会，到处都是扛着长枪短炮的媒体和粉丝，言行举止稍有不慎就能被打成爱豆失格，刚冒头的小偶像一个个都谨慎得不得了，不说同公司的女艺人或训练生，就连女工作人员都要避嫌，胡文煊怎么也想不到自己什么时候让人钻了空子造成这样的误会。  
不对！除了苏勋伦！  
去澳门前，胡文煊在首尔跟三团会合，为了苏勋伦告密的事跟他吵了一架。他们三头两头要吵架，工作人员也没当回事，竟然还把两人分到一个房间，那晚年会结束后，苏勋伦不知从哪里摘来顶假发戴上了，原本还对胡文煊爱答不理的他，却在戴上那顶假发后满脸得意地贴着胡文煊走了一路。跟苏勋伦斗智斗勇了这么长时间，胡文煊自然看出了他的意图，他就是想要被别人看到“胡文煊有女朋友”，让自己在粉丝面前难看，当时他没把这种拙劣的小把戏当回事，谁知道现在还能牵扯到自己和林陌之间来。  
胡文煊又急又气，只能去找展羽他们帮忙，这才得知林陌去见了李振宁。  
这让他不由地突然想到一件事，家族演唱会开始前，姚明明拉上李振宁来沙漠五子休息室串门，当时沙漠五子和乐华三团共用一个休息室，苏勋伦就坐在一边嚼着糖果打游戏，抬头扫了李振宁一眼，对胡文煊说过一句话：“昨晚我见过他。”

李振宁在那间咖啡馆坐了很久，他也不知道自己为什么要坐在这里，当他意识到时间不早了的时候，咖啡馆里已经亮起幽暗的小灯，服务员端着托盘过来问他需不需要再点点什么，李振宁看着手中的杯子，不好意思地说了句“不用了“，起身去前台买单。  
前台服务员抱歉地说店里的支付系统出了bug，李振宁出门很久没带过现金了，只得站在柜台前等着，店里放歌的小音箱就在他耳边，正在播放一首很久以前的老歌，李振宁记不清名字了，但那歌词却像蚂蚁似的从耳朵钻进了毫无设防的心里，每一字都是一场鲜血淋漓的啮咬。 

“爱情最折磨的不是别离  
而是感动的回忆  
让人很容易 站在原地  
以为还回得去”

服务员重启了卡顿的服务器，露出标准微笑彬彬有礼地对他说道：“不好意思让您久等，先生，请您出示付款码。”  
“先生，先生？”  
李振宁回过神，付完款便仓皇逃离。  
他失魂落魄地回了家，再次打开了行李箱底部的暗格，可里头竟已空无一物，林陌留给他的明信片就这么不翼而飞了。  
箱子里的衣服瞬间全被抖了出来，李振宁慌张地将一件件里里外外翻了个遍，可依旧是半点踪迹都见不到，一时眼神迷茫，空洞无望，他不认命地踩着一只拖鞋往抽屉里，衣柜里找。  
何昶希进门的时候，李振宁正将一条裤子狠狠地扔到他脚下。  
“你回来啦。”  
何昶希看着一片狼藉的房间，难得没有抓狂地大吼大叫，他将衣服捡起来重新挂好，问道：“你在找什么？我帮你找吧。”  
李振宁胸口剧烈起伏，焦急地问道：“你有没有见过一张明信片？”  
何昶希停下来想了想，问道：“什么样的明信片？我这里有很多。”  
李振宁愣住了，转头扫了眼乱糟糟的房间，在床边坐了下来。  
以为还回得去…..  
还挺好笑的。  
见何昶希开始收拾脚下的狼藉，李振宁勉强地勾起嘴角摇了摇头：“算了，没什么。”  
何昶希从没见过李振宁这副失魂落魄的模样，哪怕是他借自己的手机给家人打电话的那一次，都没让何昶希这么难受过，他看着李振宁闭上眼睛往后躺下去，突然之间只觉得无比心疼，又觉得自己无比卑劣，用寥寥几句言语刺激得他去找林陌，用他的痛苦来替自己承担代价。

“希希，振宁！”  
管栎一进门就见何昶希举起食指对自己嘘声，顺着他的视线一看李振宁睡着了，指着楼下用唇语对他说道：“吃饭啦。”  
何昶希点点头，将散落一地的衣服重新收回衣柜里，出门的时候回头看了熟睡的李振宁一眼，想到他一声声喊着林陌的场景，暗自叹了口气，只觉得心口堵了一团棉絮，说不清是在为谁难过。  
李振宁的手机突然响了起来，惊得他一激灵赶紧上前把手机调成了静音，可当他看到来电显示上“胡文煊”三个字，浑身一僵，心脏随后疯狂地跳动起来。  
胡文煊没想到接电话的是何昶希，原本要说给李振宁的话顿时被抛到了脑后，开口的瞬间气势立马就弱了下去。  
想到那晚何昶希见过苏勋伦和自己一间房，还把他错当成过女生，胡文煊就像是抓住了救命稻草，他让何昶希帮自己作证，可何昶希心中有愧，朝屋里看了一眼，对胡文煊说道：“你还是让苏勋伦自己出来说吧。”  
电话这头胡文煊苦笑着挠了挠头，苏勋伦想方设法“陷害”自己还来不及，怎么可能会站出来替自己说话，他只能推说苏勋伦现在韩国，说到这里胡文煊顿了顿：“再过一阵，我也要去首尔了，可能要在那边待很长一段时间，公司还没有安排好，唔，到时候不知道什么时候能回来。”  
何昶希瞳孔颤抖了一下，这才想起100天的期限马上就要到了，他还未曾见过梦中的银河，这片憧憬已久的沙漠就要不复存在了。  
”哦，代我向舞蹈老师问好。” 他欲盖弥彰地提高了音量将心底的失落隐去：“没事的话我先挂了。”  
“希希，等等！在我走之前，咱们见一面吧，我有话要对你说。”  
“好，等我有空的时候吧。“  
何昶希率先挂断了电话，在胡文煊面前，永远维持着这般无用的骄傲。  
他一转身就撞上了李振宁，被吓了一跳，想到刚才和胡文煊的对话，不免心虚地低声惊呼。“你醒了。”  
李振宁从他手里抽走手机，却什么都没问，也什么都没说，只是直直将额头靠在他肩上。  
其实他一直没有睡着，脑子很累，没有力气去想任何事，可身体却是清醒的，所以他知道何昶希一直在一旁守着自己，听到何昶希对进门来叫他们吃饭的人嘘声的时候，李振宁不禁想起了当初自己在大厂宿舍的楼梯口趴在何昶希肩头的场景，他也曾在半梦半醒之间，感觉到了他不让别人来打扰自己。  
许是这画面太过相似，同样的记忆也在何昶希眼前清晰起来，他看着趴在自己身上的人无奈地轻声笑道：“是不是要找个楼梯口坐下呀？”  
人在脆弱时太容易对身边的人产生信任和依赖，李振宁深知这一点，所以一再当心，却依旧没能逃得过这片噬人的泥沼。  
他埋在何昶希肩头闷哼一声，接茬问道：“那你们宿舍还有空位吗？”

北京已经闷了好多天了，一场雨却迟迟下不下来，展羽又研究了几道新菜，请了一堆人来家里吃晚饭，天气阴沉得可怕，大风吹得窗外的树呜呜作响，师铭泽刚顺着导航走到小区门口，瓢泼大雨就浇了下来，将他淋了个透，他就近找了个屋檐避雨，只得给展羽打电话让他来接自己。  
不出所料，除了早到的师铭泽，其他人都被这场大雨劝退不敢出门，纷纷放了展羽的鸽子。  
他一边骂这鬼天气一边骂这群鸽子精，在自己柜子里翻了套背心短裤让师铭泽换上，给他找了条毛巾擦头发，又去给他切了盘西瓜。  
林陌一觉从下午睡到黄昏，穿着睡衣头发乱糟糟地从房里走出来，他眼睛还没完全睁开，将正在擦头发的师铭泽当成了展羽，满头大汗对他说自己屋里空调坏了，又伸手去拿他面前的西瓜。  
“你一开就忘了关，能不坏吗？”  
展羽的声音从厨房里传了过来，林陌疑惑地揉揉眼睛，只见面前的人将头上的毛巾扯了下来，露出一头浅色的头发。  
等看清眼前这人地眉眼，林陌顿时困意全无，脸上的表情不太好看地往一旁挪了几步，语气毫不友好地问道：“你怎么在这？”  
厨房里的水声停了下来，展羽洗了几个桃子过来放在盘子里，甩了甩手上的水：“我叫狮子过来吃饭的。”  
“你把人叫来家里怎么不跟我说一声？“  
林陌看起来生气了，展羽有些有些尴尬地看了看他又看了看师铭泽，只当他在发起床气。  
“我不是跟你说过了吗？今天叫几个大厂的兄弟来家里吃饭，不过被其他几个兔崽子给鸽了。”展羽叉了块西瓜放进嘴里，又转头跟师铭泽说道：“他还没睡醒的时候就是这样，一会儿就好了。”  
屋外雨声大作，林陌抹了把头上的汗有些哑然，眼看着展羽又进了厨房，又烦躁地瞥了师铭泽一眼，连西瓜也不想吃了，他嗓子冒烟急需解渴降温，打开冰箱拿了瓶汽水，扭头对展羽说道：“家里啤酒喝完了，我去买吧。“  
展羽从橱柜里拿出瓶见底的白醋，瞟了林陌一眼：“你穿成这样买什么买？好歹也是公众人物，注意形象知道吗？”  
林陌林陌低头看了眼自己皱巴巴的睡衣，挠了挠头：“那我去换身衣服。”  
展羽叫住他：“你别折腾了，我去吧，正好醋用完了，我再去买点别的调料回来。”  
林陌有些急躁，像是生怕展羽先走了似的赶紧拦在他面前坚持道：“你要买什么调料？我去买。”  
“得了吧，你上次把蚝油当酱油买回来的事我可没忘。”  
展羽推开他的手，回头在门后拿了把伞，跟师铭泽说了一声，又不放心地看了林陌一眼，一出门表情拧成一团。  
傻子都能看出屋里的两个人之间肯定有什么矛盾，林陌当了这么多年的队长好歹也是进退有度的，绝对不是这么没分寸的人，竟然连半个招呼都没跟师铭泽打，还当着他的面说那样的话，一开口就让自己尴尬得手脚蜷缩，展羽嘴里念叨着“溜了溜了”，只希望圳南靳凡能赶紧回来，不至于自己一个人战战兢兢夹缝生存，想到这儿他又开始骂那些鸽子精。  
雨点在窗户上敲打出劈里啪啦的声响，房间里迎来一阵短暂的沉默，林陌正要回屋，只听到师铭泽的声音从背后传来。  
“你就这么不愿意见到我？”  
林陌停住脚步，转念一想，这是自己家，凭什么自己要避着他。  
“我为什么要愿意见你？”  
师铭泽已经习惯他这样对自己说话了，他看起来并不在意，从沙发上站起身来问道：“你屋里空调坏了？我会修，我以前在学校的时候给宿舍修过空调来着。”  
“用不着。”  
林陌回到厨房拉上玄关，打开冰箱门，扑面而来的清凉让他舒服地吸了一口气，现在自己的房间就是个蒸笼，他又不愿意跟师铭泽一起待在客厅，只能用这种办法让自己降温。  
“你不会准备在这里一直待着吧？“师铭泽有些无奈地敲了敲玄关，对林陌说道：“我帮你把空调修好，你可以在房间里待着不用出来见我。”  
林陌翻了个白眼，懒得搭理他，一颗一颗地摘冰箱里的葡萄吃，过了好一会儿没听到动静，心想他不会真的进屋去修空调了吧，他哗的一下拉开厨房的玄关门，见师铭泽果然不在客厅里，气冲冲地往房间赶去。  
“谁让你进我屋了？”  
师铭泽刚把挡风板拆下来，就见林陌火急火燎地冲进屋，被他这一吼惊得差点从凳子上掉下来。  
林陌在门口停下脚步，只见他回过头来的瞬间身子前后晃了几下，几滴汗从头发上被晃进了眼睛里，顿时刺激得他睁不开眼，师铭泽抬起手臂揉了揉眼睛，对他的话置若罔闻：“你这空调毛病还挺多，家里有工具吗？螺丝刀扳手什么的，得把里面也拆了。”  
“你下来，不用你修。”  
林陌一进屋就热得透不过气，师铭泽整个人更是被汗浸透了，眼睛让汗水渍得发疼，他难受地不停眨着眼，什么都看不清，林陌见他从凳子上下来马上要踏空，赶紧上前去抓他的手，等他站好又立刻松开，不耐烦地说道：“去洗手间洗个脸。”  
“洗手间在哪儿？”师铭泽勉强睁开眼睛，视线却狭窄又模糊，只能像个盲人一样摸索着往外走，林陌无奈，只能推着他往外走。  
师铭泽穿着一件无袖背心，林陌的手掌贴在他的肩膀上，又湿又凉全是汗水，忍不住打了个哆嗦，只觉得自己浑身上下也开始冒汗了。  
师铭泽趴在洗手池边捧着凉水往脸上泼，手臂上肌肉呈现出好看的线条，背心让汗水浸透，紧紧贴在身上，肩膀和腰身的轮廓异常明显，林陌慌乱地收回视线，回了厨房将冰箱里仅剩的两罐啤酒拿了出来。  
冰箱的灯突然灭了，窗外一道刺目白光闪过，随即周围陷入一片黑暗，紧接着便是贯入耳中的隆隆雷声，惊得林陌浑身一抖。  
“啊！什么情况？是停电了吗？林陌？”  
他听到师铭泽惊恐慌张的声音从洗手间传过来，赶紧拿出手机打开手电筒去找他。  
手电筒的光照到他苍白的脸上的时候，师铭泽再一次被吓得捂着胸口叫了出来，林陌再也忍不住了，终于捧腹大笑，连带着手电筒的光都一晃一晃。  
屋里是没法待下去了，林陌拎着啤酒往阳台走去，师铭泽一言不发地跟在他身边，脸色铁青，似乎还没从着突如其来的惊吓中回过神，林陌在他身前偷笑，一上阳台就再也笑不出了，整个小区灯火通明，只有自己一家停电了，他转身瞪着师铭泽不客气地质问道：“是不是你拆空调的时候把电路弄断了？“  
见他一脸惊恐中夹杂着“我冤枉“的表情，林陌只得无奈地摆摆手：”算了算了，等物业来了再跟你算账。”  
他四下环顾了一圈，将啤酒罐的拉环一拉，“噗”地一声雪白的泡沫争先恐后往外冒。  
师铭泽突然想起以前的一些事，开口说道，“哎，你还记不记得有一次宿舍断电了，我们都以为是节目组在整蛊，每个人都特别紧张生怕从哪里窜出来什么东西。” “我记得，后来才知道是姚驰在宿舍煮胡辣汤，把电路弄跳闸了。”  
林陌甩着手上的啤酒泡沫，说完才发觉不对，心里只骂自己是抽风了才会与他做出这副“相谈甚欢”的样子，干笑了一声又冷着脸对师铭泽嘲讽道：“没想到你这么大个人了还怕鬼。”  
话音刚落，他一转头见手边栏杆上停了一只半个手掌那么大的蝴蝶，顿时脸色大变，“啊”地惊叫着一连退后好几步，地板有些湿滑，他险些没站稳，手里的酒洒出来一半，师铭泽赶紧伸手去扶。  
林陌尴尬地从师铭泽怀里起身，只觉得这丢脸丢到家的情景似曾相识。  
师铭泽上前俯身去看那只蝴蝶，对林陌说道：“它的翅膀被雨淋湿了，飞不起来。”  
林陌顺着他的视线看过去，只见那只蝴蝶已经奄奄一息，翅膀被雨水粘在了栏杆上，挣扎地想抬起来，诡异的墨绿色花纹看得林陌一阵鸡皮疙瘩从头冒到脚，忍不住打了个寒噤。  
他用求助的眼神望向师铭泽：“你快把它弄走！”  
“它已经活不了了。”师铭泽饶有兴趣地看着他心有余悸地盯着那只蝴蝶，像是生怕它会突然飞起来，不禁好奇问道：“你为什么这么害怕蝴蝶？”  
林陌觉得他这话是在取笑自己，恐惧之余分了个眼神瞪了他一眼，不甘示弱地回击：“你又为什么这么怕鬼？”  
师铭泽一口酒呛住了，捂着嘴咳得胸腔发痛：“林陌，你还真是分毫不让啊，我都不知道自己以前是怎么让你屈服的。”  
林陌的脸色不出所料果然变了，师铭泽也认真了起来：“生气了？那就骂我一顿，打我踢我也行，这样我就有机会跟你说对不起了，我是不是还没对你说过对不起？”  
林陌靠在墙壁上喝了口酒，深吐出一口气望着远方故作释然地说道：“不重要了，说起来我也还有一句谢谢没对你说。”  
他重新将目光投向师铭泽：“谢谢你帮李深深求情，被他打了还要帮他收拾烂摊子。”  
“队长不好当吧.”两人异口同声地说了一句,林陌愣了愣，又忍不住低下头笑了出来。  
“那个时候我就在想，如果他是我的队员，我一定又骄傲，又头疼，骄傲是因为他很认真很执着，一腔热血，从不服输，但是吧，他这个人幼稚又冲动……”  
提及李振宁，林陌脸上不自觉地露出柔软的笑意。  
“你是第一个这么评价他的，或许他只是在你面前幼稚。” 师铭泽仔细想了想：“他很多时候其实挺沉稳的，遇到你之前，我也没见他这么冲动过。”  
师铭泽说着撩起头发，把额头上将近一厘米的伤口指给林陌看。 “你这伤口还没好呢？” 林陌皱起了眉头，没想到他竟慢悠悠地开口说道：“这是他半个月前打的。”  
见他不解，师铭泽叹了口气坦白道：“他知道照片的事了。”  
林陌闻言只觉得眼前一阵晕眩，几乎没拿稳手中的酒瓶，他不可置信地望向师铭泽，情绪不受控制地变得激动起来：“你跟他说了？你为什么要……”  
话还未说完，林陌便停住了，他回想起李振宁跟自己见面时眼中的愧疚和怜惜，还有沉重的痛苦，此时才终于明白那是因何而起  
师铭泽心里不是滋味，闷闷回答道：“不是我说的。”  
林陌愈发不安，慌忙追问道：“不是你说的，那他怎么知道的？这件事不可能有第三个人知道，照片也都删了……”  
说到这里他目光一顿，上前一步眼神逼人地望向师铭泽：“你真的还有其他备份？“  
“没有。“师铭泽说得坚定诚恳，他靠在身后的栏杆上，语气也有些疑惑：“我也很好奇他是怎么知道的，不过这事还得你去问，我……”  
林陌情绪逐渐平复下来，再次瞥一眼他额头上那道疤痕，移开视线后轻飘飘地从口中吐出一声：“你活该。”  
这话一出口师铭泽只觉得未免太耳熟了，一些画面和声音适时地出现在他眼前。

“李深深，你是不是特想看我倒霉的样子啊？如你所愿了。”  
“你活该。”

想到这里他突然笑了起来，在林陌看来有些莫名其妙，只见他笑着看向自己，眼神中却是一望无际的悲凉。  
“虽然很不想承认吧，但有时候我觉得你们两个真挺配的。”  
师铭泽朝他举起手中的啤酒，林陌心不在焉地碰了一下，将最后一口酒喝完，过了好一会儿才出声问道：“什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，随口说的，讨你开心。”  
“无聊。”  
林陌转过头去，只给师铭泽留下一个侧脸，他垂下了眼帘，浓密的睫毛动了动，拨得师铭泽脑中铮然一声空响，自作主张地替他做出陈述：“你是真的很爱李深深。”  
他久久地盯着林陌的侧脸，内心已是思绪翻腾，见林陌没再答话，又开口问道：“林陌，你有对别人承诺过一辈子吗？”  
林陌听到这三个字似乎有些不屑：“三年都不易，还承诺什么一辈子？又不是小孩子了。”  
“对啊，又不是小孩子。”师铭泽转过身俯身架在栏杆上，喝了口酒：“但你别忘了，你对我承诺过的。”  
“我什么时候……”  
见他第一时间出口否认，师铭泽笑了笑：“你说过会恨我一辈子。”  
林陌的表情像是听到一个荒诞的笑话，想笑又笑不出的感觉，只听师铭泽接着说道：“以前还是小孩子的时候，总是把这三个字挂在嘴边，要当一辈子的好朋友，要一辈子都在一起，后来有的人走了，留下的人才明白一辈子的承诺太重，就不敢再轻易说出来了，也就很久都没再听到过了。”  
说到这里，师铭泽话锋一转：“其实不是什么事都能说出个所以然来，就像我不知道自己为什么怕鬼，也不知道为什么对你动心，后来你说你会恨我一辈子，我就在想这算不算也是一种承诺呢？跟我会爱你一辈子这种话类似的承诺，至少你会一直记得我，林陌，你可要说话算话啊。”  
“你想太多了。”  
“你是想说我想得太荒唐了吧，其实我也这么觉得，我就是那么荒唐地认定了你要记我恨我一辈子，所以一直没有把欠你的那句对不起说出来，你说它对你已经不重要了，可对我来说……或许当我说出来的时候，也是我真正该放开你的时候了。”  
伴随着师铭泽这句话出口，汽车短促或拉长的鸣笛声一声声刺破这黄昏的大雨，林陌循着声音朝远处看过去，只看到一个拥堵的路口。  
手里的铝罐被他捏扁，耳边绵长的呼吸声沾上了水汽变得潮湿不堪，跟记忆里那不足三百下的心跳黏稠地纠缠在一起，不同于屋里闷热的一股苦痛自体内破发，一时之间让林陌闷得透不过气。  
“一辈子的承诺我可给不起，最多五分钟。”  
以前某个时刻，师铭泽说了这样一句话，于是在那静寂的五分钟过后，他放开了自己，往自己手里塞了一罐旺仔牛奶，林陌只觉得心里那莫名的失落，都与那晚如出一辙，而这一次，不知道又会是在多少下的心跳过后，留在手里的，便只有这场握不住的雨了。  
“这雨天真闷。”，  
他把心里的失落归咎于屋外的雨，主动结束了这场沉默的拉扯。  
冰凉的雨滴在栏杆上四溅，他伸出手去，感受着雨水坠落掌心的重量和散开从指缝溜走的冰凉，心中那份难言的苦痛似乎得到了缓解，他突然很想很想要淋一场雨，不禁想要把手伸得更长，半个身子几乎都要探出去。  
栏杆上的蝴蝶终于抬起了翅膀，那颤动的墨绿色花纹依旧让他胆战心惊，可这次他却没再躲开，依旧保持着同样的姿势，目光定定地看着那只蝴蝶颤颤巍巍在栏杆上翻了个身，随后被密集的雨点裹挟着急速坠落下去。 林陌张了张嘴，什么声音都没发出来，他不敢往下望，似乎只要一低头就能看到楼下堆陈着成千上百只蝴蝶的尸体，就像他小时候梦境里出现的场景那样。  
北京夏天的闷热将潮湿的空气蒸出了一大片水雾，朦胧闪烁着的车灯汇成一条条蜿蜒的河流，师铭泽看着他往外探出半个身子伸手去接雨，小臂上已是水迹斑斑，几乎要让自己淋透，差点控制不住自己想要将他拉进怀里的冲动，最终也只是挪了挪脚步，没有朝他伸出手。  
雨越来越大了，在林陌耳边制造了一道轰然作响的屏障，他隐约听到师铭泽的声音穿过雨幕在耳边响起，对自己说：“我过不久就要发歌了，是我的第一支单曲，我手机里有音频，想给你听一听。” 林陌将手收了回来，朝他点了点头，雨水顺着手臂一股股聚集，最后在指尖连成线落下。  
夏天，也才过去一半。


	11. 第十一章 七夕加更

一首歌放完了，师铭泽紧张地等待着林陌的反应，只见他眉头紧锁，似乎在脑海中搜寻什么形容词。  
“嗯……”林陌想了好一会儿，从第一个鼓点开始就有一个词落到了他嗓子眼，他思考了半天终于捕捉到了那种感觉。  
“就很Bking”  
师铭泽被他这个思考了半天的结论逗笑了，突然眼前一亮，不禁想起了自己最近在网上冲浪时看到的描述“笑到整个小区的声控灯都亮了。”，  
心想着自己笑得也不大声啊，再扭头朝屋里看过去，原来是来电了。  
师铭泽收了笑意，只觉得心情因这突然亮起的光变得有些低落，林陌回过头看了一眼，接着又像是什么都没发生一样望向师铭泽问道：“歌名是什么？“  
“24K。“  
“啧，不愧是Bking。”他正想问为什么是24不是23，25，只听到屋里传来一声门锁被打开的声音，是展羽回来了。”  
展羽见林陌和师铭泽一前一后地从阳台走出来的时候被吓了一跳，他只盼着两人不要趁着自己不在打一架，哪知现在居然看起来相处得还不错的样子。  
“对了，我刚刚在电梯里碰到物业，你刚给他打电话了？”  
“刚才家里断电了，我让他来看看。”林陌上前从他手里接过一提啤酒，这才注意到展羽身后还跟着一个人，正弯着腰在门口换鞋。  
展羽回头把伞挂在伞架上，语气有些无奈：“是欠费了，我刚交的电费。”  
胡文煊一抬头就对上林陌的视线，正要说些什么，又止住了，抬手跟一旁的师铭泽打了个招呼，没有对他出现在这里表现出半点惊讶。  
“这也是你叫过来吃饭的？”  
展羽见林陌给自己飞了个眼刀过来，回头给了胡文煊一个自求多福的眼神，从他手中接过塑料袋悻悻回答：“我在楼下碰到文煊，就把他带上来了。” 说着又拉了师铭泽一把，对他说道：“狮子来厨房帮我一下。”  
胡文煊这段时间状态不太对师铭泽是知道的，尤其丁飞俊在他面前提起林陌时，他的反应也不像之前那样热烈了，展羽冲着自己挤眉弄眼，师铭泽猜他俩是吵架了，他心下了然，又装作一副无辜的表情看向林陌。  
“你看吧，停电不是我的锅。”  
展羽说他回来的时候见胡文煊正撑着伞在楼下门口徘徊，就猜他是来找林陌的，师铭泽没忍住开口问道：“他俩怎么回事？”  
“他俩怎么回事我不清楚，但你俩肯定有事，”展羽把买来的调料一瓶瓶从塑料袋里拿出来摆在一旁：“说吧，你是哪里得罪林陌了？他对你那个态度太不正常了。”  
师铭泽转过身去拢了拢筷栏里的筷子，头也没抬地回答道：“你不也说了他那是起床气吗，没过一会就好了，你别多想。”  
“是吗？”展羽若有所思，心道难不成真是自己想多了？他还想再问，又不知道要怎么开口了，师铭泽如果不想说，那他再刨根究底也就没意思了。  
他心不在焉地切了几个西红柿，没过一会又忍不住问道：“那你知道你的队员，前队员，唉！反正就是李振宁，他跟林陌怎么回事吗？”  
见展羽一脸八卦的样子，师铭泽故作迷茫地摇了摇头，只听他接着说道：“我也不确定啊，只是猜的，我觉得李振宁可能对林陌有意思”  
师铭泽轻声哼笑：“你怎么看出来的？”  
“我也是听别人的描述猜的，你回去敲打敲打李振宁，看他是不是真喜欢林陌，要真是这样就有意思了，他之前跟文煊差点打起来，前几天他还把林陌约出去见面，这不是林陌跟文煊吵架了吗，说不定能让他给钻了空子。”  
“行，那我回去问问他。”师铭泽看展羽一本正经地分析，最后还是没忍住笑了出来，见展羽一脸无语地看着自己，又赶紧收住笑意正色道：“如果，我说如果啊，李振宁追求林陌，你觉得林陌会选谁？”  
“那当然是胡文煊啊，他和李振宁认识吗？”  
见展羽说得理所当然，师铭泽想了想，凑近了一些低声提议道：“咱们打个赌怎么样？”  
“怎么？听你这意思你是要赌李振宁？”展羽一脸志在必得的表情看着他：“也是，你们一个公司的，哪有胳膊肘向外拐的？虽然我也不知道你哪来的迷之自信，不过赌什么你说吧，反正我稳赢了。”  
师铭泽正要开口，厨房门就被哐的一声拉开，他一回头只见林陌直直看向自己，语气颇为不快：“师铭泽，你不是说要修空调吗？出来。”  
林陌不知道从那个角落拖出来一台电扇，蹲在地上找了好半天插口，师铭泽打着手电筒往空调主机里照，只听他冷不丁问道：“你跟陈福凑一块说什么呢？”  
师铭泽脸不红心不跳：“没什么，他让我给他打下手。”  
“他叫你来吃饭，还让你打下手，可真行。”  
“我来你家做客，你不也叫我来修空调？”  
“说什么？”林陌费了九牛二虎之力才把那个别扭的风扇插头给插上，吹来的凉风让师铭泽舒服地喟叹一声，他站在高处朝下望，一不小心就看到从林陌领口露出来汗津津的胸口，喉结忍不住上下翻滚，见他站起来望着自己，不动声色地收回了自己的眼神。  
“我说，你能帮我找个钳子或者扳手吗？”

林陌出去找工具，路过厨房的时候，只见胡文煊卷起并不存在的袖子，一副大厨架势插着腰站在灶台前，他看了眼瘫在沙发上玩手机的展羽，忍不住踢了踢他架出来老远的长腿：“他这是第一次下厨，你就这么放心？”  
“怎么？你不放心啊？”  
“你进去看着点，别让他把厨房烧了。”  
“是他不让我帮忙的。”展羽换了个姿势，头也不抬地说道：“你就让他表现一下吧，他好不容易为了你学了道菜，你一会儿给点面子，夸一夸。”  
厨房里骤然响起一声油锅炸开的声音，展羽浑身一激灵，顿时从沙发上跳起来冲进了进去，林陌伸长了脖子往厨房里看了几眼，无奈地摇摇头，又到一旁去翻工具去了。  
天已经完全黑了下来，外面的雨似乎小了点，师铭泽捣鼓了大半天，把挡风板装上去，从凳子上跳下来拿起遥控器按下开关，空调发出嗡嗡的响声，凉风缓缓吹了出来，他终于松了口气慢慢动了下僵硬的脖子，抹了抹额头的汗往外走。  
林陌正在往饭桌上端饭摆筷，让他不禁恍惚了一下，见胡文煊和展羽从厨房走出来，师铭泽的视线找回了焦点，对林陌说道：“修好了。”  
林陌脸上露出欣喜的神情，语气却是淡淡的：“好，去洗洗手，来吃饭吧。”  
饭桌上，展羽对胡文煊做的油焖大虾赞不绝口，林陌在胡文煊期待的眼神中吃了一个，做出了“还不错”的评价，又问师铭泽：“你怎么不吃虾。”  
“不好意思啊，我忘了师铭泽不吃海鲜这类东西的。” 不等师铭泽开口，胡文煊赶紧替他回答：“他不光不吃，要是看见活的还要躲得远远的，上次我们一起去济州岛，他连海都不敢靠近。”  
“你怕的东西还挺多，”林陌这么说着，咬着筷头看了师铭泽一眼，没忍住说了一句：“我看你在秦皇岛玩得还挺开心。”  
师铭泽像是没想到林陌会在这里说到秦皇岛的事，本来还在为胡文煊在林陌面前揭自己老底这件事不快，这下直接愣住了，展羽和胡文煊倒是没什么反应，师铭泽瞟了他们一眼，只见展羽跟胡文煊交换了个眼神，问道：“对了，你们合约是不是快要到期了？”  
“是啊，时间过得好快，一转眼就一百天了。” 所谓的解散倒也不是说到点就散，合约期内谈下来的一些节目之后还是会一起去上，续约的事还没定下来，到了那天就真是聚一天少一天了，想到这里胡文煊举起手边的酒对师铭泽说道：“师铭泽，来碰一个。”  
展羽也举起酒瓶喝了一口，问道：“你们不是还有解散演唱会吗，在哪里办啊？”  
“上海，7月20号。”胡文煊满心期待地看向林陌，又问展羽：“你到时候去不去啊福哥。”  
师铭泽看向林陌，只见他正在专心剥虾，对两人的对话置若罔闻，沙漠五子解散演唱会在即，丁飞俊三天两头揶揄胡文煊问他林陌来不来，想来他今天来找林陌就是为了说这件事。  
“哎呀！”  
林陌被虾壳刺了手，不禁轻声叫了出来，师铭泽紧张地刚放下筷子，就见胡文煊腾地站起来，着急忙慌上前拉林陌的手，看到指尖上冒出的血珠不免心疼：“怎么这么不小心？”  
展羽拉开凳子转头对胡文煊说道：“带他去厨房冲一下”  
说着又不放心地跟上前去看，林陌看他们一个两个小题大做的样子，心想自己从小到大也不知道被扎过多少回了，哪次犯得着这么兴师动众？胡文煊紧张他还能理解，展羽这样纯属就是给胡文煊助攻，想到这里林陌甩了甩手上的水，关了水龙头：“吃饭吃饭，被扎一下而已又不是断了个手指头。”  
“我之前看过被虾壳扎了手感染了的新闻，你别不当回事。”展羽拍了拍胡文煊的肩膀往外走：“我去拿下酒精。”  
林陌手指上包着创可贴回到餐桌前，只见师铭泽站起身问道：“没事吧”  
林陌看着他脸上隐隐的关切，摇了摇头：“是他们大惊小怪。”  
他坐下拿起筷子，这才注意到自己碗里多了几只剥好的虾，余光一瞥，只见师铭泽手指沾着油光，旁边是一堆空虾壳。胡文煊在他身边坐了下来，不放心地叮嘱了几句注意伤口，林陌搅了搅碗里的米饭把碗里的虾仁埋了进去，想想自己也不知是在心虚个什么劲，又把米饭扒开师铭泽看着他这些小动作，不自觉地扬起了嘴角。  
“我们的解散演唱会那天，你有时间吗？”师铭泽转头看向林陌，想了想又加了句：“你能来的话，文煊会很高兴的。”  
林陌见他又在装模作样，没好气地答了一句：“那天的工作安排还没有定下来，我不确定。”  
胡文煊一听有机会，剥了只虾放到林陌碗里。赶紧说道：“我给你留着票，如果你能去的话一定要跟我说。”  
展羽一副很感兴趣的样子：“听说你们解散场一票难求，能不能给我也留一张啊？”  
“你要是来我一定给你留！”  
“我是得去才能留，林陌是先给他留着，去不去另说，胡文煊你这区别对待搞得也太明目张胆了！”  
“家属票有限嘛。”  
“我还是不是你哥了？”  
……  
胡文煊跟展羽扯皮的功夫也没忘给林陌剥虾，师铭泽在一旁对上林陌的目光时挑了挑眉，见他白了自己一眼，悻悻地接着吃饭，桌子底下不知道谁踢了自己一脚，师铭泽一抬眼只见胡文煊在拼命给自己使眼色。  
他只得放下筷子对林陌说道：“丁飞俊前几天还在念叨说好久没见你了，你那天要是有空的话，正好跟大家见一面。”  
胡文煊对师铭泽投去赞许感恩的目光，见林陌眼神扫了过来，赶紧低头吃饭。

一顿饭吃得七零八落，胡文煊抢着要洗碗，林陌也随他去，自己在家管天管地，也管不了胡文煊上门献殷勤。  
外面的雨终于停了，展羽准备去阳台上搭烧烤架，林陌回房拿起空调遥控器按了几下，不免惊喜望向师铭泽：“你还真会修啊。”  
只见师铭泽正盯着自己，突然伸手往自己嘴唇上抹了一下：“吃得嘴上全是油。”  
林陌有些不自在，这样的动作放在以前也就算了，顶多骂他一句不要脸，现在这样又算什么，搞暧昧吗？可笑的是自己竟然傻傻地站着，根本没想过没有躲开，仿佛他这么做很顺理成章似的，意识到自己对师铭泽的戒备早在不知道什么时候就消失殆尽，林陌只觉得莫名不快，他从床头抽了张纸擦嘴，白了师铭泽一眼。 “那时候，你干嘛要替他说话，让我去你们的解散场？”  
“我没替他说话啊。”师铭泽弯腰按了按小腿，那时候被胡文煊那一脚没轻没重踢得现在还在疼，林陌脸上露出奇怪的表情，正要开口说些什么，又见师铭泽盯着自己：“如果你能到的话，我也会很开心。”  
他把擦完嘴的面巾纸揉成团扔进垃圾桶，轻声“哦”了一句，只觉得嘴唇上有种麻麻的感觉  
阳台上都是水，原本的烧烤计划被迫取消，师铭泽和胡文煊明天一早还有行程，时间也不早了，展羽就也不多做挽留，师铭泽出门前对林陌说了一句：“以后别一开空调就是一整晚了。”  
听他语气平淡地回答“知道了”，师铭泽低下头，心想着他还以为自己是在担心空调会坏呢。  
他一出门就往胡文煊肩上给了一拳：“你踢我那脚够重啊。”  
“谁踢你了？我没踢你。”胡文煊不明所以，也没太在意，他把师铭泽揽了一把：“兄弟够义气，这次谢谢你了！”  
“你没发现你在人家心目中的地位还没丁飞俊高吗？”  
见师铭泽一脸懒得看自己的表情，胡文煊不禁望天长叹：“唉，你是不知道我现在的处境，比丁飞俊低我也认了。”  
想到自己和展羽那个还没来得及下注的赌约，师铭泽脸上浮现过一抹苦笑，胡文煊只知道他的地位比丁飞俊还要低，却不知道自己连进入这场赌局的资格都已经失去。

沙漠五子解散演唱会前一天，胡文煊又被苏勋伦气得直翻白眼，他不知道从哪得知自己要回首尔的消息，在胡文煊刚发的抒情不舍朋友圈下评论了一句“想念明洞的炒年糕了吗？”  
明洞的炒年糕是他和苏勋伦之间的一个梗，当时他们之间的关系刚从初次见面的不愉快好不容易稍微缓和了一些，休息日约着去明洞逛街，在一个炒年糕的小摊碰到一个萌妹子，苏勋伦一眼就看出来那是个女装大佬，骗胡文煊说人家一直在看他，怂恿胡文煊上前搭讪，胡文煊傻乎乎地就信了，磕磕巴巴一句“啊你哈瑟有”还没说完，就被面前那个“萌妹子”比自己还浑厚的嗓音吓得手一抖，炒年糕从纸盒里洒了他一身，他红着脸拔腿就跑，只见苏勋伦已经笑得蹲到了地上。  
从那次之后，胡文煊和苏勋伦彻底成了冤家，胡文煊对他处处防备，也没再轻易吃过这种哑巴亏，可明洞的炒年糕却成了苏勋伦一直拿来取笑他的一个梗。  
胡文煊连自己什么时候启程都还不知道，苏勋伦竟然能把航班号都给他说出来，胡文煊穷追不舍地问苏勋伦哪来的消息，苏勋伦不胜其烦，把微信列表里的黄牛名片推给了他。  
胡文煊将信将疑地加上了好友，小心地勾上了“不让ta看自己朋友圈”的选项后，点进黄牛的朋友圈，顿时看得目瞪口呆，仿佛打开了新世界的大门。  
熟悉的不熟悉的名字全都被明码标价，日期去向一清二楚，甚至还有出售身份证号、手机号的。作为新时代的小爱豆，关于黄牛、私生这些事胡文煊也略知一二，但第一次感受到这种被安排得明明白白的视觉冲击的时候，他还是像个没见过世面的土包子一样，除了“卧槽”再也说不出其他话来。  
手指机械地翻着黄牛的朋友圈，胡文煊一边忍不住感叹苏勋伦真是个奇人，一边控诉现在信息泄露太严重，一长串人名中的 “林陌”二字吸引了他的注意，竟然是当天从北京到上海的航班。  
他兴奋得几乎要从床上跳起来，犹豫再三后，战战兢兢从黄牛那里买来了信息，从起飞到落地，航班动态半点不落，胡文煊第一次理解了等待自己出关的粉丝们是什么样的心情。  
林陌来上海是有工作的，刚好赶上了沙漠五子的解散场，助理帮他买了第二天晚上的机票回程，来去匆匆，本就不想让胡文煊他们知道，却不知道胡文煊从哪里得知自己来了上海的消息，飞机刚落地就接到他打来的电话。  
沙漠五子的执行经纪人气急了，第二晚就要办演唱会，在这紧要关头，胡文煊执意要去见林陌，丁飞俊看热闹不嫌事大，又憋不住话，压低嗓子偷偷说道：“他今晚说不定不回来了。”  
也不知道徐炳超想到什么画面，一脸坏笑地跟丁飞俊交换了个眼神，师铭泽抱着手瘫在休息室的沙发上，长腿一伸把大半个沙发都给占了，经纪人唠唠叨叨的声音左耳朵进右耳朵出，没过多久休息室的门被推开，师铭泽听到身边人刷地一下齐齐起身的动静，睁开了眼睛，原来是胡文煊回来了，徐炳超脱口而出一句：“你这么快？”说着又和丁飞俊看了对方一眼，相互锤着笑到表情管理全面崩盘，谷蓝帝也没忍住笑出了声，不免揶揄了一句：“煊煊，还知道要回来啊？”  
胡文煊看起来有些不在状态，反应了一会儿才开口说道：“我有点饿，有吃的吗？”说着又走到师铭泽跟前，勉强笑了一下。  
“他说他明天会来。”  
“哦，好。”  
师铭泽觉得胡文煊有点奇怪，他隐约预感到了一些事，也没多问，看了胡文煊一眼后又接着闭目养神。  
经纪人双手抱胸站在一旁，好不容易平息了些的怒火因为他这句话再次燃烧了起来，谷蓝帝刚翻出一些面包之类的东西要给胡文煊，就见他被叫了出去，只剩休息室里几人大眼瞪小眼。  
城市里的风也是热的，从窗户缝钻进屋里，绕着心事攀升，吹得这一晚所有人辗转反侧。  
李振宁打开微博，习惯性地看了眼自己的经常访问。  
“今天睡了16个小时”时隔一月终于更新了一条内容。  
“把身边所有人都推开后，还下剩什么？”

林陌收下了胡文煊送来的门票，胡文煊还想再说些什么的时候，他却率先开口：“明天的演唱会最重要，除此之外什么都不要想，回去好好休息。”见他离开前又不放心地回望，对他说道：“我会去的。”  
胡文煊在舞台上紧握话筒的时候双手颤抖，将话筒举近嘴边，试图能在千万人中找到林陌所在的方向，一句“希望你们等我，希望你也能等我”哽在喉头，终究还是没有说出来。  
演唱会结束后，他才知道林陌来过现场，在那之后，胡文煊就再也没见过林陌。  
澳门酒店里的那场误会，他还没机会解释，很快就要到启程离开的日期了，他也还没有跟林陌告别，细数起来，似乎还有一大堆事没有完成，想见的人没来及见上一面，想得到的答案或许也将永远不见天日，未来一片迷茫，他不敢向从前索取更多了。  
他与林陌以一句“各取所需”为起点纠缠至今，从一开始就不算爱情，既然不是善始，就也不再指望着善终，掐头去尾，剩下中间那段偷来的时光，日夜相处的分秒里，大抵也是交换过真心的，就让它从此封存在Elsa那双烟蓝色的眸子里吧，不必叫谁再等了。  
夜色渐深，胡文煊入不了睡，脑海中却全是苏勋伦捧着礼物炸弹站在训练室门口笑嘻嘻地对自己说“欢迎回来”的场景。他看了眼整齐码放在门口的几个行李箱，只觉得自己急需出去走一走透透气，心想着这大晚上的应该不会被认出来，但还是随手戴上了口罩。  
首尔终究是异国他乡，韩国人排外他早就见识过了，此时走在街上看着来往的人群，愈发对北京这座城市感到留恋不舍，他拉下口罩颇有仪式感地吸上一口新鲜雾霾，只见一个人影突然间迎面撞了上来，胡文煊还没看清就往后跌了几个趔趄。  
撞上来的那人同样戴着口罩，帽子飞到了一边，露出一头耀眼的金发，在夜色中尤其鲜艳，讶异望向胡文煊的眼睛里还带着惊慌和未散的怒气  
胡文煊皱了皱眉，随即眼中露出惊喜的神色：“希希？这么巧？”  
何昶希看起来有些惊魂未定，他紧张地往后看了一眼，赶紧捡起帽子拉着胡文煊往一旁的窄胡同里跑去，也不知往胡同伸深处走了多远，确定没有人跟上来后何昶希才松开他。  
“怎么了？你被追债了？”  
胡文煊气喘吁吁地扶着墙壁，只见他想要解释又摇头作罢，最后费力地咽了口口水看向自己：“对啊，我被追债了，你要帮帮我吗？”说着他往左右看了看，哭笑不得地问道：“我们这是在哪儿啊？”  
黑黢黢的胡同里，只有不远屋角处挂着一个小灯泡，由一条沾满了油污的老旧电线牵着，上面悬了个摇摇欲坠的锥形灯帽，同样被油污裹得看不出原本的颜色，灯泡发着昏黄的光，跟是电力不足似的，好像随时都要灭掉，如果是在冬天的话倒还算有些老电影的味道，可在这夏夜却只能招来一群蚊虫打转。  
两人沿着这条看不到头的胡同慢悠悠地走，想到自己不明不白被拽了进来，胡文煊禁不住觉得好笑。  
“我明天就要走了，本来还以为这次去韩国前跟你见不上一面，没想到竟然在这碰上你躲债。”  
听胡文煊半开着玩笑，何昶希无奈地摇摇头，他本来和朋友约出来逛街，却被在附近闲逛的粉丝碰到，要碰到个正常人还好，偏偏那几个女孩疯了似的大吼大叫着来围堵他们，相机都要怼上脸了，何昶希沟通无果还被骂，他强压下怒气跟朋友使了个眼色，两人拔腿就跑，那群人尖叫着跟在后面追，两人慢慢跑散了，何昶希眼看就要甩开那几个女孩，却一头撞上胡文煊。他不由地叹了口气，心想碰到这种像是上辈子欠了她的粉丝，可不就是在躲债吗？  
他一扭头，就见胡文煊一副欲言又止的样子，何昶希想到上次他在电话里说的那些话，饶有兴趣地歪着脖子问道：“你想说什么？”  
胡文煊尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，想了想，问起了当初他对自己态度大变的原因。  
何昶希没想到他会对这件事这么介怀，讶异之余又不免有些窃喜，却也只能捡了个借口回答道：“那时候我只是心情不好，说话不过脑，对不起呀。”  
“没事没事，不用说对不起！”胡文煊受宠若惊似的摆手，又不好意思地笑了笑：“我不是说那次，其实你让我不用管你的事，我也理解，当时你们组没法上台，换谁心情都不会好，我想知道的是，为什么后来你……”  
他想了半晌没想到一个合适的词，后来何昶希对自己态度很差吗？也没有，只不过客套得几近疏离了，他说得小心翼翼，像是生怕提到什么不该说的话：“我还以为是自己什么地方得罪你了。”  
“你还挺在意我的。”借着嘴上说得波澜不惊的玩笑话，何昶希同样也在小心试探着他的想法，胡文煊却将话锋一转问道：“希希，你还记得教跳舞的徐老师吗？”  
何昶希想了想点点头：“记得，很久没见过他了，他也教过你吗？”  
“对，他还总在我们面前提到你。“  
何昶希还以为自己听错了，不可置信地瞪大了双眼，几乎要笑喷出来。  
“他提我做什么？给大家当反面教材吗？”  
“反面教材？”胡文煊有些摸不着头脑。  
“对啊，我以前跳舞很差的，经常被他训，你知道用韩语怎么读烂泥扶不上墙吗？”何昶希学着舞蹈老师训话时的腔调发出一串奇怪的音，被自己笑得前俯后仰：“我从他那儿学来的。”  
胡文煊见他笑得开心，禁不住也跟着笑了起来。  
何昶希接着问道：“他在你们面前是怎么说我的？有没有什么骂我的新词啊？”  
“他说，他说什么来着……“胡文煊卖了个关子，见何昶希停下脚步一脸期待地望着自己，也不吊他胃口了：“他说他教过一个很有天赋的练习生，是未来的舞台天才。”  
“他这是在说我吗？？”何昶希一听这话捂着嘴做出夸张的神情，压根不相信这是从那个只会骂自己烂泥扶不上墙的舞蹈老师口里说出来的话。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈文煊，你是不是？哈哈哈哈哈哈韩语不好，哈哈哈哈哈哈听错了啊？“  
胡文煊看他笑得惊天动地，将舞蹈老师在自己面前的话用韩语再复述一遍，末了又加上一句：“나는 그가 옳다고 생각합니다 “  
（译“我觉得他说得很对。”）  
何昶希脸上的笑意还没散去，却微微怔住了，胡文煊换回了普通话接着说道：“所以小组测评你没能上台，我很难过，看到你能出道，我很开心。”  
何昶希躲开他望过来的眼神，将一团杂乱的心绪压下，沿着小巷接着往前走：“这么说来你以前就认识我了？“  
“其实算认识，也不算认识吧。”胡文煊想了想，跟了上去：“但后来能认识你也很好。”  
何昶希低下头，手心已经开始出汗，胡文煊望向他的眼神分明写满了仰慕，让他忍不住激动了一瞬，却也仅仅只是一瞬，随后便让他难受得透不过气。  
两人沿着窄窄的胡同往下走，也不知道要走去哪里，说到接下来要去韩国，胡文煊有些沮丧，想起自己未完成的事，不知道为什么第一个在脑海中蹦出来的却是那部让他抓心挠肝了千百次，一直没看完的电影。那部电影是他们住进宿舍的头几天，何昶希推荐给他的，曾经约着要一起看，后来何昶希换了宿舍，也就没这个机会了。  
从胡文煊口中听到那部电影的名字的时候，何昶希像是被人一耳光打清醒了似的，从胸中长长地舒出一口气，他告诉胡文煊那部电影自己很早以前就看完了，只见胡文煊忙不迭捂住耳朵。  
“不要给我剧透！”  
何昶希勾起嘴角点了点头：“好，我不剧透。”往前走了几步他又问道：“要一起看吗？我手机里有下载好的，一直没删。”  
“现在吗？”听胡文煊的语气有些讶异，何昶希摇头晃脑地举起食指：“对啊，你不是说有很多事还没做完嘛，现在，至少能陪你完成一件事。”  
胡文煊左右环顾了一圈，视线回到何昶希举起的食指上，想到以后也不知道还有没有这个机会了，一时也没了包袱。  
“好啊，在哪不是看？”  
说着两人往胡同里人家的门槛上大剌剌地坐下了，何昶希很快找到了手机里的资源，点开播放键，看过好几遍的片头让胡文煊有些没脾气。  
“从后面开始看吧，我前面的看了好几遍了，现在只差一个结局了。”  
他说着就伸手要去拖进度条，何昶希调节屏幕亮度的手被他碰到，触电似的一样躲了躲，慌乱之下随口说了句：”前面的剧情我忘了。”  
胡文煊犹豫了一下，朝何昶希点点头：“好，那从头看。”  
电影的男女主角是从小一起长大的青梅竹马，懵懂童年男主对女主暗生情愫，等到青春期确定了自己的感情，却因为关系过于亲近反而说不出口了，他们参与了彼此半个青春，经历过家庭变故，也曾被时代的洪流冲散，时隔多年再次站在了彼此面前，之后的剧情胡文煊就没再看下去了，为了让何昶希能专心看前面的部分，他一直在挥手赶蚊子，何昶希的目光却一再被他为自己赶蚊子的手吸引过去。  
“咱们换个姿势吧。”  
胡文煊坐久了腿有点麻，脱口一句话也没多想，说着挪了挪位置，何昶希心思不知道歪倒哪里去，跟着动了下腿，只能跟着电影插曲哼起了歌以此掩饰不安。  
电影的插曲听起来很欢快，似乎预示着一个好的结局，胡文煊很喜欢这首歌，还去网上扒了钢琴谱，此时跟着哼了起来，不多时就到他上次没看到的地方，胡文煊不由得紧张起来，身体都绷直了，屏幕却在这时突然暗了下去，跳出来一条低电量提醒，他愣了愣，无助地望向何昶希：“真是老天都不让我看到结局。“  
何昶希看了眼进度条，对他说：“还能撑一下，快看完了。“  
话音刚落，手机铃声就响了起来，他无奈地看了眼哭笑不得的胡文煊，接起电话，是刚刚和他跑散的朋友打来的，问他有没有回家，何昶希跟他长话短说掰扯了一会儿，一句“拜拜“还没说完手机就嗡地震了一下，关机了。  
他跟胡文煊面面相觑了两三秒，不知怎么突然莫名其妙地大笑起来，何昶希靠在墙上笑得东倒西歪，上气不接下气地对胡文煊道：“可能你跟这个结局真的没有缘分吧。“  
胡文煊笑累了，只得向现实妥协：“算了，希希你直接给我剧透结局吧，男主最后表白没有？”  
“醉后也许就会表白了，可惜他没醉。”何昶希擦了擦笑出眼角的泪花，就着胡文煊的话抖了个机灵，胡文煊花了些时间才明白他这话，一场没有结局的暗恋，不禁感到失望，又有些不平，最后他也只是无奈地叹了口气，很快又抬起头哭笑不得抱怨道：“我一直在等着他表白。”  
伴随着他这句话，何昶希感到自己浑身发起抖来，眼神沉了沉，又借着还没过的笑劲，抖了抖肩膀接着笑道：“这个结局不好吗？我觉得很好。”  
他笑得太用力了，被呛了一下，止不住地咳嗽起来，胡文煊见他弯下身子满脸涨得通红，赶紧上前，何昶希往后退了一步，拍着胸脯顺了顺气，说了句：“没事，咱们走吧。”  
他吸了吸鼻子，又用低得听不清的声音加了一句“这样就很好了。”  
何昶希用了一部电影的时间，耗尽全部力气，也没能将将他对那个所谓“舞台天才”的仰慕解读为倾慕，一字之差，却偏偏差了‘倾心”“爱慕”，尽管在胡文煊看向他的眼神里，何昶希没能找到自己想要的东西，但这样就已经很珍贵了，珍贵到他再也舍不得将其他东西掺进来，才能得以维持这份珍贵。  
何昶希对自己说，这样就很好了。  
穿过那条长长的胡同是一条酒吧街，夜已经深了，属于这里的时间才刚刚开始，胡文煊看着那些明明灭灭的色彩，转头朝何昶希问道：“咱们是不是还没一起喝过酒？要不要去喝一杯？”  
马路对面走过来几个脖子上挂着相机的女孩，站在路旁像是在等车，何昶希赶紧转过身，被胡文煊拉着躲到了灯箱后，几乎要贴上他的脸颊，灯箱发出红色的光映照在他的脸上，才没让他好不容易才藏住的那些心思没有被发现。  
他突然想到自己那句抖机灵的玩笑话，没让胡文煊看到自己眼神中的不忍和不舍，小声回答道：“下次吧。”

天气一天比一天热，UNINE的见面会也终于开到了最后一场，有很多人在说，成都场见面会一结束，UNINE就开始名存实亡了，是下一个NPC，不对，是糊一点的NPC，几人对此不置一词，在见面会收官宴上举起酒杯一杯接一杯地喝，也算是一次难得的纵情。  
一晚上似乎发生了很多事，但一觉醒来过后，又似乎什么都没有发生，日子依旧不紧不慢地过着，就像是胡文煊所说的那样，感觉该有很多事没完成，就马不停蹄地迎来了下一程。UNINE成为长隆的夏日欢乐大使，在八月初看了一场盛大的烟花。  
一大片在上空绽放的绚丽，让陈宥维不禁想起了大厂新年的那场烟花，他当时没能看到，等到很久之后在网上看那些视频，才知道那场烟花是他的粉丝为了他准备的。  
“当时大家都在吧？我就当你们替我看了。”  
李汶翰第一个举手：“我在。”  
嘉羿跟着举手：“我也在！”说着笑着望向管栎说道：“你还记得吗？那天全时关门了，我们一群人去买东西，结果都堵在门口，然后她们就开始在外面喊“不要走不要走给你们放烟花””  
胡春杨被嘉羿模仿粉丝的样子逗得鹅笑不止：“鹅鹅鹅鹅……其实我都没听清他们在喊什么，只不过大家都在那留着我也跟着留下来了。”  
“振宁呢？振宁那时候在不在？”  
“振宁？想什么呢？”  
李振宁回过神来，赔笑回答道：“啊？那次我没在，我忘了我在干什么了。”  
陈宥维啧了一声搭上他的肩：“那咱俩真是太遗憾了。”  
李振宁想起记忆里有个声音带着满心欢喜给自己描述的画面，再抬头看着眼前的这场绚烂，脸上不自觉露出清浅的笑意：“后来有人跟我说了，说很好看，很感动。”  
见李振宁一脸神往，李纹翰开始唱道：“春夜里那场焰火，将回忆变无比珍贵”，嘉羿见状，夸张地模仿李汶翰接上了歌词。  
“Oh what have you done 将这犹疑全部都击溃”，引来其他人一阵爆笑。  
“你这是腾格尔，不是李汶翰！”李汶翰说着挥舞着拳头作势要打他，嘉羿抓着身边人的肩膀直往身后躲，两人钻来钻去打打闹闹间，剩下的几人不知谁开了个头，唱过了无数遍的春日记忆在空中烟花连接的爆炸声中响起，一开始是声音很小，零零散散的哼唱，慢慢地有人挥起手来，管栎唱得一脸投入，见李振宁没精打采只是跟着张了张口，赶紧抓着他的手在空中一起挥了起来，李振宁无奈地笑着接过自己的那一句。  
“从未遗忘，牵手那夜的星辉……”  
每当他唱起这一句的时候，胸膛里就灌满了隐隐作痛的甜蜜，像长满了沾上糖霜的毒刺。  
空中的焰火应景地散成了漫天星辉，正是焰火秀最精彩的部分，人群爆发阵阵嘈杂的惊叹，李振宁朝声音的方向看过去，只见何昶希在人群的另一头正望着自己，四目相对的瞬间，他们朝对方笑了笑，随后不约而同地再次抬头望向夜空中流溢的光影。  
何昶希还记得成都场见面会结束那晚，李振宁喝了很多酒，说了很多话，那些日夜折磨着他的记忆，和林陌经历的点点滴滴，终于在那一刻得以疏解，他脸上笑泪交杂，被酒精熏成一片绯红。  
李振宁告诉何昶希，他和林陌在大厂从训练楼到宿舍那条小路的第三个路灯下牵手，在没有摄像头的楼梯间争分夺秒地拥抱，在训练室里躲在羽绒服下忘情接吻，在公演舞台后台捂着嘴做爱，他们曾经拥有很多个夜晚的漫天星辉，却从来没有一起看过一场烟花，他们约定比赛结束后要去看李荣浩老师的演唱会，可在对方最需要自己的时候选择了质疑，退让……  
李振宁说得不够还要演给何昶希看，他脚步不稳在房间里走来走去，像是在找什么东西，何昶希问他找什么，他愣了愣，又踉踉跄跄地钻进酒店的空衣柜里，东翻西找一通后，他在柜子里坐下，委屈地挠着头问怎么没有羽绒服？何昶希笑话他，大夏天的哪来的羽绒服，李振宁作出一副思考的表情，又站起身来走到床前把床上的被子往上一拉，蒙在自己头上，心满意足地点了点头，嘴里止不住地傻笑着：“当时，我们就是这样，嘿嘿，就是这样” 说着又伸手去拽何昶希。  
何昶希没他醉得那么厉害，但充其量也就是脑子还算清醒，身体也是听不了使唤，他见李振宁顶着一床被子走来走去，声音从里头闷闷地传了出来，竟然也鬼使神差地伸手掀开被子钻了进去，覆盖上嘴唇的触感让他本能地往后躲，李振宁却将整个身体压了上来。  
那晚过后，何昶希本想当作什么也没发生，可李振宁一直对他说对不起，说得何昶希心烦了，揪着他的衣领恨不得堵住他的嘴。  
“我说过不止一次，如果你想，我也可以和你做，你可以把这当作一个新的开始，也可以完全不把它当回事，这对我来说没影响。”  
他说得直截了当，干脆利落，可李振宁痛苦地抓紧了他的手，偏过头不愿去看他的眼神。  
“你知道，我心里有一个忘不掉的人”  
原本望向李振宁的灼灼目光在这句话中失了焦，也是在那时何昶希才明白，原来李振宁和林陌之间并不是一场毫无结果的单恋，他终于无法再骗过自己，所有他对李振宁的心疼，实际上是自己不愿意承认的软弱，只等他看清后彻底反扑，铺天盖地而来，让他避无可避。  
过了半晌何昶希缓缓开口：“好了，从现在开始，你也能知道，我心里也有一个忘不掉的人”  
但很快他又重新将下巴扬了起来，语气中的低落被一扫而空，他伏在李振宁的胸口将他的扣子一颗颗咬开，尾音拖得长长的：“既然这样，不如我们来比一比，看谁能先让对方把心里那个人忘掉，怎么样？”

 

七夕特别预告：

“你说，是忘掉一棵树更难，还是忘掉一片沙漠更难？”  
何昶希在首尔那间人气超高的夜店里，拉着身旁的人一遍又一遍地问这个问题。  
在釜山结束完工作后，随行助理给他预留了去见朋友的时间，首尔的七夕比北京要早来一个小时，就在何昶希执意要多停留的那一个小时里，他看到胡文煊从门口朝自己走来。  
“希希，我把那部电影看完了，”  
何昶希的表情没有什么变化，他眨眨眼，看着胡文煊坐到了自己身边，夜店的灯光暗了又亮，照得他脸上的表情明灭不清，何昶希却能感觉到他的眼神在直直地凝望着自己。  
“和你跟我说的结局不太一样。”  
他的话被淹没在骤然响起的鼓点里，何昶希点的特调上来了，他的手撑在吧台上，太阳穴贴着手腕，把高脚杯往胡文煊的方向推过去，彩色的光在他的脸上流转，眼神里一片颓然微醺，胡文煊看清了他的口型，舌尖轻轻划过牙齿的时候，是在对自己说：“七夕快乐。”


	12. 第十二章 8.21更新

七夕过后一天就是立秋，首尔的时间总是比北京来得早一些，就连秋天都到得更早，一场秋雨一场寒，雨还在下，四季就已过半。  
在釜山机场降落的时候，何昶希跟助理开玩笑，说自己仿佛被吞掉了一个小时的时间，回到北京后，他对自己跟胡文煊见过一面这件事闭口不提，在李振宁面前，何昶希开始感到心虚，如果说上次在澳门酒店苏勋伦是个被他推波助澜的误会，那这一次在首尔的夜店，却是不容他辩驳的事实。李振宁随口问道在首尔这几天过得怎么样，何昶希摆弄着衣柜里几件风衣，不假思索地回答道：“首尔的秋天已经到了，咱们还在酷暑中挣扎呢。”  
但其实何昶希是不希望夏天这么快过去的，之前他和朋友去原宿玩的时候，跟当地的居民聊天，一个老太太告诉他在日语里，夏天结束了真的有不一样的意思，它代表所有的青春，喜悦、遗憾、年少的心事和隐秘的爱意，都像风一样拂过了，没有结局。下一个夏天总会再来的，可留在这个夏天的被风吹远的，却再也追不回了，何况在这季夏末的这最后一场风，还是一场罕见的特大台风。  
常受台风侵扰的深圳这次躲开了利奇马的正面来袭，却受到低气压的影响，毒辣的太阳整日悬在头顶，烤得人心烦意乱，林陌看着网上那些受灾严重地区的视频，只感觉上空的那股低气压都压到心里来了，灾情在热搜榜居高不下，市民上传的视频看得他心惊胆战，艺人大V纷纷转发的临海市灾情严峻更是触目惊心，想到几天前嘉羿还在群里说要去苏州参加全明星运动会，又吐槽航班取消动车停运，苏州雨如天漏，他只感到一股没由来的恐惧不断朝他袭来。  
林陌上学时地理学得不好，他不知道苏州离临海离有多远，不知道灾情会不会持续加剧，不知道苏州会不会受到影响，他只能每天睡前都要上微博搜索全运会的动态，嘉羿他们那边如果出了什么事，身边的工作人员一定会知道  
一定要平平安安的，乖乖听工作人员的安排，好好待着不要乱跑，运动会结束后立刻回北京，你一定要平平安安的……  
这是林陌第一次这么清晰地感受到，自己对李振宁的关心，和他对其他人的关心，对普罗大众天下苍生的关心，是分割开的，不管过多久，他在自己心里都是与其他人区别开来的那一个。  
利奇马在北上的途中逐渐消散，警报解除，城市恢复了原有的秩序，等林陌到达上海的时候，再也找不到这场特大台风在长三角留下的半点痕迹了。  
这段时间因为工作的安排各地奔波，林陌休息不好，免疫力下降了很多，钛戈上海场见面会迫在眉睫，他却发起了低烧。又唱又挑撑过了整场见面会，他已经虚弱得挪不动半步，回酒店后往床上一躺，想到晚上还要飞回深圳，只觉得头更疼了。  
林陌有气无力地拿着手机逛了会儿自己的超话，习惯性地存了几张绝美饭拍，感到有些呼吸不上来，他裹着被子翻了个身，吸了吸有些发堵的鼻子，透过拉开了一半窗帘的落地窗，只见黑云压顶。  
“下雨了吗？”他自语着，探出身子往外看去，挡光窗帘虽然被拉开了一半，一层薄轻纱却还飘飘地挡在落地窗，看不清外面的情形，他懒得动，从自己的微博超话里退了出去，百无聊赖地在搜索框输入“上海 下雨”。  
上海面积不大，几个地区的天气却是迥异，林陌看到有人说上海下冰雹的时候差点不敢相信这是8月份的上海，极端天气越发频繁，前两年住在在深圳的时候，他有一次出门的时候忘了关窗，回来的时候，家里已经被破坏得不像样子了，他站在一地浑浊及小腿的积水里，亲眼看着摇摇晃晃的窗户终于掉了下来，玻璃碎了一地，蓦然从心底生出一种厌恶，恨不得一切就此毁灭，林陌并不是个骨子里温柔的人，相反地，只有他自己知道，真正的自己，是完全站在“温柔”二字的对立面。  
“上海又下雨了，不愧是摇”  
“上海又又又下雨？摇人雨团石锤【抱拳】”  
连着刷到好几条类似的微博，林陌不禁坐直了身子，在屏幕上滑动的手指停了下来。  
他们也来了上海吗？  
他在搜索框重新输入关键词，这才知道UNINE来上海参加NBA 5 V 5的活动。  
“嘉羿怎么也没在群里说一声？”  
他小声抱怨了一句，声音轻不可闻，俨然把嘉羿当作了出道团的行程播报员，眼底不知何时蒙上一层淡淡的失落，心里又隐隐泛起些许期待的微澜，但很快又平复了下来，也不知道自己在失落些什么，又在期待些什么。  
林陌放下手机，将心猿意马的思绪压下，助理带来的药给他放在桌上了，他抬手摸了摸额头，吃了药倒头就睡。  
等他被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒的时候，夜色已浓，窗外正是瓢泼大雨，林陌哑着嗓子应了句“来了”，踩着拖鞋拿起手机匆忙看了眼时间，已经是晚上10点多了。  
来敲门的是胖助理，见到他的时候像是松了一口气，视线朝上望向林陌乱糟糟的头发：“在睡觉呢？”  
林陌耷拉着眼皮点头：“怎么了啊？”  
“我给你打电话也不接，发微信也不回，还以为你被拐走了呢。”  
林陌刚睡醒，没感受到他这话中之意，胖助理不放心似的往屋里望，林陌也回头顺着他的视线望过去，只见被子落了一截到地上，他睡觉不老实，床单也是皱皱巴巴，落地窗前厚重的挡光窗帘被拉上一半，只覆盖了一层轻纱，从拉开的另一侧可以看到脚下的黄浦江。  
林陌没做他想，挠着脑袋回头清了清嗓子问道：“是要准备出发去机场吗？”  
“这天气飞不了，咱们今晚的航班取消了，明天再走。”  
“哦。”他嗓子干涩得发疼，不想多说话，回头取了瓶矿泉水喝了几口。  
助理跟进来问道：“嘉羿也来了上海，他们那边的活动结束了，我来问问你去不去见他一面。”  
助理口中“他们那边的活动”指的应该就是NBA的活动了，林陌看起来还有点懵：“陈福阿豪他们都去了？”  
“对，我现在也准备过去。”  
“这么大的雨，不如待在房间里睡觉。” 林陌揉着困顿的眼睛打了个哈欠摇头道：“你自己去吧，我不去了。”  
助理离开前，又不放心地望屋里望了望，林陌只觉得他有些莫名其妙，他扭头四处看了看，也没看出什么名堂来，对他来说这种天气不用来睡觉就是浪费，他走到窗前将挡光窗帘全给拉开，正要重新钻回被窝里，房门却再一次被敲响。  
林陌一脸无语，正要问有什么事不能一次说完吗，一打开门，却见李振宁站在了面前。  
他还以为是自己烧出的错觉，抑或是还没睡醒，怔了几秒才开口问道：“你怎么在这？”  
李振宁穿了件蓝色的T恤，一条黑色的运动裤，浑身被淋了个透，像是刚从水里捞上来一样，只见他可怜兮兮地拎了个塑料袋给林陌递过去：“我听说你发烧了，给你买了药。”  
“你怎么找到这儿的？”林陌看着那个还在往下滴水的塑料袋，耳边又是一声炸雷惊起，再也无心跟他摆什么架子，赶紧将他拉了进来，冰凉的手腕围上一圈掌心的温度时，李振宁在林陌身后笑了起来。  
“嘉羿说你在这，我想来见见你。”李振宁看到桌上被拆开的胶囊，不禁耸耸肩，见林陌转过身，又立马作出一副无辜可怜状，及时地换上了一副流浪小狗模样的表情看着他：“你吃过药了啊，好点没有？”说着又低头看着自己手里的袋子，俨然一副得知自己自作多情的无措样，惹得林陌心头一阵颤栗。  
“睡了一觉，好点了。”他从行李箱里翻出来一条干净的毛巾，递给李振宁：“怎么不打伞，淋成这样？”  
“来的路上碰到了粉丝，撑着伞目标太大，我就把伞给别人，然后把粉丝引开了。”  
“看着我干嘛？是不是还要我夸你机智？”林陌给吹风机插上电源，抬头对李振宁道：“过来。”  
李振宁乖乖走到林陌跟前，湿漉漉的眼睛望着他潮红未退的脸颊，在毛巾上擦了擦手去探他额头：“我看看烧退了没有。”  
额头被覆盖上一层凉意，林陌不禁抖了下往后一躲，按着李振宁肩膀让他坐下，只见他“嘶”地一声捂住了肩膀，痛苦的神色将林陌的心揪成一团，忙不迭问道：“怎么了？”  
只见李振宁苦着一张脸眼巴巴地望向自己，语气里满是委屈，求安慰似的撒着娇：“前两天，运动会拔河的时候就有点伤着了，今天打球的时候，又不小心撞了一下。”  
林陌皱起眉，低声说了句：“总是这么磕磕碰碰。”  
李振宁垂下眼去，抬起受伤的右手去林陌手里接吹风机，他的手还滞留在空中，吹风机的声音已经在耳边呜呜地响了起来，暖风从出风口吹出来的时候，李振宁的嘴角勾了勾，满足地打了个哆嗦，再抬头望向林陌，眼中的狡黠已经被藏了起来，只剩欣喜。  
“今天的见面会还顺利吗？”  
“嗯，顺利。”  
“接下来去哪里？回北京？”  
“不，回深圳。”  
“哦…我们明天回北京。”  
“本来我们今晚就要走了，雨太大，航班被取消了。”林陌不禁想起自己在网上看到“求雨团”战绩，忍不住问李振宁：“是不是你们一到哪个城市就下雨。”  
李振宁扑哧笑了出来，朝林陌点点头，“第一场见面会，武汉，就是下大雨，粉丝们都开玩笑说一定要记得这场雨，到现在，也不知道要记得多少场雨了。”  
林陌无声地笑，李振宁痴痴地望，又接着说道：“一开始还觉得好浪漫，可雨下多了就有点烦人，出行也不方便，可现在我好庆幸这场雨把你留了下来，能让我还能有机会在这里好好看看你，林陌，我很久没这样看着你了，你也一定要记得这场雨啊。”  
林陌按下开关键，吹风机的声音停了下来，房间内重新陷入一阵沉寂，  
他正要往后撤一步，却被李振宁牢牢地抱住了，林陌伸手要去推他，就听到他委屈的声音传进耳朵。  
“不要拒绝我，不要推开我，不要赶我走……”  
手轻轻地落到他受伤的那边肩膀上，却是再也不敢使力了。  
“别赶我走。”  
李振宁将最后一句话重复了一遍，脸贴着林陌的肚子蹭了蹭，以前他总是这样，抱住就不撒手了，非得让自己捏捏他的耳朵，然后抬头直勾勾地望着自己，林陌低头看着他这个样子，叹了口气，那句原本要出口的“雨停了再走吧“也无法再说出口。  
李振宁就这么抱了他很久很久，什么也没说，直到刺目的闪电伴着一道炸雷亮起，将逐渐炽热却被理智压制的喘息撕开，理智终于没能赢得过欲望。  
“你的衣服湿了，抱得我很不舒服。” 林陌缓缓开口，声音里却已经沾满了无法自控的情欲  
李振宁的脸又在他腰间蹭了蹭：“你帮我脱下来。”  
林陌咽了口口水，犹豫着伸手去拉李振宁的T恤的时候，环在腰间的手力道加大，顿时软了身子被拉着坐到了李振宁的腿上，发着低烧的身体止不住颤抖起来，他害怕地闭上了眼睛屏息着，与李振宁紧贴的身体越来越热。  
“我好想你。”  
李振宁喘息着在他耳际留下这么一句话，一手往上按着他的后脑勺让他凑近自己，另一只手从他的睡衣下探过去，在光滑柔软的腰腹上来回抚摸，他太久没碰到林陌的身体了，激动又紧张地亲吻着，爱抚着，唇齿交缠温柔又激烈，下体硬得发疼，坚挺地抵在林陌腿根，却不敢有什么动作。  
林陌长吐一口气，理智在情欲和本心面前早已溃不成军。  
就当是自己烧昏了头吧。  
他双腿大开坐在李振宁腿上，喘着气回应着那个绵长的吻，一边将李振宁身上的衣服脱下，指节碰到他胸膛上冰凉的雨水的时候，忍不住一阵瑟缩，又去扯他的裤子。  
李振宁放开林陌的唇，朝他的脖子侵袭过去，林陌仰着头伸长了脖子任他留下一道道痕迹，他看过新闻，说是颈动脉窦被外力过度刺激，稍不留神就可能会死，可他管不了那么多了，被李振宁深吻的时候，所有的喜悦从心底逸散到每一寸紧密相贴轻轻摩擦的皮肤燃成欲火，将所有的理智考量焚烧殆尽，心里只有一个念头在来回激荡，和他在一起真好，内裤被褪到了脚踝的时候，林陌看着李振宁几乎喷火的眼神禁不住心想，哪怕是在这一刻被他拆骨入腹也没有关系……  
李振宁在药店买了润滑剂和安全套，宁愿淋成落汤鸡也不想被粉丝抓到，他的眼角染上了通红的颜色，将润滑剂挤在手上，探进林陌腿间，那处许久未触碰的禁地吸着他的手指，惹得大脑皮层兴奋得刺激着阴茎又涨大了一圈，他耐着性子转着圈在里面翻搅着，搅出一片啧啧水声，林陌不由自主地挺动着身子，嗓子里发出羞耻难耐的呻吟，李振宁怎么受得了他这副情动的模样，他将林陌双腿分得更大，如狼似虎地盯着绞吸住几根手指的肉穴微弱张合，润滑液自手指与肉穴交合处被挤了出来粘稠淌下，这淫靡的景象刺激得他太阳穴突突跳动。  
感到后穴忍过初始的那一阵紧涩，被几根手指开拓逐渐变得松软，林陌咬开安全套的包装，替李振宁戴好安全套，眉目含情地看着他难耐的表情，将自己酸软的腿架到他腰上，足跟一勾仿若大赦：“进来。”充血粗长的硬物被薄薄一层塑胶膜包裹着破开窄道的时候，他急促地喘息着再次拥住李振宽阔的肩背。  
李振宁喘着粗气一边揉弄着湿软的穴口，一边急不可耐将硬邦邦的肉棒往里顶，感受着它被湿润紧致的小穴一寸寸地接纳爱抚，李振宁几乎低吼出声，他终于重新拥有了林陌，这份狂烈的喜悦几乎要将他的理智吞噬。从椅子上到桌子上，从床上到地上，从墙边到窗边，这场雨持续了多久他们就做了多久。林陌跪在落地窗前，脸颊隔着一层薄纱贴在玻璃上，窗外雷声大作闪电交加，狂风猎猎作响，雨水狂乱拍打，连天接地，仿佛那场台风并没有离开，林陌看着窗外这般景象，只觉得高楼在这风中摇摇欲坠，似乎下一秒就要从地面拔起，钢筋瓦砾转瞬支离，黄浦江翻涌的江水被掀起千丈波涛，城市很快就要迎来末日，窗上映照出他们在风暴中心交欢的倒影，林陌紧抓着那层薄纱，指尖贴在玻璃上沿着雨水蜿蜒的纹路游走，只觉得那是一条条通体透明，又能随意变换形状的蛇，缠在他和李振宁身上，迫使他们与世界一起毁灭，被永远沉埋在废墟之下，就再也不会分开。  
李振宁一双手握着林陌的腰，大拇指来回地摩挲着腰间的肉，林陌握住他的手，十指紧扣，身下传来又又麻又痒的快感顺着脊柱层层积累，被牙齿咬得通红的下唇，又让李振宁捏着下巴吻住，身下是丝毫不懈怠的撞击，小穴已经被艹得肿胀不堪，鲜红嫩肉翻出褶皱，身体深处的敏感点一再被碾磨，冲击，李振宁太知道怎么样最让他受不了了。  
他伸出颤抖的小指钩住李振宁的小指，到达高潮的同时脑中一片空白，前面早已不知被插射过了多少回，只能吐出星点白浊，身体仿佛都已经不是自己的了，他只感到双腿一软，跪在地上的膝盖再也撑不住，整个身体往一侧倒去，小指几乎要钩不稳，李振宁一手揽在他的髋骨上，让林陌的屁股紧紧贴着自己的腿根，闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁，喉结不住上下翻滚着，他用力固定着林陌往一旁倒去的身体，腰间又狠狠顶送了好几下，喉咙里发出的沉重喘息越来越短促，终于腿根处绷紧的肌肉一抖，铃口一紧一热，浑白的精液从被艹成深红的洞口中流了出来。  
李振宁抱着林陌倒在地上，持续舒出一口叹息，粘腻的汗液体液混在了一起，连地板都是一片晶亮湿滑。他感到一股熟悉的气流在手腕喷薄，一睁眼只见那串文身在林陌透红的唇舌间闪现，他看着在窗上印出两人佝偻着赤裸的身子交叠在脚下繁华灯火中的倒影，又看着两人勾连在一起的小指，颤抖着在他发顶留下一个吻。  
“我之前说什么来着，晚上真的很容易做冲动的决定。”林陌的声音懒洋洋，在李振宁听来无比勾人，只见他笑着闭上眼，轻哼了一声：“下雨天也是。”  
“后悔了？”李振宁使坏地将还没拔出去的性器往里顶了顶，引来一声带着颤音的娇吟，听得他又要硬起来，林陌在他怀里转了个圈，让自己面对着他，有再次抬头趋势的性器从后穴中滑了出去，李振宁不满地哼了一声，又牵着林陌在自己腹肌上打圈的手去握住。  
“怎么这么快又硬了？一见我就发情，也不怕精尽人亡。”林陌的嗓子好像更哑了些，低头看着在自己手里来回撸动的玩应慢慢翘起头，咯咯地笑了起来，又坏心地去刮蹭那泛着白浆的脆弱铃口，被李振宁一把抓住了作乱的手，放到唇边不断亲吻着：“你也说我一见你就发情，这些天我总共见你几次呢？”  
“你这么擅长在我面前装可怜，我真是没有办法。”  
林陌暗地里叹了口气，他整个人，连带着整颗心都被眼前这个人吃干抹净，哪里还能有后悔的余地，见他再次压了上来，林陌闪躲着求饶道：“你放过我吧，再做下去我的腰真的要断了。”  
李振宁不为所动，将他抱得更紧，又把头埋到他胸前去咬那晕着水光的透熟樱桃，林陌欲拒还迎地说了几声“不要”，一边情难自控地挺起了胸脯，又忍不住咳嗽起来，李振宁想起他还发着烧，赶紧从他身上抬起头伸手去摸他的额头，觉得比之前更烫了，难怪里面也热得让人受不了。林陌眨着泛红的眼，看着他眉头紧锁为自己担心的样子，朝他唇上啄了几下，幸灾乐祸道：“怎么办，看来你也要染上感冒了。”  
李振宁刚要说话，又被他手上来回套弄的动作弄得倒吸一口气，什么也说不出来了。  
林陌垂着眼睫，看着李振宁身下的坚挺在自己手中跳了跳，终于射了出来，黏着的浑白将五指粘连，他把手举到唇边，小嘴一张，舌头灵巧地将手上的精液舔了个干净，又咸又腥的味道让他皱起眉头抿了抿唇，还是艰难地吞了下去。  
李振宁从高潮的余韵中回过神来，眼中的讶异与狂喜转瞬即逝，他知道林陌是在为曾经出口伤过自己作出补偿随，心疼地去擦他嘴角的残留：“你不用这样。”  
林陌浅浅地笑开了，又伸手去捉李振宁的耳朵：“我想问你一个问题。”  
李振宁起身把林陌抱在怀里掂了掂，还在想他是比以前轻了还是重了，只听到他接着问道：“你是怎么知道，照片的事？”  
他脚步一滞，然而也只是一瞬，随即抱着林陌继续往浴室走去。


	13. 第十三章 8.27更新

李振宁知道林陌在担心什么，他告诉林陌自己从姚明明的睡眠记录软件里了解了来龙去脉，说自己已经找机会处理了姚明明手机里的文件，让他放心，林陌舒了一口气，又不免担心那些对话被姚明明听到。  
“他应该没有听过，他用那个软件只是习惯，也不是每天都听，何况那段时间又忙又累，大概也没这个闲心去听自己晚上都说了什么梦话。”说到这里李振宁按捺不住愤愤道：“师铭泽是不是把照片备份了？他还在威胁你吗？”  
林陌摇摇头，说起来他也不知道自己为什么这么相信师铭泽说的话，似乎在林陌的记忆里，师铭泽从来没有骗过他，就连那些龌龊的心思，在他面前从来也都是坦坦荡荡地展露着。  
“我已经删完了，没有备份了。”话音落下后，他又忍不住啃啃啃地笑：“咱们俩这样好像特务对话啊。”  
林陌想到的是警匪电影里负责销毁机密档案的特务碰头的场景，李振宁却没心思开玩笑，对于这件事他心里满是愧疚，不知是为师铭泽因自己迁怒于林陌，还是为自己没能在林陌受到伤害的当时追根究底而感到愧疚，他几乎要将林陌揉进自己身体里，紧紧抱着他闷声重复着：“对不起，对不起……”  
林陌在从他口中不断吐出的这三个字中缓缓收住了笑意，只感觉身体里已经结痂的一道疤开始隐隐作痛，似乎又要裂出一条伤口，这三个字也从师铭泽口中说出过，他还说，当他说出口的时候，就是他该放开林自己的时候了，林陌总觉得自己和师铭泽之间算不得真正的和解，但这件事就此翻篇，他不想再提了。

李振宁的衣服湿得没法再穿，洗过澡后，林陌从自己箱子里翻出来一件衣服让他穿上，李振宁不客气地往床上一躺，一伸手将林陌拉到身边，也没再折腾他，只是把头埋进他颈间贪婪着吮吸着他身上清新的味道，痒得林陌直躲。  
这是他不在身边的日子里李振宁幻想得最多的画面，此刻终于成为触得到摸得着的柔软温度，分开过那么久，重新抱住林陌的时候，就再也不想分开了，李振宁有些困，但他不敢睡，他害怕再醒来的时候发现这一晚只是自己的一个梦，只是让他浅浅地尝到些林陌留在记忆里的味道。  
“林陌，给我讲睡前故事吧。”李振宁的声音很轻，温热的鼻息轻轻喷在林陌脖子上，让他忍不住缩了缩，又听他接着说道：“你上次说我不用券也能听的，我还以为我再也听不到了。”  
他见李振宁把被子拉过来盖在他们身上了，赶紧一把掀开起身瞪着他：“你还真打算今晚在这儿睡了？”  
李振宁撇撇嘴，又一件件盘算起他们之间那些还未完成的约定：“对了，我们什么时候去看李老师的演唱会啊？” 说到这儿他眼里泛出了些激动的光彩，“我上次去了北京场，跟队友一起去的，真的，李老师唱歌太好听了，我们可以去广州场，到了广州我带你去见那只叫“浅浅”的考拉，你之前不是说以后不要我了，就去养只考拉吗，反正长得一样，还有那个过山车，太刺激了，你陪我去坐好不好？最好到了广州再回我家一趟，我妈煲汤巨好喝……”  
林陌重新窝回他怀里，脸上挂着淡淡的笑安静地听，手指在他手腕上贪恋地来回，李振宁垂眸看了眼那个被他来回划过的文身，心里异样纠结的情绪又上来了，他抓住了林陌的手，想张口问，却什么也问不出来，他想了想，现在不是给自己解心结的时候，便作罢了。  
“想什么呢？”林陌见他突然不说了，一副若有所思的样子，又低头看了看他的手腕，佯装凶狠地抬头望着他问道：“我问问你，这里还有别人碰过吗？”  
李振宁摇头，林陌想起千人见面会后台看到何昶希给他贴胶带遮文身的场景，瞪了李振宁一眼就要起身，李振宁赶紧将他拉住。  
这个文身是他和林陌每次欢爱过后，林陌警告他不许让别人碰的地方，他当然知道林陌不仅仅是在问文身的事。  
见面会收官场那晚，他跟何昶希上过床是无可否认的事实，可这件事一时半会儿根本解释不清楚，况且眼下也并不适合多做解释，把林陌留住才是正事，他拼命摇着头说：“没有”，何昶希那句“你可以完全不当回事，反正对我没影响”在这时给了他一个台阶下，至少能让他可以不那么心虚。  
见林陌半信半疑，李振宁又抓着他的手往自己腿间放，换上一副惯用的惹人可怜的表情直勾勾望着他：“每次想你的时候，我都是自己解决的。”  
他说这话不假，也让林陌很受用，脸上再次漫过一层红晕。  
其实林陌知道自己没资格要求李振宁为自己做到什么样的程度，可他这样说了，林陌还是很开心。  
他看了眼时间，估摸着过一会儿展羽就该回来了，使劲把李振宁从床上拽了起来：“你该走了，总不能真在我这儿一直待着。”  
李振宁被林陌从床上拉了下来，见他要去开门，又赶紧上前一把抱着他不松手，下巴搁在他的肩上，在他耳边说道：“我想跟你多待会儿。”  
“不行，一会儿展羽他们就回来了，你赶紧走。”  
林陌推了几次推不动，无奈地叹了口气在他怀里回过身子，又去揪他的耳朵咬牙道：“你这只考拉，真把我当成树了。”  
李振宁抱着他晃了晃，得意地说道：“动物园的饲养员都说了，考拉可是世界上最可爱的动物，你不想抱久一点吗？”  
他话音刚落，房门就滴了一声被打开了，林陌心下一惊，暗道“怎么这么快就回来了”，又慌忙从李振宁怀里挣脱出来，这一幕刚好撞入推门而入的展羽眼中，只见他被惊得龇牙咧嘴抽了口凉气，赶紧转过身去，不偏不倚地踩了跟在身后的胖助理一脚。  
只见那胖助理表情扭曲地叫了一声，正要发作，一抬头看到站在林陌身边的李振宁，顿时神色大变。  
他对李振宁是没有好态度的，一提起他的名字就是聂心远的资本操作，胖助理没有什么远见，当然可以说整个匠星娱乐的员工都是如此，本行干得不怎么样，却热衷在各大论坛看戏吃瓜，喜恶也都是一根筋。当初展羽圳南和李振宁同在“后退”小组，他们两人在团内的定位虽然也不是舞蹈担当，但在当时舞蹈水平都不算高的组员中，也还担得起教跳舞的重任，结果节目播出后风头全让李振宁一个人出了，他靠着一条领带逆风翻盘，展羽和圳南尽心尽力帮助队员扣舞的镜头却连半个都找不到，尽管舞台上的表现有目共睹，后退这个舞台的成功之处，离不开李振宁亮眼的表现，但也绝对离不开展羽的高音，胖助理毕竟还是偏心自家艺人的，再加上平日里吃瓜，对聂心远本来就看不上，自然也就对李振宁戴上一层滤镜。  
比赛期间，各家公司的艺人助理每隔一段时间会进大厂“探望”一下自家的训练生，给他们补充一些生活必需品，提供来自公司的“人道关怀”，“顺便”提醒一下他们外界的动向，告诉他们公司需要他们接下来怎么表现，一来二去，胖助理不知怎么就对黑金选管Lily产生了好感，时不时地去找她搭话，Lily有男朋友，也不愿意跟他有什么纠缠，每次躲不开他就尽量避开私人话题，在脑子里地毯式搜索关于训练生之间的事来聊，不免提到林陌过来找自己给李振宁求情这件事，胖助理只是不解地皱了皱眉，忽略了Lily不耐烦的脸色，又赶紧另起了一个话题开始尬聊。  
后来他在林陌床上看到一个考拉玩偶的时候才发现有些不对劲，又想起Lily所说的求情事件，鬼使神差地去翻他床底的收纳箱，竟然在最底层翻出来盒用了一半的安全套，脸上顿时乌云密布。  
比赛结束后，胖助理的求爱之旅落得个惨淡收场，林陌和李振宁之间的关系也成了他的心头大患，说到底这事是林陌的私事，他也清楚林陌的脾气，况且比赛期间林陌压力太大，他就把这事一直憋在心里没说，比赛结束后才找林陌好好聊了一次，林陌给他的回答是已经结束了，表情淡得看不出半点情绪，让他不得不相信这段恋情已经成了过去式，也没再追究什么。  
李振宁去林陌家里找他那天，胖助理在隔壁听到了敲门的动静就出来看，李振宁戴着口罩帽子被他认了出来，胖助理有些讶异，又装作没认出的样子，骂他扰民，让他快滚，后来他又出来看了几次，李振宁在门口等了很久，最后失望地离开。  
他看出来李振宁对林陌不死心，今天跟嘉羿聚在一块喝酒，从嘉羿口中听到李振宁的名字的时候就开始不痛快了，得知他又要去酒店找林陌，二话不说把几人撇下就回来查岗，结果林陌一个人在屋里睡觉，他什么也没逮着。  
知道林陌身体不舒服，胖助理也就不强拉他出门了，他相信林陌能拎得清，没想到自己千防万防还是让他们见面了。  
他上前盯着李振宁，见他穿着林陌的衣服，正要开口，就听林陌故作镇定地说了句“回来啦”，他朝窗外看了一眼又把李振宁往门外推去：“雨停了，你走吧。”  
展羽站在门口赶紧让开，一瞥眼却看到一旁垃圾桶里扔的几个皱皱巴巴的安全套，顿时惊掉了下巴，慌忙上前一步赶紧挡在胖助理面前，没让他发现。  
李振宁能感到气氛有些不对劲，他不放心地看了林陌一眼，低声道：“有事记得跟我说”，林陌冲他点点头，关上了门。  
李振宁离开后，胖助理冷着一张脸把林陌叫了出去，房间里只剩下还没缓过神来的展羽。  
他看了眼林陌乱成一团的床，头疼地在一旁坐下，又扯了几张卫生纸擦了擦鞋上的泥水，扔到垃圾桶里盖住了那几个用过的安全套，又拿起手机解锁，毫无目的地来回滑了几下后将手机锁屏，也不知道自己在揪心什么。  
这事该怎么说呢，之前胡文煊和林陌来家里的时候，甚至是嘉羿以前和林陌在一起的时候，在他们面前都是有所收敛的，从来没让他撞见过这样的场面。  
师铭泽结束了一天的工作，凌晨还瘫在在回家的车上，身心俱疲地看着前方丝毫不动的车流，耳边贴着手机，手机里是展羽喋喋不休的声音，那副天生主唱的好嗓子此刻正控制不住地往外吐脏字，似乎不这样不足以表达他内心的震惊。  
展羽正犹豫这事要不要告诉胡文煊，师铭泽嗓子有些嘶哑：“胡文煊现在在韩国，你是要让他直接飞回来哭着挽回林陌还是再找李振宁干一架？”  
“你什么意思？他们分手了？有点狠啊……”  
展羽的语气听起来满是不可置信，师铭泽揉着太阳穴，只觉得自己脑子里有根弦在铮铮作响，想到自己一个人在秦皇岛度过的那个心像是被挖空了的晚上，只觉得展羽这个“狠”这个字说得真好，和林陌走到这一步后，师铭泽便也明白了他们之间谁不够狠谁就输了，在他对林陌再也狠不下心后，就走上了一败涂地这条路。  
“没想到还真让你赌赢了！我怎么也想不到他会跟李振宁在一起啊！”  
展羽惊恐的低呼声传过来，师铭泽的心被猛地提了一下，电话被突然挂断之前，他听到林陌的声音在那一头落下：“你在跟谁打赌？赌什么？”。  
他拿着手机放到腿上，闭上眼睛，想象着电话那头林陌阴郁的脸色。  
他质问的声音还在耳边回想，师铭泽不禁心想，自己究竟在赌什么呢？  
赌他在林陌心里的分量足不足以跟李振宁抗衡，赌自己还有没有机会再进入这场赌局吗？  
他只知道林陌有多喜欢李振宁，却不知道自己在他心里，是不是也曾经占据过一些位置，如果没有，那他们之间拥有过的温存片刻该怎么算，如果有.......  
想到这里师铭泽摇了摇头，若是那么轻易地被自己驯服，那也就不是林陌了。  
李振宁，你最好能好好把握机会，我只退让这一次。

被风吹得变形的伞骨怎么也收不起来，突兀地从服帖的伞面上往外刺去，嘉羿地抖了抖身上的雨，心里直抱怨这雨下得也太大了，出了电梯又在地毯上踩了踩，要是把泥带到房间里管栎会杀了他的。  
何昶希端着小蛋糕靠在门框上问道：“这么大的雨你出去了？”  
“晚上还吃蛋糕，你不怕胖啊。”嘉羿习惯性地嘴欠了一句，回答他道：“福哥阿豪他们也来了上海，叫我出去聚了聚。”  
“振宁那会儿不是去找你打游戏了吗？我以为你们在一块呢。”  
“怎么？他还没回来吗？”  
何昶希见嘉羿心虚地转着眼珠子，也就明白了：“他去找林陌了。”  
想起上次他去找林陌回来时那副失魂落魄的窝囊样，何昶希气就不打一处来，人家不愿意搭理他，他还非得缠着人家不放，所谓的舔狗说的就是他这种人吧，被一脚踹回来焉了吧唧又来求自己可怜。  
何昶希这么想着，气得蛋糕一口没吃，关上门冷静下来后又觉得自己何必生这份气？李振宁要怎么样关自己什么事呢？感情这件事上他已经自顾不暇，哪里还有那么多心思再去当李振宁的救世主？  
第二天李振宁掖着被子哼哼唧唧地说自己难受，何昶希去摸他额头，烫得惊人，想到他昨晚冒着那么大的雨去见林陌，不知道是什么时候回来的，也不知道见没见到，烧成这样，不会是搞什么狗血的雨中示爱吧？  
李振宁迷迷糊糊地睁眼去拿手机看了眼时间，林陌这会儿已经在回深圳的飞机上了，想到下次见面还得过一段时间，他不悦地叹了口气，何昶希现在一见他这副颓丧模样就冒火，他起身从自己箱子里翻出来几包随身携带的感冒灵，扔在桌上冷冷地说了句：“自己泡了喝”，就出了门，再也懒得搭理他。  
李振宁不知道何昶希怎么又莫名其妙给自己甩脸子看，他吸了吸鼻子，无暇多想，又给林陌发了好些条消息过去，无非是“我现在就开始想你了”之类，一会儿又说自己感冒了求安慰，要让他负责。  
林陌昨晚被他折腾得半条命都要没了，早上一起床烧得更厉害了，在飞机上蒙着毯子睡了一路，一觉醒来飞机也落地了，他想着李振宁那个粘人精肯定又给自己发了很多消息，打开手机，却没想到第一个跳出来的竟是何昶希的未接来电。  
林陌和何昶希的关系用“普通”来形容都显得勉强，他不喜欢外界给他俩安的“骑士双姝”这个称号，也无法对何昶希在舞台上半开着玩笑叫自己的那声“陌姐”释怀，他和何昶希之间总是隔着一些东西，一见面就是一场暗流涌动，林陌不知道为什么会这样，但他也不想去探究为什么会这样，好在之后他和何昶希没也有太多交集，一开始客套性留了微信手机号，直到比赛结束也仅仅停在“客套”这一层面。  
所以和吴承泽在网吧开黑那晚，林陌收到何昶希给自己发来的消息时有些惊讶，在此之前，两人的聊天界面上只有那句孤零零的系统消息：“我通过了你的好友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了。”  
打开微信后，消息提示音叮咚响个不停，林陌一边编辑着要给李振宁回的消息，心里一直对何昶希打来的那个电话有些在意，不知怎么，他突然想起那晚何昶希抱着李振宁对自己嘘声的画面，一些猜测自混沌的脑袋里陡然升起。  
林陌心里开始打鼓，停下了手上的动作，视线重新聚焦在屏幕上，才发现自己打错了好几个字。

韩国 首尔。  
苏勋伦发现胡文煊这几天总是心不在焉，他把筷子扔到外卖盒里，一张嘴啃炸鸡啃得油光锃亮，他拿了张纸巾擦了擦，又漫不经心地敲着桌子问道：“怎么了？又在想那天急急忙忙逃走的那个人？”  
胡文煊回过神来看了他一眼，不置可否，见他吃完了，起身沉默地收拾了一桌的残羹。  
苏勋伦打着饱嗝回味着蜂蜜炸鸡的香甜滋味，心里直盘算下次要吃什么味道？真想继续点蜂蜜味的，不过蒜香的也好吃，上次甜辣的也不错，新出的芝士口味还没有尝过，宣传图看起来很诱人，下次应该要试试，反正炸鸡这种东西吃不腻的，所有味道全都来一遍也没有关系，苏勋伦意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角，心想反正都是胡文煊给自己付钱。  
来首尔的第一晚，胡文煊把那部电影下载了下来又重新看了一遍，他已经做好接受一个让人压抑的结局的准备，可当他最后看到在女主转身流泪，被男主叫住的时候，激动地控制不住心脏狂跳。  
他不知道为什么何昶希要跟自己说男主最后没有表白，也许是他记错了吧，但胡文煊那晚却怎么也睡不着了，何昶希眼角挂泪对他说“以后我的事就跟你没关系了”的样子，懵懂地站在自己房间门口说走错地方的样子，在那个昏暗的小胡同里他笑得弯下腰去说“这样就很好了”的样子，不断在他眼前来回闪过，一想到他就是自己在心里仰望过，勾勒过无数遍的那个人，胡文煊就觉得有什么东西要从心里长出来似的，就像雾里看不清的一片沼泽里咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，他突然很想要知道没有把爱宣之于口的，究竟是电影里的男主角，还是电影外的谁。  
后来他在朋友圈的黄牛那里看到何昶希来韩国的航班，眼神在那上面停留了许久。  
胡文煊没有想到自己会在那家常去的夜店里遇到何昶希，他在一片闪烁的灯光里，坐在吧台前正拉着身边的人说个不停，胡文煊原本还在犹豫要不要上前，可他却认出看清跟何昶希讲话的人是这附近出名的混混，正贼眉鼠眼地在何昶希身上来回打量。  
这些小混混专门在这种地方挑漂亮女孩搭话，看到好看的男孩子也会动歪心思，一年前胡文煊就在这里见这个人把一个瘦弱白净的男孩子灌醉带走，他跟身边的朋友商量了一下，正准备出头，就被苏勋伦带着经纪人抓了回去，被禁足一周后又挑了个月黑风高的晚上，跟朋友合起伙来把那小子堵在巷子里打了一顿。  
他眼神凌厉地盯着那人，一步步朝何昶希走了过去，他的个子本来就比那小混混高了一个头，将那小子稍微震慑了一些，小混混看他觉得有些眼熟，想起了一年前的事后表情一僵，悻悻地退到了卫生间。  
他原本照例来这老地方“觅食”，见何昶希一个人坐在这儿，金发大眼，五官深邃，以为他是西方人，想着自己没碰过洋妞，有一个长得漂亮的洋小伙送上门来也不错，他用惯了这种手段，两三句话就把何昶希骗得晕头转向，几杯酒下肚拉着他说个不停。  
“我从釜山过来的，不，是从中国过来的，BeiJing知道吗？”  
“现在已经是七夕了，我特意来首尔过七夕的。”  
“你说什么？为什么一个人，谁说我一个人，这儿，那儿，不是有一群人吗？”  
“偷偷告诉你，我有一个很想念的人，我很想要去见见他。”  
“不行，不行！我不能见他，嘿嘿，但我去了他们公司偷偷看了一眼。”  
“没有，我没有见到他。”  
“你说，是忘掉一棵树难，还是忘掉一片沙漠更难？”  
……  
那小混混眼看着何昶希渐渐没了防备，给吧台服务员使了个眼色，让他给何昶希上一杯特调，又强调要“多加冰”，这是这家夜店的暗语，那服务员就转过身去轻车熟路地准备了起来。  
眼看着到口的猎物就要被人抢走了，那小混混自然不甘心，在厕所放完水抖着身子骂了几句脏话，但一想到去年的教训，也不敢在胡文煊眼皮子底下有什么动作。  
何昶希怔怔地望着他，只当是自己喝上头了，神志不清了，见谁都是胡文煊，直到他开口说：“希希，我把那部电影看完了。”何昶希才确定，原来他真的来到了自己面前，他觉得有点想哭，但脸上的表情依旧没有什么变化，只是眨眨眼。  
夜店的灯光暗了又亮，照得胡文煊脸上的表情明灭不清，何昶希虽然醉了，却能感觉到他在直直地凝望着自己，又接着说道：“和你跟我说的结局不太一样。”  
他的话被淹没在骤然响起的鼓点里，何昶希的特调上来了，他的手撑在吧台上，太阳穴贴着手腕，把高脚杯往胡文煊的方向推过去，彩色的光在他的脸上流转，眼神里一片颓然微醺，胡文煊看清了他的口型，舌尖轻轻划过牙齿的时候，是在对自己说：“七夕快乐。”  
他心下一动，等反应过来不对劲的时候，已经将他推到自己手边的酒一饮而尽了  
这家店的特调胡文煊很熟悉，他之前来这边喝过很多次，但没有一次像这样，一杯下肚就头昏成这样，他紧紧握着那个杯子，顿时明白了这是给何昶希下的圈套。  
他怒火中烧转过头去，只见那小混混刚从卫生间出来，应该没有看到自己喝了下过药的酒，他不得不转过身去，把手里的杯子藏在自己身前，再一抬头，只见何昶希的眼神越来越涣散了。  
他们两人这个样子肯定是走不远了，胡文煊突然想到苏勋伦在这附近逛街，强装着镇定给他打了个电话，让他带着人来接自己。  
他挂断电话后，发现那小混混正往这边走，眼看着手里的杯子就要藏不住了，何昶希却向他倒了过来，胡文煊赶紧伸手接住他，杯子被埋在了两人身体间，硌得胸口发疼，何昶希难受地想要躲开，胡文煊却将他环得更紧了，疼得他忍不住低声叫了出来。  
胡文煊听得耳根发红，却也不敢放松分毫，他现在已经不是素人练习生了，不比之前，敢不戴口罩将人堵在巷子里照头打，虽然在异国他乡不会有几个人知道他，但在这种人多嘴杂的地方这么暧昧地抱着另一个男人，要是有万分之一的几率被人拍到传到网上，后果会怎么样他再清楚不过。  
他不知道自己这样做对不对，可他不能让那个小混混看到自己手中空空如也的杯子，为了护住何昶希，他现在也只能这么做了。  
夜店里什么人都有，他们这样的实在不算引人注目，偶尔有人经过多看他们一眼，在这晃眼的灯光下也看不出个什么来。胡文煊余光紧跟着那个小混混，见他跟吧台服务员凑在一起不知道说了些什么，感觉自己几乎要站不住了，抱住何昶希的手却越收越紧，他甚至在想，如果现在憋着一口气带着他跑的话能不能跑到门口，只要一出门能顺利打到出租车他们就安全了。  
时间一秒秒地过去，夜店里的鼓点更强劲了，一波又一波地将气氛不断挑向新的高潮，晃眼的灯光让胡文煊逐渐看不清周围的景象，脚步开始踉跄，他看到那个小混混两眼放光撸着袖子慢慢朝他们走过来，甩了甩脑袋强制自己清醒一点，正准备将何昶希的手搭到自己肩上带着他冲出去，只见从门口涌进来一群戴着口罩的年轻人，苏勋伦终于带着人来救场了。  
何昶希被其他人搀扶着从从胡文煊怀里起身的时候，那个杯子哐当一声掉在了地上，摔成了碎片，胡文煊只感到心脏那个位置又麻又痛，紧接着眼前便是一片天旋地转，整个人怦地一声倒下了。  
不经过负责人允许，乐华练习生宿舍是不能带外人进出的，可苏勋伦也不知道应该把何昶希放到哪里，他认出了这是上次在澳门酒店走错房间来敲门的人，自然是胡文煊的朋友，他苦恼地挠着脑袋，最后把何昶希往胡文煊床上一扔，又把胡文煊扔到他旁边，心想反正自己是来帮忙的，要是被发现了，那也该由胡文煊自己担着。  
这一番折腾把苏勋伦累得够呛，回屋一躺一觉睡到大中午，闹钟响过好几遍才醒，他站在镜子前迷迷糊糊地龇着牙任电动牙刷嗡嗡地来回摩擦，摸了摸脸上鼓起来的一个小红点，也不知道是昨晚吃了路边摊冒出来的痘还是被蚊子咬出来的包。他听到屋里的动静连口都顾不上漱，含着一嘴泡沫从卫生间探出头来看，只看到昨晚带回来的那个人落荒而逃的背影。  
在夜店被人下药这件事成了苏勋伦用来取笑胡文煊的新话柄，他这次也没去安乔那里告状，只不过让胡文煊替自己跑腿，给自己点外卖，这可比看他禁足哪都去不了有意思多了。


	14. 第十四章 9.1更新

北京的白天还是很热，但昼夜温差逐渐大了起来，晚上睡觉已经不用开空调了，也只有在华灯初上之时能感受到秋天的到来。  
自上次参加完NBA的活动从上海回来后，李振宁就跟变了个人似的，吃饭前要先拍照，飞机起飞前要拍照，落地了要拍照，干什么都要拍照，手机不离身，临近拍摄还在恋恋不舍地聊天，几首小甜歌在家里翻来覆去地放，李汶翰实在听不下去了，从沙发上探出身来斜着眼问他是不是谈恋爱了，只见他前一秒还盯着手机笑得一脸荡漾，后一秒把手机藏在身后，再抬头又立马佯装出一副无辜模样，信誓旦旦道：“谁说的？兄弟一生一起走，谁先脱单谁是狗。”  
何昶希正在一旁的冰箱前猫着腰找自己喜欢的那款汽水，听到李振宁说这话的时候白眼都要翻到天上去，也不知道每天晚上窝在床上跟林陌打电话笑得像个傻子的是谁，连嘉羿过来叫他开黑都越来越叫不动了，李振宁求何昶希别把这事告诉其他人，他现在应付林陌的胖助理都有些乏力，要是让自己经纪人知道了又是一场逃不过的浩劫。  
何昶希看着李振宁放不下来的嘴角，听他兴高采烈地说林陌和胡文煊已经分手，顿时觉得自己像是被当场甩了两耳光，他以为李振宁再次被林陌踹了回来，淋了雨发了烧，有多可怜，竟然还真把自己当成了他的救世主，他给林陌打电话让他别再把李振宁当猴耍，结果李振宁却告诉他这样的事实。  
他特意跟经纪人请了一天的假，守着那点微弱的仪式感从釜山跑去首尔过七夕，却又不敢和胡文煊见面，谁成想宿醉醒来竟发现躺在自己身边的人就是他，何昶希此时再回想起当初那个落荒而逃的自己，宛若一个被人揭掉面具的滑稽小丑一样惹人发笑，可一想到胡文煊和林陌也许是因为被自己推波助澜的那个误会而分开，何昶希又笑不出来了。

澳门……  
飞机落地后，何昶希一看李振宁掏出手机就知道他又在给林陌汇报行程了，他烦闷地转过头，看向窗外偌大的停机坪，似乎是和上一次来这里相同的场景，但这次的心情却已经大不相同了。  
林陌上午刚在北京落地，无暇休整赶来参加Esprit品牌站台，结束了活动后从助理手里拿手机的时候，见他脸色又不太好，林陌就猜到肯定又是李振宁给自己发消息了。  
他钻进停在商场门口的保姆车，陷进座位里的瞬间困得睁不开眼，林陌强撑着最后一点精神给李振宁回了条语音，让他在晚上的舞台上好好表现，把手机一放就睡了过去。  
晚上是华歌榜的颁奖仪式，乐坛的前辈来了一大半， UNINE作为开场团，表演得无比卖力，又拿了年度最受欢迎新人团体奖，几人心情大好，颁奖仪式结束后，李振宁拍了奖杯的照片发给家人，回酒店跟妈妈通了视频后，又抑制不住内心的狂喜给林陌发了视频邀请。  
林陌那边过了好一会儿才接，李振宁见他揉着眼睛窝在被子里，俨然一副没睡醒的样子，有些错愕：“你从下午睡到现在？”  
林陌发出猫一样的呜咽打了个哈欠回答道：“嗯，我都要困死了。”  
“我的错我的错，我太想见你了。”李振宁摸到遥控器，把吵吵闹闹的电视关了，又紧接着问道：“今天你那边活动还顺利吧。”  
“嗯，顺利，就是特别累。”  
李振宁心疼了：“来，给男朋友抱一抱。”  
“不，不给你抱。”林陌跪在床上伸长了身子去拽床头的玩偶，只剩一截嫩白的细腰在画面里来回，他的睡裤洗了还没干，便只穿了条内裤睡觉，被子里藏着光溜溜的腿，似乎下一秒就要滑下去，但很快他又抱了只玩偶回来，顺手往上将被子重新盖好。  
“我抱它，才不想抱你呢”  
林陌说着又挑衅似的嘟嘴去亲那玩偶的耳朵，李振宁摇摇头，不服输似的往周围看了看，床上只有一个枕头，他伸手拽了过来，脸上露出不满意的表情，又扔到了一旁，林陌盘腿坐在床上，抱着玩偶眯着眼看着他这一举动，只觉得又傻又可爱。  
见林陌也不说话，只是盯着自己傻笑，眼尾延伸出一条弯弯的纹路，李振宁挠挠头问道：“那边就你一个人吗？”  
“我自己的房间当然只有我一个，怎么，你还担心我在屋里藏人啊？”  
“你太可爱了，我怕小偷躲在你家里把你偷走。”  
李振宁的情话腻歪得林陌一身鸡皮疙瘩从头起到脚，他有些无语，但心里又不免得意地“哼”了一声，问道：“那你给我看看，你那边有没有藏着人。”  
“完了，看来要被你发现了。”  
李振宁举起手机转了半圈，又佯装出一副心虚的样子避开了房间内的死角，将镜头翻转回自己的方向，夸张地咬着拳头做出极力证明自己清白的表情，林陌懒得跟他这种无聊的捉奸戏码，可他看到酒店标间里双人床的时候，心里莫名有些在意，随口问了句：“你和谁一起住啊？”  
“明明，不过这会儿他出去了，拿了奖太兴奋了，在屋里待不住。”  
“哦，”  
林陌没注意到自己松了口气，他把聊天窗口最小化，点开李振宁给自己发来的照片，一字一句读着上面的字：“2019全球华人歌曲排行年度最受欢迎新人，恭喜恭喜啊！”  
”其实今天除了拿奖，还有一个好消息！”  
说到这里李振宁语气止不住的雀跃，他紧紧盯着林陌的眼睛，脸上又露出掩盖不住的喜悦神情：“刚刚跟我妈通了视频，我才知道你在大厂留给我的那张明信片，原来并没有丢！”  
李振宁激动的咽了口唾沫，接着说道：“它只是掉到床缝里，我妈打扫卫生的时候发现了就替我收起来了，我之前还以为我把它弄丢了，还好，还好......”  
林陌愣了愣，还没反应过来这算什么好消息，只是李振宁如至宝失而复得的样子让他忍不住心中酸涩，他垂下眼睫掩，又忍不住低声喃喃道：“我还以为是什么呢，一张明信片而已……”  
“那是你留给我唯一一样东西，那段时间，我就靠着它活着了。”  
李振宁想过了，一开始他只是把那张明信片留作一个念想，可如果不是那上面的照片，自己也发现不了林陌的小号，如果不是知道了自己在他心里还占据着这样的位置，也许他真的不会再有底气来求林陌回头。  
林陌只道他说得夸张，笑着骂道：“谁说我是留给你的？”  
“不是留给我，难不成还能是留给……”李振宁不知怎么在这时想到师铭泽的脸，语气顿时就变得不愉快了：“那谁的。”  
“那是我留给大厂的，谁让你拿了？”  
“哇，你好狠心，竟然一点东西都没想着要给我留下，多亏了我把那张明信片收了起来，才没让大厂打扫宿舍的阿姨扫走，再说了，你想要记住大厂里的什么呀？最值得记住的还不是大厂里的我……”  
李振宁确实是有些亢奋了，在视频那头说个不停，林陌静静地听，不知不觉勾起了嘴角，满心幸福。  
何昶希找他过聊一次，他让林陌处理好跟胡文煊李振宁之间的关系，给李振宁一个准确的答复，别再这么吊着他玩了，希望他不要再像当初抛弃嘉羿那样再抛弃李振宁。  
林陌感到自己被冒犯到了，语气并不友善：“你为什么要这么关心他？”  
只听何昶希脱口回答道：“他是我室友，朝夕相对，所以我知道他有多爱你。”  
这让他不禁想起师铭泽对自己说过的那句话：“你是真的很爱李深深。”  
当局者迷，旁观者清。  
何昶希知道李振宁有多爱林陌，师铭泽知道林陌有多爱李振宁。  
李振宁说他靠着自己留下来的明信片活着，林陌不信，可何昶希却告诉他：“没有你，他的心可能真的活不下去了。”  
林陌不知道什么时候又在床上躺下了，捂着嘴打了个哈欠，眼睛里泪汪汪一片，濡湿的睫毛聚成一簇簇，李振宁劈里啪啦说个不停的嘴终于停了下来，躺在床上这个角度的林陌他是再熟悉不过的了，让他突然想做点什么。  
林陌没注意到他看着自己眼睛发直，他翻了个身换了个姿势侧躺着，领口耷拉着露出半边锁骨和肩膀的一片雪白，脸颊肉被枕头挤得变形，连带着嘴唇也不自觉地嘟了起来，鲜艳得像是在索吻，李振宁无意识地舔了舔唇角，林陌的声音像棉花糖那样又甜又绵软，甜得他身体都起了反应。  
“你什么时候回北京啊？”  
“明天，等我。”  
“我今天在路上，看到了你的广告。”  
林陌这句话一出口，李振宁便动容了，他知道林陌的话中之意无非是“我想你了”，又见他凝望着自己从口中吐出一句软绵绵的：“早点回来”，李振宁的眼神不禁开始冒火，被浴巾包裹的身体亟待一场破发，他抬起一只手按在了自己鼓囊囊的下身，压低了嗓子回了一句：“我也想你。”  
自疾风骤雨那夜一场缠绵过后，因为公司的安排和各自的工作的缘由，李振宁和林陌一直没机会再见面，最多每天得了空闲聊几句微信，还经常没法实时聊天，经常是林陌上午一句话回过来，李振宁晚上才能看到。  
林陌不愿意让别人管理自己的微博，但有时候拍摄或者采访不方便的时候还是需要助理来代发工作微博，所以胖助理知道他的手机密码。有时候李振宁的消息一直发，手机震个不停，胖助理看着心烦，私自用自己的号加了他，又是好言相劝，又是恶语相胁，软硬兼施，丝毫不顾及林陌的面子，李振宁有时候就觉得自己和林陌就像是古时候被家里人一再阻拦的苦命鸳鸯，但越是这样他越觉得自己就应该紧抓着林陌不放，他已经放过一次手，那种痛心蚀骨的滋味他不想再经历第二次。  
以刚对刚，李振宁毕竟是天蝎座，他只会在林陌面前示弱。  
感到李振宁望向自己的时候有些不对劲了，林陌垂眸看了眼自己露出的半边肩膀，心里暗笑了一声，状似不经意地又把领口往下拉了拉，对他挑了挑眉梢：“我们明天北京见，拜~”  
李振宁见他要挂断视频，赶紧说道：“别！别挂…”  
“可是我好困，我想接着睡了。”  
见他失望之余又有些着急的表情，林陌再也憋不住了，笑得弯起了腰，只给他留了一个发顶，笑够了又抬起头来望着他，一张脸涨得通红。  
“那我看着你睡，你别挂视频，我就想多看你一会儿，你太好看了。”  
见他脸上挂着讨好的笑，林陌一脸看透的表情说道：“你看我睡觉干嘛？你不会想做什么吧？”  
李振宁的心思早就歪倒了天边，被林陌拆穿也大大方方承认，目光越发炽热，丝毫不加掩饰：“我一见你就忍不住，现在已经硬得不行了，好像隔着屏幕闻到了你身上的味道......”  
林陌咯咯地笑，抬起手臂自己嗅了嗅，又坏心眼地把声音拖得长长的朝他问道：“你闻到的是什么味道呀？”  
“是桃子味的，熟透的桃子味，一口咬上去，嘴里、手上、身上，全是水。”  
李振宁终于解开了浴袍，半眯着的桃花眼里沸腾着一池情欲，他喘着气握住了硬得发疼得阴茎，把手机往下调了调角度，林陌只见镜头扫过他宽阔的胸膛，往下再到硬实的腹肌，顺着人鱼线延伸到尽头，他胯下挺起性器正摇头晃脑跟自己打招呼。 林陌不自觉地绷直了全身勾起了脚趾，过了好一会儿才伸了伸小腿，又无意识勾人地咬住了下唇。  
“林陌，它也想你了。”  
李振宁低哑的声音从他的耳朵钻进身体，一路向下刺激得他身后小穴不住地紧缩，身前的性器也有慢慢抬头的趋势，林陌欲盖弥彰咳了几声，瞪着被李振宁伸手握住开始缓慢套弄的肉棒，咬牙道：“李深深你要点脸吧，非得让我看你……”  
“说得像是你没看过，没摸过一样。”李振宁手上的动作一点都不带停的，嘴里喘着粗气：“我人都被你榨干了，还要什么脸？” 林陌看着他手里的性器被撸得又大了几分，再并了并腿，才发现自己也已经完全起了反应。  
“你是不是也硬了？别忍着啊，我们一起.....”李振宁感受手里的硬器仿佛跳了下，一阵酸胀感直冲大脑而上，在精关失守前一秒，他竭力克制住了，没让自己射出来。  
林陌见他奋力压抑着喘息，笑着望向自己：“我等你一起。”忍不住嗤了一声，身前顶起的小帐篷声张着蓬勃的欲望，他把手伸进被子隔着内裤一点点揉搓，忍不住发出一声舒爽的喟叹。  
这样的声音是李振宁绝佳的催情剂，以前光是想着就能撸上一发，在耳边伴着温热的吐息响起的时候更是让他兽性大开，而此时隔着屏幕传过来，带着一种可望而不可即的致命诱惑，将身下传至大脑皮层还未消散的刺激再次挑至浪尖，他再也无心遮掩自己那些不干净的心思，急不可耐地半命令半哀求着：“林陌，让我看看你的身体，把衣服脱了。”  
他放缓了手上的动作，也放轻了自己的声音，一步步地哄着林陌找来了手机支架固定在床尾，又在他面前意乱情迷地解开了睡衣的纽扣，掀开了被子的瞬间，雪白的大腿顿时刺激得李振宁脑中一片混沌，回味着林陌紧实的大腿缠在自己腰间或架在自己肩上的感觉，只恨不能现在就贯穿他的身体。

“林陌，再靠近一点好不好？”  
“林陌，让我看看你的脸吧，把嘴张开。”  
“林陌，含住手指，把舌头伸出来，舔......”  
“林陌，把腿再打开一点，我都看不到了。”  
“林陌，你那里有润滑剂吗？”  
“林陌，我们做吧……”  
“Nyaaa！你好烦啊！”  
林陌记得李振宁曾经对自己说过一句话：“如果我喜欢一个人，我会叫他的小名，昵称，怎么可爱怎么来，可如果我特别特别喜欢一个人，我会叫他的全名，连名带姓，这个名字，代表了从生命的开始到终止，全部的你。”

“林陌，情人节快乐。”  
“林陌，我有点想家了。”  
“林陌，够了！”  
“林陌，我真的很想和你一起在这里出道。”  
“林陌，我是深深”  
“我想抱抱你，林陌，抱着你我就不疼了。”  
“林陌，晚安”  
“林陌，我想你了。”  
“林陌，给我讲睡前故事吧。”  
“林陌……”  
“林陌！”  
“林陌？”  
“林陌~”  
犹豫的，欣喜的，难过的，痛苦的，脆弱的，担忧的，无奈的，惋惜的，撒着娇的，喋喋不休的，充斥情欲的……  
“慢一点，啊，慢一点。”  
林陌身后被李振宁指导着扩充过的紧致嫩穴此刻正啪嗒啪嗒地往下滴着透明又淫靡的浊液，之前一直被藏在柜子里的震动棒此刻正嗡嗡作响地填满了火热的甬道，他配合着李振宁撸动的频率卖力抽插，胳膊酸疼到抬不起来李振宁也不让他停，他只能死死咬住玩偶的耳朵努力不让自己叫出声来，可还是在灭顶的快感中从唇齿间溢出些羞耻又快活的声音。  
见林陌泪水狂涌，李振宁兴奋地问道：“我顶到那里了吗？”  
“嗯…停下，我不行了……”  
“好，马上…里面好紧......”  
他嗓子发疼，喘着气加快了手上套弄的力度，又只见林陌汗如雨下，劫后余生般带着哭腔对自己骂道：“都怪你，我们为什么要这样……”  
“好，都怪我，都怪我，怪我太想你，怪我一见你就发情。”  
林陌紧夹着腿往一旁倒过去，身后的震动棒被不断收缩的甬道挤得掉出去一大截，只剩一个尖尖的小头勉勉强强地卡在穴口，要掉不掉地在外围打着圈。可他已经被里头强烈的刺激弄得感受不到外面的痒了。  
他红着眼尾没好气地瞪着屏幕，却不知自己此刻的眼神对李振宁来说有多致命，李振宁的手一松，阴茎猛地一抖，随后开始往外吐粘稠的乳白色精液，紧实的腹肌伴随着他喘气的节奏一鼓一落，镜头慢慢移到了他的脸上，他坏笑着露出尖尖的牙齿望了过来，懒懒地开口道：“嗯？张嘴。”  
“你！”林陌一口恶气哽在喉头,在心里暗道明天你给我等着瞧，他趴在床上身体还在颤抖，出口的时候声音也不稳了：“李深深，你真混蛋。”  
"你招混蛋喜欢，"李振宁笑着对他说道：“林陌，我好爱你。”


	15. 第十五章 中秋快乐

师铭泽的手被手机屏幕上那道裂痕割出第五道伤口的时候，他终于把手机送去了修理店换屏。  
他坐在这家数码产品修理店的休息区，把手指上卷了边的创可贴抚平，心想，其实早就应该来换一块新屏幕了。 “帮我看看我的相机。” 一个咋咋呼呼的女孩子突然冲了进来，师铭泽看见她挂在脖子上的相机的时候，条件反射地低下头压低了帽檐。  
女孩看起来很着急的样子，也没往师铭泽那边多看一眼，匆匆忙忙跟修理店的员工说了相机出现的问题，手机铃又催命似的响了起来，她不耐烦地看了眼来电显示，突然眼前一亮，赶紧接了起来。  
“你刚刚干嘛不接我电话？”  
“那点破工资你还打什么工？跟你说正事，你知道我刚刚蹲到什么了吗？”  
“昨天林陌回了北京，我专门在他们宿舍蹲着，结果嫂子没等到，等来了摇2，操！”  
“拜托！摇2我怎么会认错？对了，他还带着行李箱！我看得清清楚楚，那就是他的行李箱！”  
“我怎么知道他为什么带着箱子？但他们不是今天下午刚从澳门回来吗？思思跟机跟了一路的。”  
“对啊，我就觉得很奇怪，他不回大别墅，去那儿干嘛？我仿佛嗅到了惊天大八卦的味道！”  
“没拍，那时候隔得太远了，拍不到，他妈的，我相机偏偏还坏了，正在这修呢，不知道什么时候能修好。”  
“害！上次我跟进楼不是被胖丫头发现了吗？我还踢了小区门口那保安一脚，那丫的早把我列入黑名单了，我现在连小区都进不去。”  
“你别他妈废话了行不行，赶紧的请个假，记得带上相机，咱们在他们小区门口见面……”  
师铭泽紧紧盯着那女孩，手心开始冒汗，他起身跟柜台工作人员开口要回手机，却被告知旧屏已经拆了一半，师铭泽压低声音问了句：“请问多久能换好？”  
“一般外屏只需要一个小时左右，但如果内屏也裂了的话，时间就得久一点。”  
师铭泽看着那个正往外走的女孩一眼，想了想说道：“那我过会儿再来取。”

门铃响了几声，林陌心想一定是外卖到了，却不想一开门却是胖助理的脸，跟他在一起的，居然还有师铭泽。  
林陌心虚地挪了挪脚步，用身子挡住李振宁放在一旁的行李箱，眼神在胖助理和师铭泽之间不安地来回，磕磕巴巴问道：“你怎么跟他一起……”  
“我在楼下遇到这小兄弟，他说上次落东西在你们这儿了。”  
白色情人节那天，师铭泽为了帮林陌引开匠星选管，替他送了份文件给胖助理，师铭泽行事说话都算得体，胖助理对他的印象是“黑金唯一看得顺眼的人”  
浴室传来哗哗水声让胖助理觉得有些不对，钛戈其他几人都在深圳，北京的宿舍暂时只有林陌一个人在，屋里怎么还有人的样子。  
他脱口问道：“浴室里有人吗？”  
“没有，我在放水，那个，打扫卫生。”  
林陌的手握在门把手上一点没松，半点没有要让他们进来的意思，说着又看向师铭泽问道：“你什么东西落下了？我给你找。”  
师铭泽还没开口，浴室里的水声就停了，林陌顿时一脸的欲哭无泪，见助理皱着眉看过来，也管不了匆忙之下想出的借口合不合理了。  
“可能水管…出问题了。”  
“我看看。”  
胖助理不疑有他，说着就要往里走，撸起袖子要帮他修水管，师铭泽见林陌为难的神色，赶紧把他拦住：“哥，你刚不是跟我说你想见Lily吗？我刚看她发的朋友圈，她这会儿就在工体那边的纯K”  
胖助理一听在自家企业的地盘上，顿时两眼放光，他赞许地看了师铭泽一眼，一时也懒得理会林陌水管的事了。  
“那个，我突然想起来还有点事，师铭泽，你帮着他点解决一下。”  
林陌松了口气的同时，对那个猴急往外赶的背影抛出一个鄙夷的眼神，见师铭泽顺势进了屋要往浴室的方向走，赶紧拦在他面前警惕地盯着他，“你要干嘛？”  
“不是说要修水管么？”  
“不用了，我自己能解决。”林陌顺着他的视线回过头看了一眼那扇紧闭的浴室门，“你要来拿什么东西？我去给你找。”  
师铭泽一瞥眼就看到放在门口那个熟悉的行李箱，没有回答林陌的问题，反而笑着揶揄了一句，“你家里东西怎么老出问题啊？对了，空调没再坏了吧。”  
感受到师铭泽顾左右而言它的意图，林陌顿时也没了耐心，“你来这里到底想做什么？如果没什么事的话……”  
“不请我坐下喝杯水吗？”师铭泽皱了皱眉朝沙发的方向走过去，林陌再次挡在了他身前，迅速又果断地下逐客令，“不方便。”  
被师铭泽高出自己一头的身高压制住的感觉，总会让林陌想起过去的一些事情，那是一种很危险的信号，他撇过脑袋不自在地往后撤了一步，拉开了两人之间的距离，师铭泽却被这闪躲的动作刺激得肩头一抖，无法自控地收紧了拳头朝着他一步步逼过去，明知故问道：“哦？哪里不方便啊？”  
“哪里都不方便。”  
李振宁的声音陡然响起，无比强硬地将师铭泽的视线转移了过来，林陌心惊地回过头，只见他穿了条蓝色印花的大头短裤，裸着上身从浴室里走了出来。  
李振宁的脸色看起来不是很好，像只发怒的公鸡目光灼灼朝师铭泽走过去，一时剑拔弩张的氛围让林陌不寒而栗，赶紧上前将他拽住，却被他反手紧紧扣住了十指。  
师铭泽不禁发笑，他早就料想到了李振宁见到自己后会是这样的反应，反正任何事只要跟林陌扯上点关系，就不指望他能有多冷静。  
“既然你也清楚你们在一起的事不方便让外人知道，那李深深我问你，你这么大大方方提着箱子来这里，就没想过被人抓到的话会有什么后果？。”  
师铭泽不紧不慢地开口，在李振宁听来却是不折不扣的挑衅，他烦透了师铭泽这套说辞，上次也是这样，无非就是用公司，大众这些东西来压着自己，自己一时不慎上过他一次当，就绝不会再上第二次。  
林陌有些担心地问道：“你为什么要突然说这些？”  
见李振宁显然不把自己的话当回事，师铭泽看向林陌，语气中的锐利也收敛了起来，“这附近的私生粉，你应该也认识几个吧，我来就是想提醒你一声。”  
“你真是有心了，一条微信能解决的事非要亲自上门来说。”李振宁这话字字带着敌意，但师铭泽没有过多在意。  
“我的手机在修理店，屏幕坏了很久，该换了。”  
见林陌躲开了自己的眼神，师铭泽又把目光转回李振宁那张冷冰冰的脸上，一字一句警告道：“我知道你想说什么，但你最好记住我的话，别到时候让人抓了把柄，又得去求公司给你摆平。”  
李振宁冷笑一声，“最擅长抓人把柄的，不就是你吗？”  
“叮咚！”突然响起的门铃声打破了屋里针锋相对的局势，外卖小哥的声音从门外传来：“您好，您点的外卖到了！”  
林陌赶紧将被李振宁握得发麻的手抽了出来去开门，接过外卖的时候，师铭泽出了门经过他身边，低声说了句：“话说完了，我先走了。”  
林陌没想到他是特意来提醒自己注意这件事的，想到自己经常在小区里遇到的那几个猖獗的私生，林陌朝他点了点头：“谢谢。” 门外穿着明黄色工装的外卖骑手憨笑了两声，仅当林陌那句谢谢是说给自己听的，操着大嗓门回答道：“顾客的满意就是我们最大的动力，您记得给五星好评！”

“我想着你刚下飞机就过来了，还没吃饭，给你点了外卖。”  
师铭泽离开后，李振宁的眼神终于因为林陌的这句话柔和了起来，  
林陌赶紧将他拉到桌边坐下打开外卖盒：“快吃吧，点了你喜欢的虾。”  
李振宁眼前油光锃亮色泽诱人的大虾，表情变得有些复杂，像是想起了什么不愉快的事，他的眼神逐渐沉了下去，对林陌说道：“师铭泽，他吃虾会过敏。”  
林陌正在替他掰开餐盒里的一次性筷子，听到这话的时候愣了愣，不知道李振宁为什么要突然说这个，有些莫名其妙地问道：“哦，所以呢？”  
“前阵子，我和姚博岚打球的时候，他告诉我一些事。” 李振宁接过他给自己递过来的筷子，看他戴上一次性手套开始剥虾，一时不知道该从何说起，“我不知道你记不记得，师铭泽那时候刚进大厂的时候脸特别肿，那是因为区天瑞在他的外卖里放了虾，他不知道，吃了，过敏了很长一段时间，还有，他在舞台上摔倒那一次，是因为姚博岚把他鞋底的防滑贴撕掉了……”  
林陌一点也不惊讶，语气淡淡地问道，“姚博岚为什么要跟你说这些？”  
“我们聊起了以前一起打球的日子，他心里一直对师铭泽很愧疚，你应该不知道，其实师铭泽原本不是黑金计划的，他是我们公司演员部的人，公司给他的规划一直集中在演戏上，前两年节目组开始办第一季的时候，就向我们公司发了征集训练生的通知，那时候我还刚进公司不久，黑金计划也才刚开始运行，公司派不出人来，但让我们好好训练，虽然没有明说，但我们其实都知道如果有第二季的话，公司就会让我们去参加，他知道这事后费了很大的劲从演员部转过来，可公司根本不想放他去参加比赛，后来同意放他出来的时候，我们都以为公司想通了，可是姚博岚却告诉我……”  
李振宁说不下去了，沉默了一会儿才接着说道：“他等这个机会等了很久，他的野心比谁都大，只是没想到等来了这样的结果。”  
“说了这么多，其实你也没那么恨他吧。”  
林陌把剥好的一只虾塞进他嘴里，见他低下头去又接着说道：“既然这样，那我也来说一些你不知道的事。你在大厂打伤他的那次，他去找你们选管帮你求情了，还有后来，你被人恶意造谣跟选管之间的关系，也是他联系公司出面帮你处理的，但是这事你们公司做得确实不厚道，竟然拿嘉羿前女友的事出来转移视线。”  
这些事是林陌出厂后听身边的工作人员聊起才知道的，那时候比赛已经到了决赛阶段，各方资本间角逐横生，没有硝烟的战争一触即发，本就人人绷着一根弦时刻准备打舆论战，没想到一个不知道哪里冒出来的ID放了个半真半假的消息，影射李振宁和女选管关系不正常。暗流涌动的湖里被投下了第一颗石子后，隐藏在水下的各方妖魔鬼怪便开始闻声而动，搅出一道道滔天浊浪，好让人从中浑水摸鱼。当初发生在豆瓣舆论主战场的那场表面盛大的彻夜狂欢或许仅仅只是掀起过一小片水花，在这一滩深不见底的浑水里根本无法撼动定局，这些事李振宁确实一无所知，但他听到的时候也并没有表现出多少惊讶来，只是心情越发复杂。  
最后也只是苦笑着摇了摇头，“我以前一直觉得，兄弟之间根本不会有什么深仇大恨，再大的矛盾，最多打一架也就过去了，换做其他的，我也许真的可以不在意，他再怎么看不惯我，算计我，之后说清楚了笑笑就过了，可我一想到他对你做过的那些事，让你那么痛苦，我……”  
说到这里，李振宁抓住了林陌的手，盯着他认真道，“他是因为我，才会对你做那些事的，他把这当作用来伤害我的手段，可我什么都不知道，什么也做不了。”  
林陌摇了摇头，“都过去了，你也不要再自责，这不是你的错。”  
“林陌，那时候你很痛苦吧。”  
“李深深，你非得一次次揭我伤疤是吗。”  
林陌受伤地闭上眼睛叹了口气，李振宁捧着他的脸，又伸出大拇指去摩挲他浓密的睫毛，心里还是憋闷，“我不说了，你不要生气。”  
林陌感到他的额头贴了上来，睁开眼伸手扯了扯他的耳朵轻声道：“我没生气，只是过去的事，真不用再提了。“  
“好好好，不提过去的事，我们来聊点眼前的事吧。“李振宁打起了精神，在林陌脸上拗出一个笑容，耷拉下嘴角地说道：“这家的虾不好吃。”  
林陌打开他的手，“有得吃就不错了，你还嫌？”  
“我们广东人对食物的要求可是很高的，”李振宁想了想，起身往厨房走去，一边说着：“这样吧，我给你煲汤喝。”  
看他这完全不把自己当外人的架势，林陌忍不住跟了上去，半信半疑道：“你还会煲汤？”  
“你不知道只要是广东人就会煲几个汤吗？”李振宁说得一本正经，拉开冰箱门却发现里面根本不剩多少食材了，林陌这次在北京待的时间不长，很快就要回深圳准备新歌了，再加上他自己也懒得开火，冰箱里只剩下几个番茄，还是上次展羽他们走之前剩下的。  
他双手抱在胸前靠在厨房的玄关上，啃啃啃笑得像头小猪，脚尖有一搭没一搭地划拉着地板说起了老套的广东人吃福建人的梗，李振宁转头盯着他关上了冰箱，眼神玩味地一边靠近说道：“其实我比较爱吃广西人。”  
“啊！”林陌被他打横抱了起来，惊叫一声紧紧抓住他的胳膊，李振宁踢开他房间门把他扔到床上，笑嘻嘻地欺身而上。  
“下锅咯！”

李振宁很久没有正儿八经下过厨，也很久没有像这样出来买过菜了，所以他得知现在排骨竟然要40块一斤的时候，震惊得在肉摊前跟林陌大眼瞪小眼地愣住了。  
贵归贵，但林陌想喝排骨汤李振宁难道还能不给他做吗？  
他买了两斤排骨，又去买了一些冬瓜，正感慨着不当家不知柴米油盐贵，现在的物价真是跟以前不能比，就见林陌兴冲冲地往零食去奔去。  
“我们不是来买菜的吗？”  
李振宁推着购物车走在他身后，看他一包又一包地搜罗着零食在购物车里堆成小山，不禁想起他在大厂时疯狂囤货的样子，  
“最后一包，大白兔！“  
以前在大厂的时候林陌去全时买零食，总会给李振宁带一包大白兔，说是怕他低血糖在训练室里晕过去，李振宁看他朝自己举起奶糖包装袋，忍不住上前揉了揉他的头发。  
“对了，上次在便利贴上写做22个蛙跳可以免单的是不是你？”  
“哪一次啊？”  
“你不记得了吗？有一次去全时买东西的时候，节目组还安排了摄像机在那边拍？”  
“哦哦，我想起来了，所以你真的做了22个蛙跳吗？”  
“我那么聪明，当然不信了，你太坏了，还留孙泽霖的名字，”  
“啃啃啃，你怎么知道是我写的？”  
“我们后来把孙泽霖围起来打了一顿，他供出来是你写的。”  
“哇！孙泽霖这个人怎么这样！明明是吴承泽写的好吗？”  
“22个蛙跳是你出的主意吧？”  
“我还算善良的，你知道吴承泽一开始说要让你们做99个嘛……”  
“你真的好善良啊，要不是我机灵就被你坑了……”  
“你真的好聪明啊，还去把孙泽霖打了一顿，也不想想要真是他留的，他还会写自己的名字吗？”  
……  
两人吵吵闹闹地推着购物车来收银区排队才消停了一会儿，李振宁左顾右盼地看了看，突然瞪大了双眼露出一副不可思议的表情，凑到林陌耳边低声说了句：“怎么现在还有榴莲味的？”  
林陌顺着他的视线看过去，只见整齐摆放在柜台前货架上的一排安全套，不仔细看的话还以为是口香糖。他又难为情地转头四处看了看，一群大爷大妈排队等着结账，似乎没人注意他们两人的小动作。  
“你不是喜欢吃榴莲吗？我们买一个，你尝尝味道。” 李振宁提高了音量，林陌的脸顿时红到耳根，一时惊慌，没好气地瞪了他一眼，正要伸手教训他，只感觉肩膀突然被人拍了一下，他疑惑地回头去看，只见身后热心的大妈指着水果区对自己说道：“小帅哥，榴莲在那边，现在可贵啦！”  
李振宁没忍住噗地笑了出来，林陌愣了一下，勉强挤出一个笑来尴尬地摆摆手：“不用了，我们不买了，谢谢阿姨。”  
大妈一听这话顿时就不乐意了，满脸笑容瞬间消失，白了林陌一眼，转身对身后的姐妹语气愤愤地抱怨道：“现在的小年轻真是没有礼貌哟，我这么年轻他叫我阿姨！”  
林陌听了慌忙解释道，“阿姨我不是那个意思，我……”  
他越说那阿姨越生气，一脸不可理喻地瞪着他，“你要买榴莲，我好心好意告诉你榴莲在哪里，你还要说这种话，你真是！真是故意气我是不是，我都说了不要叫我阿姨，你还叫……”  
林陌知道自己跟她是彻底说不通了，见李振宁拼命憋着笑，怒火中烧地将他往前推了一把，咬牙切齿道：“结账！”  
李振宁付了款把东西装进塑料袋，又朝那货架上看了一眼，憋红了脸转头问林陌：“那还买不买榴莲了？”  
一听到“榴莲”两个字，身后那好不容易才停下来的大妈火气噌的一下又上来了，林陌见她双手插起了腰，心道不妙，赶紧拉着李振宁往外逃，根本没有心思注意到一片嘈杂中隐隐响起的快门声。  
李振宁一路上笑得上气不接下气，气得林陌差点把他关在门外，李振宁哄了半天，又去给他做冬瓜排骨汤谢罪，一碗比往常时候都要贵的排骨汤下肚，林陌气也消得差不多了，越想到那个叉着腰咄咄逼人的大妈，就越觉得好笑，最后连自己都捂着肚子笑得停不下来。  
李振宁一边刷碗一边听他靠在厨房的玄关上跟自己吐槽不理解为什么会有榴莲味的安全套，心道自己那时候其实真的只是想问问他要不要吃榴莲，也不知道他一门心思歪到了哪里。 林陌见他笑得不怀好意，忍不住问道：“你笑什么？” “没什么，”李振宁拿了个盘子在水下冲，又头也不抬地问了句：“晚上吃鸡吗？”  
林陌白了他一眼，故作嫌弃道：“哇，你这个人......”  
“是bangbangbang那个吃鸡！”他抬手朝林陌做了个打枪的手势，啧啧摇头：“满脑子黄色废料。”  
李振宁平时跟嘉羿一起打游戏的时候，对林陌的技术略有耳闻，虽说不至于到落地成盒，但李振宁还是有些担心，选了最经典的海岛地图，擅长巷战的他舍弃了适合巷战的P城，跟林陌商量了一下选了地图中心的R城，一落地就赶紧捡了把喷子防身，跳R城的人不多，李振宁和林陌悠哉游哉地搜装备，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，又打死几个机器人，觉得有些无聊了，李振宁看着自己包里的物资配备得差不多了，突然心血来潮说要去守毒边，可林陌想去Y城，李振宁想了想，把自己捡到的AUG步枪给了他，决定暂时分开行动。  
李振宁那边枪声不断，林陌在Y城岁月静好，捡物资不亦乐乎，也不受毒圈影响，可惜错过了两次空投，林陌正开口跟李振宁炫耀自己运气好，待在天命圈收获稳稳的幸福，第三次空投就在他头顶落了下来，顿时得瑟得原地张牙舞爪。  
李振宁这边刚伏击了一个富得流油的倒霉蛋，一听林陌要去捡空投，赶紧舔了包开了辆路边的蹦蹦车就去接应他，林陌占尽了地理优势，率先到达空投地点看到里面的装备瞬间两眼放光，他枪法不太准，比较擅长定点伏击，结果一上来就在箱子里捡了把M24，果断把自己原先那把Mini14扔了。 很快就有人过来抢东西了，林陌速战速决干倒了对方，自己也受了点伤，想着先找个地方躲起来再疗伤，可闻着血味围上来的豺狼虎豹越来越多，好在李振宁及时赶到，眼疾手快解决了敌人，此地不宜久留，在更多人赶过来之前，他赶紧让林陌上车往学校方向跑。  
此时场上只剩不到一半的人了，林陌一边在车上补绷带一边跟李振宁炫耀自己捡到了M24，李振宁故作深沉地笑笑，凑近他耳边说了句：“我舔到一把最强AWM”，把林陌眼红得不行。  
见他这副气鼓鼓的样子李振宁赶紧说道：“我换给你行不行。” AWM比M24战斗力更强，可谓是狙王，但李振宁更擅长近战，他一心想着要是能捡到一把GROZA就完美了，这时车子突然猛地偏了一下，李振宁刚反应过来自己被人打中，林陌就已经找到了敌人。  
“他在很远的地方，我看到他了！”  
见林陌探出身子去射杀，李振宁本来想先回个血，一看那人一直在打自己的车胎，而林陌子弹颗颗镶边，无奈之下只得把开车开成S线撞了过去。 那人没想到李振宁开车这么猛，想跑已经来不及了，见他被撞倒在地动弹不得，林陌下车美滋滋补了最后一枪，李振宁警惕了看了眼周围，对他说，“去舔包，我掩护你。”  
林陌打开盒子，兴奋地对李振宁说道：“你要的GROZA！”  
李振宁闻言惊喜地走了过去，就见林陌叫了句“小心”。  
平底锅替李振宁挡了一枪，他赶紧闪避，迅速地找到了敌人开枪，结果人家是组队过来的，准备各个突破，两人先是集中火力攻击李振宁，李振宁双拳难敌四手逃不开身，林陌赶紧把GROZA捡了起来，将子弹上膛帮忙反击，李振宁的M416步枪装备没配满，林陌的枪法又不太行，只恨不能把手里的GROZA给李振宁来用。  
“完了，我子弹没了！”眼看着已经把一个对手打趴在地上，李振宁的子弹却用完了，林陌的枪法惊人地不准，怎么也打不中另外那人，反而一直在掉血，李振宁看着对面那人气焰嚣张的姿态，心想怎么也不能让他拿到GROZA，听到林陌叫了句“啊！救我救我！”他赶紧抄着平底锅朝着那人跑过去了。  
枪声又吸引来一拨人，李振宁扑上去挡在林陌面前吸引了火力，眨眼间就被打得跪在地上动不了，他让林陌赶紧开车快跑，话音刚落，自己开来的那辆蹦蹦车就让人打爆了，看来后面来的那车人也不是什么善茬。  
“操！”李振宁把手机往旁边一扔，见林陌投来求救的目光，赶紧从他手里接过手机，有GROZA在手，配合上李振宁的枪法，很快解决了纠缠多时的敌人，林陌的血条只剩一半不到，李振宁无心恋战，还好已经成盒子的那两人还有一辆车，他赶紧开走。  
“便宜后面到的那群人了，一来就捡两个盒子！”  
李振宁找了个安全的地方回血，见林陌终于松了口气，不免得意地冲他挑眉：“湿湿碎啦”（广东话：小意思啦）  
他看了眼林陌包里剩下的装备，不禁“哇”了一声惊叹道，“你枪打得不怎么样，东西倒是捡得挺多。”  
“你就应该跟我去Y城，子弹管够。”  
李振宁对他那把可遇不可求的GROZA爱不释手，“我帮你打完吧，这么好的装备，配上你那套枪法多浪……”  
已经从喉头钻出来的半个“费”字被他硬生生咽了下去，望向林陌的一双惊恐双眸中透露着为时已晚的求生欲，只见林陌把牙齿磨得咯咯响，不满地“昂”了一声就扑上来抢手机，他赶紧伸长了胳膊往一旁闪身，整个人被林陌撞倒在沙发上。  
李振宁捂着胸口作吐血状，这时战场上响起了安全区缩小的警报。  
“毒来了毒来了！”  
他环抱着林陌忙不迭地看了眼地图，根据前面几次缩圈的范围大致确定了毒边，场上只剩不到20人，能留到现在的实力都不差，刚枪太耗费生命值了，自己那把最强狙击AWM还没来得及换给林陌，也不知道便宜了谁，他看了眼林陌捡到的那把M24，准备在附近找个地方埋伏起来。  
“马上就要到决赛圈了，我保证这把绝对帮你吃到鸡，行不行？”  
林陌心里对自己的实力也有数，本来就打算让李振宁打完这一局，也就是他嘴贱非要戳自己短处，只是心想着要教训他一下。 他撑着沙发从李振宁身上爬起来，又给他立下军令状，“这把要是不赢下来，今晚就睡沙发吧。”  
林陌本准备在旁边观战，掌心却被李振宁扔在一旁的手机硌到，吃痛地“哎哟”了一声，将手一翻只见手机里正跳出来一条微信消息。  
“我来查个岗。” 他靠着沙发滑到地板上盘腿坐下，尽量让自己的语气听起来随意一些，他原本对查岗这件事没什么兴趣，但消息是何昶希发来的，林陌就觉得自己有必要看一看了。  
李振宁在沙发上翻了个身，动了动被林陌压麻的腿，“行得正坐得直说的就是我本人，还能怕查岗？欸！前面有个房子，用来埋伏还不错，有谁给我发消息了吗？”  
“你室友问你什么时候回去？”  
“这群家伙算有良心，还知道关心我。”  
李振宁忙着翻墙进窗，丝毫没有意识到林陌口中的“室友”特指何昶希，更没有注意到他语气里微妙的情绪。  
林陌不快地哼了一声，“他不是一直都很关心你嘛？”  
“哦，嗯，对啊……卧槽！在这等着我呢！”  
李振宁敷衍地附和着，压根没听林陌在说什么，他刚从窗子跳进去，就被屋里搜装备的两人集中攻击，砰砰直响的枪声刺激他头皮发麻，林陌见他这副一心求胜的样子有些无语，便也懒得再跟他做无谓的较劲。  
何昶希和李振宁的聊天记录，放眼望过去尽是一些没什么营养的对话。  
“下来吃饭了。”  
“帮我把门口的快递拿上来，谢啦”  
“来客厅开黑。”  
诸如此类……  
林陌一路滑上去，也不知道自己对此是该满意还是该失望，对于自己跟何昶希之间所存在的无法不令人在意的隐秘对峙，他不想多做追究，但林陌心里却始终对何昶希将李振宁抱在怀里的那个夜晚耿耿于怀，有时候他觉得自己多疑了，但转念一想，人家可是“朝夕相对”的室友，有什么话要拿到微信上来说那才奇怪呢。  
抬头看了眼正咬着牙奋力刚枪的李振宁，林陌总觉得心里有股别扭劲怎么也散不开，他从对话界面退了出来，目光一扫却被一个熟悉的头像吸引了注意。 林陌讶异又疑惑地点开了对话，心想自己的助理分明一直都不待见李振宁，怎么会出现在他的聊天列表里？  
李振宁开枪又准又狠，三下五除二地解决了屋里两人，补充了不少弹药，他在屋里没发现什么能用的，又上屋顶找了个视野开阔的地方趴了下来。  
闲下来的功夫，他从沙发上坐起来探过头准备去看林陌在做什么，却不想他突然激动地站了起来差点撞到自己下巴，一抬胳膊又打翻了放在茶几上的饮料，哐哐当当几声过后，眼前一片狼藉。  
李振宁和胖助理聊天内容不多，林陌很快就翻到了顶，是胖助理先加的他，一上来就不客气地让他远离林陌，李振宁先是回了几个问号，接着又认真表示让他放心，自己不会影响林陌工作，之后隔三岔五的对话，大概是林陌在拍摄途中，李振宁给他发消息过来，被胖助理看到，车轱辘式地警告他不要再纠缠林陌了，他的回复也从一开始的“不好意思，不知道在拍摄”，慢慢变成“好的，不发了”，那股委屈劲隔着屏幕都看得林陌火直往上冒。  
李振宁被吓了一跳，反应很快地缩到一旁，庆幸自己没有被果汁殃及到的同时，又好奇林陌看到了什么这么激动，朝他问道，“你怎么了？”  
林陌的衣服裤子被橙汁染了个透，他赶紧抽了几张纸巾胡乱擦了擦，没好气地对李振宁问道：“我助理一直在为难你的事，你怎么没告诉我？”  
“哦，你看到啦？”  
“真是的，你理他干嘛？直接拉黑就好了。”  
“别拉黑啊，没你想的那么严重，”见林陌说着就要上手，李振宁赶紧阻止，“我还跟他开过几局王者，他输出还可以，我还等他辅助我上荣耀呢。”  
“你都快上荣耀了？” 林陌有些惊讶，见李振宁得意地点头，又立马反应过来自己关注的重点不对，一时也不知道是被李振宁还是被自己气笑了。  
他多次跟助理说过不要来干涉自己工作以外的生活，助理也答应得好好的，谁成想一转头就来李振宁这里作威作福？也不知道为什么偏要跟他过不去，结果他倒好，还跟人家约起王者来了。  
李振宁倒是一点也没觉得有多委屈，见林陌这副又心疼又生气的样子，笑嘻嘻地安抚道，“这叫见招拆招，我得顺着他来，再说了，你还在他手里呢，我把他惹急了他撕票怎么办？”  
林陌听他这话哭笑不得，心道把自己惹急了到时候还不知道谁撕谁呢，他还想再开口说些什么，李振宁就瞄见对面山坡上有个人影闪过，立刻警觉了起来。  
“来人了来人了！”他嘴里念念有词，八倍镜瞄准，就等那人从树后冒头。  
林陌叹了口气，把李振宁的手机扔到一边，踢了踢他的腿，“高抬贵足！“  
李振宁赶紧盘起腿缩到沙发上，林陌收拾了脚下混乱的局面，被果汁黏得浑身难受，赶紧回屋去换衣服。  
“砰”地一声枪响，李振宁成功打中了山坡上的人，他心满意足地活动了一下脖子，看了眼场上剩下的人，再次检查了一下包里的物资，不禁啧啧感慨，林陌搜装备的能力可比自己强太多了，可惜包里这些好东西凭他那枪法留到决赛圈也没什么用，想到自己替林陌挡的那几枪，李振宁不禁觉得帅得有些过分了，这要是搁电视剧里，不就是妥妥地在为以身相许的戏份做铺垫吗？  
他抬眼一瞥，发现林陌没把房门关上，便梗着脖子去看他换衣服。  
他们之间的每次交欢都是一场肉欲横飞的放纵，生怕对方下一秒就不见了似的，说起来他还没有像这样好好看过林陌的身体。 被果汁染脏的T恤被脱了下来搭在脏衣篓边上，他的身体在冷光灯下散发着和田玉一般的光泽，林陌的身材和大多数男生不一样，似乎要更丰腴一些，但他的腰线和锁骨又很明显，带着一种恰到好处的吸引力，看的时候容易显露风情，摸起来的时候更容易给情欲煽风点火，他的皮肤也很白，每次性爱过后，留下的痕迹就尤其明显，这一点总是让李振宁欲罢不能。  
林陌的眼神不经意往这边飞了过来，见他正痴醉地盯着自己，之前被果汁和助理搅烦的心思一时之间便被别的东西覆盖住了，在这副光裸的躯体上蠢蠢欲动。他习惯性地将嘴唇抿得通红，双手搭在腰间解开了牛仔裤的扣子，他自然知道自己的身体对李振宁构成多大的吸引力，又偏不让他看清。林陌朝着李振宁背过身，却又刻意将手肘支起，李振宁看不见他拉下拉链的动作，手肘变动的幅度却不经意地引申出更多的遐想，林陌将牛仔裤往下褪到脚踝，踮着脚将它踩下去踢到一旁，伴随着他抬腿的动作，屁股和大腿上的肉一颤一颤，脱下裤子后，他又弯腰去衣柜里翻衣服，臀尖高高翘起，黑色棉质内裤的边缘在腿根处箍出一圈淡淡的红印，勒得那里一圈嫩肉交叠。  
他恐怕盯得眼珠子都要掉出来了吧，林陌这么想着，不免得意地勾起嘴角，可身后再次响起的突突枪声却让他不痛快了。 毒圈再次蔓延，场内警报狂响，李振宁赶紧从这片旖旎遐思中回过神来，余光瞥到林陌套了件松松垮垮的衬衣，衣摆刚好盖到腿根，正朝自己走了过来，猛地咽了口口水，赶紧往安全区跑去，场上还剩6个人，他不敢再分心了，赶紧集中了精神重新投入战场。。  
“都到决赛圈了，我看看。”  
林陌靠过来趴在了李振宁肩头，看他好不容易过桥进了安全区，却被埋伏在对岸的狙击手打中，心惊地“呀！”了一声。 在掉更多血之前李振宁赶紧扔了个烟雾弹，跳到桥下躲了起来，惊魂未定呼了一口气，“我那会儿守毒边狙别人，现在就轮到别人守毒边狙我，这叫什么来着……”  
他话还没说完，就在桥下见到另一个为了躲狙击手潜水过河的家伙正在上岸，李振宁无比嫌弃地吐槽了句“太猥琐了吧兄弟”，果断出手将那人一枪爆头。  
包是不敢再舔了，被狙击手发现的话得不偿失，李振宁在桥下找了个隐蔽的角落回血，垂下眼看着林陌盘在沙发上的两条腿，腾出一只手来摸了摸，又滑又软，熟悉的肉感又让他忍不住轻轻掐了一把，咬牙切齿地凑近他的脸啜了一口：“故意来勾引我是不是？”  
“啊~”大腿上的肉尤其敏感怕疼，林陌嗔吟一声，伸手抓住李振宁在自己腿上作乱的五指，冲屏幕抬了抬下巴。  
“打游戏的时候，要专心。”  
他嘴上这么说着，心里分明不是这么想。  
他抓着李振宁的手往被衬衣盖住的更深处探去，嘴角终于浮出恶作剧一般的坏笑，  
不远处突然响起一阵枪声，李振宁一个激灵，赶紧将手从那片温暖之地抽了回来，视线重新集中到了屏幕上，眼里的情欲顿时被求胜欲替代。 林陌听他嘴里没有感情地喃喃着“等我打完这场，再来好好教训你。”不满的轻哼了一声，他垂眸扫了眼战局，短短几秒，场上就只剩4个人了。  
安全区已经小到对手在哪一览无余，李振宁现在的处境极其被动，一旦冒头就是个活靶子，他警惕地观察了四周的环境，又迅速地扫了眼自己剩下的物资，最终将视线放到刚被自己打死的那只盒子上，暗中盘算着“要是能用它把敌人引下来就好了。”  
可场上但凡能留到现在的人，都不会在这时候为了一个盒子跳下来，他这么想着不免有些沮丧，心想看来只能在这边窝到敌人主动来找自己了，也许毒圈还会继续缩下去，到时候该怎么办自己还真是一点都没想好。  
林陌突然伸出胳膊缠上了他的脖子，感到他要来吻自己，李振宁赶紧偏过头避开了，无奈道：“你想看我输吗？” 瞥见林陌勾人的目光里泛起失落的神色，李振宁又开始慌了，赶紧换上那副在他面前惯用的可怜表情直勾勾地盯着他：“只要你说你想看我输，我就直接出去让人打死。”  
林陌本来只是想逗逗他，没想到他会说出这样的话来，征了一瞬才回答道：“不行，我要你赢。”  
温热的吐息在李振宁的眼镜上晕出了一层雾气，林陌眼神迷离地绕到他唇边伸出舌头撬开唇齿，李振宁一边回应着他的吻，一边斜着眼视线紧盯屏幕，满脑子都在想接下来要怎么应对随时可能出现的敌人，要是能等到剩下的三个人自相残杀也许他还有胜利的机会，但他等了很久，都没再听到枪声，不禁心下一惊，如果对面有两个人是一队的，那自己的胜率就几乎为零了，哪怕就是这么干耗着，到时候毒过来了的话，必死无疑的就只有自己。  
林陌的手突然压到了他的胯上，李振宁瞬间心脏狂跳，险些走火，他将视线缓缓转向林陌，恨不得现在把手机一扔，什么敌人都不管了，非要将他按在身下操到哭着求饶不可，但近在眼前的胜利挠的他的心直痒。  
林陌在他身上使坏，见他被自己撩拨起来的欲望折腾得七荤八素，毫无反击之力，还在苦苦坚持着求胜的意志，竟然在这过程中找到了些新的乐趣。  
他喘着气离开了李振宁的唇，稍稍一转身便跨坐到他的左腿上，右腿膝盖跪在沙发上，左腿膝盖顶在他的腿间来回磨蹭着，听到李振宁连连吸气的声音传来，又伸出手指绕着他胯间突起的硬物一圈圈打转。  
下体的又麻又痒的快感直往上冲，像喷泉那样一下比一下冲得更高，李振宁心惊胆战的视线交织着狂烈的欲望在手机屏幕和林陌的脸上来回游移：“等我打完这一把，随你怎么折腾，现在不弄了好不好？我求你了……”  
“我昨晚求你的时候，你停了吗？”  
见林陌终于逮到个机会能报仇，哪能这么轻易就放过自己，李振宁就差给他跪下：“我知错了，我再也不敢了，真的，你看我都坚持到最后了，你这样折磨我还怎么赢呢对不对？”  
林陌不为所动地扫了他隔着布料勃起的性器一眼，挑衅似的舔着嘴唇去解他的裤子，“怎么赢那是你的事，反正你得赢。”  
等待已久的枪声终于响起，李振宁握着手机的双手开始颤抖，浑身紧绷了起来，还没等他来得及反应，场上包括他在内就只剩下三个人了。  
林陌钻进他怀里把头靠在他肩上去看屏幕，手从松开的裤头里伸了进去，食指挑着内裤的边，隔靴搔痒地弹弄着兜在里头的东西，李振宁难耐地挺了挺腰，调整了自己的姿势将林陌环住，只见一个人突然从桥上跳了下来，身体已经被撩拨得已经跟不上脑子里的应对速度，等他举起枪来的时候，跳下桥来的那人已经发现他并朝他开枪了，他惊呼一声赶紧闪避，没想到桥上还有一个人早就举着枪就等自己冒头。  
他猜得不错，这两人果然是一队的，准备牺牲其中一个来逼他现身。  
李振宁毫不犹豫地在自己脚下扔了个烟雾弹，转身躲到了桥墩后，被困在烟雾里的那人豁出去了一般朝着他的方向盲打，有桥墩当掩体，李振宁毫发无损，他想着等着那人把弹匣里的子弹用光的时候，自己再冲进烟雾先发制人，不过得先想办法把桥上那位兄弟拖住。  
盲打的枪声突然停了，李振宁觉得是时候了，他拔开了手雷的保险，在心中默数了三秒后往凭着记忆朝桥上那人的位置扔了过去，“轰“的爆炸声让跳下桥的那人分了神，李振宁已经冲到了他面前举起枪来上前一顿突击，那人反应过来赶紧开枪。  
“糟糕！”李振宁还是大意了，对方那时候停下来并不是在换弹药，好在桥上引爆的那个手雷将他的注意力夺去了一些，李振宁抓住他分神的半秒空挡获取了先发制人的优势，用一半血的代价将对方打得毫无还手之力跪在地，一轮纠战下来烟雾已经消散，桥上那人机敏地躲过了手雷的轰炸，又开始朝他开枪。 李振宁被他打中险些丧命，赶紧退到原来的隐蔽处，用完了包里所有的药也只回了一半的血。  
“还能赢吗？” 林陌靠在他怀里关注着这场惊心动魄的残局，紧皱的眉头透露着对战况的担忧，嘴角却挂着似有若无的笑，他的手已经伸进了李振宁的内裤，掌心贴肉来回抚摸。 从战斗中抽出身来的刹那，李振宁只觉得下身几乎要爆炸，他看着离自己不到两米处的那人还在草地上挣扎，朝他扔出了最后一个燃烧瓶。  
濒近顶点却被一再压制的快感折磨他无法自控地仰起了头，林陌跪直了身子将手从他的裤子里抽了出来环上他的脖子，朝着那来回滚动的喉结咬了上去，李振宁低吟一声，抱住林陌视线越过他的发顶，将剩下的子弹全部上膛。  
现在场上只剩下他和桥上两人，比的无非就是看谁先沉不住气，折辱对手这一步走得实在为人不齿，队友被活活烧死的结局也终于成功激怒了桥上那位兄弟。  
见那人扔了个烟雾弹下来，李振宁早已做好了决战的准备。  
他对自己手里这把GROZA的战斗力很有信心，但剩下的子弹已经不多了，在不知道对方真正火力和储备的情况下，如果不能速战速决的话，这把也许就拿不下来了。  
李振宁没忍住骂了一句脏话，喉结在林陌舌尖刮过去，他整个人都抖了一下，正准备冲进了烟雾跟对方拼个鱼死网破，又立马惊觉“不对！敌人在身后！”  
烟雾弹是障眼法，敌人一定会从桥的另一侧跳下来，来一场背后突袭。  
到这背水一战的地步，李振宁眼里杀气腾腾，他转过身去低吼着进行了一通狂烈的扫射，到最后紧绷的身体一软陷进了沙发，手机被他扔到一旁的同时，林陌惊呼了一声，身体被腾空翻了个个儿。  
欲火在这一刻冲天而起，李振宁被烧得通红的眸子在林陌眼前一闪而过，随即衬衣被胡乱地掀了起来，林陌屁股上挨了响亮的一巴掌，疼得他眼泪狂飙，一口咬在了李振宁的肩膀。  
林陌偏过头，只见被扔到一旁的手机屏幕闪现出“大吉大利，今晚吃鸡”八个金色的大字。  
他伸手摘下李振宁的眼镜，笑中含泪把李振宁要说的话抢先说出了口，“你知道错了吗？”  
李振宁在战场上最擅长先发制人，但此时还是败给了林陌。  
他嘶哑的声音沉沉浸没在林陌胸口，震得他心脏都在低鸣。  
“我知错了，下次还敢。”


End file.
